All in the Family
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: They are often looked at as the ideal family. A hardworking father, a kind mother and four well behaved daughters. Underneath all the smiles, however, lie many secrets which threaten to tear the family apart. Rated M for language and Hiiragi-cest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Yo sup people. This is going to be a delectable little fic that I've been wanting to write. Recent inspiration came to me after reading a few fics here and I feel like doing something of my own.

Just a warning. There is incest here. If you are offended by this in anyway you can go back.

Anyway, read and review people. Let me know your thoughts and suggestions. Anyway, peace out and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Inori felt her heart beating at a rapid rate, each thump threatening to cause her heart to burst through her chest at any moment.<p>

A soothing voice called out to her and Inori nearly gasped as she felt a pair of feminine arms embrace her from behind. Locks of violet hair meshed with her plum, entwining them together in a purple collage. She felt a warm breath down her neck and Inori felt her lungs seize up.

This could not be happening. There was no way.

Inori tried to fight, tried to resist. She moved forward, only to feel the arms grip down harder, holding her close. It did not matter. Inori's attempt was only half-hearted anyway.

"Honey...there is nothing to be afraid of. I know that you have been wanting this. I love you and I'll do anything for you. Even go as far as I am right now."

The plum haired woman closed her eyes and shook her head. She desperately screamed in her head that she wanted no part of this and that she should leave right now.

Before she could muster up the gall to resist once more, the woman started kissing her in the lips in a soft, sensual manner. Inori could only moan as she suddenly felt herself become pliant. She did not want to fight back. She wanted this.

Inori returned the kiss with an aggressive vigor, nearly causing the older woman to gasp in surprise. However, they found their rhythm as they soon began to devour each others lips. Inori soon pulled away to get a good look at the woman before her as she took a deep breath.

"Inori..."

"Mom..."

* * *

><p>At once, Inori found herself waking up in a cold sweat. Her eyes were wide open in the darkness of her room. She found herself breathing deeply in and out. The green, dim light of her alarm clock told her that it was still only 3:00 AM. The plum haired woman got up and headed to the restroom.<p>

She looked herself in the mirror, her face still lined with sweat and her eyes red from drowsiness. Inori cursed silently to herself as she threw water in her face. Considering that she was due for final exams soon she did not need these distractions and late night surprises.

Sighing in frustration, Inori turned the light off the restroom and proceeded to shuffle her way back to her room. As she jumped onto her bed and proceeded to close her eyes, her thoughts strayed to the dream that she had just experienced.

_Not again. This has got to be the second time this week. Why? Why is it that I keep dreaming about her like this? Its so wrong yet why do I feel like I need her like that?_

These thoughts troubled the plum haired woman and it took her another half hour to finally fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The alarm buzzed far too soon for Inori's liking as she slammed her hand down on it, effectively turning it off. Knowing that it was often a scramble to get to the restroom first, she got up quickly so that she could take a shower first.<p>

She walked quickly. The last thing Inori wanted was for Matsuri to get in there before her. Goodness knows how the brunette would literally spend an hour in the restroom and use up all hot water before anyone had a chance.

So determined Inori was to getting to her destination that she did not notice the person walking in front of her and both she and the other person collided with each other and fell down.

While normally level headed and hard to anger, Inori was in a particularly edgy mood this morning and was about to mouth off at the person who bumped into her before the sight of the violet hair made her breath hitch.

"I'm so sorry dear. I didn't mean to bump into you." said Miki as she managed to get herself up.

Inori could not help but blush at the sight of the woman before her. Her heart raced and her palms were beginning to get sweaty again.

_Stupid dreams. Making me act like this in front of mom._

"I-It's okay. I was trying to get in the restroom in a hurry before Matsuri got in there. Didn't feel like taking a cold shower this morning." stammered Inori a bit.

"Well I don't blame you. I've tried to talk to her about it but she still doesn't listen." frowned Miki a bit.

There was an awkward silence for a bit as both women stood in front of the bathroom door. It was then that Inori realized that her mother was up earlier than usual.

"What's the occasion? You're up rather early." asked Inori in confusion.

"Your father had just taken off not too long ago for a business trip. He won't be back until Monday. I was up to see him off but now I think a warm shower and some more sleep will do me good." smiled Miki.

_I'll do you good._

Inori blushed over her lewd thoughts once more, getting attracting some concern from Miki.

"Are you alright honey? Your face has been flushed the entire time. Do you have a fever?" asked Miki with a slight frown as she made her way toward her eldest daughter.

Inori instinctively stepped back from her approaching mother, worried that some contact would make her do something she would regret.

However, Miki's face firmed a bit as she quickly placed her palm on Inori's forehead.

Inori held her breath as she could hear her heart beating more and more quickly. The cool, feminine hand on her forehead was driving her mad. So desperately did she want to grab the slightly smaller woman before her and do things to her that she shouldn't do.

All too quickly did Miki take her hand off with her face frowning.

"Inori, I know that your studies are extremely important and that you are due for graduation in a couple of months but that does not mean that you have to run yourself ragged. If you are feeling sick, make sure to give yourself a break. It won't do you any good to pass out once your final exams roll around." chastised Miki a bit.

"I-I'm fine. I'm going to take a shower." stammered Inori quickly as she rushed into the restroom wanting to get away from Miki.

* * *

><p>School came and went and Inori was soon able to get home at around noon. The entire time during her classes, her thoughts strayed to her recent dreams and her current infatuation with her mother.<p>

This was certainly not healthy but Inori could not help it.

_I need to get a boyfriend._

Inori soon managed to get home and opened the door and was welcomed with a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. Her stomach grumbling a bit due to hunger, Inori instinctively made her way to the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she saw the sight before her.

Miki was currently busy in the kitchen preparing various foodstuffs but that was not what was keeping Inori in shock.

It was her attire.

Normally, Miki would wear a rather conservative gown with a long skirt and apron, looking the part of a housewife.

However, today, she was wearing a pair of very short jean shorts and a tight fitting, sleeveless tee-shirt with cute animals on it that belonged to Tsukasa.

Inori could not help but stare at the sight before her. She knew that her mother was pretty for her forty four years of age.

But Inori never realized just how much of a babe her mother really was until right now. The older woman's breasts, a respectable c-cup, strained against the tight tee she was wearing. Her waist was still thin, giving her a lovely hourglass figure. And the jean shorts extenuated her delectable, heart shaped ass with creamy thighs that descended below it. The plum haired woman looked down at her own body and suddenly felt inadequate. She blushed as she continued to stare at her unsuspecting mother.

_I can't believe father actually does it with mom. Lucky bastard, how I wish I could be in his place._

"Whoa Mom, what's with the get-up?" asked a loud, obnoxious voice.

Inori jumped and nearly shrieked in surprise as she was disrupted from her perverted thoughts and turned around to see her slightly younger sister, Matsuri, walk in and make herself known.

Miki turned around and saw her two elder daughters in front of her. She smiled as she saw them.

"Most of my clothes are in the wash right now. I hope that Tsukasa doesn't mind if I borrowed a couple of her clothes." replied Miki.

"You should just keep those clothes. They look far better on you than on Tsukasa. It'll definitely get dad's attention." smirked Matsuri.

Miki's face blushed a bit at her daughter's remark before responding.

"Oh Matsuri stop it, you're embarrassing me." replied Miki with a blush still on her face.

Inori had to agree with Matsuri on that one. When Tsukasa wore those jean shorts and shirt, she looked like an overgrown elementary kid. When her mother wore it, she looked incredibly sexy and trendy.

"What are you making anyway?" asked Matsuri in curiosity as her hunger began to make itself known.

"I'm just going to fry a bit of left over fish that we had yesterday. I hope you all don't mind." said Miki with a smile.

"Sounds great. Looking forward to it." said Matsuri.

"I'll make sure to let you two know." replied Miki before turning her gaze to Inori. Her face soon turned to that of concern. "Inori your nose is bleeding. Did you need me to get some cotton swabs?" asked Miki with a slight frown.

Inori's breath hitched as she realized just now that her nose was bleeding just at the sight of her mother in skimpy attire. She blushed as she averted her eyes.

_I'm like an old man bleeding like this at the sight of my very own mother._

"I-It's alright mom. I'll take care of it on my own." said Inori as she hastily made her way upstairs.

Unknown to Inori, Matsuri's eyes followed Inori and narrowed in suspicion.

* * *

><p>Inori managed to finally get her nosebleed under control. It took quite a bit of toilet paper but soon it was gone.<p>

As she opened the door of the bathroom to leave she was suddenly met with Matsuri, who was standing there apparently waiting.

"Matsuri? What is it?" asked Inori in slight confusion.

"I know what you were doing." said Matsuri in a low, almost threatening voice.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Inori.

"I saw you. Oogling at mom like some perverted old man. I can't believe it." responded Matsuri with a bit more hostility in her voice.

Inori's face suddenly went white as she heard this. However, she did her best to deny the accusations.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." snapped Inori as she attempted to walk away. A restraining hand grabbed her shoulder, preventing Inori from walking any further.

"Don't play dumb with me Inori. I saw you staring at her. I should tell her right now." threatened Matsuri.

Inori realized that she was at a disadvantage here. Pleading ignorance would get her nowhere. Inori decided to give up and see if she could keep Matsuri quiet.

"Okay, you caught me. What of it?" asked Inori angrily.

"Well, considering that you admit what you did, I'm willing to keep this matter quiet. I'm sure that if I told both mom and dad they would surely be disgusted with you and probably kick you out of the house. I'll stay quiet but I have some conditions." said Matsuri with a malicious gleam in her eyes.

Inori shivered as she heard this. She did not know what to expect from Matsuri. Her younger sister was often very aggressive and Inori was somewhat concerned about what Matsuri had in store for her.

But she could not afford the dishonor to her name.

"What do you want then?" asked Inori softly, almost in defeat.

"I can't tell you right now. However, come to my room tonight at midnight. It will be then that I'll let you know what you need to do to keep me quiet." said Matsuri.

"Fine." responded Inori dully.

A voice from downstairs soon called to both young women.

"Inori, Matsuri! Lunch is ready!" said Miki from downstairs.

"Remember Inori. Tonight at midnight. My room. You don't show, I tell mom, got it?" said Matsuri threateningly.

* * *

><p>Inori shuffled her way quietly across the hallway to Matsuri's room. Her heart was beating in nervous anticipation as she neared her destination.<p>

_I wonder what it is that Matsuri is going to have me do. I hope that it isn't something illegal._

She soon got to the door of her younger sister's room and proceeded to knock quietly. The door opened harshly and Inori felt herself tugged inside before the door was closed once again.

Inori felt herself getting pulled before getting thrown onto the bed.

The plum haired woman tried to get her bearings as she sat up on the bed as her eyes were trying to adjust to darkness of the room.

However, a dim light was lit inside the room and Inori was able to see clearly. Inori was somewhat surprised as she saw Matsuri stand in the dim night light in nothing but her black laced bra and panties.

"I'm here. What do you want me to do?" asked Inori steadily though she was still a bit unnerved at the state of her little sister's dress. She supposed the Matsuri liked to sleep in her undergarments.

"Good to see that you are here. Now, you will do as I say and not protest. If you give me too much lip, mom will know of your wandering eyes by tomorrow morning." threatened Matsuri.

Inori nodded as she heard this. She had no idea what Matsuri wanted from her but whatever it was, Inori was sure that she would weather it so that she could keep her honor.

"Now, I want you to strip down to your panties and bra." commanded Matsuri.

Inori's eye's widened as she heard of the request.

"What was that?" asked Inori, not sure if she heard right.

"Take your clothes off. Leave only your panties and bra." commanded Matsuri once more.

Inori stood up as she heard the command and was soon beginning to walk toward the door. She was not going to put up with THAT kind of humiliation.

"Where are you going Inori?" asked Matsuri angrily.

"What you are asking me to do is unreasonable. I will not do it." huffed Inori in anger.

"And I find it unreasonable for you to be staring at mom the way you do. You walk out that door and I swear that she finds out tomorrow. The choice is yours." said Matsuri.

Inori froze near the door as she reconsidered her options. Knowing Matsuri, she would probably make Inori do something embarrassing, like run outside naked or something. She gulped as she thought of the prospect. However, she knew that she trapped.

"I can't believe you Matsuri! What you are doing to me is far worse than what I have done to mom. Asking me to undress." snapped Inori.

"It doesn't matter. You agreed to this when you came here. I suggest that you follow through." responded Matsuri.

Inori narrowed her eyes as she glared at her younger sister. She did not want to do this. This was embarrassing. But she had no choice.

"Fine. I'll take my clothes off. But you won't get away with this." said Inori angrily as she stripped down.

Matsuri watched with lust induced eyes as she watched her older sister undress. Inori took her pajamas off leaving her with only white panties and matching bra. Her breasts, slightly larger than Matsuri's but smaller than her mother's, heaved up and down as Inori's breath became a bit more rapid.

"Good. Now I want you to lie down on the bed." commanded Matsuri.

Inori gave an ugly look at Matsuri before complying and laid herself out on the bed.

"Now what?" hissed Inori.

"Caress your breasts like a man would to you." said Matsuri with a grin now on her face.

"What? You don't mean-"

"Inori! Do what I say or I tell mom." growled Matsuri.

"Fine." snapped Inori as she then started pass her hand through her right breast.

Immediately Inori felt like there was a jolt passing through her body but she did not let that stop her. She continued to caress herself, passing her hands under her bra as she rubbed through her nipples.

Inori could not believe that she was doing this in plain sight of Matsuri but she did not let that distract her as she soon found herself getting absorbed in her act.

"Ooohh." moaned Inori as she continued her ministrations on her breasts.

In fact, Inori was so absorbed into her act she did not feel a hand suddenly grasp at her crotch until Matsuri spoke.

"You're so wet already Inori. I can't believe it." said Matsuri, apparently in awe.

Inori snapped out of her lust induced musing and suddenly clamped her legs shut even though Matsuri already had her hand on her crotch.

"Matsuri! What are you doing? Why are you touching me there?" hissed Inori.

"Why not? Besides, did I tell you to stop? You best continue before I change my mind and tell mom tomorrow." threatened Matsuri.

Inori was normally a calm woman who was very hard to anger. However, at this moment, she just wanted to grab Matsuri by the hair and slam her head on the bed post.

"This is blackmail. No, its worse. This is rape! I can't believe you Matsuri! Forcing me to do this." said Inori through clenched teeth.

Matsuri used her other hand to reach up to Inori's left breast and went under the bra to promptly squeeze it...hard.

Inori gasped in shock and pain. She tried to get Matsuri to let go by getting one of her hands and grasping at Matsuri's wrist. However, Matsuri was physically stronger than her and she squeezed harder. Inori soon gave up as she whimpered quietly in pain.

"S-Stop please. You're hurting me." whimpered Inori quietly.

"This is your last warning Inori. I hope you understand that I am totally serious right now." threatened Matsuri.

"B-But why Matsuri..." asked Inori in pain and confusion.

Matsuri did not answer the question as she instead, said something else.

"Take your bra off. It is only hindering you." commanded Matsuri as she removed her vice grip from Inori's breast.

Inori nodded meekly as she let loose her c-cup breasts. Her breasts grew some goosebumps as she left them exposed to the cold room.

"Play with them...now." commanded Matsuri.

The plum haired woman resumed to fondling with her breasts, caressing them and squeezing her nipples.

Meanwhile, Matsuri proceeded to take Inori's panties off. Her eye's widened in apparent awe as she saw Inori's small patch of plum pubic hair. Underneath it was the small gem that Matsuri was searching for.

"I want you to start to suckle on one of your own breasts. Do it now." commanded Matsuri.

Inori did not wait to be told twice as she brought her head down and did her best to accommodate her left breast.

Seeing that Inori was occupied, Matsuri then slid her hand across Inori's womanhood, playing with her lower lips a bit before sticking a finger in.

Inori gasped at the sudden intrusion. While she was no stranger to masturbation, it felt so strange and foreign to have someone else's hand down there.

"O-Ow Matsuri. Please, don't be so rough." whimpered Inori.

"I'll be as rough as I want. Remember, you have no say in all of this." said Matsuri as she soon started to pump her index finger in and out of Inori's tight little snatch.

Inori moaned in pleasure as she took a hold of her breast once more. Her vision was getting hazy. Her core felt like it was on fire. She couldn't believe that she was actually beginning to enjoy this.

Matsuri soon added another finger, making Inori gasp and clamp her legs instinctively. Matsuri only grinned as she pried the legs apart and started to pump her two fingers into Inori.

"I can't believe how tight you are. Are you still a virgin?" asked Matsuri in curiosity.

Inori blushed deeply at the question.

"Y-Yes." responded Inori in both embarrassment and shame.

"That's hard to believe. You're so gorgeous, you know that? I can't believe there hasn't been a man willing to shag someone like you." said Matsuri.

"I-I don't know why. I guess guys are not attracted to me like that." responded Inori once more.

_They are probably too intimidated by your beauty Inori, that's why._

"You know Inori, I've been wanting to do this to you for so long. You are so perfectly proportioned, its like you were molded from clay and made alive. Everything about you I crave. And you're mine."

Matsuri grinned as she lunged forward and suddenly began to lick at the exposed folds.

Inori nearly wanted to scream. The sheer amount of pleasure emanating from the oral treatment she was receiving was out of this world. She had heard that oral pleasure was extremely gratifying but she did not believe just how much until right now.

"Oh Matsuri..." moaned Inori in pleasure as she placed her hands on Matsuri's hair, guiding her further in between her legs.

Matsuri continued, digging her tongue in as far as she could.

She was surprised that she wasn't at all disgusted nor turned off by the taste of her older sister. Then again, she had fantasized about this moment over the past couple of years. She was glad that she was enjoying this and that she simply could not get enough of her older sister's taste.

Matsuri then went a bit further up and gently bit on the small nub at the top of Inori's vagina.

Inori was caught completely off guard and screamed loudly for a second before clapping her hands over her mouth. She did not want to wake her younger twin sisters or her mother.

Matsuri was pleased with the results and continued to assault Inori, every so gently nibbling at that part of her body.

"M-Matsuri, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-"

Inori could not finish as she had the largest orgasm she had ever experienced.

Matsuri was treated with a prize of gushing liquids that splashed her face and soiled her bed. She didn't care as she tried to lap as much as she could.

Inori, on her part, was breathing heavy. Her body was sweating and her face was flushed. But never did she feel so satisfied.

"That...was great." said Matsuri as she soon lay beside her naked, older sister.

Inori was silent for a moment as the heat of the moment was still affecting her. However, the daze soon passed and she regained her senses. She sat up before looking down at her younger sister.

"I hope that you are satisfied. Forcing me to do such a thing by blackmailing me. You should be ashamed of yourself." said Inori sternly.

Matsuri's dreamy face soon scowled at the harshness of Inori's voice.

"No you brought this upon yourself. Don't deny it. You want to get into mom's panties and do the very same things to her that I did to you plus some. YOU should be the one ashamed. However, I do not regret what I have done. Perhaps, in time, once you can get over your infatuation with mom you can do perhaps return the favor and pleasure me, just like I have done to you." replied Matsuri.

Inori's eyes narrowed at the idea of doing the dirty with Matsuri.

_How dare she think that I will stoop to doing this with her again willingly. Damn it I should have been more careful. I didn't think that Matsuri would catch me like this. Now I'm stuck playing toady with her until she gets off my back. _

"Do you really think that I'm going to want to do this again?" growled Inori in anger.

Matsuri's relatively good mood soon disappeared as she narrowed her eyes.

"It doesn't matter whether you want to or not. All I have to do is call and you'll will do as I say. Either that or lose face with both mom and dad. Bet you can't live without that can't you? Being their little favorite." replied Matsuri.

Inori could never remember being more angry than she was at that moment. Matsuri's sarcastic grin seemed to put her off. However the plum haired women knew that making Matsuri upset right now would result in dire problems for her.

Doing her best Inori soon calmed down and spoke.

"Can I leave?" asked Inori calmly.

"Sure why not? I've had my fun with you for today." said Matsuri as she lazily waved her hand at Inori.

Inori thoughtlessly put her pajamas back on and headed for the hallway and closed the door behind her. As she did so, she swore that she heard the sound of rushing feet but when she peered out into the hallway she saw nobody.

_Must be imagining things. _

Inori soon opened the door to her room and entered so that she could go to sleep not knowing that she and Matsuri had indeed been watched the entire time.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I really hope I did that lemon alright. Anyway, let me know your thoughts and suggestions people. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I am glad that I have not been receiving flames. This story is quite controversial but meh, it was something I wanted to write. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Kagami was in a state of near stupor as she and her twin sister, Tsukasa, had started to make their way to the train station so that they could go to school.<p>

The reason for this was due to a very unusual sight that she had come across the night before. She was on her way to the bathroom to relieve herself and had just promptly got out when she noticed some noise coming from Matsuri's room.

While she normally did not pry into the affairs of her older sisters, the moans and erotic sounds coming from the room had stirred her curiosity and she took it upon herself to peek through the slightly ajar door. What she saw had completely blown her mind.

_I can't believe what I just saw. Even now I still think that it was just some really freaky dream but it was so real, there was no way. And why...why did I..._

Kagami shuffled through memory lane and remembered the sight of Inori's naked body getting pleasured by Matsuri. By all accounts and purposes she should have been disgusted.

_But why? Why did I find the sight so...so...pleasing? No, scratch that. It was more...arousing. What would mom and dad think if they found these two out. What's more, how would they react when they found out that I actually kind of...liked what I saw. _

This is what disturbed the twin tailed teenager the most. That she was not disgusted by the act she witnessed but actually interested. That it was something that she could possibly do if motivated enough.

So Kagami was so deep in thought that she did not see the pole before her and she walked right into it.

"Oww!"

Tsukasa gasped as she saw this and ran to her sister's side, where Kagami was rubbing her sore head.

"Sis! Are you okay?" asked Tsukasa with concern as she placed her hand on Kagami's forehead.

"Y-Yeah. Just kind of out of it is all." replied Kagami as she composed herself.

It was then that they heard a very familiar voice speak.

"Wow Kagamin, I never thought I would see the day that YOU would space out and do something like this. Perhaps Miyuki-san, but not you. Then again, Miyuki looks so moe when she spaces out like that. You just look silly." quipped Konata as she joined the twins.

Kagami felt a vein pop on her forehead at Konata's jibe and promptly fired back.

"Who was asking for your opinion anyway?" growled Kagami.

"Whoa there Kagamin, don't bite my head off. It's way too early in the morning to do that!" replied Konata.

"Yeah, and its too early to listen to your idiotic otaku crap as well." replied Kagami, now surly over her now aching head.

Konata regarded Kagami with a look of concern and slight fear. She knew that her twin tailed friend was normally short tempered but she was rather aggressive today. Knowing that teasing her anymore would get her in trouble, Konata decided to speak to the more docile twin.

"Hey Tsukasa, what's up with Kagamin? She seems kind of riled up today." said Konata.

"You know, she's been acting kind of strange since this morning." replied Tsukasa with some concern in her voice. "Hey sis, what's wrong. We're worried and you have been acting kind of strange."

_Yeah, you try acting normal when you see your two older sisters doing the dirty with each other. _

"Nothing is wrong with me guys. Will you drop it already?'" demanded Kagami, her voice now frustrated.

Both Konata and Tsukasa held their hands up, showing that they would no longer push the issue.

They soon continued their walk over to the train station.

"So guess what Kagamin. My dad had just got the newest dating sim and you wouldn't believe just how great this new game is. It actually lets you choose to be a boy or a girl. It's so awesome, you can pursue any relationship you want. I played as the boy and when I saw the little ball of moe of a little sister I knew that she would be the first one that my character would conquer! I can't wait to continue and...Kagamin?"

The twin tailed girl suddenly bolted ahead of both Konata and Tsukasa.

"Kagmin wait!" cried Konata as she saw Kagami leave them so suddenly. The blue haired girl seemed distraught over Kagami's sudden absence. She regarded Tsukasa and spoke. "Tsukasa, did I do something wrong?" asked Konata in a rare voice of genuine concern.

Tsukasa's eyes softened as she regarded Konata. While often taken to be some sort of fool who was detached from reality, Konata really did have a kind heart and was concerned over the well being of her friends. While Kagami had never seen Konata's soft side, Tsukasa was glad that the blue haired girl trusted her enough to do so with her.

"I don't know Kona-chan. But I'm sure its not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I'm sure that something is bothering Kagami and its not you." said Tsukasa in a soothing voice.

"Thanks Tsukasa. I know I tease her all the time but I never mean to hurt her. I just hope I did not go too far this time." replied Konata sadly.

Tsukasa placed her hand on Konata's shoulder, getting the smaller girl to look up at Tsuaka's bright, blue eyes.

"Don't worry. It's not you. Now please cheer up. I'll find out what's wrong with sis, I promise." said Tsukasa confidently.

_I know that something is bothering you sis. Please tell me sis, let me know what is wrong. I don't like seeing you like this._

* * *

><p>The entire day at school, Kagami had avoided eating with Konata and the others and when school ended, she had promptly grabbed her stuff and took off, nearly leaving Tsukasa behind.<p>

_I can't believe that girl! Is that all she thinks about? Just because she's a girl doesn't give her an excuse to act like a perverted geezer. I swear, its like she exists solely to spite me. But then again, I'm no different. I have seen the real thing and instead of being disgusted, I actually enjoyed what I saw. What's wrong with me? Am I also some kind of pervert as well? Is Konata actually right when she says that I'm just a closet pervert and that I'm just as bad as she is? _

Kagami soon found herself at the train station already. She was still musing before her thoughts were broken by a familiar voice calling from behind her.

"Kagami! Wait up!"

The twin tailed girl turned around to find Tsukasa running toward her in an effort to catch up. Seeing that Konata was nowhere in sight, Kagami decided to wait for her twin sister.

Tsukasa finally caught up to her sister as she was breathing heavy. Kagami noticed her sister's face, normally a bit pale, was flushed red and sweat dripped around her forehead. Her eyes soon wandered down to her sister's chest, where her lungs were working hard, puffing her chest up and down.

_Tsukasa is kind of cute when she's all flushed and flustered like that._

"Hey there. I'm sorry if I just took off on you guys. Its just that Konata bothered me and I was not in the mood to put up with it." said Kagami.

"I-It's okay sis." huffed Tsukasa.

The roaring sound of the incoming train drew their attention. They soon boarded and made their way home.

On the walk back home, Tsukasa noticed that Kagami was somewhat distant from her, walking about a few paces ahead of her. Knowing that something was definitely up with her older sister, Tsukasa ran up and joined her sister.

"Hey sis, I was wondering. Is something bothering you? You have been acting kind of strange and-"

"There's nothing wrong with me Tsukasa. Just drop it, okay." snapped Kagami, not wanting to broach the subject.

Tsukasa was taken aback by her sister's harshness.

"Why? Why are you pushing me away like this? Is it me? Am I bothering you?" asked Tsukasa, her eyes beginning to water a bit.

Kagami's face, which was annoyed, soon softened at the sight of her twin sister in apparent worry and distress.

"There, there. It's not you that I'm annoyed at. Its just that-" Kagami stopped, not knowing whether she should go on.

"It's just what sis? You know that you can trust me. I have always kept your secrets and I don't plan on stopping now. Talk to me sis, tell me what's wrong. Don't make yourself suffer in silence."

_If only if it were that simple Tsukasa. What am I supposed to say? That I saw Matsuri and Inori screwing each other? Or the fact that perhaps I like what I saw and that maybe, just maybe, I want to try it out. That perhaps the only person that I can absolutely trust in doing this is none other than you...Tsukasa._

"Tsukasa...it's not that simple. Its more complicated than what you are making it out to be. And I'm scared...scared that if I tell you you'll hate me. That you will never want to be near me." said Kagami, her heart suddenly beginning to beat a thousand times a minute, her face feeling hot and flushed all of all sudden.

The younger twin could tell that Kagami was in distress and that she was having a difficult problem, something that she feared would ruin their relationship. She went over and embraced her sister, causing the older girl to gasp a bit in surprise. She held her close to her before pulling back a bit to stare into Kagami's eyes, so similar yet different from her own.

"Kagami, nothing you say will ever make me hate you. Trust me...please." pleaded Tsukasa.

_Oh Tsukasa, why are you making this so hard on me? Why can't you just leave me alone and leave it at that? _

"T-Tsukasa...I...I...I..."

Kagami soon threw away any notion of speech as she suddenly lunged forward and placed her lips on her sister's, causing a slight squeel of surprise from her younger sister.

The twin tailed girl soon started to devour her sister's lips, taking in the taste of her soft, petal lips. Her hands started to roam all over her twin's body.

_Wait! What am I doing?_

Kagami suddenly snapped herself out of her act and pulled away suddenly. She looked over at Tsukasa, who's face was flushed and flustered from such intimate contact. Her eyes were staring at the ground. At once Kagami turned around and ran.

_Please forgive me Tsukasa. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that._

Tsukasa, meanwhile, was still stunned and shocked over her sister's sudden actions. Her body was shaking all over but it was not from fear.

_Sis...was this what was bothering you the entire time?_

* * *

><p>Kagami ran into the house and tried her best to get to her room before anyone noticed her. In her hurry she did not see the person in front of her and collided with said person.<p>

"Oh, Kagami! Watch where you're going will you?" snapped Matsuri.

Kagami's eyes widened at the sight of Matsuri. Her thoughts suddenly flashed back to the sight she had witnessed the night before.

"S-Sorry. I'm going to go to my room." said Kagami as she got up and tried to get to her room.

Matsuri's eyebrow went up as she heard this. Kagami never apologized to her. Something was up and Matsuri was not going to let it slide.

"Hold it Kagami! You mind telling me what's going on? Where's Tsukasa at?" asked Matsuri rather harshly.

"N-Not now Matsuri." said Kagami almost meekly as she went into her room and slammed the door and proceeded to lock it.

Matsuri was now very curious over what had happened.

_Something is up with Kagami. She never comes home without Tsukasa. I'm gonna keep an eye on her. _

With her mind made up, Matsuri soon made her way downstairs.

As she was walking down the steps, she noticed the younger of the two twins walk into the house. Knowing that this was a good chance to find out just what in the world was going on, Matsuri soon spoke.

"Tsukasa. What's wrong with Kagami? She runs in here and locks herself into her room. Did you two get into a fight or something?" asked Matsuri.

"N-No, not at all. Nothing happened." said Tsukasa as she averted her eyes from Matsuri, keeping them on the floor as she shuffled her feet.

Matsuri knew that Tsukasa was a terrible liar and could tell that she was lying. She noticed Tsukasa and saw at just how flushed her skin was and how she seemed rather jittery.

_What in the world is going on here? I don't think these two fought each other yet one comes running while the other looks...suspicious. What are you two up to? What are you hiding from me?_

"Are you sure that you two did not get into a fight? I don't want to have to find out and tell mom you know." said Matsuri somewhat casually.

"It was not a fight, okay!" snapped Tsukasa all of all sudden before stumping up the steps and walk into her room.

Matsuri was a bit surprised by the sudden outburst.

_Yep, something definitely is up. They're hiding something from me. But their secret will not be safe. I'll find out. Just you two watch._

* * *

><p>Kagami spent most of her time in her room, recalling the events that had just transpired.<p>

_Did I actually do that to Tsukasa? Maybe I AM pervert. I can't believe I did not have the self control to stop what I did. But Tsukasa was asking for it. I couldn't help it! Now due to this stupid mistake Tsukasa is going to hate me. I know it._

She knew that her behavior was going to get noticed by her older sisters and mother. She had refused to go down and eat dinner. She did not want to meet Tsukasa. The twin tailed girl was just too ashamed to so.

So Kagami pent herself up in her room until nightfall, just sitting on her bed and just acting mellow the entire time. It was then that she realized that she had been in her school uniform the entire time.

She knew that she hadn't showered yet.

_Perhaps a nice bath will make me feel better._

The twin tailed girl got up from her bed and soon opened the door to the hallway. She looked two and fro on the hallway hoping that Tsukasa was nowhere nearby. She soon scurried to the restroom.

She was in such a hurry that she did not notice the "Occupied" sign on the restroom door and promptly opened it and froze at the sight before her.

Her younger sister, Tsukasa, was in the bathtub obviously taking a bath.

Kagami could not help but feel like a total space case. This was the third time today that she had spaced out so bad that she found herself in a compromising position. And now, she was presented with another situation as she was now in the restroom with her younger sister, who was stark naked.

"S-Sis! What are you doing in here?" asked Tsukasa in a surprised voice.

"T-Tsukasa! I'm so sorry, I was not thinking. I'll just leave now." said Kagami in a subdued voice as she tried to mitigate the damage already done.

Just as Kagami was about to walk out she heard a slight splashing sound and felt a wet hand grab at her arm.

_Oh no, don't tell me that she just-_

Kagami turned around to find Tsukasa there holding her arm, her body wet and naked.

_I don't believe this. Why Tsukasa? Why do you insist in making this harder on me than it already is? _

"T-Tsukasa! What are you doing?"

"I know that something had been bothering you the entire time. You were just about to tell me when you suddenly kissed me just like that. Tell me, Kagami, is it me that has been bothering you?" asked Tsukasa, now her voice subdued and concerned.

"Oh Tsukasa, its not you. Its just that I have been getting these...urges and when I saw you I could think nothing but doing...dirty things to you. I'm sorry, I must sound like some ugly pervert right now or something." mumbled Kagami, clearly ashamed of herself.

Tsukasa was surprised no doubt but she wasn't disgusted. She realized that Kagami had not said anything to her because this sort of confession was something that was not normal. Of course Kagami would be scared of her sister's reaction if she had told her what was really on her mind.

"I can understand if you hate me. I know that I deserve it. You have been so kind to me and this is how I repay you. You deserve somethi-"

Kagami never finished as she suddenly felt a pair of silky lips placed upon her own. The twin tailed girl was stunned at her younger sister's sudden action.

The kiss was nowhere near as aggressive or desperate as the one Kagami had initiated earlier but that did not make it any less enjoyable. All too soon, however, Tsukasa pulled away.

"W-Why Tsukasa?" asked Kagami, now completely stunned and confused.

"I just wanted to show you that no matter what you do I can never hate you. Please don't think that something like this will split us apart. While I was surprised by what you did I don't think its anywhere as ugly or disgusting as you are making it out to be." said Tsukasa with a smile on her face.

"T-Tsukasa..."

"Sis I know that you have these urges. We all do. And while I'm not into girls I can make an exception for you. I love you and you have always been there for me. You help me study, you protect me and you have been my best friend. I can never think any less of you. If this is what you want from me then I'm more than happy to give it to you. All you just have to do is ask." replied Tsukasa once more, her voice almost sultry now.

Kagami felt a wave of relief so great that she suddenly buckled down and started to cry.

Tsukasa was very confused at Kagami's reaction. The twin tailed girl never cried.

"What's wrong?" asked a now concerned Tsukasa.

"Y-You don't know h-how happy y-you just m-made me feel. I-I thought f-for sure that y-you hated m-me. I-I'm glad that y-you don't." said Kagami through her tears.

"Its alright. I'm here and remember. I want you to be happy. Don't be afraid to ask what you want from me." said Tsukasa soothingly as she embraced her older sister.

"T-Thank you...Tsukasa."

Meanwhile, from outside the bathroom, Matsuri had managed to overhear their conversation.

_I see. So Kagami has the hots for Tsukasa and while Tsukasa is not into girls, she is willing to compromise herself just so that Kagami is happy. That's so sweet. However perhaps I can get myself into the action as well. While Inori is certainly a beauty that I can enjoy over and over again I'm sure that squeezing Kagami in from time to time won't hurt._

Matsuri soon grinned widely at the thought of a naked Kagami doing whatever she wanted.

_That's right. I've always wanted to put that little hussy in her place for the longest time. And now I've got the perfect opportunity. Just you wait Kagami._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Guess I'm making Matsuri into the antagonist here. Anyway, perhaps not my best chapter but its something. I'll probably make a bit more changes and elaborate on it in the near future. Hope you all enjoyed and remember, read and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Hey just want to give a shout out to those who have kept to this story and have read and reviewed. I like the ideas that have been coming out. Send your suggestions...I might take you up on it. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Inori wiped the sweat off her brow as she was sweeping the shrine. It was a beautiful day with fair weather with a good amount of sun to make the world bright and happy yet enough clouds so that it wasn't stifling.<p>

Cleaning the shrine had always had a therapeutic effect on the plum haired woman. For as long as she could remember she had always been fascinated with the tradition of their family shrine. Inori remembered the tales her father used to tell her when she was little. Of how her great grandfather, Tenchi, had laid the foundations of the family shrine back in 1898 and had cared for it, even keeping it in good condition in the duration of three near consecutive wars.

The shrine was a place of refuge and comfort for those poor souls who feared that their land would soon be invaded, especially during World War 2. Old Tenchi, as he was known to family members, kept up with the shrine to nearly his last breath before dying at a ripe age of eighty eight in 1960. The shrine was then inherited by Tenchi's only son, Taka, and the man had sworn that he would care for the shrine as much as his father had done.

While he had not to face as much turmoil as his predecessor, there were many times that the shrine had nearly been extinguished. Financial woes plagued Taka and it was only by a miracle that he had managed to keep the shrine. By the time he relinquished the shrine to his son, Tadao, back in 1985, there was a sizable debt for the property of the shrine as Taka had been forced to borrow against it during hard times.

Tadao, being the resourceful man he was, had managed to buy back the shrine by making a loan with a personal friend of his who agreed to buy off whatever debt was occurred on the property if Tadao agreed to pay at the exonerate 16 percent interest rate. Tadao agreed and bided his time until his credit was good enough to borrow from another lender at a much lower interest rate. He paid his friend off (who was not happy at getting bought out so soon) and continued to pay for the shrine at only 7 percent interest rate with the new lender. By the time Kagami and Tsukasa started middle school in 2001, Tadao had finally gotten the shrine back under the family name after nearly twenty years of being owned by a third party.

To the plum haired woman, the very history of this shrine, from its humble beginnings, to its tumultuous role as a refuge, to nearly being wiped out then getting saved at the brink by her resourceful father was nothing short but epic in her eyes. She loved the fact that she was a part of the shrine's grand history and was proud of the accomplishments of her ancestors. While she was somewhat sad that her father could not produce a son Inori vowed that one day she would marry a good man and produce a son that could take over when the time came.

_That is until I can get over my infatuation with mom._ _I'm such a disgrace, coming from such a long line of good, down to earth people and I have these outlandish and disturbing urges for bedding my own mother. What is wrong with me?_

Inori sighed as she continued to sweep the shrine. She felt at ease here though sometimes she felt as if she was not worthy in caring out the duties of a priestess, especially considering her current thoughts.

She still could not believe what she and Matsuri had done a couple of nights ago. While the brunette remained true to her word and had remained silent over the whole ordeal, Inori still did not trust her.

While they got along most of the time, Inori could not help but notice that Matsuri was a bit...strange. She disliked working at the shrine and had thought all the history behind it was nothing but boring history class talk.

Sure Kagami and Tsukasa were not the most interested in the shrine's history but they at least they acknowledged its importance and took the time to volunteer for events and functions. Heck, even Kagami would come and help clean the shrine when she had a bit of spare time.

Matsuri was a strange one, that was for sure. She was very outspoken and aggressive. There were even times when she would lash out at their father when he would reprimand them. While Matsuri generally left Tsukasa alone, she seemed to always target Kagami, even when they were kids.

The twin tailed girl had been so frightened of Matsuri when she was a girl that she would stay away from her. Why, Inori remembered one time when a young, eight year old Kagami had run up to their mother and showed her that she had gotten an A+ on her math test only to have an eleven year old Matsuri show up and make fun of her.

Inori understood that it was normal to have sibling rivalry from time to time but the way Matsuri had treated Kagami as they were growing up was bordering on bullying. Even to this day, Inori still could not understand why Kagami and Matsuri could never get along.

Matsuri's bullying and abrasive attitude toward the twin tailed girl had turned the ever happy, smiling, carefree Kagami into an aloof, pessimistic and equally quick tempered young adult.

_Why Matsuri? Why do you seem that you are always angry, that you have something to prove? Could it be that you are hiding underneath all that anger the real source of your anguish? _

Inori had soon finished sweeping and had put her broom and other supplies away. She had soon walked over to a small building at the far side of the shrine. It was there that she knelt down at the pictures of her great grandfather, her grandfather and father and offered up a small prayer while lighting up some incense in respect for her ancestors.

Just as Inori had finished offering her respects she heard some footsteps making its way toward the building. The sliding door opened suddenly. The plum haired woman had turned to find Matsuri walking over toward her.

"I figured you would be in here with the old bastards." said Matsuri with a grin.

Inori narrowed her eyes in anger as she heard this blatant disrespect for their ancestors.

"You do know that one of those 'bastards' is your very own father." said Inori dangerously.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I say something to make you mad big sister?" taunted Matsuri.

Inori opened and closed her fist in anger. She could not believe just how brazen Matsuri had become.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Inori sternly, knowing that Matsuri did not come all the way over here just to mock her.

"Inori, I need to talk to you." said Matsuri with nearly a gleam in her eyes.

The plum haired woman could not help but feel her stomach fall at the sound of Matsuri's voice. She had a bad feeling about this.

"What is it that you need Matsuri?" asked Inori not too politely.

"Tonight, my room. Make sure you're ready." said Matsuri sternly.

Inori's eyes narrowed as she heard this. She knew what Matsuri was alluding to, but Inori simply was not in the mood today to participate in Matsuri's sick games.

"Not tonight Matsuri, I really don't feel up to it." said Inori calmly.

Matsuri's eyes narrowed dangerously as she walked up to her older sister. Inori could not help but gulp at the glare that Matsuri was giving her.

"Look at you. Cleaning the shrine and being such a nice, good girl before kneeling before the old bastards like they were gods or something. You think you are so holy and above everyone else. What a freaking hypocrite considering your secret desires. What would dad think? That his favorite little girl who dreamed to become a priestess would turn out to be a disgusting lesbian who thinks nothing more but screwing her own mom, his wife?" scowled Matsuri.

Inori felt like a dagger had just hit her heart as she knelt down from the sheer shock of the words. It was not only what Matsuri said that had hurt but the fact that she was right.

The plum haired woman felt helpless. How was she going to get out of this one?

"Why are you doing this to me Matsuri?" asked Inori softly, submissively.

"Because I can, Inori." said Matsuri as she walked up from behind Inori and suddenly placed a hand underneath Inori's tank top.

Inori gasped in shock at the sudden intrusion and turned around to speak in protest when she suddenly felt a harsh kiss come out of nowhere, making her senses reel.

She felt Matsuri's tongue inside her mouth before she even knew it. The thought of fighting back or biting did not even occur to the plum haired woman. Matsuri even started to lick Inori's teeth, as if she knew that her older sister was not going to use them. Inori felt her legs going weak despite being in near prone position. Her vision was getting hazy.

Soon, Inori was beginning to return the kiss. Primal instincts overtook her judgement and she soon started caress Matsuri's body before placing her hands on her little sister's waist. She felt how slender she was and could swear that she could feel the slightest outline of her ribs.

Then, all too soon, Matsuri pulled away, a thin line of saliva still connecting the two sisters from their previous, intimate contact.

"Tonight Inori. Remember be there or suffer the consequences." said Matsuri as she got up and proceeded to walk out of the building.

Inori could not help but feel like screaming.

_Why! Why couldn't I fight her? Am I so weak willed that I can't stop Matsuri's advances? Is she really right about me? That I am nothing more but a pathetic, perverted lesbian? _

As Inori got up she looked up to find the pictures of her ancestors, Tenchi, Taka and Tadao respectively and suddenly realized the heinous act she had just committed. All three men on the portraits seemed to have frowned in disappointment before her very eyes.

Before Inori knew it she was on the ground as she started to cry softly to herself.

* * *

><p>Kagami was over at Ms. Kuroi's class once more during lunchtime as she ate with her friends. Like any other day they conversed about relatively insignificant issues.<p>

Today did not seem to be any different. Kagami was glad that her life seemed to be going back to normal. As she turned to find Tsukasa laughing at an off-handed comment that Konata had made the twin tailed girl could not help but feel so lucky.

_I can't believe Tsukasa was not freaked out about what I did to her yesterday. I never thought she could be so understanding. I'm so glad that she's there for me. If anyone else were to find out about what had just happened I would just die._

"Hey, Yuki-chan, I have a question." said Konata as she turned to her eternal source of information.

The pink haired girl turned to regard her short friend with an inviting smile.

"Oh? And what is it that you need me to answer?" asked Miyuki.

"I've always wondered, what are the chances of siblings falling for each other?" asked Konata.

Kagami felt her face suddenly flush up in sudden embarrassment and shame at the question being posed. She immediately shouted out.

"Konata! Why are you asking such a gross question like that in public?" asked Kagami in disbelief.

"What's wrong? I'm just asking cause of that game I was playing. I finally got my character to do it with his sister and-"

"Okay, okay too much details there already." said Kagami as she held her hand out, shaking her head.

While Miyuki did not seem to think much about the question, Tsukasa was a bit more pensive. She knew about her sister's 'urges' and was afraid that the topic at hand would make her sister uncomfortable. As she was about to open her mouth to change the subject, Miyuki suddenly spoke up, not giving the short haired twin a chance to speak.

"To answer your question Konata it is uncommon but not unheard of. Sibling attraction is typically frowned upon in the general public though cultures of old have been known to have relations between cousins and siblings in order to keep their bloodlines pure. In fact, according to the Hebrew religion, all of mankind was born from two people, who in turn, had many children who bred with each other. I guess that if that really rang true we would be a huge, extended family then." smiled Miyuki as she said this.

"So that means that you could be my sister then Yuki-chan?" asked Konata with eyes of admiration.

"I-I doubt it though there is DNA evidence showing that all of us are related to each other in one way or another. So, technically, you COULD be related to me Izumi-san though not as sisters. Perhaps distant cousins." replied Miyuki.

"Hurray! To believe that I could be related to such a beautiful bundle of moe such as yourself! I'm so lucky!" said Konata excitedly, making the pink haired girl blush.

Tsukasa turned to find that Kagami was looking down at her food, staring at nothing apparently. Knowing that the topic at hand had probably made Kagami uncomfortable, Tsukasa scooted a bit closer and placed her hand on Kagami's own.

Kagami looked over and met Tsukasa's eyes and blushed. She was glad that her younger twin was there to comfort her.

"I could totally see you two doing it." said Konata, ruining the mood between the two sisters.

Both girl's yelped in surprise as they suddenly let go of each other's hands, each now looking the other way, clearly embarrassed.

"W-Why do you have to assume something so outlandish, Konata? Perhaps you didn't know but we live in the REAL world, not that sick, perverted alternate reality you consume yourself in." said Kagami angrily at the small otaku.

"Hey there no need to go berserk on me Kagami! I was just calling what I saw." said Konata as she held her hands up.

"Well...don't make any more stupid assumptions again." said Kagami sternly.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you and Tsukasa doing it would be so hot." said Konata with a cat like grin.

"That does it!" roared Kagami as she got up and promptly bonked Konata on the head, leaving the blue haired otaku with a cartoon looking bump on her head.

"Wah! Yuki-chan help me! Kagami-sama is upset with her humble subject and is going to punish me!" cried Konata as she plomped right into Miyuki's D-cup breasts.

"I-Izumi-san!" cried Miyuki in surprise as she blushed deeply at the contact.

Kagami looked over and saw that Tsukasa was smiling despite everything. She was relieved that at least Tsukasa wasn't TOO disturbed by Konata's antics.

But one thing did disturb Kagami. Konata was very insightful when she wanted to be and her shrewd guesses were not too far off the mark.

_I don't know how you could be so open about these issues Konata. I could never admit that I too am just as perverted, if not more so, than you yourself. _

* * *

><p>The twins soon made it home. As they were unloading their backpacks their mother greeted them.<p>

"So how are my two girls? Did you have fun at school?" asked Miki with a smile.

"It was alright." replied Kagami.

"I had fun!" quipped Tsukasa with a happy smile.

"I'm glad to hear you two are enjoying school. Remember, you're only young once. Make sure to take advantage of that. Which reminds me. Tsukasa, you don't mind helping me with dinner?" asked Miki.

"Sure thing!" said Tsukasa and soon, she and Miki had gone into the kitchen to work on the meal of the evening.

Kagami made her way upstairs so that she could change out of her school clothes. As she headed toward her room she noticed Matsuri standing next to her room, her back leaning against the wall.

For whatever reason Kagami was getting a bad vibe from Matsuri.

_What does she want? I hope she isn't here to piss me off, I'm too tired to put up with her crap right now._

So Kagami ignored Matsuri and promptly tried to open the door to her room. It was then that Matsuri spoke.

"How rude. You didn't even say hello or anything." said Matsuri sarcastically.

Kagami sighed as she heard this. She really did not feel like having a strained conversation with Matsuri at the moment.

"What do you want? I'm tired and I want to lay down a bit." said Kagami a bit harshly.

Matsuri narrowed her eyes.

"You know, that little attitude of yours has been really pissing me off lately." growled Matsuri.

Kagami rolled her eyes as she heard this. She felt that a fight was coming up.

"Look I'm sorry, okay. I did not mean to make you upset. Now, if you please I want to go to my room and relax a bit before dinner." said Kagami with a strained voice as she tried to walk into her room.

Matsuri shot her arm out and grabbed Kagami by the wrist, preventing the twin tailed girl from going any further. Kagami had been trying to hold her temper in the whole time as she did not want to start an argument but now Matsuri was really getting her angry.

"What the hell Matsuri?" growled Kagami aggressively.

"I know." said Matsuri.

"Know what? What are you talking about?" asked Kagami as she tried to yank her arm away from Matsuri's grip. So far, she had no success.

"I know about you and Tsukasa's little secret. I'm sure that both mom and dad would like to know as well." said Matsuri threateningly.

Kagami felt her blood run cold as she heard this.

_What? How the hell does Matsuri know about this? Maybe she's lying and is saying stupid crap. I don't know but I can't just come out and admit she's right._

"You're not making any sense. Now let go of me before I make you." threatened Kagami.

"No." said Matsuri with a grin.

At once Kagami lifted her free arm in an attempt to slap Matsuri but the older woman saw this and managed to grab that arm by the wrist as well. Kagami whimpered in pain as she felt both of her arms being lifted up as she was slammed against the wall.

"You listen to me you little _bitch._ I know about you and Tsukasa. I know that you want to get your hands all over our little sister and do some really disturbing and dirty stuff to her. I can't believe you, taking advantage of Tsukasa like that, knowing that she'll never say no to you. I suggest you keep that haughty attitude of yours in control lest I let it slip to mom and dad just exactly what you were doing to Tsukasa." threatened Matsuri.

For the first time, in a long time, Kagami shirked from the sight of her sister, her body trembling a bit. She had thought that she had gotten over her fear of Matsuri when she got into high school and started to grow up but clearly her repressed fears were now coming out into the open.

Threatened with getting her secret outed and Kagami had very good reason to fear Matsuri right now.

"So you know. What exactly do you plan to achieve knowing my secret? Are you doing this just to get me in trouble?" asked Kagami in a neutral voice, trying to hide her ever growing fear.

"No. I want you to do something for me, something that you'll never do unless you had no other choice. You will do this thing for me otherwise our parents find out." said Matsuri, a bit more calmly this time.

Kagami did not know what to say to this. What exactly was Matsuri getting at here?

"What do you want from me then?" asked Kagami, partially relieved that perhaps she could get off the hook if she met Matsuri's demands.

"I can't tell you now. Come to my room at midnight and I'll let you know what you need to do." said Matsuri.

With that Matsuri let go of Kagami's wrists. She turned and walked away, happy at how her plan was beginning to come into effect.

Kagami stared down at her wrists as she thought about what Matsuri's demands.

_What could Matsuri want from me so late at night? I have a terrible feeling about this. I could say no but I don't want dad or mom finding about Tsukasa and me. I'll go. Matsuri is many things but...I don't think she'll hurt me...I hope._

As Kagami thought this she couldn't help but notice her wrists bruising up before her very eyes.

* * *

><p>Kagami stared hard at the digital clock that was on her room. The green light illuminated her dark room as she waited for the time.<p>

_I still don't know what Matsuri wants at this time. I have school tomorrow morning, doesn't she know that? Maybe she is forcing me to stay up late just so that I can be miserable all day tomorrow. Knowing her, I bet that's exactly what she wants._

The clock soon struck twelve midnight and Kagami got up and soon got out of her room to Matsuri's.

It was quiet, almost too quiet. So silent, in fact, that Kagami could hear her heart beating amongst the silence. She felt her stomach doing flips and hair was standing on end.

_Why am I so nervous? It's Matsuri for crying out loud, not some damn murderer. It'll probably not be as bad as I think it is._

She soon got to Matsuri's room and walked in.

"Glad you could make it."

Kagami turned around to see Matsuri in nothing but her bra and panties. Immediately Kagami's heart fell. Her body was shivering and she was beginning to sweat.

"I hope you're ready. We are expecting one more guest and as soon as she can come we'll be having us a grand ole' time." said Matsuri with a nearly evil grin on her face.

_I-I don't believe this. This better not be what I think it is._

Thoughts of that night two days ago still rang fresh in Kagami's mind and the fact that she was now in this position frightened her.

At that moment, Inori made her way inside the room. At the sight of Kagami the older woman gasped.

"K-Kagami! What are you doing in here?" asked Inori in surprise.

"I-I don't know Inori." replied Kagami as she was getting more and more scared as time was moving along.

Matsuri soon stepped forward and Inori narrowed her eyes at her.

"What is Kagami doing in here Matsuri? Answer me." said Inori threateningly.

"Oh shut it Inori. She's here cause I caught her hand in the cookie jar. She has a very disturbing secret, not as disturbing as yours but disturbing none the less. She is here to do my bidding, just as you are." said Matsuri with a gleam in her eyes.

Inori and Kagami's eyes widened as they heard this.

_Kagami is hiding something from us?_

_Inori is hiding something from us?_

Matsuri spoke once more, as if guessing each other's thoughts.

"Both of you are here because you have secrets that you don't want anyone else knowing about. You two will do EXACTLY as I say or mom and dad gets to know about your dirty laundry. Got it?" threatened Matsuri.

Inori nodded, knowing that there was no way out of this but Kagami was trembling so frightened she was of the situation at hand.

"Kagami...do you understand?" asked Matsuri.

The twin tailed girl looked up and nodded meekly.

"Great. Now for tonight I'm not going to do anything. I want you two to treat me to a show. I expect it to be good." said Matsuri.

Inori's eyes widened in surprise and immediately spoke her mind.

"I don't believe this! You're sick Matsuri! Forcing me and Kagami to do this!" whispered Inori harshly to Matsuri.

"Not as sick as you two freaks are. Now get to it!" commanded Matsuri.

Inori narrowed her eyes dangerously at Matsuri but knew that to push the brunette any further would only cause trouble. Inori soon stepped forward where she stood before Kagami. Inori placed her hands on Kagami's shoulders so that she could take her clothes off.

However, Inori noticed Kagami trembling beneath her fingers.

"Inori please...help me." whimpered Kagami softly.

Inori felt like her heart had just stopped for a moment. Never had she heard Kagami sound so...so...frightened before.

The plum haired girl looked over at Matsuri and soon spoke.

"Let Kagami go. Whatever she has done she does not deserve this." said Inori sternly.

Matsuri growled as she heard this.

"I did not say that you could argue with me Inori. You had better get started." commanded Matsuri.

"Look! She's frightened Matsuri, can't you see that? Can't you see that what you are doing can possibly hurt her for the rest of her life? I beg you to reconsider. Let her go!" said Inori, her voice getting dangerously loud.

Matsuri eyes narrowed dangerously before she soon started to walk towards the room's exit.

"Where are you going Matsuri?" asked Inori.

"To mom's room. I'm going to tell her right now about you two freaks and your disgusting secrets. I'm sure she'll love to hear about it, not to mention dad when he finds out. I can't wait to see him belt the two of you black and blue before tossing you out into the streets." said Matsuri dangerously.

Inori narrowed her eyes but decided not to do anything. She was nearing graduation and while the pain of no longer being part of the family hurt her, she would NOT put Kagami through this torture. She had some money that she could use to find a place for herself. While she planned to do this after graduation, if word got to mom and dad about her secret then she could leave now. She even had a job pending. Providing for herself would not be a problem.

However, Kagami was a different story. The girl was only in high school. To get disowned right now and left to fend for herself would be devastating.

_I'll take care of her. If Kagami is forced to leave then I'll take her with me. _

Just as Inori made up her mind to not stop Matsuri, Kagami suddenly sprang into action and spoke.

"M-Matsuri wait! I-I'll do it. Please, just don't tell mom and dad." whimpered Kagami.

Matsuri smiled as she heard this. She knew that Inori could call her bluff once pushed far enough due to her having resources. However, Kagami was not so fortunate.

"I'm glad to know you are being cooperative. Know this. If you disobey me again, I'm telling mom and dad. Get it? And for you Inori. If you so far as think about leaving I'll out Kagami and tell her dirty secret to mom and dad. I'm sure you don't that to happen to our dear, little sister now would we?" cackled Matsuri as she knew that because of Kagami, Inori now really had no way out.

Inori nearly lunged at Matsuri at hearing this. She could not believe just how conniving and cunning her sister was.

_I can't believe this! I can't even leave now without endangering Kagami's reputation with mom and dad. That...that...bitch! She's going to pay, one way or another. I'll make sure to do that when the time comes!_

"Good, now that we all know what's at stake I suggest you two get started." said Matsuri.

Inori sighed as she knew that there was no way out. She walked over to Kagami and noticed that she was still trembling.

"Just take everything in stride and relax. I will never do anything that will hurt you. Just trust me, okay." whispered Inori soothingly in Kagami's ear.

"Okay." whispered Kagami back as she managed to calm down a bit.

Inori soon placed her hands on Kagami's shoulders and pulled at the pajamas. The top came off first, exposing Kagami's B-cup breasts. Inori then proceeded to pull the pajama pants off, leaving Kagami in only her white panties.

Inori stared over at Kagami and noticed that the younger girl averted her eyes, her face blushing in embarrassment and shame. The twin tailed girl had even placed an arm over her breasts and crotch.

_Please forgive me Kagami._

At once Inori went forward and locked lips with the younger girl. Kagami lay limp as she felt her older sister soft petal lips along with her own. She still could not believe that this was happening.

Inori soon separated and started to trace kisses down Kagami's neck, making the younger girl start to unintentionally moan in pleasure as she arched her back up. As she did this, she unhooked Kagami's bra and soon started to suckle on her little sister's breasts.

"A-Ahhh...Inori..."

"Shssh, it's okay. Just let me do the work." said Inori soothingly.

Kagami could not believe just the amount of pleasure she was getting. She had never done this sort of thing before with another person. It was beyond anything she could have ever imagined.

The twin tailed girl could not believe how pliant and accepting she was of this treatment. She couldn't fight back even if she wanted to.

Inori soon started to trail kisses lower and lower on Kagami's body, feeling the smooth skin on her lips. She went past her naval and soon got to where Kagami's panties were at. The older woman placed her hands on Kagami's hips and pulled the panties down.

Kagami seemed to snap her eyes open at the sudden realization that her most private parts were soon going to be seen by both Matsuri and Inori.

She clamped her legs shut as Inori removed her underwear but the older woman parted them with her hands, revealing a lightly pubed labia before her. It was already very wet.

Matsuri had moved in close to take in the sight and soon commented.

"Whoa Kagami. You have quite a strong scent. Much stronger than that of Inori's." said Matsuri off handily.

Kagami felt like she was going to die from total embarrassment and shame. She could not believe that this was actually happening.

The twin tailed girl suddenly felt a jolt as a tongue dipped down against her folds, sending waves of utter pleasure coursing through her body.

"I-Inori...ohhh"

Inori, on her part, had never done this before but was glad that she wasn't hurting Kagami at the very least. She contiuned to pleasure the younger girl.

Matsuri was getting very turned on by the sight of her two sisters getting it on with each other. She saw Inori's ass and suddenly went from behind and fingered her sister suddenly.

Inori gasped at the sudden intrusion as she stopped her oral treatment of Kagami for a moment.

"Ah! What are you doing Matsuri?" asked Inori in surprise and slight pain.

Matsuri withdrew her finger from Inori's cunt and started to mix her fingers with the liquid surrounding them.

"I figured that you were so wet already that I needed some of your excitement for lubrication for my _own_ needs." said Matsuri as she used her sister's discharge to help ease her fingers into her own pussy.

"A-Ah!" cried Matsuri in pleasure as she dug her fingers into her own cunt.

Inori soon proceeded to pleasure Kagami and started to dig a finger Kagami's tight cunt.

Kagami nearly screamed in pain as she felt the intruding digit and promptly squeezed her legs shut.

"O-Oww...ahh...Inori...t-that...hurts." whimpered Kagami.

Inori did not answer as she started to slide her finger in and out of Kagami's folds, letting her younger sister get adjusted to the action.

What started out as pain soon turned to pleasure as Kagami started to moan with each thrust that was sent toward her core.

"Ah...ah...ah..."

Inori soon bent forward and started to play with the small nub above Kagami's folds with her teeth.

Kagami wanted to scream with the overload of sheer pleasure and senses. She clamped her legs in reaction.

The twin tailed girl couldn't even speak as she felt herself suddenly have the largest, most powerful orgasm that she had ever had.

Even Inori was surprised at the amount of discharge that had come out of nowhere. Most of it landed on her face.

At that same time, Matsuri came as well at the sight of Kagami.

All three women lay slump on the ground, exhausted over what had happened.

"T-That was wonderful you two. You are free to go." said Matsuri as she soon got up and composed herself.

Inori managed to stand up and saw that Kagami was looking to the side, staring at nothing. The plum haired woman was about to speak when she noticed tears starting to stream down a bit from Kagami's flushed face.

Inori felt like a monster, giving in to Matsuri's demands and forcing Kagami to put up with this. The plum haired woman only hoped that Kagami would be strong enough to put up with this torture until this whole deal was over and perhaps forgive her one day.

_I'm so sorry Kagami. I'll make sure that Matsuri gets her due...I promise. I won't let her hurt you again._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I really hope that I kept everyone in character. I wrote this as Texas A&amp;M was getting throttled by OU and my attention was divided between the game and writing this fic. I hope the quality of this fic did not degrade toward the end. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Just a shout out to those who sent reviews/suggestions, really appreciate it. I understand that the lemons being non-consensual (for the most part) is a bit disturbing but I'm making it to where the characters are behaving as realistic as possible. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Kagami felt the first pangs of sunlight peek in through her room as she tried to cover herself. It was far too early and she did not really feel ready for school.<p>

_Just a little while longer._

With that thought in mind, Kagami sank back into her stupor and snuggled in her bed, trying to make the most of the precious minutes she had before she was forced to get prepared for school.

Normally this was strange behavior for her. She did not have trouble getting out of bed most of the time but today she felt utterly drained and exhausted.

_Maybe it was because of that terrible nightmare last night. That's what I get for having these stupid urges for Tsukasa lately. Maybe this is a sign and I need to keep myself under control. Goodness knows what will happen if Mom found out...or Matsuri. I'm SO glad that it was just a nightmare._

Kagami smiled to herself.

That dream she had last night indeed was scary but it was just that, a dream. With that in mind Kagami eased herself in bed and closed her eyes. She was going to make the most out of these last few minutes.

As she was snuggling in, she felt that her bed a bit warmer than normal. There was a source of heat that seemed to be near her.

Considering that it was rather chilly Kagami instinctively made her way closer to the source of heat. It felt good and Kagami felt her eyes closing despite herself. Just as her REM was about to take her away into faraway dreams, she felt the contact of a foreign body that was NOT her pillow.

The twin tailed girl suddenly snapped her eyes open and sat up straight as an arrow. She looked to her side and noticed a large lump right next to her. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it back and nearly screamed at what she saw.

Sleeping next to her was her oldest sister, Inori, and she only clad in her panties and bra.

For a moment Kagami could only stare in shock as she tried to absorb the situation and tried to find reasons as to why her oldest sister was sleeping next to her nearly nude.

Then, Kagami suddenly felt like the weight of the world suddenly crashed onto her shoulders as memories of the night before suddenly came back. Kagami held her head as she shook it fiercely, whimpering as she did so.

_No, no, no, no,NO! It was just a nightmare! Please don't tell me that it was actually true!_

As if she could feel her younger sister's panic, Inori felt herself stirring and opened her eyes. Her blurry vision made out a trembling Kagami staring at her in shock and fear.

"W-What are you doing in here Inori? Why are you sleeping next to me?" stammered Kagami.

Inori shook her head a bit as she processed the question. Once she was sure that she shook the cobwebs from her head, she stared over at her little sister. Her gaze softened.

"Don't you remember? You asked me to stay in her last night after-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! It didn't happen." said Kagami harshly all of all sudden she stood up glaring at Inori.

The plum haired woman was surprised by this sudden outburst. However she knew that this was to be expected. Kagami, despite everything, was still young and the actions she had to endure the night before had certainely affected Kagami.

"Kagami. I know that last night was difficult for you but-"

"I don't want to hear about last night! Didn't you hear me? It didn't happen! So drop it!" growled Kagami, clearly very upset over the circumstances.

Inori narrowed her eyes a bit.

"No. What happened has happened. Right now Matsuri knows something about you and you can't afford for her to say anything. Just know that I'm on your side. I'm here to help you." said Inori as she placed her hand on Kagami's shoulder.

Kagami flinched at the contact before suddenly pulling away and spun around and glared at Inori.

"Don't you dare touch me! You can't pretend to know what I have been through. I don't know how long you and Matsuri have been playing this sick game but I didn't ask to be a part of it. I still can't believe what you did to me." spat Kagami in anger.

Inori, while hurt and concerned over Kagami's ordeal, was also getting frustrated with her little sister.

"You were the one who let Matsuri make me do this to you. I was prepared to face the consequences for my own actions. I don't know what you did but obviously its something you don't want mom or dad or myself to know about." replied Inori with a hint of frustration.

Kagami's face seemed to suddenly flush red as she gritted her teeth. Inori thought that she had pushed her little sister too far and that Kagami might yell at her or maybe even hit her.

To Inori's surprise, Kagami suddenly cast her eyes down as her body started to heave a bit.

"Why Inori? Why didn't you stop her? Did you really like doing those...dirty things to me?" asked Kagami softly before walking off.

Inori did not even know what to say. All she could see was her eyes blurring all of all sudden as Kagami's form soon left the room.

* * *

><p>Kagami walked out of the restroom after taking a long, hot shower. Her skin was slightly red from her scrubbing her body raw from the perceived filth she had from the night before.<p>

As she got in her room she noticed that Inori was gone.

_Good riddance. _

She soon started to take her towel off so that she could start dressing until she heard the door open. Kagami immediately turned to find Matsuri standing there, grinning.

Normally Kagami would snarl in anger and annoyance at the sight of Matsuri and ask what the hell she was doing in her room. However, since the night before Kagami could not help but suddenly feel the hair on her neck stand on end. Her heart raced and the twin tailed girl suddenly realized that she was frightened of Matsuri.

"Hey there Kagami. Did you sleep well with your big sister or did you two continue to do naughty things while I was asleep?" asked Matsuri mockingly.

"What do want Matsuri?" asked Kagami sternly, narrowing her eyes as she tried to push away her fears.

"You didn't answer my question Kagami." replied Matsuri in an equally stern voice.

Kagami sighed in frustration.

"I slept fine. Happy? Now leave!" growled Kagami as she started to feel more and more angry.

Matsuri's eyes seemed to narrow in anger as she closed the door behind them and promptly locked it. She walked over to Kagami, who seemed to cower slightly at her presence.

"Watch how you speak to me Kagami. I might take offense and get angry. If I do get mad you can be sure that everyone knows about your dirty little secret." growled Matsuri.

"Alright then. I'm sorry. Please, just leave me alone." said Kagami, now sounding a bit more scared than angry now.

The sight of the normally fierce and stubborn Kagami now averting her eyes in fear and uncertainty made Matsuri grin.

Most of all, it turned her on.

At once she closed the distance between her and Kagami, catching the twin tailed girl by surprise. Kagami tried to push Matsuri away but her older sister was too strong. Before Kagami knew it she felt both her hands lifted above her head as she was slammed against the wall.

"You better not scream or I'll make you sorry." threatened Matsuri as she placed her mouth on Kagami's pale neck and started to suck on it while using her free hand to slip underneath Kagami's towel and in between her legs. She soon grabbed at Kagami's crotch and started to run her fingers through the her little sister's lower lips before driving two of her fingers into Kagami's snatch.

"Ah...oww...Matsuri...that hurts." whimpered Kagami.

"Shh...it'll start to feel good soon enough." whispered Matsuri lustfully.

Kagami gasped before breathing rapidly as she felt the intrusion. Her breathing started to get more rapid. Her core felt like it was on fire. The pain that stung and burned her loins soon began to subside as her vagina soon got accustomed to the digits inside them. Pleasure soon began to overtake the pain. Kagami's mind was going fuzzy and before she knew it she started to part her tightly clamped legs.

"So tight, I can hardly fit my fingers in Kagami. But I'll break you soon enough." said Matsuri as she then kissed Kagami deeply.

Matsuri devoured Kagami's mouth, exploring every little nook and cranny and was glad that Kagami was not putting up a fight. The scent of Kagami's growing arousal and the lavender shampoo that she always used created an aphrodisiac aroma that seemed to drive Matsuri wild.

_This is incredible. I only did this to humiliate this arrogant little bitch but never did I think I would enjoy this. What about you Kagami? Are you enjoying this? Are you imagining that its Tsukasa that's doing this to you and not me? Words can't describe just how much I have wanted to put you in your place you condescending little prick. Now who is the high and mighty one now?_

The twin tailed girl could feel her body suddenly become pliant. Strangely enough she found that she was beginning to enjoy this as much as she did not want to admit it. The night before she had been so frightened but now, it seemed that the fear had seemed to subside and she was now beginning to look forward to what Matsuri was going to do next.

What was worse about this whole set of circumstances was the fact that Matsuri was practically forcing herself on her. Sure Kagami had thought about what would happen if she happened to get raped but she always thought that it would be with some strange, ugly man in an alleyway or something, but not Matsuri.

The thought soon struck Kagami as she felt her eyes watering a bit. She could not deny this. She liked this treatment and the thought of Matsuri having the power to do anything to her made suddenly began to make her feel dirty and worthless.

_M-Matsuri...why are you doing this to me? What have I done to make you so angry that you are blackmailing me like this? Please...whatever it is I'm sorry! But please stop doing this to me! I don't want you doing this to me. Because...I...I...I like it. That I'm just a dirty pervert, just like you are._

Kagami could now feel it. She opened her mouth to scream as she felt her orgasm coming.

Matsuri, seeing this, broke off the kiss and let go of Kagami's hands as she immediately placed her hand over Kagami's mouth, muffling the scream.

At the same time a harsh knock came from the door.

"Kagami? Is everything alright in there?" asked a concerned Miki Hiiragi from the other side of the room.

Matsuri narrowed her eyes as she heard this.

_Shit._

The brunette turned to Kagami. The twin tailed girl's face was flushed red as she was breathing deeply in and out. Matsuri smiled, thinking that seeing Kagami in such a helpless position looked absolutely sexy and cute.

"Tell her you fell down or something." whispered Matsuri in Kagami's ear harshly.

Kagami only nodded before speaking.

"I-I'm fine. I slipped and fell but I'm fine." said Kagami.

It was silent for a moment. Matsuri was scared that Miki would not believe them and that she would demand to come in. Thankfully, Miki did no such thing.

"Alright dear. Just make sure you're more careful next time." said Miki before she left downstairs.

Matsuri and Kagami both breathed a sigh of relief. Matsuri looked down at her hand, which was still on Kagami's crotch, and lifted it up, showing Kagami her liquidy discharge.

"This is quite a bit. I don't think I can eat it all. Help me out." said Matsuri sternly.

Kagami opened her mouth to protest but suddenly felt Matsuri's hand in there along with cum. Kagami tasted the musky substance and made to swallow quickly so that she wouldn't have to taste anymore of it.

Matsuri took her hand out of Kagami's mouth and proceeded to lick her fingers, drawing a look of disgust from Kagami.

_Why should I be grossed out? I practically ate my own crap. If anything I should be ashamed at myself. _

"I'm going to have to have you to myself one of these days Kagami. However I need to tell you one thing." said Matsuri.

"Hn."

"I don't want you doing anything to Tsukasa. If I catch you doing it with her I'm not only pushing you but Tsukasa out of the closet as well. Imagine that, mom's favorite little kitchen girl now nothing more than a dirty lesbian. I bet she'll be thrilled to hear that. Dad even more as he belts little Tsukasa raw before throwing her out of the house. I bet you would want that, wouldn't you?"threatened Matsuri.

Kagami opened her eyes wide in surprise and anger. To drag innocent Tsukasa into all of this seemed to make Kagami forget her place as she soon started to see red.

_H-How dare she!_

"Y-You bitch!" growled Kagami angrily now.

"Takes one to know one. See ya around my little toy. I'll be sure to have fun with you again soon." grinned Matsuri before she left the room.

Kagami waited until Matsuri was gone before grabbing a pillow. She placed it on her face and screamed.

* * *

><p>Tsukasa knew that something was very wrong with Kagami.<p>

While they were on their way to school her older sister had remained silent, even solemn. This had concerned the short haired twin. She was sure that any problems between her and Kagami had been resolved the night before.

Of course Tsukasa was surprised by Kagami's confession and that her older sister wanted to do...things to her. But Tsukasa loved her twin sister, probably more so than even her parents. She would be willing to do anything to make Kagami happy, even if it meant giving her body to her.

No she was not a lesbian. The thought of doing such things to another girl seemed gross to her.

But she could never see Kagami as gross. If Kagami wanted to do things to her body then Tsukasa would comply. She made that very clear.

_So why isn't Kagami talking to me? _

"Sis, what's wrong? Why do you seem so down?" asked Tsukasa in concern.

Kagami, whose head had been downcast, looked over at her younger sister. She gave a soft smile before speaking.

"Nothing's wrong with me Tsukasa. Just a bit tired is all." said Kagami.

"Are you sure sis? You really seem out of it and I'm just concerned is all." replied Tsukasa.

"Don't worry yourself over it, I'm tired and that's it." said Kagami once more.

The conversation ended right there for a bit as the twins continued their way over to the train station so that they could get to school. Tsukasa kept giving looks over at Kagami and she could not help but notice that her older sister now looked even more miserable.

The sight of a single tear falling from the twin tailed girl's face got Tsukasa's attention.

_I thought that she had told me everything yesterday so why does she still look so miserable. Is she still hiding something from me? _

"Kagami...something is wrong, isn't there? What is it? I can try to help-"

"Look Tsukasa, nothing is wrong. I'm just tired. So please, just drop it." said Kagami harshly this time.

Tsukasa was surprised by the harshness of the voice and normally she would just comply with her sister's wishes. But she would not back down right now. Her older sister was suffering right now and Tsukasa could not bear it. She was going to find out so that she could help her older twin.

"No sis I'm not going to 'drop it.' Something is wrong and I hate seeing you like this. Please, just tell me. Even if I can't help you should know that keeping it in is only going to make it worse." pleaded Tsukasa.

"It's none of your business, okay? Its something that I have to deal with alone and that's that." replied Kagami, now nearing anger.

"So something IS wrong then? Why won't you let me help you? Can't you trust-"

"Damn it Tsukasa why are you making this harder than it is for me? There are some things I can't tell you. Please, just leave me alone!" shouted Kagami loudly, drawing the attention of some passerbyers.

Tsukasa stared wide eyed at her sister. She couldn't believe just how Kagami had just pushed her away like that. She stood there before hanging her head down as she started to sniffle a bit.

Kagami felt like a knife had just stabbed her as she saw her little sister soon begin to sniffle before her. She didn't mean to make Tsukasa cry and Kagami instantly regretted losing her temper on her little sister, who only wanted to help.

"I'm so sorry Tsukasa but you can't help me." said Kagami before turning around and running off.

_Forgive me Tsukasa, please. I don't want to hurt you like this but I can't afford for you to find out about what is really wrong. If something were to ever happen to you because of my stupid, perverted confession then I'll die. I'll protect you so that you won't have to suffer. I'll do anything...even if it means you hating me. At least you'll be fine._

Tsukasa herself could only see the retreating form of her older sister through her blurry eyes. Her sadness soon started to turn into anger and in an uncharacteristic fit of frustration Tsukasa threw her bag harshly on the ground, garnering even more attention from people passing by.

_Damn it! Why? What is wrong with you, Kagami? Why are you suffering? Is it because of me? Please just tell me! You have always been there for me, making me happy when I was sad. So why can't you let me return the favor? For once let me be the one to dry your tears and make you happy! But I can't help you if you won't tell me anything. Is it because you no longer trust me sis?_

* * *

><p>Lunch time in Kuroi's class was silent and tense, well at least in Konata's opinion.<p>

Miyuki had been absent today and Kagami decided to eat in her classroom instead of coming to their class.

So it was only Tsukasa and Konata.

But the bluenette could tell that something was not right. Tsukasa, who was normally so chipper was unusually quiet and pensive.

_Tsukasa actually thinking to herself? Now I KNOW something is wrong when Tsukasa uses her head for this long. She keeps this up and she'll end up breaking something in there._

"Hey Tsukasa is something up between you and Kagamin? You two weren't even together on the way to school. Did you two get into a fight or something?" asked Konata.

Tsukasa turned her attention to the otaku and thought vaguely of keeping things under the rug. However, she had been feeling miserable all day and she was really wanting to share her concerns with someone. Miyuki wasn't here but at least Konata was.

"Kona-chan...I think there is something wrong with sis. She has looked so miserable lately. I-I want to help her but if she doesn't tell me anything then what can I do? I-I feel helpless. Whenever I was sad sis would always make me happy again. I want to that for her but I can't if she doesn't tell me anything." said Tsukasa sadly.

"Geez...this sounds really serious. Its like one of those suspense animes where the main character doesn't want to tell their friend anything because the secret they are hiding could hurt both of them. That's what it is sounding like to me anyway." replied Konata seriously.

Tsukasa's eyes widened at the Konata's analysis. While it came off as geeky it was actually quite insightful.

_Could that be it? Is the secret Kagami hiding has to do something with me? Something that can actually hurt me if anyone else found out? What could that secret be? She won't tell me. I'm going to have to find out but how?_

"Have you tried cheering her up Tsukasa? Maybe she doesn't want to share her secret with you but that can't stop you from making things easier for her." suggested Konata.

"No, can't say that I have." replied Tsukasa somewhat solemnly.

"Then why don't we hang out tomorrow after school? Maybe we could even have a sleep over since we have the weekend!" suggested Konata happily.

"That's a great idea Kona-chan! Why didn't I think of that?" replied Tsukasa now feeling a bit hopeful.

"It's not only a great idea, its a perfect idea! The game I'm playing online still has not gotten the update patch yet and I don't have work tomorrow so I'm free. Its going to be so much fun. Do you think I should bring my games? Or maybe a few manga?" asked Konata excitedly. She had not gone over to spend the night at the Hiiragi's for quite some time and was excited at the chance of going the next day.

"Bring whatever you want. Maybe I should bake some cookies as well! I know sis likes them." smiled Tsukasa.

"And I'll buy a year's supply of strawberry shortcake pokey, Kagamin's favorite! No matter what's she is going through I know THAT for sure will cheer her up!" quipped Konata excitedly.

"We're trying to cheer her up Kona-chan, not fatten her up." said Tsukasa with a sweat drop on her head at Konata's outlandish remark.

"Okay, okay, maybe not a years worth but I'm still bringing a butt-load!" said Konata.

"Great! Now I'm really looking forward to this! I can't wait to see sis smile again and enjoy herself." said Tsukasa with an excited smile.

"Operation 'Happy Tsundere or Bust' is a go!" replied Konata with a thumbs up.

Tsukasa smiled in hope.

_Tomorrow we're going to make you smile sis. Whatever pains you are going through we'll try to make it as easy as possible. Tomorrow we'll make you happy Kagami._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: A bit of a short chapter but I really wanted to highlight tension between Tsukasa and Kagami now. Aside from that, hope you all enjoyed the chapter.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Nothing much to say. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Matsuri stared dumbly at the sheet of paper in front of her. Her attention was fixed and her world seemed to exclude everyone around her. Even as the class shifted and shuffled as many of the adults students in the room exited from their class still she was oblivious to their activity.<p>

Her mind was in a bit of a whirlwind and she was not feeling good today. This was her basic math class she was taking over at a prep school in order to advance to college. They had just finished their test and the professor had been so kind to grade them before handing them back out again. The following results were shown on the paper before her.

_A fifty five._

The brunette haired girl so desperately wanted to crumple the paper and scream at the same time. She had really tried this time to pass this test but she found that she simply could not get the material presented to her. What of variables and logarithms and such, they were all above her.

Not only that but this was her _second_ time taking this course and _still_ she could not comprehend the material.

Wanting to get out of the class as quickly as possible she made to gather her things and take off. However the voice of her professor soon rang out.

"Ms. Hiiragi. Would you mind staying a moment? I need a word with you."

Matsuri's back stiffened as she heard the professor call out to her. She turned around and plastered a smile on her face.

"Sure. I don't mind."

It was not long before the class was voided of all students. The professor had soon proceeded to close the door to the class and sat on his desk. He sighed.

"Ms. Hiiragi, I'm concerned about your grades recently. While it is normally not mandatory for me to be concerned of such things I AM concerned about you. This is the second time you have taken this course and still you have yet to make significant progress." said the professor.

"I'm trying Mr. Suzahara, I really am. I-I just don't get it." said Matsuri in a subdued voice.

"Your grades do not reflect any effort on your part Ms. Hiiragi. I'm not saying that you are lying but I am skeptical of your commitment to bettering your education. I also know to my knowledge that you are not faring any better in your other classes." said Professor Suzahara rather sternly.

Matsuri cast her face down as she was getting reprimanded. This was nothing new to her. No matter how many times she has been through this the disappointment never faded.

"I-I'm sorry sir." stammered Matsuri.

"Do not apologize to me. Apologize to your parents for not living up to their expectations and apologize to yourself for not putting forth the effort."

Matsuri clenched her fists as she heard this but said nothing.

"Perhaps college is not for you Ms. Hiiragi. There is no shame in going to the work force right away and start to make a living. While you may not enjoy the opportunities or job security that may come with a degree if you really work at it I'm sure that you'll always have a job that'll take care of you." said Professor Suzahara.

"Yes sir." said Matsuri softly.

"You may go now. Remember to consider my words." said Professor Suzahara before he started to divert his attention to a stack of papers that was on his desk.

Matsuri only nodded numbly before turning around to find the world around her a blurry mess.

* * *

><p>Inori exited the bank as she walked swiftly home. Her mind was occupied with various plans most of which involved her escaping her situation at home.<p>

_Let me see. I have about 462,000 Yen ($6000 USD) in the bank right now. If I were to leave right now I would have enough money to hold me over for at least three, maybe four months if I play my cards right. I graduate in two months and I start that job that dad hooked me up with soon after that. As soon as I start then I'll be free. I'll be able to support myself with or without my parent's approval._

The plum haired woman found herself at the train station and soon entered. The public schools had not yet released their students yet so the trains were rather accommodating at the moment. Inori took a seat by herself on the far side of the passenger car. Her mind soon drifted once more to her plans.

_I can't leave without any consequence to Kagami however. I don't know what she is hiding but apparently its gave enough for her to not want anyone, especially mom and dad, to know about. If I leave now both our reputations stand to be ruined. While I'll be fine Kagami no doubt will be hurt tremendously by the fall out. _

_She needs to know. I need to tell Kagami of my plans and soon. If I can get Kagami to come with me then I can mitigate whatever damage the fallout will occur with between Kagami and our parents. Dad doesn't come home until Monday. Today is Thursday. I doubt that Matsuri is going to be willing to play this game once dad comes home. I have the sneaking suspicion that she may out us no matter what we do._

_So the deadline is Monday worst case scenario. _

The train soon stopped at its destination. Inori soon got off and walked onto the station where it was starting to brim with people. Already she could elementary school students making their way home. That meant that Kagami and Tsukasa were due home in about an hour or two.

_I have to let her know before Monday no matter what._

With that thought in mind Inori made her way home.

* * *

><p>Matsuri got home and was instantly glad that the house was empty. At once she threw her backpack onto the sofa and made her way upstairs and into her room. She threw herself onto her bed and soon started to pound the mattress harshly with her clenched fists.<p>

_Apologize to your parents for not living up to their expectations..._

Matsuri knew that she had never been great academically but this latest string of failures had really worn on her self-esteem. What was she going to tell her father? That she risked having to retake a course for the _third_ time. She could almost hear him now.

_You don't work and you don't pay bills. There is no excuse for failing your classes. Why can't you be more like Inori? Or Kagami? They are not any more special than you. The only difference is that they hustle and work hard. _

"Work hard my ass! They have always been your favorites you self-serving bastard." gritted Matsuri through her clenched teeth.

She looked down to see Inori's face on the pillow smiling back at her, like she was mocking her. Matsuri felt great anger once more as she repeatedly hit the pillow over and over again, screaming loudly as she did so before falling down flat on her stomach on the bed.

Her tantrum drained her of energy and soon she found the bed embracing her. Before Matsuri even knew it she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Little five year old Matsuri watched from amongst the crowd at the English spelling bee the elementary school hosted in order to motivate students to learning the English language. Matsuri was sitting next to her parents. Tadao Hiiragi was standing up with a video recorder on his hand while Miki was held the two twin toddlers. Each one occupied their mother's arm. At the moment, the rambunctious Kagami was currently snacking on Tsukasa's hair while the latter was sleeping. <em>

_It was an exciting event and many parents had come to attend the spelling bee to watch their kids test their meddle against each other. Matsuri could hardly see the stage but she knew when it was her sister was on stage by the long, plum hair that she wore, so very distinctive from the usual black haired students. _

_In the end there were only two students left. Eight year old Inori and a eleven year old boy with glasses. _

_"Okay contestants please step forward. This is sudden death. To Keito Tomoe please spell the English word _Hyper_."_

"Hyper...H...I...P...E...R...Hiper._"_

_A loud buzzing sound reverberated around the stage and the boy's face fell as he knew he had spelled it wrong._

_"I'm sorry but that is not the correct spelling. Hiiragi Inori please spell the English word _Hyper._"_

_Matsuri felt nervous for her sister. She so desperately wanted to see her big sister win this competition. _

_"_Hyper...H...Y...P...E...R...Hyper._"_

_A ringing sound soon buzzed and the crowd soon stood up and started to applause greatly. Inori blushed on stage while the boy next to her looked like he was going to cry in disappointment._

_"Congratulations to Hiiragi Inori for winning this school's first English spelling bee." said the announcer._

_Matsuri looked up and could see both her father and mother looking over at Inori with great pride. The young girl tugged at her father's pants that got his attention._

_"What is it Matsuri?" asked Tadao with a smile on his face._

_"Ino is so smart. I-I want to be her when I grow up!" quipped Matsuri excitedly. _

_Tadao smiled even more as he ruffled the little girl's hair._

_"You will be when you grow up. If you work hard and study then you'll be just as smart as Inori. Or maybe even smarter." said Tadao to his younger daughter._

_Matsuri only smiled as she then turned her head toward her sister on stage, who was bowing down to the applause given to her. _

_It was at that moment that she wanted to be just like her big sister._

* * *

><p>A door slamming from downstairs woke Matsuri from her nap. The brunette rubbed her eyes and proceeded to get up from bed.<p>

Gone was her anger and though the disappointment from today's event still hung sour on her, for the most part the nap had alleviated the worst of it.

Matsuri soon made her way downstairs and found Inori placing her purse on the table as the plum haired woman started to turn the stove on.

"So you planning on making dinner or something?" asked Matsuri in curiosity.

Inori's back stiffened at the sound of Matsuri's voice. The older woman turned around and narrowed her eyes coldly at her younger sister.

"What do you want?" snapped Inori.

Matsuri was taken aback a bit from the hostility she was sensing from her older sister. The shock was soon replaced by a grin as Matsuri leaned on the doorway.

"What, you mad or something? All I did was ask a question." said Matsuri.

"Did you expect me to be all smiles and hugs towards you? Why should I considering the crap you have been putting me and Kagami through recently?" asked Inori harshly once again.

Matsuri growled as she heard Inori snap back at her.

_You're just mad because you are not in control and that dumb Matsuri was able to outfox you and catch you with your panties down. Where are all those smarts now I-no-everything? _

"Don't talk to me that way Inori! Remember that I know your secret." threatened Matsuri.

Inori looked like she was about to blow her top but soon managed to calm herself down. Her shoulders relaxed and back ceased to be so stiff.

"I'm going to make some fried noodles and rice for when Kagami and Tsukasa get home. Mom is out doing errands and won't be home until late." replied Inori coolly.

"Great! I'm starving. Just don't make me wait too long Inori otherwise there will be trouble." said Matsuri with a grin before leaving the kitchen.

Inori glared at Matsuri as she walked away. The plum haired woman turned her attention back to the pots and pans on the stove and she quickly began work on them.

_You just wait Matsuri. By the end of this weekend I'm going to be free of this sick game of yours. And as a parting gift I'm going to tell dad everything of what you did to Kagami and me and THEN you'll get a taste of your own medicine. _

The thought of Matsuri's little game backfiring on her actually made Inori smile a little. She proceeded to turn the stove on and get straight to cooking.

* * *

><p>Kagami was deep in thought as she and Tsukasa were making their way home. Both had been quiet and had not spoken to each other since their little fight earlier in the day.<p>

_I don't know what I'm going to do. Is Matsuri going to keep forcing me on her even when dad gets back? It feels like I have no options whatsoever. I can't tell Tsukasa because I can't risk her getting involved. I can't tell mom because she'll probably tell dad straight away. And I can't tell Inori because I risk alienating her._

_That's just it. As much as I don't like to admit it Inori really had no choice in the matter when she did those things to me. At least she looked sorry about what she did and is willing to help me unlike Matsuri. I don't know what's she's hiding but it certainly isn't as bad as my secret. I can't risk telling Inori anything. She's the only one I can talk and relate to at the moment. The last thing I want is for her to turn her back on me because of my stupid secret._

_Why did things have to turn out like this? Finals are soon coming up and college entrance exams are around the corner as well. How am I going to study, however, when Matsuri is practically craving my ass at all times and knowing that if I get caught dad will likely kick me out of the house. _

_If worse comes to worst perhaps I can talk to Konata. I can probably stay over at her place for a little while until I get a job and start to look after myself. But that is only worst case scenario._

The twin tailed girl stayed quiet as she continued thinking of ways to perhaps dislodge herself from her current predicament without alerting either her parents or Tsukasa.

Speaking of Tsukasa, she too was deep in thought as she tried to wrack her brains for a way to make Kagami feel better.

_I'm sure mom will let Konata come and stay over tomorrow night. I'm so happy that Konata is willing to help but still I don't know if it'll be enough to cheer sis up._

_What are you hiding from me? I know that something or someone is hurting you sis. I may not be all that strong or smart but believe me. I'll do anything I can to make you feel better. _

_Wait a second. Maybe I should start asking around and see if anyone else has noticed Kagami acting differently. The thing is who should I ask?_

_I want to ask mom but I'm scared that she'll freak out and make it worse. I could also ask Inori but she is busy with her college stuff and is going to graduate soon. I don't want to bother her with this kind of stuff. She might get annoyed._

_Maybe I should ask Matsuri. I know that she and Kagami fight all the time but she should have noticed Kagami being more quiet than normal lately. _

_That's it! I'll ask Matsuri. She doesn't seem like she'll freak out if something is wrong with Kagami and is not too busy I think._

Tsukasa smiled to herself as she finally found herself a small lead that could get her to knowing who or what was causing Kagami's strange behavior.

_I'll ask Matsuri tonight when everybody else is asleep. That way I don't bother anyone. _

Tsukasa soon got herself out of her thoughts as she and her sister reached the train station. Tsukasa looked over at her older sister, who at the same time, looked over as well.

The younger twin felt utter joy as she saw her sister smiling softly at her. Kagami sent her hand out and grabbed on to Tsukasa's.

"I'm sorry about earlier today Tsukasa. I did not mean to yell at you. I'm glad that you care for me the way you do. I'm so lucky to have a sister like you." whispered Kagami.

Tsukasa's eyes widened as she heard this and mixture of joy and pain went through Tsukasa's heart. She was so happy that Kagami still loved and cared for her yet Tsukasa was also sorrowful at the fact that such a wonderful person like Kagami could be hurting because of something beyond her control.

The younger twin grasped the hand that was holding on to her own.

"No sis. I'm lucky to have you as a sister. I mean it." whispered Tsukasa in response.

Kagami felt her eyes stinging a bit as she heard her younger sister say this. It was then that Kagami felt her resolve harden.

_I won't let anything happen to you Tsukasa. That's a promise._

Both twins soon got home and were welcomed by the smell of fried noodles and rice. Their stomachs immediately growled in response and they both instinctively made their way to the kitchen.

Inori was serving up the dinner at the table and smiled at the sight of Tsukasa and Kagami.

"Dinner is ready you two if you want to eat." said Inori.

"Thanks! It looks yummy!" said Tsukasa as she sat down and started to serve herself.

Kagami was about to sit down when Inori soon spoke.

"I need to speak to you Kagami. It won't take very long." said Inori in a calm voice.

Kagami looked over at her older sister and narrowed her eyes a bit. She could guess as to what Inori wanted to talk about and frankly, Kagami did not want to hear any of it at the moment.

However with Tsukasa nearby Kagami knew that she could not act too out of character. So, playing it cool, Kagami soon responded.

"Sure thing. Tsukasa I'm going to speak to Inori very quickly. We'll be back to eat in a minute." said Kagami.

"Okay." responded Tsukasa.

Both women soon walked outside to the backyard. Already the sun was beginning to set and sky was starting to darken a bit.

"Okay Inori what did you want to talk about?" said Kagami impatiently.

"Look I think that I have a way in getting ourselves out of our current predicament." said Inori in a low voice.

Kagami's eyebrow went up a bit in curiosity at this statement.

"Really? Please tell." said Kagami.

"Well...I say that we leave. Matsuri will no doubt tell mom and dad about our secrets. Chances are we're toast as far as being in a civil relationship with mom and dad." said Inori.

Kagami felt herself getting somewhat drawn into this plan.

_Does Inori have a way to get us out of here? If so what does she have planned? I wonder..._

"Okay but how do you plan to pull this off?" asked Kagami reluctantly.

"I-I have some money saved up...enough to keep us afloat for a few months until after I graduate and start working. I can continue supporting you as you go to school. Doing that won't be a problem." said Inori as she twirled her fingers.

Kagami began to feel a small glimmer of hope swell inside of her. Maybe she can get out of this sick predicament with Matsuri. While losing her relationship with her parents would certainly affect her she was willing to pay that price for being free of Matsuri's games.

"So...what do you think?" asked Inori in an unsure voice.

The twin tailed girl was about to say 'yes' when she suddenly remembered one very important thing and her eyes went wide in despair and disappointment.

_No! I can't! Tsukasa is still here! If I leave then Matsuri will not only reveal my secret but also Tsukasa's willingness to my advances as well. Damn it! I can't believe this. My only way out and I can't leave because Tsukasa will get hurt. _

"I-Inori...I don't think I can go through with this. The problem isn't just me. The consequences of my leaving is not worth it." said Kagami in a stammering, disappointed voice.

Inori could not believe what she was hearing. She was sure that Kagami would agree with this plan but now she was caught.

"Kagami! Please reconsider! I can't leave without you. If I do then you risk getting outed and thrown out to the streets." exclaimed Inori.

"T-Then don't leave. If you leave then everything will fall apart. I can't afford for that to happen. Please, just believe me. Don't leave." responded Kagami almost desperately.

"Damn it Kagami you expect me to put up with more of Matsuri's shit? I'm trying to help you the best way I can. If you stay then I'm forced to stay as well." said Inori in frustration.

"I'm sorry." said Kagami in a subdued voice.

"What is it that you are hiding that you are not willing to leave for? If I am going to stay then I have a right to know what the hell is going on with you that is forcing you here." growled Inori in frustration of her plan of escape going down the tubes.

"I won't, no I CAN'T tell you. Just please...leave it at that." whimpered Kagami softly.

Before Inori knew what she was doing she had grabbed Kagami by the bow of her uniform and held her up roughly. Kagami seemed stunned by this uncharacteristic violence from Inori and Kagami knew that Inori was pissed off. Inori hardly got angry but when she did you knew it.

"You know Kagami something tells me that you actually ENJOY the sick crap that Matsuri is putting us through. I hope you're happy then you little sl-"

Inori was stopped short as she saw Kagami's head tilted to her side, her face flushed as tears started to run down her cheeks. The plum haired woman saw that she was grabbing Kagami's collar really roughly and soon the severity of her actions hit her like a ton of bricks.

_What the hell am I doing? Why am I doing this to her?_

Immediately Inori let Kagami and held Kagami close to her. The twin tailed girl felt herself melt into her older sister's embrace and started to sob softly to herself.

"I'm so sorry Kagami. I did not know what came over me. I don't know what it is that is keeping you here but it must be serious if you are not willing to leave when the opportunity presents itself. But..."

Inori reached over and pulled Kagami away. Blue orbs met blue orbs and both sisters looked each other in the eye. Inori placed a hand on Kagami's cheek and held it softly, almost maternally, making the twin tailed girl's eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"I'm here for you and I'll wait until you are ready. When the time comes when you trust me enough to tell me your secret I'll tell you mine as well. Mom and dad can do whatever they want but I'll make sure to protect you. Until then I'll stay for your sake." said Inori soothingly.

"T-Thank you...Inori."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well I got this chapter right before Thanksgiving. This is actually half of the original content I wanted to put but I want to split it into two so that I can give it some more time and elaborate on some details. Other than that I should update by Friday or Saturday. Anyway enjoy your Thanksgiving.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Just a shout out to those who have stuck by this story and read/reviewed. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Tsukasa could not help but feel concerned over the amount of time both Kagami and Inori were spending time outside. Apparently the conversation they were having was of great importance if she were excluded but that only seemed to pique the girl's curiosity.<p>

_What is going on? They have been outside for almost ten minutes now. I wonder...does this have to do with sis's strange behavior lately? _

The girl, now really curious now, got up from her seat on the dinner table and proceeded to walk toward the back door, where Inori and Kagami had exited from earlier today. She saw the both of them talking in an animated fashion from the glass side panel door. It was hard to hear what they were saying but she could tell that their conversation was serious.

Tsukasa placed her back against the wall right next to the glass panel door. She could now see them but they could not see her. Immediately Tsukasa's face flushed red in embarrassment and her heart started to race.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! None of what they are saying is any of my business. Oh but I can't help it. I need to know what is going on. I just hope I don't get caught._

Both Kagami and Inori soon shifted closer to the glass panel door and Tsukasa stiffened as she heard that both of her older sisters were speaking loudly, almost aggressively, with each other.

Tsukasa still could hardly make out what they were saying but it seemed that Inori was very upset for some reason while Kagami seemed subdued, even scared.

The young air headed girl soon started to tremble a bit as she bit her lip. She hated confrontations and would always become a quivering mess whenever she was exposed to any fights that her sisters or parents would have with each other.

All of all sudden Inori grabbed Kagami by the bow of her school uniform and held her up roughly making the younger twin tailed girl wince in pain.

Tsukasa felt like her heart had just gotten stabbed. The shock was so immense that Tsukasa could not help but feel her legs turn into puddy as she slumped down. She placed her hands on her head, almost as if she was trying to unsee the image she just saw. The sight of her older twin sister, who was normally so strong and defiant, look so helpless and frail nearly made Tsukasa nauseous.

Tsukasa turned to find the face of her twin sister turned to its side, tears riveting down her cheeks and it was then Tsukasa could not take anymore. She got up and soon ran.

Her thoughts were flashing through her head as she recalled the events she had just witnessed so far.

_I-Is this why Kagami has been acting so strange lately. How long has Inori been doing this to her? Is Inori forcing Kagami to do things that she doesn't want to do and beats her up when she refuses? I-I don't want to believe, I can't! Inori would never do that, she's so kind and sweet most of the time. _

Tsukasa was so distracted with her thoughts that she did not see Matsuri in time and soon collided with her older sister. Both young women fell down to the ground. Matsuri got up in a flash and was about to open her mouth to say something nasty but at the sight of Tsukasa her face softened and she restrained herself.

"Tsukasa you need to be more careful. You can really hurt someone if you run around the house like that without looking where you are going." said Matsuri somewhat sternly.

The young twin girl got up and dusted herself off.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." said Tsukasa meekly.

Matsuri at once noticed that something was up with the young twin. She noticed that she was trembling and that her eyes looked red and bloodshot, almost as if she was just crying.

"Tsukasa why do you look like you are about to cry? Its no big deal if you bump into me, just be careful." said Matsuri a little more softly this time.

Tsukasa shakes her head harshly.

"I-It's not you Matsuri. Its just that...that..."

Matsuri could tell that Tsukasa was very upset right now. While she held some resentment toward both Kagami and Inori she genuinely cared for the youngest twin. The older woman bent down and placed her hands on Tsukasa's shoulders and spoke in a soft, maternal voice.

"Tsukasa what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"Its just that I saw Inori and Kagami fighting with each other outside. And...and...Inori got rough with Kagami and grabbed her and looked like she was about to hit her. I-I ran away...I didn't want to see what happened next. I'm so scared Matsuri. I know that sis has been acting strange lately and I don't want to believe that Inori is the one causing her to suffer. B-But I can't get deny what I saw. Please tell me. Do you know why Inori is doing this to Kagami?" sniffled Tsukasa as she did her best to hold her tears back.

Matsuri kept a cool facade but on the inside she was grinning with delight. She was initally concerned that if Tsukasa were to ever catch wind of what she was doing to both Kagami and Inori then she would tell their parents and there was nothing she could do about that.

Of course Matsuri thought of possible ways to keep Tsukasa quiet if she ever happened to catch her in the act. The fact that Tsukasa was willing to give her body to Kagami would help in keeping Tsukasa in line.

But the opportunity presented to her right now was even better.

_I did not think that Tsukasa would catch on Kagami's unusual behavior. Even so this is a great opportunity. I can deflect blame from me onto Inori. If I can keep Tsukasa on my side then it solidifies my credibility against Kagami and Inori. I have to tread carefully though. Tsukasa is loyal to Kagami and if she ever catches in the act then I'm done for. _

"Shhh its alright. I don't know why Inori is doing such terrible things to Kagami. Maybe she is stressed from school." said Matsuri.

"S-Should we tell mom?" asked Tsukasa.

Matsuri seemed to be a bit pensive about this. She wanted to keep both Inori and Kagami under her rope for as long as possible. The thought of their mother being in absolute disgust over Inori's apparent lust for her would be fun to see but Matsuri thought it too soon for that show to start yet.

"No we don't tell mom. Remember that we don't know if Inori is really doing this or not. I say that we wait. In the mean time pretend that you didn't see anything but be careful of Inori. She has been stressed and short tempered lately. Try not to stay by yourself with her if you can." said Matsuri in a catious voice.

"What about Kagami? I don't want her to suffer more than she has to." said Tsukasa.

"I understand but remember that we don't want to make the situation worse. There is a reason why Kagami hasn't said anything. She doesn't want anybody to know right now. If you truly love Kagami you would respect her wishes." said Matsuri.

Tsukasa's eyes went wide with realization as she heard this.

_Of course. Sis has often been quiet with me and not wanting to say anything no matter what I did. Matsuri is right. If we tell mom now we might cause more harm than good. As much as it hurts me I'll wait until Kagami is ready to tell us what exactly is going on. And I'll be with her when the time comes. At least tomorrow we can make her feel better when Kona-chan comes._

"Okay Matsuri. Thank you for being here. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't." said Tsukasa gratefully.

Matsuri felt her heart sting a bit in guilt at the genuine expression of gratitude coming from Tsukasa. Deceiving her like this made Matsuri almost second guess herself but she knew that it was too late to turn back now.

"Its...no problem Tsukasa. Now go and do whatever it was that you were doing." said Matsuri as she turned her back and soon made her way upstairs.

Tsukasa only nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Miki had come home to the smell of fried noodles and rice and immediately her stomach growled in hunger. Placing her coat by the sofa she immediately made her way to the kitchen where there sat Inori alone eating.<p>

"Hello Inori where is everybody else?" asked Miki in curiosity.

The plum haired woman seemed to stiffen at the sight of her mother but soon calmed down. She could not afford to lose face right now even though she had just had a stressful conversation with Kagami.

"Everybody else has eaten. I'm just here finishing up before having to wash the dishes." said Inori.

"Well I'll help myself then." smiled Miki.

"Go ahead."

For a while they both ate in silence. While Miki appeared to be at ease Inori's feelings were in a whirlwind at the moment.

She could not help but stare at her mother's form. How smooth and silken her hair looked as it went down, like it was begging for someone to stroke it. Or how well defined her legs her legs were even through the black pantyhose that she was wearing. Or how that white top of hers clung all too tightly on her upper body.

Or how her pale lips seemed to slurp up the noodles, giving Miki a rather alluring presence even though she didn't mean to do so.

So desperately did Inori want to just go and stick her fingers in her mother's mouth, to search the insides, rub the teeth, feel the tongue, caress the lips and place said fingers back into her own mouth to see how it tasted like.

_Do stuff to her that Matsuri has been doing to me. I would have thought that maybe my desire for mother would have subsided with my participation in Matsuri's sick game but I find that, if anything, it has made things even worse now. Damn it, why? Why do I desire like this? I hope mom doesn't notice me thinking about stuff like this. _

Meanwhile Miki was not ignorant to Inori's strange behavior. She noticed that her eldest daughter was not eating at all and her gaze seemed to linger on her form longer than it should have.

_What's going on with Inori? Why does she keep staring at me like that? Is there something on my face? _

What was worse about this whole situation was the Miki was soon starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable. Her daughter was sending strange vibes...vibes that she only felt when Tadao was 'in the mood' though that was rare nowadays.

_But that can't be it. I must be imagining things. Inori is probably sick or something. Heaven knows I tell her to take it easy and not kill herself over her college work. _

"Inori is there something wrong with me? You have been staring at me for the past couple of minutes now." asked Miki curiously.

The plum haired woman nearly shrieked in surprise and she racked her brains in order to come up with an excuse.

"N-No nothing is wrong. I-I just like the way you did your hair is all." stammered Inori.

Miki narrowed her eyes in suspicion at that comment.

"My hair really isn't different than it is any other day. I really haven't done anything with it." said Miki.

"O-Oh really? Well maybe I just haven't noticed. Anyway I'm done eating. I'm going to start on the dishes." said Inori quickly as she gathered her things and made her way to the kitchen.

Miki was somewhat confused over the behavior of her eldest daughter.

_I wonder what's wrong. Maybe I just need to spend some time with her. I'll help with the dishes and maybe I can find out what is going on._

"Inori wait! I'm done here as well. I'll help you with the dishes." said Miki as she made her way toward the kitchen.

Inori's back stiffened as she heard this. She immediately turned and plastered a smile on her face.

"No don't worry about it. You're tired from all those errands you ran today. I'll take care of the dishes." said Inori nervously.

"I insist Inori. I'm not tired and besides is it wrong for me to help my daughter out?" asked Miki.

_You don't know just how wrong that sounded mom._

"I'm fine mom. Just don't worry." said Inori a bit more sternly this time.

Miki's face went from concerned into a bit frustrated.

"What has gotten into you lately Inori? It seems that you try to avoid me whenever you can and you have hardly talked to me since your father left." said Miki.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just busy is all." said Inori as she started to scrub the plates furiously as she handled the hand held faucet.

"I'm not done speaking with you young lady and until I get an answer I'll-"

"Wait mom no!"

The floor was wet from Inori's sloppy dish washing and Miki had the misfortune of slipping. Instinctively she sent her hand out and grabbed at Inori, bringing the younger woman down with her. The hand held faucet sprayed water on both of them.

Inori soon got up to find herself on top of her mother. She managed look down and found Miki staring up at her as well.

"Are you okay?" asked Inori in concern.

"I'm fine. Just a small bump is all." replied Miki with a breath of relief.

While Inori was initially relieved that neither of them were hurt from the fall she could not help but feel...restless in this position.

Inori's eyes wandered down and saw that her mother's white shirt top had gotten wet. Already Inori felt her nose start to bleed a bit.

"M-Mom...you're not wearing a bra today?" asked Inori.

Miki's eyes widened in complete surprise as she looked down and found herself somewhat exposed through her wet shirt. She immediately placed her hands over her chest. She turned her head to her side and blushed deeply exposing her pale, smooth neck.

Never had Inori seen her mother look this embarrassed and helpless looking. The sight of her mother's neck begged for Inori to place her lips on it and suckle on it.

Meanwhile Miki could not help but notice Inori's hungry gaze.

_Why is she looking at me like that? Why doesn't she get off me? Could it be that she...no! There's no way. I'm imagining things. She is simply concerned about me is all. She's trying to see if I'm hurt or anything._

"I-Inori...I'm glad you are concerned about me but can you please get off? This is embarrassing." said Miki with a stern voice this time.

Inori suddenly realized their position and got up.

"I'm sorry." said Inori as she soon started to walk away quickly in order to put distance between her and Miki.

Miki could only look over the retreating form of her daughter.

_That was strange. Something is not right with Inori. It was like she was looking at me with...desire. I hope that I'm wrong, for our sakes._

* * *

><p><em>"I'm very disappointed in you Matsuri. This is the third test you have done poorly on." <em>

_An eight year old Matsuri only shifted her feet in embarrassment and shame as her father held her test paper in front of him. _

_"Its hard daddy and sometimes I don't get it. I'll do better next time, I promise." _

_"You told me that the last time and I find it hard to believe you when you don't come through with your word. Remember what I have told you many times?"_

_"Always keep your word." replied Matsuri._

_"I expect you to follow that then. This is unacceptable however. I'm afraid that I'll have to ground you today. No TV for you tonight." said Tadao._

_"Aww daddy!"_

_"I'm not changing my mind. Do better on your tests and this won't happen."_

_Matsuri cast her head low as she shuffled her little feet out of the living room. Before she could exit the room, however, she heard her father speak._

_"This is wonderful Inori. This is the second straight A test that you have brought me this week. You make me proud Inori." said Tadao with praise._

_Matsuri turned to find her eleven year old sister beaming from the apparent praise she was getting from their father. For whatever reason Matsuri felt her inside turn upside down and her heart racing. As she watched her sister recieving praise Matsuri could not help but wish that her father would praise her like that as well._

_**Why can't I be smart like Inori as well?**_

_The young girl soon noticed her older sister walking toward her with a small wad of yen bills held on her hands. _

_"Guess what, dad gave me some money because I did good on my tests." said Inori haughtily._

_"That's cool...I only got grounded. I want to have good grades as well so dad can give me money and stuff." replied Matsuri._

_Inori's face scrunched up a bit as she soon darted her hand forward and grabbed the paper on Matsuri's hands, shocking the younger girl. _

_"No, don't look!" _

_"A sixty on a test like this? This is easy stuff." said Inori with a huff._

_"But you're in a higher grade than me." replied Matsuri meekly in an attempt to defend herself._

_"You must be really dumb to get sixties on a test like this. I got nineties and hundreds on them all the time when I was in your grade." replied Inori with an air of superiority._

_"D-Don't call me dumb Ino." stammered Matsuri._

_"Why? Because its true? You HAVE to be dumb to get bad grades on a test like this." replied Inori as a matter of fact._

_Matsuri felt her eyes start to water. Her fists were clenched tight. She then saw Inori lean into her ear._

_"I hope you always stay stupid so that way I don't have to share any money with you." whispered Inori._

_Any trace of sadness was suddenly replaced by sudden anger and fury and before Matsuri knew what she was doing she had pushed Inori into the ground, sending the girl landing on her bum._

_Inori's face was scrunched in anger before she started to bawl and cry loudly. At once both Miki and Tadao ran into the living room. Miki looked concerned while Tadao looked upset._

_"What happened sweetie?" asked Miki as she bent down to counsel a crying Inori._

_"M-Matsuri...she-she p-pushed me and called me mean names." stammered Inori through her tears._

_Matsuri only paled in fright as both her father and mother glared at her. She started to speak in her defense._

_"M-Mommy...she was also saying mean things and-"_

_"That's no excuse to push your sister like that. You could really hurt her." said Tadao harshly._

_"Go to your room right now Matsuri. I'll have daddy go later on to take your TV out. No TV for the next week." said Miki sternly._

_"B-But mommy she started it-"_

_"I don't care who started it. The fact is that you pushed her and that's wrong. Say sorry right now to your big sister." replied Tadao._

_Matsuri could not help but feel that the whole situation was extremely unfair but she could not hope to defy both her parents at once. She bowed her head low and spoke._

_"I'm sorry Ino for pushing you." said Matsuri softly._

_"Good. Now go to your room." said Miki as she and Tadao soon left the living room to engage in whatever business it was that they were busy with._

_Matsuri looked at the retreating forms of her parents and then looked down at Inori, who had already stopped crying. The plum haired little girl stuck her tongue out._

_"That's what you get for being dumb." said Inori arrogantly before running off. _

_Matsuri could not help but start to cry at the unfairness of it all. She soon got up and started to make her way upstairs so that she could cry in peace in her room. As she was going a small, twin tailed girl happened to pass her._

_"Hey 'Suri do you know where mommy is? I want to show her my good grade." smiled a six year old Kagami._

_Matsuri looked over at the younger girl and saw the test paper on her small hands. It had a big, red, A+ on it._

_Nothing but utter jealousy and anger soon filled Matsuri's being and before she even knew what she was doing she quickly grabbed Kagami's paper and proceeded to tear it in front of her._

_Kagami was shocked by this sudden burst of anger from her older sister and started to tear up at her test getting torn in front of her. _

_"Don't tell mommy or daddy or else." threatened Matsuri meanly._

_Kagami could only nod in apparent fright._

_Matsuri herself left a stunned Kagami and went inside her room. Only a few moments ago she felt like she was going to cry a river but after tearing up Kagami's test she felt somewhat better and no longer felt like crying. _

_But that did not make her feel any better about herself._

* * *

><p>Matsuri felt her eyes open in protest as she looked over at the clock next to her. The clock read that it was only one in the morning.<p>

She laid prone on her bed as her thoughts raced.

_I can only do this for so long. Even though I have both Kagami and Inori under control right now there is no telling when one of them will snap and call me on my bluff. _

_Damn it...even after all this effort in the end I might end up losing to those two...again. Maybe I should have never even bothered. Its not like...like...mom or dad will believe what I say anyway. They never do. In the end only I will end up getting screwed over._

_Its not fair..._

Matsuri could not help but want to cry at that very moment.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Not much to say. Hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Not too much to mention. This story is going by much slower than I realized but there are just some key points that I wanted to elaborate on.

To DarkDeth: Hey chill bro. I know Matsuri is OOC, I'm aware of that but give me some time to actually dig into her character a bit so that you can see why she is OOC. What has been shown is not the entire picture. There is more than meets the eye. That said, this story is no longer going to be a smut-fest (which was its original intention). It has evolved into something more serious than I intended but I'm going to roll with it. Will there be lemons? Sure, but don't expect a citrus grove.

Aside from that enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Miki shifted uncomfortably on the dining chair. It was late at night and she and her husband had been up tending to a particularly important issue at hand. She did not like this one bit even though her husband had been optimistic.<br>_

_"Do you really have do this?" _

_"Of course. I simply can't pass up on this opportunity. If I take this job then all our financial troubles will literally disappear."_

_"I know dear but what about the girls? You hardly even see them nowadays with the work you have right now. If you take this job now then-"_

_"Don't think that I enjoy having to compromise. But you know that the girls will grow up soon and that they will be in need of money, especially for college. I want to be able to give our girls the best opportunity available so that they won't have to struggle."_

_Miki could see where her husband was coming from on that point. Inori was soon going to graduate from middle school and start high school. In only a few short years they would have to start paying for college tuition. _

_They did have some money in their Mutual Fund but there was no nearly enough to send all four girls to college when the time came. In fact the money saved in there would probably only suffice for Inori's tuition.  
><em>

_Yet the violet haired woman had a feeling of complete dread when she heard of her husband's proposed promotion. It was bad enough that he worked nearly fifty hours a week and spent his free weekends on shrine duty. Their relationship, which had been so passionate and full of affection had tapered off especially after the birth of the twins. _

_She could not help but feel that this promotion would drive a wedge down an already crumbling relationship she was having with her husband. _

_"Can we not just put some more money into the college fund? Is this promotion really necessary dear?" _

_"Don't assume that I haven't thought of that but right now we are just far too strapped to put aside any more money." _

_Thus the cruel reality of it all came crashing down. Miki knew that her husband was right, that they have been pulling miracles month after month just to stay afloat. The stipend coming from being a priest hardly helped Tadao in his finances and more than once did the patriarch express his desire to perhaps sell the shrine and move to another, more financially __friendly area. _

_But that was just it, a thought, a fantasy._

_Miki could care less about the shrine, its history and what not. She cared about her family, her husband and her daughters. Ever since she was a child she had wanted a large family that would spend all their time together. Going on picnics, to vacations, to the beach, etc. _

_She would move in a heartbeat if it meant that her husband would stay with his current job and that they spend time together as a family. _

_Tadao would never sell the shrine and she knew that. _

_And while her husband spouted off about helping the girls with college and such she could help but feel that perhaps he was taking this job just so that he could keep the shrine, not help the girls. _

_Or worse._

_He was taking this job because he had grown aggravated with them and wished to spend more time alone, even if it meant taking on more work. It was terribly cruel of Miki to think such things about her husband but she could not help but feel dreadful over this whole state of affairs._

_Mike then felt a pair of strong arms embrace her from behind and immediately she laid her head against the chest of her husband. He stroked her hair softly and whispered into her ear._

_"I understand that you don't want this. However I am willing to do what it takes to see my children succeed. Please Miki, trust me. I know that we won't be able to spend as much time together as a family as we used to but I promise that is all for the best."_

_Blue orbs meet amber ones and Miki could not help but feel swayed by his words._

_She so desperately wanted to believe him, no, believe IN him. To know that he was doing because he wanted to get away from them but because he wanted only the best for them. That he would put aside his personal desires to make sure that his family was well taken care of._

_"I believe you Tadao. But please...__"_

_"Please what honey?"_

_"Don't leave me."_

* * *

><p>Miki woke up feeling absolutely chilled. Her body shivered on its own accord as she soon started to shift toward the center of the bed. All she had to do was place her arm about the slumbering form of her husband, who was always so warm and comforting, and the cold would go away and she could fall asleep once more.<p>

The only thing she met was an even bigger chill as the unoccupied side of the bed was completely cold and void of anyone there.

Miki opened her eyes and frowned at the empty portion of the bed. She remembered the first time she had slept alone after her husband's promotion that she had cried the entire night. After nearly a decade and a half of sleeping next to the same man being alone had really affected her.

As with all things, however, she had soon grown used to sleeping alone when it happened and no longer cried. However that did not make the feeling of pain and abandonment go away. That there were still nights were she did not sleep, thinking about several reasons as to why her husband was away and not sleeping next to her.

The thought of an another woman being involved had plagued her thoughts and as she grew older the fear of her husband possibly cheating on her while away on business had soon began to gnaw at her. Of course she wanted to trust that Tadao was working and being productive and nothing of his behavior after he returned from his trips indicated that he was cheating.

But that did not make her feel any better.

Then there was the matter with Inori's strange behavior lately. It seemed that her only daughter was growing more and more distant at times. And when they did meet Inori would act...strange. She was aware of the fact that her eldest daughter tended to stare at her for long periods of time when they were alone; something Inori had been doing since she graduated high school.

While she thought of it of being nothing more but her daughter's admiration to her but the past few events had radically changed Miki's idea of that.

_What is going on with you Inori? Why h__ave you been acting like this? You look at me like you want to...to...claim me or something. Don't tell me that is what you really want. Please...everything is telling me that this is the case but I hope that I'm wrong for once._

Miki soon started to recollect what had just happened in the kitchen a few hours ago. How Inori's body was on top of hers. How her skin was so wet and yet smooth at the same time. How Inori's eyes looked down at her with a hunger that not even her husband had shown to her.

She could still feel the areas where Inori's hot breath had hit her bare skin. The thought still gave Miki goosebumps.

Before she even knew it Miki's hands soon started to descend. They brushed past her smooth stomach, past her naval and soon underneath her panties where she went through a patch of her own pubic hair down to her labia where she soon started to stroke herself.

**_A fantasy soon came to life as Miki imagined that Inori had taken things further. That Inori had went down and started to suckle on her exposed neck, while at the same time kneading at her neglected breasts._**

Meanwhile Miki soon stuck a finger, then two down up her snatch and started to pump furiously to and fro. Already she was very wet and she began to moan.

**_The fantasy continues with Inori soon taking Miki's shirt off, revealing the bra-less breasts. Inori would soon start to suckle on them while placing her fingers in Miki's mouth. The plum haired woman would pump too and fro, feeling everything inside the mouth. She would grasp the tongue, rub the teeth, caress the lips. All too soon Inori would sit back up as she would stick her fingers in her own mouth, tasting her mother._**

**_Miki would blush deeply at the sight of her daughter doing something so dirty._ ****_However she is powerless as Inori soon steps forward and locks lips with her mother, making the older woman gasp. Their tongues would engage in a battle of dominance while Inori's fingers find themselves going down south, soon going between her legs as she sticks her fingers up_****_her..._**

Miki gasps harshly as she then sticks a third finger into herself while using her other hand to rub at her clit, stimulating her even more. She feels a growing heat from her loins. Her vision is getting hazy. It is no longer even that cold anymore as her body is alive with sympathetic activity.

_**Inori now has her head between Miki's legs, probing her tongue in to get as much of her mother's taste as humanely possible. She nibbles at the lips before her, making Miki moan in pleasure while lodging three of her fingers inside Miki. She is pumping her fingers in quickly and rapidly, making Miki's breathing become shallow and hitched. A pair of teeth soon find their way to the little nub at the top of Miki's gem. Inori gently bites down causing Miki to...**_

"Ahh-Ahh!"

Miki could not help but vocalize her pleasure as she had her orgasm right on the bed. Her loins contract a bit as she is cumming before finally relaxing.

For a moment Miki could lie down in awe. She had not had an orgasm like that for close to a year, possibly even longer than that. It was the best experience she had had for quite some time.

But the implications soon caught up and she suddenly realized the severity of her act.

_I...I can't believe it! Am I such a lewd woman that I'm now resorting to fantasizing about my oldest daughter? I'm such a monster! I can't believe this! What self respecting mother thinks dirty things like this about their children? _

The shamed, violet haired woman curled up in fetal position and closed her eyes. Even so she still could not help the feeling of loneliness consuming her that along with the wretchedness to masturbating to her own daughter. She stretched her arms out to the empty portion of the bed as a single tear streamed down her cheek.

"Tadao..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile nearly two hours away, Tadao stood looking out the window of the skyline hotel that he was in as he witnessed the rustle and bustle of life below him.<p>

Today had been a productive day. He had managed to get several key partners from other businesses to help support their own in domestic goods. The manager of one of the larger sewing mills had agreed to contract with their business and ensured fair prices for their work and goods.

However it felt all empty to him.

He hated this.

He hated his job, he hated his boss, he hated his co-workers, he hated sleeping in lifeless hotels, he hated it all. It was due to this damn job that he had missed all of his children's initiations into high school, their various activities and plays and even a couple of festivals.

Most of all, he missed his wife.

_Miki..._

Everyday that he forced himself to get up and smile in front of people that he wanted nothing to do with, he told himself that it was for the kids, that it was for their future. However as days past into weeks, weeks into months, months to years Tadao had soon started to doubt the reasoning behind his work.

Why was it that he spent all this time away from them?

Alternatives were being thrown at him left and right but the one thing that stood out the most was the shrine.

That damn shrine.

It was the shrine that had prevented Tadao from properly putting money aside for his daughters' education. How his father, Taka, had practically begged him to buy the shrine back from a third party bank and bring it under their name once more.

His father had been terrible with money and the whole deal of shoving the shrine's debts on him was one of the reasons why Tadao was still not on speaking terms with his father.

At the time, though, Tadao was blind. He was taught from the beginning the importance of the shrine, what it meant to the family and how it should always be with them, no matter what and he followed obediently.

Now, in hindsight, Tadao was beginning to see what the shrine was.

A curse.

While the money he had to spend to maintain and keep the shrine was enough reason to warrant his growing dislike for it there was so much more than that. It was because of it that he was forced to take this job so that he could effectively provide for his family.

But in taking this job he was forced to be away from them for long periods of time.

And he could see it in his wife's eyes.

Everytime he would leave she would look at him with longing, her eyes begging him not to go. His heart would tear up everytime but he knew that he had to leave. There was so much riding on this job, he could not stop now.

Of course he had thought of selling the shrine. It was something that was on his mind everyday but he knew that if he did the entirety of his family would disown him. He could not afford that sort of dishonor, especially since he still had a family of his own to care for. Any smear to his reputation could trickle down to his children, which he did not want.

As Tadao was contemplating his position in life and wonder whether what he was doing was right he heard a knock on the door.

Tadao took to the entrance of his room and opened it. At once he sighed in annoyance.

There before him was a woman, about ten years his junior. She was a brunette with glasses and pouty lips with a wonderful body and a sizable D-cup bosom.

Her name was Izayoi Izanami.

A star rising within the ranks of the corporate world she had advanced very quickly and was soon a top associate of the company along with Tadao. She was the best in their division and already there was talk of her getting another promotion.

However not so pleasant rumors surrounded her. Some spoke of her using her charm to get to her position and she certainly had the body for it.

This was further solidified by the fact that she flaunted herself. She knew that she was a smoking gun and got most men to do work for her. The many reports and presentations that she often displayed were often not of her own work but instead a collage of other works by her "gathering" them from other male co-workers.

Of course said male co-workers would get pissed at their ideas getting stolen while this little hussy got a nice pay raise or promotion because of their ideas. They would threaten her, mostly so that they could file suit on stolen ideas.

That was when she would trap them.

If one looked really close enough they would notice that little Izayoi Izanami ONLY flirted and had affairs with MARRIED men and often spurned single men. It was really simple. If they threatened her because she was taking their ideas and work for her services all she had to do was blackmail them by threatening to tell their wives.

It was so simple.

These men would crumble and succumb and pay for their folly. She would then keep them under her service, forcing them to do her work for her otherwise they pay by losing their wives and families. It was cruel, underhanded and sneaky but it worked, especially on those hypocritical fools who looked at these business trips as a way to get laid without their wives knowing.

There was one man that she could never seduce and that was Hiiragi Tadao. The man was like a stone statue and refused to budge under her advances. She had been trying for years to get into his pants and so far she had no luck.

This aggravated her to no end. How could a man like him resist her when so many other men have succumbed? It soon got personal for her as she soon tried to seduce Tadao not because she wanted to use him but because her pride would not allow her stop until she had finally done the deed with him.

Tadao was not ignorant to all this and as he saw the short woman before him he snorted.

"What do you want Izayoi?" asked Tadao sternly.

The woman pretended to be hurt by the tone of voice and frowned. She twirled her hair a bit as she pouted her lips.

"What's wrong Hiiragi-san? Don't you want to see me? I know that I've been wanting to see you." said Izayoi seductively.

Tadao shook his head as he heard this and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Look I have no time to be playing games. We have an important meeting tomorrow and I actually want to get some sleep. Now leave me alone." said Tadao Hiiragi harshly this time as he slammed the door at the woman's face.

Izayoi was shocked by the rude rejection she had received but her frown soon became a grin.

"Oh you wait Hiiragi I'll make sure to bed you before the weekend is over. And once I do you'll be nothing more but a little slave of mine that will help me get to the top of this company."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know that I'm kind of delaying that little get together of Konata and Tsukasa have for Kagami but I really wanted to touch on some key points before moving the story further. That said I hope this scene came out believable and gave more insight on a couple of characters I have neglected so far. Anyway, thanks for reading.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Okay so first off I want to apologize to all those that got an update only to find a missing chapter. The reason being is that the last entry happened to be pretty bad (puke worthy to DrakeNolsa) so I figured I take it down then repost it later.

There are some parts of the story that are going to be the same. However I am also going to make some changes that are, hopefully, for the better. Anyway, once again my bad.

* * *

><p>It was still dark and Tsukasa was already up ready to tackle the day and start on her quest in making Kagami happy. She had been looking forward to this since yesterday and even though there have been a couple of incidents that had dampened her mood nothing was going to stop her from making her sister smile today.<p>

She was the first to shower and get out and promptly started on putting her uniform on. In fact, she was ready to leave even though Kagami had just got up, bleary eyed and tired.

"Wow Tsukasa what's the special occasion? I've never seen ready this early before?" asked Kagami as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing much. I just couldn't sleep so I figured that I get ready and maybe make some breakfast before we leave." smiled Tsukasa.

The twin tailed girl could not help but feel like her sister was quite chipper, more so than normal. However she was not going to pass up on Tsukasa's cooking. There was no way.

"T-That sounds great!" said Kagami.

"Then hurry and get ready. I'll make sure to have your food ready by the time you get out." said Tsukasa happily.

With that said the young twin proceeded to make her way downstairs. The sun still had yet to come out and it was dark and dreary still. Most of the other inhabitants were still asleep.

At once Tsukasa opened the fridge and started humming as she thought about what to make in the morning. She figured that perhaps a hearty, western breakfast would be ideal and immediately started the stove as she readied some eggs and batter.

Careful not to stain herself Tsukasa fastened a blue apron and started on the task of mixing the pancake batter together while heating the stove up. Once that was done, she immediately focused her attention on the eggs. Cracking two of them, she placed them in a bowl and proceeded to beat them furiously.

Soon she placed a bit of vegetable oil on the pan and soon placed the eggs. There was not quite enough time to make the rice needed for a proper omelet but Tsukasa figured that maybe the pancakes would make up for it.

In less than twenty minutes the egg omelet and pancakes were ready, steaming hot and fresh on the table as Kagami soon walked down. Tsukasa's heart leapt when she saw Kagami's eyes shine at the sight of the food.

"T-Tsukasa! This looks incredible!" stammered Kagami.

"Its all for you sis." smiled Tsukasa.

For a moment Kagami was shocked as she heard this. Her head soon bowed a bit as her body began to tremble a bit. If Tsukasa did not know any better she would have thought that Kagami was crying.

"But why? Why are you going through the trouble of doing this for me?" asked Kagami, almost sadly.

Tsukasa walked over to her slightly older sister and embraced her from behind, making Kagami tense up a bit in surprise. However she soon relaxed and leaned into the warm embrace. Tsukasa leaned in as she whispered in Kagami's ear.

"I know that you have been hurting and it kills me inside to know that I can't do anything to help you. You may not want to tell me what is going on and while it hurts that you don't trust me enough to talk about it I will respect your wishes. Today I will do everything that I can to make you happy. I've even invited Kona-chan over so that we can hang out. It may not solve your problems, sis, but at least you can get away from them for a while." said Tsukasa sincerely.

Tsukasa could feel her older sister trembling in her arms. She held on tighter to her twin, bringing her close to her.

"O-Oh Tsukasa..."

With that Kagami soon started to weep softly on Tsukasa's shoulder, her body started heave a bit.

The younger girl was somewhat surprised by this reaction and was almost sad about it.

"I-I did not mean to make you cry sis. I just wanted to make you feel better is all. I'm sorry if I hurt you more." said Tsukasa meekly.

"N-No. I-I'm just so happy that you are willing to go this far for me Tsukasa. Even after the way I have treated you lately still you are there for me, by my side. You're the best Tsukasa...I mean it." said Kagami through her tears.

Tsukasa's eyes widened as she heard this. She knew that Kagami did not speak lightly of things and was reserved with her words. A compliment from Kagami would be sound and true.

"I'll do anything for you sis, you know that." replied Tsukasa softly.

_And if you're hurt I'll make the pain go away. All you have to do is just ask and I'll give. That's how much I love you sis. _

* * *

><p>Both Kagami and Tsukasa were soon making their way to school. They walked slowly and at a leisurely pace, hand in hand. The morning was beautiful and for once, Kagami wanted to think nothing of the troubles she had at home.<p>

Instead she was going to focus on having a good time at school with her friends.

Speaking of friends, one of them was making her way toward them right now.

"Guys, wait up!" said Konata as she made her way caddy corner from where the twins were at.

The first thing Kagami noticed as she turned to regard her otaku friend was the ridiculously over sized backpack that was on the otaku's back. Konata looked rather comical trying to trudge along with a pack almost as large as herself.

"Kona-chan!" said Tsukasa happily as she waved her friend down.

"Hey there, you going camping or something Konata?" asked Kagami sarcastically as the blue haired girl soon joined them.

Konata's breathing was a bit labored and she looked to be quite stressed. Her blue hair had strands standing out and her face held a frown.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone who is bringing you a gift Kagamin." pouted Konata.

For a split second Kagami's eyes widened as she heard this.

_Is she for real? Did Konata actually say that she brought me something?  
><em>

Indeed Kagami was at a loss over this turn of events. Konata hardly gave gifts, mostly because she would spend most of her funds on games and manga.

_No. I know what she's doing. She's done this before. _

"You're joking, I know you are." said Kagami gruffly.

Konata was somewhat shocked at the seriousness of Kagami's demeanor.

"I'm not joking Kagamin. I really DID bring you something." said Konata with a pleading voice.

It was then that Kagami suddenly felt an irrational panic and fear coarse through her body. She looked over at her small friend, then at Tsukasa and suddenly felt scared.

"S-Stop it Konata. I know what you're going to do and I'm not in the mood for it. Please, just leave it." said Kagami fearfully.

Konata's looked over at her tsundere friend and could not help but notice just how miserable her friend was. This made the small otaku frown.

_I've never seen Kagamin this down before. Its almost like she is scared of getting hurt or disappointed or something? _

"Kagamin...what's wrong?" asked Konata in genuine concern.

The twin tailed girl looked over her friend and for a moment she almost wanted to slap the smaller girl for asking such a silly question.

_What's wrong you ask? Perhaps the fact that my older sister is practically forcing herself on me. That I'm only one step away from being kicked out of my own house. That perhaps you don't have a gift for me and you are only pretending to bring something, just to bring my hopes up so that you can poke fun at me for being so gullible afterwards. How can you call yourself my friend when you stuff like that? Just to get some laughs and giggles?  
><em>

Kagami did not know why she was suddenly feeling so spiteful toward the small otaku despite everything her little sister had done for her just earlier that morning to cheer her up. She just could not get that doubt out of her head, that Konata was just playing with her. If Konata did, in fact, only pretend to bring something this wouldn't be the first time.

And while the twin tailed girl would normally just be annoyed by this, for whatever reason, the stresses she had been subject to had made her particularity sensitive. For once she wished that Konata was being genuine and not stringing her along.

"Konata. Tell me the truth. Did you truly bring something for me or are you just saying you did just so that you can say you really didn't and make fun of me, again, for falling for you silly jokes. Because if that's the case you shouldn't have said anything at all." said Kagami miserably.

Both Konata and Tsukasa were surprised by how Kagami's mood had suddenly taken a nosedive. Already the younger twin was by her older sister's side, holding on to her hand as the older twin started to tremble a bit.

Konata did not know what to say.

_D-Do you really feel that way Kagamin? That I have been hurting you everytime I joke __like that, just so that I can see your dere side even for a moment? _

And now that Konata put some thought on the subject she realized that her attempts to make Kagami blush in flattery and appreciation by pretending to get her stuff was actually quite cruel.

It was at this moment that Konata genuinely felt guilty over something she has done. Kagami was her friend, her best friend beside Tsukasa, and _this _was the way she treated them?

_Some friend I am. But I won't give up. This time, I'm telling the truth, Kagamin._

"C'mon sis. Give Kona-chan a chance. I'm sure that she got you something that you'll like. And if not, then I'll get you something to make up for it." smiled Tsukasa, doing her best to cheer her sister up.

The twin tailed girl could not help but relax when she heard the soft, yet assured voice of her little sister. Kagami soon regarded Konata.

"Konata, I really hope you are being serious this time because if you aren't, then...then-"

It was at this point that Konata stopped her friend by holding her hand up.

"Look Kagamin. I can be many things but I'm not _cruel._ If I had known that you were truly this hurt over my attempts to get your dere side out then I would have never played such pranks on you. And while I may have made fun of you for believing me each and every single time, I actually felt lucky that all this time you _still _trust me to follow through with my word. I wish things didn't have to get this far but...I'm sorry. I will never do it again. Take this gift as not only my way of trying to make you feel good but also to make up for all the mean things I did to you." said Konata as she held the back pack forward and soon opened it.

Kagami could not help but stare at the yellow backpack, her sight fixed on it. Her heart was beating rapidly.

The backpack opened to reveal over thirty packets of pokey, all of them of her favorite flavor, Strawberry Shortcake.

While the gift itself was not extraordinary Kagami could not help but feel her eyes water at the sight of the pokey.

"You know I actually had to skip a payment on my F*nal F*ntsy account just so that I could-"

"How did you know?" asked Kagami as she inadvertently stopped Konata.

"Know what?" asked the otaku in meek curiosity.

"How did you know that Strawberry Shortcake was my favorite?" asked Kagami, her voice beginning to break up a bit.

"I-I see you eating them all the time. Plus everytime we are in your room you have empty packets of them lying around. I just figured that they were your favorite just by watching you." replied Konata.

It was then that Kagami soon felt the dam burst from within her and immediately she clung onto the short otaku as she started to cry softly.

While Konata was surprised by the sudden contact she soon found herself holding the bigger girl toward her, stroking her hair softly.

"T-That's so sweet of you Konata. T-Thank you." stammered Kagami a bit.

"So you liked it?" asked Konata hesitantly.

"I love it."

Tsukasa smiled as she saw the situation diffuse amongst them. It was strange, seeing the normally strong, level headed girl now suddenly prone to emotional outbursts like this.

For a moment Tsukasa had a sudden flashback over what she saw the night before. How Inori had been manhandling Kagami for whatever reason.

Just the thought suddenly made Tsukasa clench her fists and soon found that she was actually angry.

Angry at Inori for doing this to Kagami.

Angry at her parents for not noticing.

But most of all, angry at herself for not going to Kagami's defense. Instead she froze, scared of the conflict that was going on. If she were only a little braver she would have gone up and saved Kagami from Inori and told their mom straight away.

_I promise that I won't be scared anymore. Sis is not the same person now. I have to be strong and be there for her, just like she was with me. _

Meanwhile Konata was having thoughts of her own.

_Tsukasa wasn't lying at all. Something IS up with Kagamin. She is never this emotional. I just hope that Kagami knows that I'm here for her. _

It was then that Konata felt Kagami shift underneath her. The blue haired girl looked down and saw blue orbs meet with her green ones and Konata could not help but blush at the sight of Kagami just looking into her eyes.

_Kagami...since when did you become so...gorgeous? Is this because of your dere dere side becoming more dominant?_

Indeed Konata had never seen Kagami this subdued before. It would have scared the small otaku had she not been feeling just awestruck by the way her friend looked.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Konata. I'm sorry for saying all those cruel things at you. I know that you don't mean to hurt me when you tease me. Because despite all that, I know that you are my friend, no my best friend. Please, forgive me for not believing in you Konata." said Kagami meekly.

Konata could not help but feel touched by what Kagami said. And despite the number of people looking on at the three teenagers Konata could not help but still look into those blue orbs. This was quite possibly a once in a lifetime opportunity to see Kagami like this, to hold her like this without getting shoved off.

"You don't have to say sorry. But if you want my forgiveness you should allow me to hold you like this for a couple of minutes longer, just so that I know that you are serious." said Konata jokingly in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Okay." replied Kagami meekly.

Both Konata and Tsukasa were shocked at this reply.

Especially Konata.

_I-I was only joking Kagamin! I didn't mean to be serious about that. _

The otaku was trying to think of a way to perhaps get the tsundere off of her, they were already attracting more attention then they should. But after a minute all thoughts of getting Kagami off of her went down the drain.

_She's so warm..._

At that moment Konata wished she didn't have to let go.

* * *

><p>Inori couldn't concentrate.<p>

Words coming from the professor's mouth were a constant drone in her ears as Inori's thoughts flashed back to the yesterday.

She couldn't believe what had just happened.

The fact that her mother had slipped and brought her down with her. How Inori remembered being on top and looking down at her mother.

Inori could not help but feel so completely aroused at how embarrassed and helpless her mother looked beneath her. How she was actually slightly larger and could force herself on the older woman if she had chosen to do so.

It was intoxicating.

And that was what scared the plum haired woman the most. That these thoughts were NOT going away, that they seemed to only get stronger as time passed.

Images began to fill Inori's head, of her mother naked underneath her, how they had taken things further, that they had pleasured to each other's contentment.

Inori furiously rubbed her head at the thoughts, trying to make them go away.

_Why! I'm so disgusting, why do I want to do these things with my mom? Its because of this sick fetish that I'm currently in the situation that I'm in now. Is this some sort of divine punishment? Is a God or other deity making me suffer for having such thoughts about the person who gave life to me? _

She thought of what would happen if her mother were to truly find out. The look of disgust and disappointment. Just the thought of her mother wanting nothing to do with her just because of this silly infatuation was more than enough to make Inori's mood go down.

Worse, what would happen if her father caught wind of it? That his daughter betrayed him by bedding his wife. It was not even the beating that she was scared of.

It was the look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes that she feared seeing the most. To know that this man had worked so hard to care for her, that he sacrificed his time and leisure so that she could have money to go to school and college. That he had trusted her enough to even make her a temporary priestess in his stead while he was away. Heck, most of the money she had in the bank was from his stipend on the days she worked in his absence. Her father trusted her and was proud of her. She was honored to be part of family with such rich tradition and honor.

And how would she pay her father back? By having sex with his wife and dishonoring the family name. A name that has stood strong for over a century.

The thought of seeing her father in pain and suffering from her selfish actions made the plum haired woman tear up despite herself.

Though she loved her mother very much she felt a special attachment to her father that went back to the days of early childhood. She respected and revered her father and the thought of disappointing him hurt her.

And what of her children.

Inori was still dead set in getting a respectable marriage with a man and having children.

What if she could no longer go the shrine? What if her parents wanted nothing to do with her once her dirty secret was out? Or her sisters. That her children would never know their maternal grandparents or aunts. That even her husband's family would look down on her and her children just because of a stupid lust she had for her own mother.

She and her children would essentially be bastards with only themselves and their father as family. And even the father was not a guaranteed fixture on their life. If a divorce were to occur and Inori lose the children due to custody then what?

What would she be?

Who would she be?

Did that even matter?

Such thoughts made her glum but only put into perspective just how dangerous her current infatuation with her mother was.

_I must leave and soon, even if Matsuri still has the upper hand. The last thing I want to do is find mom doing something even remotely erotic and suddenly lose it and do something I totally regret. _

_I refuse to ruin my future or the future of my children just because I could not control my hormones. I don't want to lose my relationship with my parents or my sisters...even Matsuri once she calms down. I don't want my children to never know their mommy's parents or sisters. I won't have it!_

_There is no turning back now. Once dad gets back I will have to talk to him about getting me a place of my own soon. And while it hurts me to know that I don't have much time left with my family I know that its for the best._

_Better to live alone now and visit later then stay and then leave and never come back._

_Never come back...  
><em>

* * *

><p>School came and went and Kagami soon got over her little dere-dere episode. While Tsukasa was relieved that her sister was pretty much back to normal, Konata, for whatever reason, felt like she had lost something.<p>

No, she was happy that her twin tailed friend was acting the way she normally does but Konata could not help but miss the soft, kind, and vulnerable Kagami.

_It was like she was a completely different person. _

However such thoughts had to be put aside as the girls had an agenda that day that needed to be met.

After a quick trip to Gamers after school the three girls soon found themselves in the Hiiragi household.

"Hello, mom we're home!" said Kagami as she proceeded to take her shoes off.

The violet haired woman made her way over to the doorway and was somewhat surprised to see Konata there.

She didn't mind the Izumi girl though she, like her husband, were kind of put off by the girl's eccentric behavior. That thought made Miki cast her head down a bit.

_Eccentric, right. Who am I to speak? It's not like I'm exactly normal myself._

Despite these miserable thoughts Miki plastered a smile on her face as she greeted her two girls and guest.

"Hello girls I hope you all had fun at school." said Miki.

They all nodded in response before Tsukasa ventured a question to her mother.

"Hey mom, I was wondering if Kona-chan could stay the night. I promise that we won't be too loud or anything." asked Tsukasa.

The thought of having guests overnight did not figure into any of Miki's plans. She was worried to be honest. The violet haired woman felt like there has been something amiss in her house lately, especially with Inori behaving the way she has been lately.

However she could not deny that perhaps having the Izumi girl would calm things down. She only hoped she was right.

"I suppose that she can stay. If you like I can order out some food." offered Miki.

All three girls eyes widened at the thought of food being ordered. It wasn't often that they ordered out so being able to do so was quite a treat.

"That sounds great mom." responded Kagami.

"Very well then. I'll make sure to order something later on." said Miki with a smile.

Before the older could leave however, she heard Konata call out to her.

"Hey Hiiragi-san I want to ask you something?" asked Konata.

"What is it Izumi-san?" responded Miki.

"Are you sure you really are the mother? I've always wondered cause you look WAY too pretty to be one; I always thought you were the older sister or something and that the mother would come out looking all wrinkly and stuff, kinda like Mr. Hiiragi-san." said Konata.

Both Kagami and Tsukasa froze in their tracks as they heard Konata speak.

Miki herself could not help but blush at the compliment the younger woman had made to her though she found herself giggling at Konata's description of her husband. The man DID work a bit too hard for his own good she felt.

"Of course I'm their mother dear though I'm glad that you think that I'm pretty enough not to be." replied Miki with a smile.

At once Konata's eyes gleamed as she began to grin. Already Kagami recognized that this meant trouble and soon made her way toward the otaku.

"Wow, that would make for a totally awesome eroge. A hot mother with four equally hot daughters that can't get enough of each other and-"

Konata never finished as she felt Kagami suddenly pulling her from behind her uniform, nearly dragging the girl upstairs.

"Okay you, that's enough of your idiotic babble." said Kagami to Konata. The twin tailed girl then turned to her mother and spoke. "Don't mind her mom. She says weird stuff like this all the time. Its perfectly normal."

With that she, Tsukasa and Konata soon made their way upstairs.

As they did Miki could not help but feel her insides get turned upside down at Konata's comment. It struck WAY too close to home and already Miki felt her knees getting weak as her eyes stung from the tears beginning to grow.

_A-Am I that obvious or is what Izumi saying nothing but nonsense? I really hope that you're right Kagami and that she does say this stuff all the time. Because I'm afraid that this time, she might be right._

_That your mother probably is nothing more than some lewd woman that desires her children that way and that this urge is getting stronger every day._

_And if that's the case then I have failed you all as a mother...I'm so horrible..._

* * *

><p>Kagami was not a happy camper as she and the others made their way into her room.<p>

"I can't believe you said that to my mom! Don't you have a shred of tact somewhere in there?" asked Kagami harshly.

"Oh come off it Kagamin, its not like it was serious or some-"

"Its totally serious! My parents are extremely conservative people. They absolutely frown on the stuff that you like. You should be glad that my mom probably didn't even understand what you were trying to say. If she, or my father, ever did find out you'll probably end up being banned from the house. Or worse, they'll probably forbid us to speak to you again." huffed Kagami as she ranted.

Konata could not help but feel like she had messed up again and cast her head down, feeling dejected. Tsukasa saw this and placed a hand on Konata and soon spoke.

"Sis is right Kona-chan. You have to be careful what you say around mom and dad. I don't want to lose you as a friend just because you said something that my mom or dad didn't like and I'm sure that Kagami wouldn't like it either. Please...just watch what you say around our parents, 'kay?" said Tsukasa with a smile.

Konata looked to be a bit better at hearing Tsukasa. Kagami soon made her way over to her friend and soon spoke.

"Look, I didn't mean to blow up on you or anything. I just want to make it clear that my parents just aren't into that kind of thing. The last thing I want is to lose you as a friend just because my parents are offended by your hobbies." said Kagami in concern.

While Konata was touched that Tsukasa cared to not lose her as a friend, she was genuinely surprised by Kagami's concern as well.

There were times that blue haired girl wondered if Kagami was even her friend at times. The twin tailed girl could be quite condescending and mean, even if she was just joking around.

But it was moments like these, that she saw a side to Kagami that most other people didn't get to see, that she knew that she was wanted as a friend. Kagami never let her guard down, not even around Kusakabe and Minegishi, and that's because she has known them since middle school.

Yet just today Konata was able to see a soft, vulnerable Kagami that did have fears and insecurities, just like everyone else.

And Konata was honored that she was one of the very few (actually one the only two) people to really see this side of the older fraternal twin.

"I get it then. If I'm alone with your parents or something I'll talk about something normal, like weather, or news." said Konata with a look of confidence in her face.

"That sounds reasonable. Make sure you do that. Anyway, what now?" asked Kagami.

The three girls soon seemed to be in thought before Tsukasa spoke.

"I know that mom is going to order out but I was planning in make some sweets anyway. How about you two play some video games while I start on some cookies?" asked Tsukasa.

"That sounds great!" said Kagami happily.

Konata was not going to have this and immediately shot down Tsukasa's request.

"No can do Tsukasa. If Kagamin wants something sweet then she's eating my pokey. Kagamin is dangerous to stay alone with for long periods of time without you Tsukasa." joked Konata.

"What's that supposed to mean?" roared Kagami, making Konata wince.

"See what I mean?" replied Konata.

Tsukasa smiled before taking a seat next to Konata.

"Okay then, I'll stay and play games with you guys. But I'm not very good at fighting games." said Tsukasa kind of sadly.

Konata's eyes gleamed as she heard this.

"Then let the master show you how it is done then. By the time I'm through with you you'll be a pro in no time." boasted Konata.

Kagami could only shake her head in disapproval.

* * *

><p>Matsuri could vaguely hear the sound of laughter coming from Kagami's room. Curious as to what was going on the brunette made her way toward the room, only for Inori to step in out of nowhere and stop her.<p>

"And where are you going?" asked Inori.

"What's it to you? Can't go somewhere without having to answer to you?" asked Matsuri harshly.

"If you must know Kagami has a friend over. I suggest that you keep those sick games of yours in check for tonight, just in case you were planning on having another round." said Inori.

Matsuri narrowed her eyes at Inori.

"It sounds like you're threatening me Inori. What makes you think that you can talk to me like that and get away with it?" asked Matsuri.

Inori simply sighed in annoyance. She hated having to explain things.

"Look, what I'm saying is that you can't do anything suspicious. If you do, then Kagami's friend might talk. I'm sure you don't everyone outside the house knowing that you are practically forcing yourself on two of your siblings." said Inori with a grin.

Matsuri could not help but notice that Inori was enjoying this. More so she could not stand that smirk on the plum haired girl's face.

However Matsuri was not stupid. She knew that if she did something fishy then she risked outing herself. Kagami's friend, Konasa or something like that, was not bound to this house.

As long as that friend was here Kagami was pretty much off limits.

Matsuri figured that she _could_ still force Inori. All they had to do was change locations, perhaps do it at the shrine or something.

But that would draw her mother's attention and that was the last thing Matsuri wanted. She wanted her mother oblivious to the whole situation. She wanted the woman to think that Inori was a perfect little angel so when the time came for Matsuri to out Inori it would be devastating to the oldest sibling.

Matsuri could not wait to see the looks of shame and disappointment from her parents directed straight towards Inori. It would be grand and Matsuri would relish in it.

For once that pompous Inori would get a small taste of the misery she, Matsuri, had endured her entire childhood.

With that said, Matsuri figured that she could play nice, if only for tonight. She looked over at Inori and stared hard into those blue orbs.

"You have a point, I won't deny it. But this is only temporary. Don't start to flaunt yourself. I may forget and tell mom, with or without Kagami's friend here. Don't forget that." said Matsuri as she soon made her way downstairs.

Inori looked over the retreating form of her younger sister, her gaze still hard. Soon she breathed and relaxed. At least for tonight they were safe.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I really hope that these changes have made the story better. I know that Kagami now comes across as almost a wimp but I figure that due to the circumstances this can be plausible (I hope). Anyway, read and review people. Let me know what you are thinking.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star.

Author's Note: To those who still don't know I reposted Chapter 8. The harsh review that DrakeNolsa left was in regards to the original chapter that I posted before taking it down and reworking it. Just letting you all know so don't give him a hard time. Anyway on to the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Tadao smiled as he pulled a seat for his wife. She only smiled back as she took her seat and soon both were ready to make their order. <em>

_While it was hard for him to find time to spend with his wife Tadao made sure to make today special. It was their anniversary and he would be damned if he forgot. While they were still some potholes in their relationship Tadao hoped that this alone time with his wife would help mitigate some of the damage he has caused, especially since he took on his new job._

_This was the reason why they were here at this restaurant, the Itariashokudo Saidoka. It wasn't everyday that they got to eat Italian and what better way to treat his wife then to take her to a good restaurant with exotic, yet delicious food._

_"I still can't believe that you reserved our seats here. It must have cost you a fortune." said Miki, almost in disbelief that she was sitting inside this fancy restaurant._

_"Well, money does nothing for you if you don't spend it." replied Tadao._

_"You're so silly." replied Miki with a giggle._

_"So what did you want to eat?" asked Tadao as the waiter brought their menus._

_"I don't know...they all look so good!" _

_"Just don't order everything. I don't think I can afford it." said Tadao jokingly._

_"Hey!"_

_Miki picked up one of the napkins and rolled it into a ball and threw it at her husband. She missed, which made Tadao laugh._

_They soon settled down and soon ordered their items. The waiter picked up their menus and was soon on his way._

_Miki looked over at her husband, her eyes somewhat dreamy._

_"I wish we could spend more time like this." said Miki._

_"Me too." said Tadao._

_Miki's eyes narrowed as she heard this from Tadao. She soon spoke._

_"If you really feel that way you should quit your job and get your old one back." said Miki rather seriously._

_The good mood was suddenly dampened by Miki's comment and Tadao felt uncomfortable._

_"You know that I can't. Inori is in her last year in high school and will graduate soon. Matsuri is also in high school. I need to be sure that I have the monies available so that they can go and continue their education." said Tadao._

_"I understand honey. Its just sometimes I wish that you were here more often. Don't get me wrong, I'm not pouring cold water on your efforts and I'm glad that you actually REMEMBERED our anniversary to bring me here but still, I would rather you just be home more often. That would make me truly happy." said Miki, almost sadly._

_"Miki, not now. Please let us just order something and enjoy our alone time." said Tadao with a trace of annoyance._

_"Well I can't help being lonely. Is that so wrong of me? To want to see my husband more often?" asked Miki with a frown._

_Tadao could not help but sigh in annoyance. He had wanted to make this day happy and stress free. It was bad enough that work was eating him alive. For once why couldn't his wife just stay quiet and enjoy what he was trying to do for her?_

_In a calm, patient voice, Tadao soon responded._

_"We've been over this. There isn't much that I can do. This is a sacrifice that needs to be made." replied Tadao._

_For a moment it was silent between the two of them. Tadao was somewhat fearful that his wife would soon start to cry, or worse, lash out at him. Such quarrels had started to become more frequent._

_Imagine Tadao's surprise when he heard his wife chuckling darkly under her breath._

_"Its always about the girls. The girls this, the girls that its always about the girls! For once why can't you pay attention to me? Why can't you do something that I want to do, or respect MY wishes? If I didn't know any better I would assume that you were married to them, not to me." spat Miki._

_Tadao could not help himself and soon slammed both hands on the table, rattling the silverware and plates and startling a few of the people around them._

_"Do you honestly think I enjoy doing this Miki? That I have to put with my coworkers' crap, or that I have to leave for business? I'm doing this because I want our kids to succeed. I want to see them make something out of themselves. The moment Inori came into our lives I knew I was committed. That I would do anything I can to see my girls thrive. I refuse to be a dead-beat dad. I refuse to shirk from my responsibilities or pity myself. I will work with 100 percent of my being and even more to make that a reality." said Tadao sharply this time._

_"There you again! The girls! Not once have you mentioned me at all! Have you forgotten that I'm your wife? That when we got married that we were to be together for the rest of our lives? God its like I'm not even married the way you're gone all the time. Maybe I'm getting too old for you and you're tired of me. Tell me, who have you been screwing behind my back that you have to keep leav-"_

_"That's enough!" roared Tadao, his anger finally getting the best of him._

_By now everybody was looking over at the couple. A man with a suit and tie soon came up to the arguing pair and soon spoke._

_"I'm Yameda Kino, manager of this restaurant. I ask that you two kindly leave the premise at once. You are disturbing our customers." said the man sternly._

_Both Miki and Tadao looked over at the man and soon excused themselves and walked outside. It was already very dark and chilly. _

_Their anger soon cooled off as well and both of them were on the sidewalk just outside the restaurant. _

_They soon started walking, neither of them willing to speak due to their embarrassment. After a few moments Miki soon broke the silence._

_"I'm sorry." said Miki softly._

_Tadao turned to regard his wife._

_"I know." replied Tadao numbly._

_"Its just that I can't seem to take it. I know that you are being responsible, that you are doing the right thing. I should consider myself lucky that I married such a hard working man. I just wish that you didn't have to be away from me all the time. I-I miss you and I can't help but feel miserable everytime you leave me." said Miki sadly, her voice beginning to crack up._

_Tadao turned and soon embraced his wife and held her close. She responded by wrapping her arms around his back._

_"Ever since Inori was born you seemed to have been fascinated with our children, especially her. At times it felt like I was competing with my oldest daughter just for your attention. And how can I possibly compete with her? Or with any other woman for that matter. You're gone all the time and I can't help but think that its just because I'm old and you're tired of me. That you have found yourself a pretty young girl to have fun with. I-I wouldn't blame you." said Miki once more, barring her anxieties._

_Tadao could not help but feel nauseous over what he heard. Did his wife truly feel this way? He placed his hand on her pale cheek and brought her head head. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Miki soon placed her held her husband tighter to her body and returned the kiss._

_They stayed that way for a while before they parted._

_"I only have eyes for you my dear. Nobody can replace you. Its only unfortunate that I have to work to maintain our family. It is evil but a necessary evil nonetheless." said Tadao as he held Miki close to his body._

_"Was it a mistake?" asked Miki._

_"Was what a mistake?" replied Tadao curiously._

_"Our daughters. Was it a mistake to have children?" asked Miki softly._

_Tadao's eyes widened as he heard this. _

_"Are you serious? I thought you had wanted a big family?" _

_"I did but somehow I feel that it was just some childish wish. I love my daughters, I truly do but sometimes I wish that it was just you and me. That you would come home from work and you would sit on the sofa and hold me tight as we watch a movie. That you would be there every night next to me, telling me that you love me. That you didn't have to be gone all the time. I almost feel like our daughters are just...in our way." whispered Miki miserably._

_Tadao did not even know how to respond to this. He felt his arms sagging due to a weight and found that his wife was on the ground her body trembling._

_"I-I'm such a horrible woman! How can I even think like that of my babies? I'm so lost Tadao I don't even know what I want anymore!" said Miki as she soon started to cry in earnest._

_The older man knealt down and held Miki close to him. He did his best to comfort her yet he couldn't shake the feeling._

_He had never felt so helpless before._

* * *

><p>Something hit his face and Tadao snorted out of his thoughts to find the rest of the board staring intently at him. This made Tadao very uncomfortable and already the man felt like the room's temperature had risen ten degrees.<p>

The middle aged man almost forgot that he was in a meeting right now. The last he saw there was some old fart going up speaking some economic mumble jumble that seemed to lull him to a stupor.

Perhaps his thoughts had been a bit too deep as he found himself in the center of attention now.

"Hiiragi, glad you could join us once again." Mr. Sumitomo said sarcastically as he lifted his hooked nose.

Tadao looked over at the older man and he wanted to scowl.

Coming from an impoverished family Fusashi Sumitomo ran away from home at the age of thirteen after his father had beat him to near unconsciousness. He survived in the streets after making a coalition with several other boys. All of them found work doing odd jobs and soon they began to pool their resources together . A strong willed child Fushashi Sumitomo vowed to never be poor again and saved every penny that he could.

By 1972, he and a close friend were now adults and both had invested heavily in a dilapidated warehouse full of useless junk. The owner of the warehouse wanted to get rid of the place and offered the two young men a good deal. After a bit of renovation Fusashi and his partner soon began to sell goods from the warehouse and thus birthed the beginnings of Sumitomo's Domestic Goods and Supply.

Fast forward to 2008 and is now one of the richest men in Japan. His ruthless work ethic and attention to detail was what got his company as one of the highest ranked domestic good distributors in the country.

While Tadao respected and acknowledged the man's accomplishments that did not mean that Tadao liked him. As one of many junior executives within the company Tadao was under much stress to meet various deadlines, quotas and clients. The fact that Mr. Sumitomo was about as likable as an angry badger did not make things easier on the Hiiragi patriarch. The man worked all of his employees like slaves, made unreasonable demands and hardly credited anyone for a job well done.

Besides, Tadao hated that hooked nose and more than once did Tadao want to sock the old man right in the face, break the nose and say 'To hell with working in this sweat shop.'

Despite his feelings Tadao knew that he could not do such a thing. He needed this job despite all the heartache and trouble that it has brought him. Money was in high demand in his family and this place met his criteria.

"I apologize Mr. Sumitomo-sama for my lapse in attention." said Tadao.

"Good. If you care to keep your eyes open we then shall continue this session." said Mr. Sumitomo.

The old man then looked over to his right to yet another old fart, who Tadao assumed to be the owner of their rival company. They started to speak in an animated fashion before the other old man stepped forward.

"Aside from the minor interruption I am glad that we have gone this far in our meeting. While it is admirable that you all wish to partner with us I still do not see as to why we should. There seems to be no benefit of our joining forces. If anything I feel that the partnership will strain our resources even more." said the owner of the rival company.

"Then all the more reason to stay. We have one more person who I would like to call on. After watching this presentation I'm sure that you'll change your mind very quickly ." said Mr. Sumitomo.

"Well it can't be helped and it won't hurt if I watch it anyway. Go ahead." said Mr. Takahashi.

"Thank you. Izayoi Izanami can you please step forward." said Mr. Sumitomo.

From the table a small, busty woman with dark brunette hair soon walked forward. She had an incredible body with a young face and pouty, almost luscious, lips. The black framed glasses accentuated her naturally pale skin. She looked like she had just graduated from high school and seemed out of place amongst generally gray men and women around her.

She soon took her place on the podium as one of the assistants readied her presentation.

"I would like to thank you all for giving me this opportunity. I promise that you will want to hear what I have to say, especially you Ta-ka-ha-shi-KUN!" said Izayoi with a wink.

There was some murmuring amongst the crowd as Izayoi said this. How could a junior executive speak to the owner of a rival company like that? It was unheard of.

Any normal person trying this would get shot down and fired immediately but Izayoi had one thing that other people didn't. A great body. She knew that she was generally desired and had great confidence in her ability to charm people.

Today was no different and Izayoi could not help but grin as she saw the owner of the rival company,Mr. Takahashi, blush deeply. At this point she knew that she had won half the battle already. She knew that no matter what she said the old fart would more than likely agree.

And even if he didn't that was no skin off her back. The presentation that was about to be shown right now was not even hers to begin with. She just read and memorized a few points and that was it.

Once the crowd was settled Izayoi soon started on her presentation and why the partnership of Sumitomo and Takahashi could be quite profitable for both companies.

As she was speaking Tadao could not help but feel a headache come. He rubbed his temples in a futile effort to get it to go away but was dismayed to find that it was only making it worse.

Not only that but he knew that the chances of their company merging with the other was very high and all thanks to Izayoi and her charm. Tadao knew that if this deal fell through she would get promoted to senior executive and would be his immediate boss.

The thought of that little harlot bossing him around made Tadao's blood boil.

She had done nothing but charm, sleep and blackmail her way to her position. Meanwhile, he had worked hard and honest, keeping to himself and doing a good job and getting numbers the right way.

However Tadao learned that not all made it to the top of the corporate ladder got their position by virtue of hard work. Granted there were some who did make it to the top the honest way, like Mr. Sumitomo, but Tadao knew that there were some that got there through underhanded means.

Just like Izayoi.

It was working with people like her that he hated his job. She, along with some other rats at the top, had done nothing of their own merit to deserve their position. People like them stood against everything he believed in.

But whether the company merged or not, or whether Izayoi got her promotion, it did not matter. Tadao was stuck here, a virtual prisoner slaving away in the hopes that his children get ahead and not have to suffer through his struggles. That they would succeed in the adult world and find a job that gave them both the funds and time they needed for their loved ones.

_Even at the price of our happiness...Miki...I'm so sorry._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Miki found herself walking around the shrine. She had just come upon one of the statues and instinctively put her hand on it, feeling the cool marble beneath her soft hands.<p>

She had wanted to get out of the house especially after what that Izumi girl had said.

While Miki felt terrible about leaving Kagami and the others but she knew that Inori and Matsuri were there to hold the fort while she was gone.

This shrine had been nothing but a terrible curse on her family. How she wished that she could break it down with her bare hands. It was because of this damn shrine that her husband was away at work all the time.

_Away from me._

She knew that if only her husband would sell the damn shrine that they could make it on the income of his old job alone. However the man refused to sell the shrine, fearful of the shame that it would bring on their family.

The thought of the extant members of Tadao's family made Miki scowl. She disliked most, if not all of them. She thought they were the most intolerant, bigoted idiots she had ever met. Why, her mother in law went so far as to call her a gold digging trollop the first time they met.

She wanted nothing more to do with this place or the shrine. Not if it was keeping her husband from spending time with his family. Miki lamented the fact that her husband lack the spine to sell the shrine despite his family's misgivings. For once she wished he would man up and just do it and tell the whole lot of bigots that they could go to hell. It was not like they even visited her or her children.

Her hand glided over the smooth marble statue and Miki looked down.

_I wonder what would happen if I were to hit this with everything I got?_

She knew that nothing would come out of it but a sore, if not broken, hand. However the thought was not so farfetched considering her mood.

Miki soon sat down and thought as to why this all started. Why Tadao decided to take the job that he did.

_"Because of the girls. Inori is already in high school and will soon go to college. I want to make sure that-"_

At once the thought of Inori made Miki's heart seize up a bit.

Her eldest daughter had been on her mind more and more often lately and it wasn't with the purest intentions. The thought of her eldest daughter seemed to stir something primal inside Miki and already the woman felt her loins began to heat up.

Memories of the day before, how Inori was on top of her. How Miki herself had fantasized about taking it further and had actually CAME to the thought of doing it with her daughter.

Miki scowled as she immediately stood up.

_Why? Do I miss Tadao so much that I have to resort to using my eldest daughter to relieve me? I'm such a lewd woman! I hate it! It's like I'm cheating on my husband. _

Before Miki even knew it she was already inside one of the shrine buildings, her fingers on her crotch as she started to rub violently through her panties.

She thought of her husband trying to make love to her, that it was his hands working on her, his mouth that was on her lips and his arms about her waist.

But everytime she tried to think of him she found that the only person she could see was Inori. How the plum haired woman would come forward and do all sorts of dirty stuff to her own mother.

Make out with her.

Squeeze her tits.

Finger her pussy.

Miki desperately tried to think of her husband but only Inori came to mind. The thought made Miki angry, even ashamed, but that did not stop Miki from pleasuring herself.

After a few moments Miki suddenly felt her orgasm come and splash its substance on her purple lace panties. The woman laid on the ground, sweaty and exhausted from her furious masturbation session.

She held her hand up and noted the liquid discharge hanging from her fingers. Her eyes darkened at the sight and her face soon became somber.

_I...I'm so horrible. Not once but twice I have orgasmed at the thought of my eldest daughter. I feel like such a sicko, like I'm not any better than those child molesters on tv. Maybe mother in law was right. Maybe I am just some perverted whore who doesn't care who she gets it from, just as long as she gets some._

Miki looked up to find the portraits of Hiiragi Tenchi, Taka and Tadao all looking down at her. An irrational anger soon began to flare from within Miki and she soon stood up and started to yell.

"What are you three looking at you perverts? You enjoy the show? Here, why don't you see some more will you!" roared Miki as she soon took her underwear off and lifted her skirt at the portraits, revealing a trim patch of violet pubic hairs that slightly covered her exposed vagina.

"You like that? If you did then maybe you'll like this even better!" roared Miki as she got her cum laced hands and smeared it, first on Hiiragi Tenchi, then to Hiiragi Taka. At the portrait of Hiiragi Tadao Miki smeared it as well before speaking.

"Tell me Tadao, does my cum still taste good or are you tired of it already? Either way, you're getting some more you bastard!" yelled Miki as she then made for her panties and then proceeded to smear Tadao's picture soiling it with her discharge.

"You don't like the taste of your own wife anymore? Does it make you sick honey? Too bad! This is what you get for ignoring me...for leaving me for that god damn job of yours, for not having the balls to stand up to your family and sell this place. Is that too much to ask? Is it wrong for me to still want my husband with me, to hold me, to make love to me? IS THAT WRONG!" screamed Miki.

For a moment Miki stood there breathing in and out. Her strength and anger soon sapped and she soon found herself on the floor of the shrine building laying down in fetal position.

_I should count myself lucky that I have such a responsible, hard working husband. That we are not living in the streets or are struggling to make ends meet. That I have four beautiful daughters that I love with all my heart. _

_So why...why don't these thoughts make me happy? _

The only answer Miki got was the sound of her own sobbing.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Here ends another chapter dealing exclusively with the adults of the Hiiragi family. I really hope I did not go overboard with Miki though I have a feeling that perhaps I pushed her too far in this chapter. Even so, what's done is done. I promise I won't take the chapter down but I will fix it up if need be. Anyway, read and review people. Let me know your thoughts. Peace.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Well the holidays are over and the New Years has past. After some much needed rest from the fandom I think I'm ready to continue this story now. Shout out to all those who have continued reading. Anyway here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Kagami's brow furrowed in frustration as she watched her selected character on the screen give a cry of pain before falling to the ground not moving.<p>

"SLASH!"

Konata looked over at her friend and grinned. She could practically feel waves upon waves of anger and frustration coming from the twin tailed girl's form. Any normal person would attempt to placate their distraught friends, or consel them and make them feel better.

But Konata loved seeing a salty Kagami, especially when it concerned video games, and the pint sized otaku could not help but fan the flames of Kagami's anger even more.

"Seriously Kagamin, there is no way that your little Dizzy can hope to match my Potemkin. You might as well give up right now. You're hopeless at this game." said Konata.

Kagami growled in anger as she heard this. She knew that she had this coming but the thought of being bested by Konata, even in video games, just irked the twin tailed girl to no end.

"Let's try again! I know that I can beat that hulking beast of yours. I just have to stay away is all." said Kagami through gritted teeth.

"That's what you said half an hour ago and look what happened." responded Konata with a sing song voice.

"GAH! Quit talking and let's play!" said Kagami as she selected her character, Dizzy, once more. Konata smirked as she selected Potemkin and once again they were at it.

Poor Kagami, if only she knew just exactly who she was up against. Though mostly an online gamer, Konata did get very adept at some fighting games, one of them being Guilty Gear. She was actually one of the more highly regarded gamers at the local arcade and had her share of first place victories.

It also did not help that Kagami had to choose one the hardest characters in the game to use properly, not to mention the fact that Dizzy had a glass figure that would break at the slightest contact.

So it was that Kagami futilely tried to keep Konata's Potemkin at bay, throwing axes, fish and ice spires all over the place. For a while it looked like she would win.

But then Kagami would make one mistake. A mistimed jump, a fool hardy air dash, or perhaps a wiffed attack, and Konata would come and make Kagami pay for it.

Kagami could only look helplessly as Potemkin had, once again, got his huge meat hooks on her character and proceeded to jump in the air and slam poor Dizzy on the ground at breathtaking speeds. The resulting loss of the remaining third of her life bar made Kagami throw the controller on the ground and proceeded to grab her hair in frustration.

"Ahh! That's no fair!" cried Kagami loudly.

"Tsk, tsk Kagamin. Just concede defeat already and let Tsukasa actually play for once." said Konata.

For a moment Kagami looked like she was going to protest, to cry out at the unfairness of it all. Why did she have to work so hard when Konata had to do so little? It was like some sort of terrible conspiracy that threatened to thwart every attempt that Kagami made to defeat the blue haired otaku at this game.

But Kagami's rage soon fizzled.

"Stupid game. I'm done playing already." said Kagami as she then grabbed the thrown controller and gave it to Tsukasa.

The meek twin had watched the entire time and though she was concerned about Kagami's outbursts she could not help but smile. Today had been proving to be a real success. Kagami was acting as normal as she could be and her anger over a fighting game seemed to be quite the blessing. It meant that, for the moment, Kagami could forget her pains, whatever they happened to be.

Tsukasa felt a nagging push on her shoulder and she snapped out of her thoughts to see a mentally drained Kagami trying to get her attention.

"Here you go. You can try to play this game but I still think its so silly. Why do they have to make the men in this game so powerful? Its like they don't even consider women in the same league or something." muttered Kagami.

Tsukasa could only smile blankly at the statement before turning to Konata.

"So umm...how do I play?" asked Tsukasa meekly.

Konata quickly gave a crash course on the controls of the game and soon they were both on the character select screen. As usual Konata chose Potemkin and Tsukasa, wanting a cute character, chose Jam.

"Yet another little girl that will feel my wrath." boasted Konata.

The first match was a completely one sided affair as Konata completely stomped Tsukasa. Kagami could not help but feel angry at this and soon cut in.

"Hey! Tsukasa has never played before! Try to take it easy will you?" said Kagami hotly.

"I can't help it Kagamin. I always play to win." whined in Konata.

Tsukasa could sense that a possible fight was about to start and immediately intervened so as to stop it.

"It's alright sis. I know that I'm not that good at games. I'm just playing to have fun. I don't care if Kona-chan beats me." said Tsukasa with a smile.

Anything Kagami wanted to say never left her mouth. She saw that despite the beating her little sister took at the game Tsukasa looked like she was having alot of fun. Kagami's frown soon melted away and was replaced with a small smile.

"Alright, if you're okay with it then I won't bother you." said Kagami.

"Yeah, besides, its just a game." giggled Tsukasa.

Both girls heard a loud gasp and turned to find Konata staring aghast at them.

"Just a game? JUST A GAME! This is a way of life! How dare you look down upon one's way of life?" cried Konata loudly.

The twins just sweat dropped at the outburst.

"Calm down you. Tsukasa did not mean any harm from it." replied Kagami in an annoyed tone.

Soon both Tsukasa and Konata continued to play once more.

However, unlike Kagami, who was apt to get frustrated and do stupid things, Tsukasa had kept a relatively light mood and soon started to actually figure out to use her character. She found that most of her attacks linked naturally and all she had to do was press the buttons in appropriate order.

She also began to figure out some of Konata's tendencies and saw that the otaku liked to use certain attacks that, while powerful, left her character wide open if she whiffed.

By the sixth match in Tsukasa was actually putting up a consistent fight against Konata. Of course Tsukasa still had not won a match but she did manage to steal a few rounds from the blue haired otaku.

Konata was genuinely surprised to see Tsukasa pick this game up as fast as she did. There were moments that Konata actually felt like she needed to try and not do anything stupid just to win a round. And unlike playing Kagami, who would start to get angry and give up after a while, Tsukasa never complained or griped that she lost. She would simply smile and say that she would try harder the next time.

In the very end Tsukasa finally managed to reap her reward and soon managed to beat Konata once, though narrowly.

Instead of being angry Konata was pleased.

"That was great Tsukasa. You seem to be a natural at this game!" said Konata excitedly.

"Oh it was nothing. I was just having fun was all." said Tsukasa, who herself, had more fun playing this fighting game than she initially thought.

"I bet you can beat Kagami no problem now." said Konata with a wicked smile.

Kagami herself had been absolutely stunned to see Tsukasa do so well against the otaku. Not once had Kagami ever beaten Konata at a video game, not even in shooters. Kagami was naturally competitive and it irked her to no end that she could not beat Konata in video games.

To see Tsukasa do so, and on her very first series of tries, just stunned Kagami. She still simply could not believe it.

But she wasn't going to let Konata's comment slide.

"Hey I heard that!" said Kagami.

Konata regarded Kagami. She looked over at the twin tailed girl and thought of her losing to her younger twin made Konata all giggly on the inside. She could not wait to see this.

"Then how about it? You two go at it. See who is the better fighter amongst the two of you." said Konata.

Kagami instantly took the controller from the otaku's hands.

"I'm ready. C'mon Tsukasa, let's do this." said Kagami sternly.

Tsukasa nearly gulped as she heard Kagami say this. She soon picked her controller up.

"O-Okay sis." said Tsukasa nervously.

So Kagami, once again, chose Dizzy and Tsukasa chose Jam. They soon started on their first fight and right off the bat Tsukasa was getting clobbered.

Konata's eyebrow rose in curiosity and was very surprised to see Tsukasa drop her first match so quickly. The blue haired girl looked over at the younger twin and could tell that her hands were shaking and her fingers were jittery.

The second match went no better and Kagami once again completely dominated Tsukasa.

This was when Konata realized that something was wrong. Tsukasa was not playing the same way that she was before. She was playing scared and not punishing Kagami for any stupid mistakes (which were many).

"C'mon Tsukasa, its like you are taking it easy on me or something! Fight!" shouted Kagami, her competitive side getting the best of her.

At this point Konata realized that some sort of intervention was needed.

"Time out Kagamin. I need to speak to Tsukasa real quickly." said Konata.

The blue haired girl grabbed the younger twin by the hand and pulled her up. Tsukasa was nearly limp and put up no resistance to Konata's advance. Konata soon managed to bring Tsukasa outside Kagami's room and closed the door so that the twin tailed girl could not hear what they were about to say.

Tsukasa was a shivering a mess. Her eyes look strained, almost as if there were going to tear up at any moment.

"What's wrong? You look like such a nervous wreck, its like you're afraid." said Konata in concern.

Tsukasa looked over at the shorter girl and nodded her head to and fro.

"N-Nothing is wrong with me. J-Just feeling a bit chilled is all." stammered Tsukasa with a fake smile.

Konata was not buying this pathetic lie for a second. She leaned in close to the younger twin with a serious expression on her face. Tsukasa shirked from the otaku, scared that the blue haired girl was going to yell at her or something. Tsukasa closed her eyes, ready to take in any sort of rant that Konata was going to give her.

Imagine Tsukasa's surprise when she felt a small, feminine hand on her cheek. Tsukasa opened her eyes to see Konata with a look of rare concern on her face.

"I know that something is bothering you. You were having so much fun earlier and now you look afraid. Know that I'm here for you. Please, just talk to me." said Konata in a soothing, almost maternal voice.

Tsukasa could not resist and soon started to speak.

"K-Kagami has always been better than me at everything. Its like when we were kids dad would be so proud of Kagami because she got good grades while he only got mad at me for not doing good. Not only that but she is so strong and can talk to people. I only get afraid and run away when things get too rough. Kagami is also so much prettier than me. I see the boys look at her all the time and I know they want to ask her out but it seems nobody pays attention to me."

For a moment Tsukasa paused. She seemed like she was about to burst out in tears but she soon composed herself by shaking her head vigorously.

"Its no use. The only thing I seem to be better at than sis is cooking and even then everybody takes that for granted. They don't care that I cook better than Kagami because my grades are still no good. I-I sometimes wished that Kagami did not exist so that mom and dad could notice me more. I know they love me but I feel like they love her more only because she is better than me at so many things. Its like everybody just sees me as the...dumber sister." said Tsukasa in an unusually harsh, muttering voice.

Konata could not help but feel shocked by what she had just heard. She had always wondered how Tsukasa felt being in her older sister's shadow. Konata figured that Tsukasa was probably annoyed but bore it well due to her constant smiles and kindness.

Never did Konata think that Tsukasa felt so...harsh about the whole situation. It was something that Konata could never understand, being a single child. However that did not mean that Konata could not sympathize with the younger twin.

So Konata reached her arms out and soon brought Tsukasa into an embrace. Tsuaksa stiffened slightly at the contact but soon relaxed.

"I'm not going to lie. Kagami is better than you at alot of things. But believe me when I say that you have many qualities that Kagami could only dream of having. You say that Kagami is strong and that you are always afraid. Guess what? You are also strong. Strong for going out of your way to make Kagami happy today. To swallow your insecurities and put Kagami first. Kagami may have good grades but grades are not everything. If we were to grade people on their personality I would give Kagami a 'C" and you an 'A+'. I'm going to tell you a big secret Tsukasa. Can you do me a favor and not tell anyone?" said Konata.

"Of course Kona-chan. I won't tell anyone." said Tsukasa softly.

"Sometimes I feel like you are my only friend I can trust. I don't really know Miyuki-san that well so its hard for me to talk to her. And sometimes I feel like walking on egg shells when I hang out with Kagami. Its like I can only be her friend by acting a certain way sometimes. I know that that's not the case and she accepts me for who I am, but its hard to believe that sometimes when she constantly looks down on my hobbies and assumes the worst out of me each and everytime. And honestly, it hurts Tsukasa, it really does. But with you, I don't have to worry about acting a certain way. I know you won't get mad at me for mentioning an eroge, or squealing over the newest anime coming out. Or that you won't get mad at me when you lose to me at video games. You smile and accept me, all of me, without complaint. So everybody can say whatever they want about Kagami. You're you and I would not change anything about you. Even if everybody seems to ignore you know that I will always be there to acknowledge and accept you whole heartily, just like you have done for me."

Tsukasa could not help but be moved to tears by Konata's honest words. All her life she had been in Kagami's shadow, always being outshone by her older sister. While she loved her sister dearly there were times where she wished that someone could notice her for who she was. Even her parents seemed to forget that Tsukasa was her very own person, not just a dumber Kagami.

To know that Konata had always accepted her was like a huge weight was lifted from Tsukasa's back. It touched her to know that Konata looked at her as an equal, if not even better regarded, than her older twin sister.

Soon Tsukasa felt Konata pull herself away.

"C'mon. There is no reason for you to be afraid. I know that despite everything you cannot let Kagami's success rule your life. Let's go back in there and this time, just have fun like you did when playing against me and don't be afraid. Isn't that why we are hanging out for anyway?" asked Konata.

"You're right. I promise to have fun right now and not let anything ruin today. I said I was going to have sis happy today and I'm not going to ruin it because I'm feeling sad or angry." replied Tsukasa with renewed conviction.

"That's what I wanna hear. Now c'mon." said Konata as she turned to walk back inside the room. Before she could however she felt a hand grab her shoulder and stop her short. Konata turned to see Tsukasa standing there with a relieved smile on her face.

"Thanks Konata...I really mean it." said Tsukasa softly.

The utter sincerity of these words had an unexpected impact on Konata. The soft eyes and genuine smile on the younger twin's face exuded an air of such innocence and trust that Konata felt overwhelmed by it.

It was a look that Konata had only seen Tsukasa give to her older sister and Konata could not help but feel honored. To know that Tsukasa now regarded Konata on the same level as her elder twin sister. It was then that Konata knew that she staring into the eyes of a true friend, a friend that would be there to listen. A friend that would go out of her way to help. But most of all, a friend that accepted her despite her eccentric behavior and weird hobbies, a friend that accepted all of her no matter what.

Konata almost wanted to cry just thinking about this but she stayed her tears. Instead the blue haired girl put on a small smile.

"No Tsukasa, thank you."

* * *

><p>Both girls soon entered to find Kagami on training mode, no doubt trying to find out some new things about her character. At once Konata started to laugh.<p>

"Training mode eh Kagamin? Won't help you one bit." said Konata haughtily.

"Say what you want but I already beat Tsukasa so I'm ready for you!" said Kagami, her competitive spirit still as strong as ever.

Konata just shook her head in amusement at this outburst.

"No can do. You may have beat Tsukasa but I managed to get her head on straight with a good pep talk. Now you stand no chance against her." said Konata confidently.

Kagami looked over at Tsukasa and then over at Konata. Her face formed a frown as she spoke once more.

"Do we honestly have to do this again? Fine but once I beat Tsukasa then you're next!" proclaimed Kagami.

Tsukasa could not help but narrow her eyes at this comment. Her older sister seemed to not think that she was even worthy of consideration now. Yet she bit down on her anger and let it subside. She knew that getting angry over a game would get her nowhere. She soon smiled and looked forward to having some fun.

So once again they were at the versus screen and Kagami selected Dizzy once more and Tsukasa selected Jam.

The first round went to Kagami convincingly but Tsukasa was not deterred. She knew that even if she lost it wouldn't matter. What mattered was that they were having fun and that was all.

As such she was able to keep a light perspective on the game and suddenly managed to catch Kagami's character with a simple combo that did big damage. The second round suddenly turned the tide and Kagami lost quickly.

"What the? Why does her character hit so much harder than mine?" griped Kagami.

"Complain, complain Kagamin. Keep your eyes on the screen or you'll find yourself losing." said Konata with a cat like grin.

Kagami growled and focused her attentions on the third round.

The twin tailed girl did not even have time to blink as Tsukasa managed to wipe the floor with her and the first match went to the younger twin.

Kagami was starting to feel frustrated.

"That's it. I won't lose again." said Kagami hotly.

Tsukasa only smiled, not at all intimidated by her older sister anymore. Winning that first match had really worked on her confidence. Even if she would lose the rest of her matches at least she would know that she had bettered Kagami in one match and that alone made her feel better.

Luckily for Tsukasa she would win way more than just one match.

As the fights continued Tsukasa noticed that Kagami ALWAYS did the same strategy. She never changed her tendencies and this made her easy to read as a book. When frustrated Kagami would do incredibly unsafe things, such as 'dusting' mid screen in a desperate attempt to score major damage.

It got to the point that all Tsukasa had to do was hold the back the entire time and wait until Kagami would get frustrated and do something stupid. Tsukasa would punish with a simple yet effective combo and rinse and repeat until Kagami was defeated.

The last match ended in a perfect for Tsukasa and it was then that Kagami, her temper getting the better of her, threw the controller on the ground once more.

"Argh! I hate this game!" shouted Kagami loudly.

For a moment Tsukasa wanted to say sorry for making her older sister so upset but realized that there was no reason for Kagami to be so angry. It was her older sister's fault for making such a big deal out of nothing.

Kagami had shouted so loud that the girls soon heard footsteps coming from the stairs. The door opened to show Inori coming in with a annoyed look on her face.

"What the heck is going on in here?" asked Inori.

Tsukasa felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she saw Inori. Images of the last confrontation stood stark in Tsukasa's mind. How Inori seemed to be manhandling Kagami for whatever reason.

Then Tsukasa was too scared to anything and since she had been angry at herself for not having done more.

But now that Inori was here Tsukasa would be damned to let Inori near Kagami.

"We're fine Inori you can leave." said Tsukasa sternly.

Inori looked like she swallowed a lemon. The tone of Tsukasa's voice was very out of character for her. Inori pushed the thought aside.

"Are you guys sure. It sounded like Kagami was yelling or something and I just thought that-"

"I said we're fine. You can leave already." replied Tsukasa, this time more aggressively.

Both Kagami and Konata now noticed the open hostility Tsukasa was displaying towards Inori and both were very confused as to why.

Inori herself was confused as to why Tsukasa was acting this way. Whatever it was Inori would leave it alone for right now. It seemed that no one was hurt so there was no reason in staying, especially if she was unwelcome.

"Okay, okay. I was just checking was all. Anyway the take out mom ordered is at the dinner table whenever you guys want to eat it." said Inori as she soon left.

For a moment all was silent between the girls. Neither Konata nor Kagami could believe what they had just witnessed.

"W-What was that about Tsukasa? Inori did nothing wrong. She was just checking on us. There was no reason to mouth off at her like that." said Kagami.

Tsukasa noted her sister and could not help but feel saddened by her older sister's behavior.

_Despite what she is doing to you you're defending her? No, that's not it. I bet that Inori has got you so under her control that you have no choice but to side with her otherwise she'll do something bad to you. I'm so sorry Kagami that I can't do more but as long as I'm here I'm going to defend you from her. I only wished that you could talk to me about it so that we can get mom and dad to take care of it instead of you suffering in silence._

"I'm sorry. Guess I still was feeling a bit aggressive from our games I guess." said Tsukasa in an embarrassed voice.

Kagami raised her eyebrow in suspicion at this answer and Konata knew outright that Tsukasa was lying.

However the resulting silence soon became too much and at once Konata grabbed a pillow and threw it hard on Kagami's face.

"What the hell? Why did you do that for?" asked Kagami harshly.

"Guess what guys? Pillow fight!" replied Konata as she bend down and grabbed another pillow and threw it harshly at Kagami once again.

This time Kagami was ready and intercepted the pillow, catching it in her hands.

"So you guys want to play rough then huh? Well I'll let you know. I won't lose this time!" said Kagami with a gleam in her eyes and this time used the pillow as a club and went after Konata.

"Ah help Tsukasa! Kagami-sama is angry at her loyal subject once again and is going to subject me to a hidesous punishment!" said Konata as she ran off.

Tsukasa could not help but smile at the fact that everything was getting back to normal again. She was not going to like it when Konata would leave tomorrow but at the very least she could make the most of today.

A pillow soon came and smacked Tsukasa in the face, knocking her out of her musing. She looked up and found that both Konata and Kagami were staring at her, thinking that she was going to cry or something.

Instead Tsukasa gently kneeled down and picked the pillow up. Her eyes narrowed despite having a smile on her face. The very expression alone unnerved the two other girls.

"Umm...Tsukasa?" asked Konata in a slightly frightened voice.

"What is it Konata?" asked Tsukasa in a high pitched but menacing voice.

"Kagamin...something tells me we are going to get owned and that there is nothing we can do about it." said Konata nervously.

"For once I think I agree with you shorty." replied Kagami.

The only thing the two girls saw afterwards was a total blackout followed by a cloud of feathers.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I really wanted to focus on these three characters right now. I hope I did not make it too boring or anything. This story is coming by slowly but I'm already more than halfway done. Things should speed up soon but just bear with me. Thanks for reading and hoped you all enjoyed.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Yo what up? Your boy here is ready to update once again. Alabama and LSU are playing for the title tomorrow and I'm so hoping that LSU wins. Want Mad-Hatter Les Miles to pull three wins over Saban in a row. So I figure that I'll update now since I have a bit of time so that I can enjoy the game tomorrow. Shout out to all those who have stuck to the story. Thanks for the appreciation. Anyway enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Inori was at the dinner table and was eating part of the take out meal that her mother had just ordered not too long ago. She wasn't particularly hungry but the eating seemed to occupy her at the moment as she was slightly bored and had nothing to do.<p>

More than that, however, she found it easier to think while she was eating. It was like the whole process of chewing and of the masticating of food encouraged the brain to take liberties when it came to its thought process.

So it was that Inori sat there, listening to the constant pounding from upstairs and echos of laughter. She knew that the girls were having fun and were making a ruckus.

The plum haired woman sighed.

She was slightly envious of her little sisters. Though nearly adults they still were relishing in their childhood. Days filled with nothing but carefree joys. Even the stresses of exams typically paled to the stresses one had to overcome once they became adults.

It was times like this that Inori wished that she was a kid again. That she could spend her days playing and not have to worry about finances, work, relationships and other crap that adults had to put up with day in and day out.

As she sat on the kitchen table playing with her food Inori's mind began to wander. It was unfocused and hazy, but soon her thoughts began to gain clarity and Inori found herself thinking about several subjects.

One of the very first ones concerned Tsukasa.

Inori could not help but feel that her youngest sister had acted unusually cold toward her. While the plum haired woman did not want to be a sour sport and intrude on her sisters' little social she WAS concerned that Kagami had hurt herself when Inori heard her shout. That was why she went upstairs to check on her sisters.

She saw no reason as to why Tsukasa would act so cool toward her.

What had got Inori the most was the look in Tsukasa's eyes. They were narrow, hard and slightly afraid. It was like Tsukasa was summoning up all her courage to face a down a threat.

_But why? I have not done anything to her. _

This was what confused Inori the most. That Tsukasa had that irrational anger toward her the moment she stepped into the door of their room. Never had Inori seen Tsukasa that aggressive period, much less towards her oldest sister.

_Could it be that she is stressed from school? I know that Kagami whines to me from time to time that Tsukasa bothers her because she can't understand some of the work. Could her poor grades result in her taking her frustrations out on me, even if I haven't done anything wrong?_

That seemed to be a logical explanation and if applied to anybody else it could be valid.

_Yet I can't seem to believe that. Tsukasa, irregardless of her grades, has never taken it out on anyone. She always seems to have a smile on her face and shrugs it off. It has to be something else but what? There has to be a reason as to why Tsukasa acted like that. Could it be that..._

For a moment Inori paused as she looked down her plate. Rice was scattered all over the place and Inori could not help but notice that it was quite dirty. She resolved to wash the dishes before her mother came back from the shrine. The last thing Inori wanted was a repeat of last time.

_If that were to happen then I would surely lose it, I know I would. But aside from that what of Tsukasa? For whatever reason I want to blame Matsuri but that would be an unfair assumption on my part. Despite the wicked things she has done to both me and Kagami I have yet seen Matsuri do anything threatening to Tsukasa. If anything her relationship with Tsukasa has been closer this past year than it has been in the past. So I can't blame Matsuri. She isn't forcing Tsukasa to do something that she doesn't want to do. _

The thought of Matsuri suddenly made Inori's heart seize in fear. Her eyes widened as she came upon a startling revelation.

_There's no way. I want to say that it isn't so but I can't think of any other way that Tsukasa has acted this way toward me unless it is this. I bet the reason why Matsuri and Tsukasa have gotten along so well is because Matsuri has already told Tsukasa about my secret! That has to be it! Matsuri told Tsukasa about my secret and now Tsukasa hates me because of my lust for mom. _

For a moment Inori just sat there as she stared dumbly at her plate. Her emotions were beginning to dim and the plum haired woman felt lethargic. She suddenly slammed her fists on the table as the severity of her circumstances suddenly made itself clear.

_Tsukasa knows my secret! That's the only reason why she's angry with me! I'm ruined! Now she'll hate me for the rest of her life! She won't even want to talk with me! What's going to happen when we grow up? What if Tsukasa has children? Am I going to be hated and ridiculed by my very own nephews and nieces all because their mommy told them that their aunt Inori was a disgusting lesbian that wanted to bang grandma? As for Matsuri. I know that she'll be tormenting me for the rest of my life. Oh God what did I do to deserve this?_

By now Inori had her head down on the kitchen table as she started to cry. Only a week ago life seemed to be going in the right direction for Inori. Now it seemed as if her world was falling apart and Inori's hands were too delicate to put together the sharp pieces.

_The worst part is that I can't even leave, not without endangering Kagami. I had thought earlier that I could get dad to help me find a place but I keep forgetting about Kagami. Damn it. I don't know what her secret is but apparently its grave enough to where she would be willing to comply with Matsuri's sick demands. _

It was then that Inori realized something. She had a partner in suffering. There was someone who was going through the same torment that she was going through at this moment.

_I'm not alone. Kagami is suffering right now as well. Both her and I are victims of circumstance and Matsuri is the keeper of the keys. If the both of us get outed and banished then at least we won't be alone. I-I'll take care of Kagami. Even if I don't get to see mom, dad or Tsukasa anymore at least I can still see Kagami. Perhaps in the future we'll move out of here to someplace where no one will know us and our dirty past. If things go well maybe we can have a normal life. *Sigh*. Who knows? Maybe one day our kids will get to play with each other and we can a family all of our own._

That very thought seemed to lift Inori's spirits considerably. Just a moment ago Inori felt like there was nothing left. She even considered begging Matsuri to stop the torment. But now Inori had hope. Even if both Matsuri and Tsukasa were against her she had Kagami. And as long as Kagami was there Inori knew that she had to stay strong. She could not submit to Matsuri now.

_I'm sure that one day in the future Tsukasa will forgive me. And I'll wait for her. Even if we get old I know she'll forgive me in the end. _

_I can wait._

* * *

><p>Matsuri stared dumbly at the math questions presented to her on the study packet that was given to her by her professor. It was times like this that Matsuri wanted to pull her hair out. No matter how much she studied it seemed that she could never do well in her school work, math especially.<p>

She soon put her head on the table. It was no use. She figured that perhaps she should rest her mind a bit and then try again in a little bit.

Before Matsuri knew it her eyes closed and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Matsuri check this out! Tell me what you think?" <em>

_Matsuri had been in her room just looking at the ceiling when her older sister, Inori, had waltzed in complete with her high school uniform. It was delivered to them from Ryoo High School, one of the better schools in the district._

_Of course Inori would make it there no problem but at the moment Matsuri was not in the mood to entertain anyone._

_"Don't wanna. Leave me alone." replied Matsuri sternly._

_Inori frowned a bit but did not let that deter her. She ran in and soon came up close to her thirteen year old sister._

_"Oh c'mon! Just look and give me some input. Please?" begged Inori._

_Matsuri wanted to sigh. She knew that Inori liked to have attention. Well, Matsuri sure would give her that alright. _

_So Matsuri looked towards her older sister with the intent of telling her that she looked ugly or something._

_However the last thing Matsuri expected to do was blush._

_Inori looked gorgeous in her new uniform. The pink prints on the uniform itself seemed to go well with the long, plum pony-tail that was tied behind Inori's back. _

_"Y-You look great Inori." stammered Matsuri._

_"Thanks. Now I'm going to show mom and dad! See ya!" said Inori as she soon ran off no doubt expecting words of praise and approval from her parents._

_For a moment Matsuri started at the empty doorway. It was then that she began to feel it. The envy and the anger._

_Matsuri wanted to punch the wall. It seemed like everything had to go right with Inori._

_"Matsuri! Come downstairs we are going to take a picture." said Tadao from downstairs._

_The brunette wanted to say no but knew that she would get in trouble if she did. Not wanting to give her parents another reason to scold her she soon got up and made her way downstairs. _

_As she was going through the hallway she saw eleven year old Tsukasa and Kagami running toward her. She knew that they were going to hurt themselves and possibly fall over the steps if she let them continue running so she did the right thing and tried to stop them._

_"Hey guys slow down! You'll fall if you don't." said Matsuri._

_Tsukasa, being one to always follow authority, stopped running at once. However Kagami was not so keen to take this lightly._

_"Why 'Suri? You are not our boss or anything." snapped Kagami back._

_Matsuri wanted to slap her forehead. Lately Kagami had been growing more and more brazen especially toward her. Matsuri realized that perhaps this had to do with the fact that she had picked on her little sister quite often when they were little but it had been years since she had last did something mean to Kagami._

_However that did not mean that Kagami forgot those things and as an eleven year old she was already almost as big as Matsuri herself and willing to put her new found strength to the test. _

_"Look Kagami. I don't want you to fall down and get hurt. If you do then I'll get in trouble. So just stop arguing and lets go downstairs so we can get this stupid picture taken care of." said Matsuri with an exasperated voice._

_"Oh you're going to get it!" threatened Kagami._

_"What did I do?" asked Matsuri._

_"You said that the picture was going to be stupid. I'm going to tell mommy and daddy so that they can yell at you." replied Kagami harshly._

_Matsuri clenched her fists in anger. She knew that if Kagami tattle taled on her she was going to get in trouble. _

_"Okay the picture is not stupid, I'm sorry okay. Just lets go downstairs without having to run." said Matsuri in an attempt to placate her younger sister._

_For a moment Kagami looked like she was going to listen and then she did something quite cruel. She ran fast and hard and then threw herself on the floor. At once she started to bawl._

_Matsuri's heart clenched in fear as she knew what Kagami was up to._

_"Kagami! Stop that before mom and dad come upstairs and-"_

_But it was too late. _

_Already the sound of footsteps could be heard and soon Matsuri found herself surrounded by her parents and Inori._

_Miki gasped at the sight of Kagami's crying form and promptly made her way over to her. Meanwhile Tadao gave Matsuri glare before speaking._

_"What happened here Matsuri?" asked Tadao._

_"Well Kagami and Tsukasa were running and I tried to get them to stop but-"_

_Tadao interrupted her at once to question Kagami._

_"Is this true Kagami? Were you and Tsukasa running upstairs when I told you not to?" asked Tadao sternly._

_Kagami sniffled and put on her best act. She had seen Inori do this a couple of times to Matsuri when they were younger and Kagami learned one thing. Their parents NEVER believed Matsuri. She knew that if she played her act well enough her parents would get mad at Matsuri which was exactly what she wanted._

_"Y-Yes I know daddy and we're very sorry for running when we shouldn't. But that doesn't mean Matsuri gets to push us just because we were running." said Kagami._

_At once both Miki and Tadao directed their glares toward Matsuri and at once the young teenager felt herself stiffen at the unwanted attention. _

_"Matsuri! I can't believe that you would do that to Kagami! Don't you know that you can really hurt her if you pushed her too hard?" said Miki._

_"Mom! I didn't push her I swear and-"_

_"That's enough of that Matsuri. Kagami is a little girl younger than you. There was no reason for you to push her like that." replied Tadao sternly._

_Once again Matsuri could not help but think that all of this was so unfair. She looked over and tried to see if anyone could help her. She looked toward Inori but found that her older sister looked annoyed. Then Matsuri looked toward Tsukasa, who had saw the entire thing for what it was. _

_Matsuri stared hard at Tsukasa, her eyes begging her little sister to come to her defense. _

_Tsukasa looked like she wanted to speak up and tell the truth but soon failed at the task and remained mute._

_"Matsuri. Room. Now. I will go inside to speak with you in a moment." said Tadao._

_It was then that Matsuri realized that no one was going to help her and she soon cast her head down. She shuffled her way into her room. _

_As soon as she was inside she saw her father come in and close the door behind him. At once he started to speak._

_"I don't know what I'm going to do with you. It seems that all you do is bully your sisters and try to hurt them." said Tadao in a tired voice._

_"That's not true dad!" said Matsuri in her defense._

_"Look. Maybe Kagami did something to upset you and I understand that this may have been the case. But you must control your temper and not let it get the better of you. Its bad enough that you haven't been doing well in your classes. The last thing I want under my roof is a ungrateful delinquent." said Tadao rather harshly._

_Matsuri had heard this several times already but that still did not mean that it didn't hurt. Matsuri felt her eyes blurring from unfallen tears. It was like everybody was against her all the time. _

_"I want you to think about what you did. You're grounded for today and tomorrow. Perhaps that will get you to keep that temper of yours in control." said Tadao once more before making his exit._

_At once Matsuri laid herself on the bed. Many thoughts were racing through her head but all of them had the same theme._

_**Its not fair. Why is everybody so mean to me all the time. They think that I'm a bad person and I'm not! Damn it! Why does Inori get to be so pretty and smart? Its like she doesn't even have to try. I try so hard to make good grades but mom and dad don't believe me. They think I'm lazy and am not trying. Now dad thinks that I'm going to end up becoming a rebel or something. **_

_**Is this how its going to be? Are mom and dad never going to believe me? Will they always side with Inori and Kagami? Its like they hate me. I-I wish I was never born! What difference will it make if I'm gone? Its not like they're going to miss me or anything not when they have Inori. Maybe I should just die.**_

_**Yeah...that's it. I'll die and never come back. **_

_**And they'll probably won't even miss me.**_

_Before Matsuri even knew it she was already crying._

* * *

><p>The sound of rambunctious laughter from across the hallway woke Matsuri up. The brunette scowled in annoyance and soon stood up to stretch herself. As she did she noticed a bit of drool on the corner of her mouth.<p>

What's more however was the tears that were forming in her eyes.

_Dang allergies. _

With that thought in mind Matsuri decided that she wasn't going to get her studying done anytime soon and resolved to do it tomorrow evening. She soon walked outside her room and made her way toward the restroom where she washed herself up a bit.

Once done she soon made her way downstairs to get a bite to eat. As she did she noticed that Inori was sitting on the table looking unusually pensive.

"What's eating you up?" asked Matsuri as she made grabbed a plate and started to serve herself.

Inori seemed to be a bit startled but soon calmed when she saw that it was only Matsuri. However the relief soon turned into annoyance.

"Since when did you care about how I feel?" asked Inori rather harshly.

Imagine Inori's surprise as she saw an expression of hurt express itself on Matsuri's face. For a moment Inori almost did not believe what she saw. But it was still there and Inori now felt like bitch reacting the way she did.

"Maybe it was something important and I interrupted your train of thought. Sorry. I'll just take my food and leave." mumbled Matsuri quietly.

_Now I really feel like a bitch. I wonder what this is about. Why are you acting so strange Matsuri?_

"Hey I didn't mean to snap at you like that." said Inori, not really apologizing but at the same time making it known that she didn't mean to do what she just did.

Matsuri seemed to take the hint and soon took her seat next to Inori and began to eat.

A heavy silence permeated about the two sisters. It was only broken by the laughter and shouts from upstairs in Kagami's room. Even so there was nothing awkward about it and the two were merely content to pass the time in a civil matter.

Matsuri soon finished eating and got up to take her plate to the sink. At once Inori got up.

"Don't worry about that. I'll wash the dishes." said Inori.

Matsuri thought about perhaps denying the offer but found that if Inori was willing to wash the dishes then so be it.

"Okay but I'll help put them up." replied Matsuri.

Inori nodded and soon both were working together to get the dishes cleaned and put in their proper place.

Once again their work was done in silence, neither sister really wanting to speak at the moment. However Inori could not help but notice something unusual about Matsuri.

_I wonder why she is acting so civil all of all sudden when just a couple of hours ago she was threatening to force herself on me even with Kagami's friend here. I wonder. Could it be that you are...no I think not. I dare not assume anything at this point._

The dishes were soon done and it was already ten at night. Already Matsuri and Inori noticed that the girl's upstairs had become much quieter. Perhaps they were watching a movie or something.

It was then that they noticed something else.

"How long has mom been gone Matsuri?" asked Inori, speaking to her younger sister for the first time over the past hour.

"Beats me. She said that she was going to the shrine a couple of hours ago. Maybe she took off into town to get out of the house for a bit." replied Matsuri.

"With what vehicle? Dad took the only car." replied Inori as a matter of fact.

"Point taken. What do you think? Should we check at the shrine to see if she's okay?" asked Matsuri.

Inori was somewhat suspicious at this offer thinking that it was perhaps a plan by Matsuri to lure her to the outside so that Matsuri could then take advantage of her.

However Matsuri's recent behavior seemed to contradict this assumption. The plum haired woman truly believed that Matsuri wasn't going to do anything to her.

_Still won't put it past her. Expect the worst but hope for the best._

"Sure."

* * *

><p>It was about a five minute walk toward the shrine and both Matsuri and Inori had been relatively quiet. However that did not last long.<p>

"Matsuri can I ask you something?" asked Inori curiously.

"Shoot go for it." replied Matsuri.

"Is there a reason why you are forcing yourself on me and Kagami? I don't know what we did to make you so upset and I'm so confused." replied Inori softly.

For a moment it was silent and it seemed like Matsuri was not going to answer the question. However the two of them stopped and Matsuri regarded Inori.

"There are reasons why I'm doing this. If you think I'm doing this just for the hell of it then you would be dead wrong. However I cannot tell you why. Not now. Perhaps in the near future." replied Matsuri in an almost tired voice.

"I see. So there is some reason amongst your madness then. Fine. If you don't plan to tell me now then that is that. But why include Kagami? You do know that your actions can potentially scar her for the rest of her life." said Inori.

"There was no way that I was going to let Kagami go, not when I finally had a leg up on her. Maybe I'm being harsh in my methods but its the only thing I can think of that can make her know." replied Matsuri.

"Know what?" asked Inori in confusion.

"In due time Inori. Contrary to what you might think I don't hate either of you." replied Matsuri softly now.

"Then why go the lengths you are to humiliate and possibly ostracize us from our parents?" asked Inori now more curious then ever.

"I don't know Inori. Sometimes I even ask myself that question. For now lets just settle on the fact that I'm being a mean and despicable bitch." replied Matsuri.

"I won't deny that Matsuri." giggled Inori a bit.

Matsuri could not help but share in the laughter a bit as they finally got to their destination. Inori knew that perhaps the end was near.

_For a moment it seemed like things were back to normal. Maybe Matsuri isn't as heartless as I think she is. I'm still in the dark as to what her motives are but for now I'm just going to enjoy the fact that we are not at each other's throats right now._

Without thinking both girls made their way to the portrait room where the founders of the shrine were held up in reverence and honor.

As soon as both women entered the building their good mood was suddenly cut short as they saw the sight before them.

There on the ground lay their mother, Miki, in nothing but just her shirt on. Her bottom was completely naked and about her lay obvious cum stains.

Both Matsuri's and Inori's hearts froze as they suddenly assumed the worst had just happened to their very own mother.

"Mom!" cried Matsuri in anguish.

Imagine their relief when they saw their mother's figure start to move before suddenly sitting up. The older woman rubbed her eyes a bit before seeing her two daughters before her.

"What are you two doing here girls?" asked Miki in curiosity.

At once both Matsuri and Inori smothered Miki in an all encompassing hug, surprising the older woman. Both of them started to cry but in complete relief.

"Oh my god mom! I can't believe you're alive. We thought that something horrible had happened to you!" said Inori in tearful relief.

Miki was confused by what Inori was saying.

"Whatever are you talking about? Nothing has happened to me. I guess I fell asleep or something but that's about it." smiled Miki.

For a moment neither Inori nor Matsuri cared much as they were simply relieved that their mother was not a victim of some horrible rape and murder case. However that soon brought another question that was both on Inori's and Matsuri's mind.

_From where did all this cum come from?_

As they dislodged themselves from their mother Miki got up and noticed a cold draft from her bottom half. It was then that she suddenly realized that she was naked from the waist down. Just as she was realizing this Matsuri soon spoke.

"I-I hate to be so forward but if you were not victimized or something then...then who's cum is this all over the floor here then?" asked Matsuri nervously.

Miki's mind suddenly replayed the events that had just happened not too long ago and suddenly Miki realized why she did not have her panties or skirt on. She turned beet red at just how terribly embarrassing her last little act was.

"D-Do I really need to explain it?" stammered Miki nervously.

Matsuri gave a nervous laugh but at the same time she was disturbed by a feeling that she was experiencing as she watched her mother's near naked form.

_Oh no, please don't tell me that I'm...I'm..._

The poor brunette could not help but suddenly feel so turned on by the sight of her mother before her and in such a compromising position as well. At once Matsuri could feel her face flush up and her core began to heat up.

_Oh my god I'm so freaking sick! I can't believe I have stooped to Inori's level now and am feeling this way for mom! Damn it I need to get out of here. If I don't then I'll end up doing something stupid and then I'll be ruined!_

"Matsuri are you alright? Maybe you should get back to the house before you catch a col-"

Miki could not finish as she was suddenly interrupted.

Matsuri's eyes just went wide at the sight before her. She simply could not believe this was happening and suddenly felt like everything was going to fall apart.

Miki herself was stunned at what had just happened and for the moment she could do nothing but feel utter shock and surprise.

For Inori had finally lost it and now had her lips on Miki's.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So here's the chapter now probing into the minds of Matsuri and Inori and trying to give reasons to their actions. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this installment.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Well some many things have happened this past week or so. Baltimore beat the Houston Texans which is sweet cause I'm a Raven's fan. Plus the Tebownator gets shot down by New England. Patriots vs Ravens game is gonna be hype. Classic offense vs defense. Brady and Wes Welker going up against Suggs, Reed and Ray Lewis, can't wait!

Aside from that I'm glad that this story has started to pick up. I was originally afraid that I was rushing due to the last chapter but I have to say that things needed to get moving already. Anyway, once again, want to give a shout out to those who have stuck by the story and reviewed. You know that I appreciate. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Izayoi Izanami could only smile as she took a sip of non-alcoholic wine. She was in a great mood and there was very good reason for that. Just earlier that morning she had single handily managed to get Mr. Takahashi, rival company owner, to agree to merge with their company.<p>

She did not want to put on airs but she knew that this was going to happen. None could withstand her charm and she knew that. Izayoi was not ignorant of the harsh rumors going about her and she had to say that most of those rumors were true. She really did charm, steal and sleep her way to the top.

Many people could say that this was not decent but she could only laugh at their self-imposed morals.

Izayoi growled at the thought of morals.

She had grown up in a rigid, uptight family whose sole pride was in its morals. Both her mother and father were extremely conservative and overbearing. As a child she could not participate in many of the activities as other kids. Her mother prohibited her from playing sports, for example, because she felt it was too unbecoming for a growing woman.

Likewise she was prohibited from any extra-curricular activities, such as joining the Book Club or Science Club by her father. As a very stern, traditional man, he felt that such things were a waste of time for his daughter. She would not need the knowledge from science or math. Why should she if she was to be a housewife whose sole duty was to care for children and make sure the house was clean?

She had two other siblings, also girls and both older than her. The thought of both of them made Izayoi tighten the grip on her wine glass.

How perfect and pristine those two bitches were in their parents' eyes. Always doing as they were told, never questioning their authority, they were nothing but dolls held aloft and guided by the strings of their parents. Neither of them went to college and married as soon as humanely possible. Already her oldest sister was on her way in having her fifth child. The next oldest already had three and the last time Izayoi saw her she seemed to be carrying a fourth.

All the while her parents raved about her older sisters they would scorn her, thinking that she was some bad fruit. They belittled her dreams of working and going to college. They scorned her desire to remain single. Most of all, her parents were appalled by her decision to not have children.

She remembered it well. The memory was so etched into her psyche that she still held her hand up to cup the cheek where her father struck her after she said that she would not have children.

_Worthless...good for nothing ingrate. How dare you go against our wishes?_

And Izayoi remembered. As she lay on the ground her head ringing in pain neither her mother nor sisters came to her defense. They all stared at her blankly as if she didn't even exist like she was beneath their notice.

That was over eight years ago.

Since then Izayoi had not spoken to her parents and only occasionally visited her sisters. Despite all the pain that she had gone through for her decisions in life she could not help but feel like she had dodged a bullet. The few times she had visited her sisters she noticed something in their eyes.

Empty.

That was all she could see. Their eyes would light up at the sight of their children but darken when the children would leave. Izayoi could tell that her two older sisters were miserable.

Yet, being the good, well mannered women that they were, they never complained nor did they voice their dissent. They just plastered a smile when it was convenient and deluded themselves that everything was right in the world.

Izayoi never hated her sisters even though they abandoned her when she needed them. However she did not pity them either. They were foolish enough to not think for themselves and now they were in a situation in where they had no escape. It was sad really but that was their price to pay.

All of this seemed to bring Izayoi's mood down even though she had contributed to the merging of their company with a rival.

_Why am I being so gloomy about? All of that is just ancient history. I'm going to be senior executive. Just one more step in my quest to get to the top. And when I do I'm going to show them. I'll show mom and dad just what a success I am despite being a woman. Especially you father. I'll make sure to repay that blow for you. I'll grab a wad of cash and throw it in your face. More money than you can make in ten years and I'll throw it in your face and show that I can make that much in hours. I'll whittle your pride and destroy it just like you did to me. _

And thought of her father seemed to bring someone else in mind.

She was wrong when she said that she could charm everyone. There had been one person who had managed to keep her at bay, even for this long.

Hiiragi Tadao.

The thought of that man really seemed to stir something nasty inside the young woman. How she hated to pretend to be in good terms with that overly sanctimonious bastard. That while she smiled and pretended to want to frolic and bed him she could not help but want to vomit on the inside.

The man reminded her so much of her father. So stuck up in his values and beliefs. That if did not shackle himself to his misguided honor he could have been at the very top already.

It was more than that however.

She had managed to convince other men of honor to forsake their values and do something dishonorable. Cheat on their wives to bed her. She would then use their sin against them once everything was over. She would blackmail them to be her little personal slaves otherwise she would spill the beans to her family.

And these men would be like puddy in her hands. They would let their values override their reason and they would endure any kind of humiliation in order to keep their honor. It was so simple.

Tadao was not a hypocrite however, and that was what angered Izayoi the most. He stuck by his values and did not falter. Just like her father. And it was because of that that she started to hate Hiiragi more and more.

But now she was in a position of power. No longer would she have to toady to that self righteous bastard in order to get a leg up on him. As Senior executive she now has power over him irregardless of the situation.

And she knew that she had the upper hand.

She knew that Tadao was a part-time priest with a family of five waiting at home. Feeding five mouths certainly wasn't easy that was for sure.

And the thought of this made Izayoi grin evilly.

She was going make Tadao's work a living hell. She knew that he was bound to his job and would never quit, not with his family holding him hostage. Izayoi would force him through the worst of job assignments, make him travel constantly and have him as her personal little bitch. He would be getting her coffee, getting her lunches and constantly praise her. If he so much as stuck one toe out of line she would remind of him of his place and her power over him. How she could ruin his life with just two words.

The sight of Tadao's face turning white in fright and fear over his family's well being seemed to make Izayoi giggle in a fit of mad delight.

At once Izayoi opened up her planner. Her promotion was already announced and she could start work on her new assignments immediately if she wished. And she knew just exactly how to start.

Izayoi started to scribble madly with a deranged smile on her face. Her writing was frantic and quick, almost as if she was possessed. She slammed the planner down in triumph. Already phase one of her plan was complete. There was a small social over at the hotel in order to celebrate the merging in a couple of hours. It was there that she planned to make her move.

_Let's see you put up with this Tadao dear. It doesn't do me any good to have everyone but you under my thumb but just you wait. You, just like the others, will be nothing but my little puppet forced to do what I want. _

_I can't wait to see the look of despair in your face._

* * *

><p>Tadao sighed as he took a small piece of sushi from the cold snack really did not want to be here.<p>

All around him his co-workers were laughing merrily and having a good ole time but not him. Something was going inside of him. He had a sick feeling and at that moment the only thing he wanted to do was go home.

_I wonder what Miki and the girls are up to right now? Watching Hisahi's Quiz Games without me I'm sure. I wonder who's winning right now? Probably Inori. She's been on a roll for the past couple of weeks._

It was not often that he got time to spend with his family but with this new development it was already announced that there was going to be a small pay raise for everyone for their contributions to Sumitomo Domestic Good and Supply.

_Perhaps I can ask for a vacation. Knowing Miki she's probably steamed at me for having left when I did. I don't blame her but still I have the girls to think about._

As Tadao wandered around not really mingling with anyone he felt someone tap on his back. He turned and wished that he never did.

"What is it Izanami-san?" asked Tadao in an exasperated voice.

"Oh nothing much Tadao-san. Just wanted to know if you wanted to spend a little time with yours truly is all. I have gathered some friends over and we're going to have a small private party celebrating my promotion. You are welcome to come." said Izayoi with a smile.

"I ask that you don't refer me by my first name. We are not friends." replied Tadao rather harshly. He really did not want to put with the woman right now.

At once Izayoi's face darkened as she heard this and immediately stepped forward and whispered menacingly into Tadao's ear.

"Now you listen here. I'm your boss now and you should know what that means. You better watch your mouth lest you find yourself...having more free time than you like." threatened Izayoi.

Tadao felt as if his heart had stopped at that moment.

_Is she serious? Did she say what I think what she said?_

"I have done nothing wrong Izanami. To threaten me by termination is not very professional on your part. I will report you if you continue to make childish threats." replied Tadao, not wanting to play Izayoi's game.

Izayoi seemed to smile at this.

"Really? You do know that any inquires need to be sent in by formal letter. Don't think that I'm so ignorant that I haven't accounted for this." said Izayoi with a gleam in her eye.

Then, out of nowhere, seemed to appear yet another man behind Izayoi. He was a tall, gaunt man with black rimmed glasses who appeared to be in his early fifties. His nose was crooked and his ears seemed pointed. He smiled and Tadao could not help but think the man's teeth to be unusually sharp.

"You may not know him Tadao dear but he has been a rather useful...ally to my cause. This is Takeda Yoshimoto HR director of our branch. And as you know he is responsible for any inquries and documents that are sent over to the Board members, Mr. Sumitomo included." boasted Izayoi.

Tadao wanted to growl as he saw this man. He knew who Takeda Yoshimoto was alright. He was one of the biggest rats in the company. The man was a masterful manipulator constantly setting people against each other. He even went so far as to sabatoge his coworkers and have them terminated for it. One of the biggest examples was when the former HR director was caught with child pornography in his computer. He was promptly fired for it and Takeda was promoted.

Tadao was one of the very few who knew that it was this overgrown rat that had placed the files in there in order to covet the position for himself. However Tadao knew that there was no direct proof of Yoshimoto's involvement and Tadao dared not get himself involved in something that could get him fired. So he kept quiet.

"What does this man have to do with anything Izanami?" asked Tadao harshly.

"Everything." said Takeda Yoshimoto.

"What do you mean?" asked Tadao once more.

"Its very simple Hiiragi. If my colleague, Izayoi, has treated you unfairly then you are more than welcome to lodge a formal complaint in writing to the Board. However there is a good chance that I may...loose it. I'm a very busy man after all." said Yoshimoto with a snake like voice.

It was hearing this that made Tadao see red. He could not believe just what he was hearing. This was simply unbelievable.

"How dare you." growled Tadao harshly.

"I haven't said anything Hiiragi. Its best that you keep yourself under control. Don't want to attract unnecessary attention." replied Yoshimoto.

Izayoi grinned evilly. Her plan was going smoothly.

"Its as you heard Tadao-san. You, along with the majority of this branch, are under my direct supervision. You are to do what I say at all times lest you lose your job. As you can see Mr. Yoshimoto has found it to be quite profitable to be on my side. So you had better not get any that said here. This is my planner and this is what I have in mind for your next work schedule." said Izayoi with a gleam in her eyes.

Tadao quickly snatched the planner from Izayoi's hands and promptly scanned over it. At once his eyes widened and he felt like throwing the planner into the ground.

"You like what you see?" asked Izayoi with a grin.

He could not believe it. This was simply unfair, no it was cruel!

He was supposed to have Monday and Tuesday off after the trip to rest before going back to work again. However Izayoi had taken the liberty in changing his schedule and had promptly sent him off to a business function in Osaka come Monday. He would not be able to go home until next Friday. What was worse was she was double shifting him for Saturday and Sunday, both of his shifts coinciding with hers. What was worse was that underneath in italics was the word "secretary duty".

_T-This bitch! Secretary duty? What the hell is that? Double shift on Saturday and Sunday? Twenty four hours in one weekend all of it working directly under her? I-I can't afford to spend more time away from home. I already promised Miki that I would be home on Monday and we would spend some quality time together. I can't just tell her that I have to be out for yet another week._

"Oh, what's wrong Tadao-san? Don't like what you see?" asked Izayoi with a smirk.

"Y-You expect me to follow this schedule? That you are breaking all the rules and keeping me far longer than what is allowed? Not only that but secretary duty?" asked Tadao in confused anger.

"Oh, yes that. I need a good lackey to do some of the tremendous paper work that I no doubt am going to be bogged with soon. I'm sure that you can find time to do some of my work once you are done with yours." winked Izayoi.

Tadao narrowed his eyes as he heard this.

_This is bad. What am I supposed to do? Its not like I have any choices here. If I leave then I risk our family falling apart financially. _

As if guessing his thoughts Izayoi snapped her fingers and Yoshimoto came forward with a photo. Tadao looked up and suddenly felt rage erupt from his insides. It took everything he had not to step forward and tackle the taller man.

"How the hell did you get your hands on that?" asked Tadao lethally.

"Its simple to find personal information on the employees that work here. I managed to find this picture stored in your computer and merely printed it out." said Takeda Yoshimoto.

The picture in question was that of Kagami, Tsukasa, Inori and Matsuri standing close to each other and smiling. It was a family portrait taken about a year before. One which Izayoi now took off of Yoshimoto's hands and promptly examined herself.

"So THESE are your daughters. I must admit I have a hard time believing that a man like you can father four such lovely women. Now imagine this. Your kids unable to go to college because you were fired. That they are now going hungry because their father no longer has a job. I'm sure you'll like to see that, won't you. Face it Tadao-san, the very lives of your children are in my hands. Of course it doesn't have to be that way. All you have to do is just do as I say. If I say get me coffee then you will. If I want you to work on my assignments then you will. Simple, right?" asked Izayoi with a cruel smile.

Tadao felt a feeling of complete despair wash over him. It was no use. There was no way out of this. He could not afford to get himself fired. His very children's future depended on the income he was making.

There was no use in fighting. He would have to suffer yet another indignity here at work. He only hoped that Miki could find it in her to forgive him. He knew that she was already frustrated with him but he could not tell her of his stresses at work. He could not do that to her, not when she was already suffering from his absence and taking care of the girls.

_I'm sorry Miki. Looks like we'll have to make more sacrifices yet. I only hope that you can understand and not leave me. You're the only friend that I have left._

Izayoi could not help but feel triumph over the despair in Tadao's form. She knew that he was very close. That only a bit more and he would be hers. She would be able to wring him around her thumb just like every other fool who had crossed her working here. She had friends in high places. Tadao never had a chance against her.

So Izayoi chose to goad Tadao once more.

"You know you should be thanking me. I'm sure that after having four children your wife must look like a walrus. I'm doing you a favor by having you stay away from her. Maybe you can find someone a bit more...capable then a used up housewife." cackled Izayoi.

At that moment Tadao's soul seemed to have been yanked from the depths of despair and into the sky roaring in anger.

Without even thinking Tadao threw the planner in his hands down to the floor, splashing papers everywhere. The violent display soon got everyone's attention in the hotel lobby but Tadao did not care at this point.

"H-How dare you speak of my wife like that! You are not even worthy of speaking her name. She is ten times the woman you are." growled Tadao angrily.

Izayoi looked stunned at the sudden violent display and unconsciously took a step back. She had not anticipated Tadao reacting this way. However she would not show fear and soon retorted.

"Don't you compare me to that housewife of yours! She's nothing but a slave, a fool who threw away her future having children and playing house! Don't associate me with such trash who refuse to think for themselves!" snapped Izayoi back as she lost her cool.

"Let me tell you something Izanami-teme! My wife made her choice to have children and stay at home. She willingly took that chance even though she was perfectly capable of going to work. And I will be the one to take care of her and my family. However I won't suffer this indignity. I refuse to work in a den of rats and vipers at the expense of my family. I refuse to waste my time here and away from my family where they need me. I've missed out on so many important events in my family's life, just to toil like a slave in this hell hole! I'm done. I QUIT!" roared Tadao as he hastily took his blazer off and started to storm after the elevator so that he could gather his luggage and leave.

Izayoi felt herself trembling. This was not supposed to happen! Hiiragi was not supposed to quit and leave like this. Her plans were getting ruined!

"Damn it Hiiragi get back here! I refuse to let you go, you can't!" roared Izayoi.

"Well guess what! I already quit so there is no stopping me!" replied Tadao hotly.

"What about your family? Don't you care what happens to them?" said Izayoi harshly in an attempt to get Tadao to change his mind.

"Let me worry about that thank you very much." retorted Tadao as he soon got into the elevator and was soon gone.

Everybody in the lobby was stunned at the outburst. Most of all, Fusashi Sumitomo had witnessed the entire thing. At once he was upon Yoshimoto and Izayoi.

"I don't believe this! What the hell is going on?" barked Sumitomo harshly.

Yoshimoto, just like a rat exposed to light, scampered off not willing to face the wrath of the owner of the company.

Izayoi was like a deer in the headlights and could not help but remain paralyzed at the sight of the owner towering over her.

"W-Well, Mr. Sumitomo sir, I was just-"

"I don't want to hear you right now if you can't get your words straight Izanami-san. You will meet me in the conference room. You and Yoshimoto. I demand explanations. I hope for your sakes that they are good enough to warrant you driving one of my best workers away." growled Sumitomo harshly.

Izayoi could only start sniffling over the scolding she had just received.

Meanwhile Fusashi Sumitomo looked over to where Tadao had just left and could only sigh.

_Hiiragi what have they done to make you do this?_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yeah, yeah I know you all want to know what is going to happen with Miki and the other girls but I felt that this chapter was really necessary to push the story along. Anyway hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I know it was kind of mean to leave a cliff hanger and then update and not mention it at all. Anyway here is the chapter you all were waiting for. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Miki did not even see it coming.<p>

One moment she was speaking to Matsuri and the next she found her lips right on those of her oldest daughter.

The entire ordeal felt surreal and Miki felt like her limbs had turned into puddy. Her vision was blurry and she unconsciously began to return Inori's kiss, opening her mouth to grant access.

It felt like her body had a mind of its own and she had no say in the matter. She felt Inori groping at her exposed breasts while ravaging her mouth at the same time. Miki already could smell her own, growing arousal and that was saying something since the entire room had already smelled of her due to her previous actions.

And so Miki lay pliant, submissive, letting Inori do as she pleased with her.

_I-I'm such a whore. To let my own daughter use me like this just because I'm feeling horny. I'm so sorry Tadao. I'm so sorry! T-That you are at work right now and sacrificing everything just to care for us and this is how I repay you. By cheating on you with Inori. I'm so sorry that you had to marry a whore like me who can't control herself and doesn't know any better. Mother in law was right all this time about me. You are too good for me. You are honorable and true and I'm unfaithful. I'm so ashamed._

So it was no surprise that Inori, in her lust induced state, could not see the tears streaming down Miki's cheeks. No, there was nothing on Inori's mind except finally fulfilling her needs once and for all.

However Matsuri saw everything and at once she felt pure, unadulterated anger. At once she rushed forward.

"Get off of her Inori!" roared Matsuri as she grabbed her older sister by the shoulders and proceeded to yank her off of Miki.

Inori, who felt her opportunity slipping away, suddenly turned on Matsuri in anger.

"What the hell Matsuri! Leave me the fu-"

Inori never finished as Matsuri struck her on the cheek harshly the sound reverberating around the shrine. For a moment all was silent between the two sisters.

"Don't you see what you're doing Inori? Look what you have to done to mom! How dare you go and pull a stunt like that!" roared Matsuri. She was completely pissed.

"What do you mean?" asked Inori dumbly still in shock at Matsuri hitting her.

"Damn it Inori! Don't you realize what you have done?" replied Matsuri hotly.

Inori still seemed ignorant over the whole ordeal until she heard sniffling behind her. The plum haired woman turned around and saw her mother kneeling on the ground, tears coming out of her eyes.

It was as if a dagger had gone through the heart of Inori. Never had she seen her mother in such a weak, compromising position. The fact that she herself had broken her down like this suddenly made Inori feel a sense of dread and disgust for herself.

_D-Did I seriously make mom cry by doing that? _

As if in answer to her thoughts Matsuri soon spoke.

"Don't you see Inori what you have done? By your sick fetish you single handily destroyed this family! Look at mom! She can't stop crying because of what you have done to her! She is probably disgusted at you. And what is dad going to think when he gets back? That you tried to rape his own wife? No he won't believe it. He won't believe that perfect little Inori would do such a thing! He'll probably blame mom and beat her or worse kick her out of the house and out of her lives! I can't believe you actually thought you were so smart! Guess what Inori? You're not! This isn't a fucking class! This is real life and you fail hard at it Inori. In the end you're not going to suffer. Mom is!" cried Matsuri in anger and despair.

The words coming out of Matsuri's mouth made a significant impact. Inori's eyes opened widely in fearful realization over the consequences of her actions.

_I-I'm such a monster. Never did I think of the consequences that mom would suffer if I did this. I always just thought of myself and what would happen to me. Never did it occur to me that I am hurting the people around me. I'm so stupid! So stupid! Why didn't I see this?_

"No matter what I do to make things right it never turns out the way its supposed to be. I tried to stop you Inori. And not just you! Also Kagami! I tried to stop the both of you. Pretending to be such good, overachieving girls when you are nothing but a pair of sickos only thinking of your own sick fetishes and never taking into account the consequences. Lets say you had your way with mom. Dad is never going to believe you raped her. Even if I vouched for mom do you think dad is going to believe me? NO! Dad never believes anything I say. And I knew that you held these urges for mom...for a long time. But I wasn't sure until I saw you having a nosebleed after oogling mom when she was wearing Tsukasa's clothes a couple of days ago. That was when I knew for sure and that I had to stop you before you did something that could tear this family apart."

It was then that Matsuri's eyes soon started to water and soon her tears were streaming down her cheek. Her head was cast down and she spoke in a much lower volume.

"I had thought that if perhaps if I gave myself to you then you would forget about mom and focus on me. The same with Kagami. If the both of you would release your sexual tensions on me then perhaps you would forget your sick fetishes and take it out on me. Dad was bound to find out. I figured that perhaps I would take the fall for the both of you and I would leave. I would save mom and Tsukasa, who had nothing to do with this, and I would be the scapegoat. That was fine. I'm already a failure in dad's eyes and mom never pays attention to me. But that's fine. I still love them despite everything. I just figured that perhaps by my leaving it would affect the family the least."

By now Matsuri was now on the ground her tears gushing out of her eyes. She stared up harshly at Inori and soon spoke loudly.

"You don't realize how lucky you are! I have always envied you! That you were so smart and pretty! When I was a kid I wished that I could be just like you but no, it wasn't meant to be. I was always the dumb one, the angry one, the ingrate. Worst of all Inori is that you hurt me. You probably don't remember. Such memories are probably beneath you but I DO! All the times you scorned me, blamed me for mistakes that were not my fault. Worst of all is that mom and dad ALWAYS believed you and you took advantage of that! But STILL I LOVE YOU! So much so that I would become a cold, heartless bitch and do despicable things to both you and Kagami in the hopes that dad would find out and blame me so that he would not notice the sick fetishes both you and Kagami had. That perhaps after having me you two would chill out and not continue. But guess what? As always it didn't work. I try to do right, I really do! But it failed. Mom will suffer and no longer be part of our lives. I hope you are proud of yourself Inori you did a great job tearing us apart!" screamed Matsuri in the end before kneeling once more and crying softly to herself.

The amount of revelations was simply overwhelming to Inori.

_S-So this is the reason why Matsuri did what she did? To force me and Kagami to use her body as a way to release our sexual tensions. To hate her enough that we would soon tell dad. That she knew that even if she did tell dad about our fetishes that he would never believe her. That she would bear the cross for our sins and suffer exile just so that we could remain a whole family without problems. Matsuri...I never even realized. I didn't even know that Kagami had an obsession with Tsukasa. Now everything makes sense. I feel so stupid right now. That I couldn't even see the consequences of my own actions. And because of me we are going to suffer. Mom will be out of our lives forever. And worst of all mom will hate me for it. For trying to violate her body and then tearing her away from the man she loved. I'm so selfish! I'm such a monster!_

There was a feeling of despair in Inori however the woman could never be counted out. Already she was thinking of a way to salvage the situation.

"Matsuri...I never knew that you cared so much about us. To go so far as to do all of this just so that you can take the heat. You're right. I'm selfish and don't do a good job thinking about those around me. Well, I screwed up but I don't need you doing anything for me. When dad gets back I'll tell him what I did to mom. I'll tell him everything. He'll believe me and you know it. And when the time comes I'll leave you all in peace so that you can enjoy your lives with having to live with a sicko who can only think about fucking her own mom. Its the least I can do." replied Inori.

"You're not going anywhere."

Both Matsuri and Inori were somewhat surprised to hear their mother speak since she had been silent this whole time. However both of them soon regarded their mother, who by this time, stood up and had dried her tears. She had a firm, brave expression on her face though her eyes betrayed some fear in them.

"The problem is not you two. Its us. Both me and your father. Both of us have failed you as parents. Your father insists in placing more importance on his finances then on his family. And I...I..."

For a moment Miki faltered, unsure of whether she should continue or not. Soon though she steeled herself and took a deep breath and soon spoke.

"I am a good for nothing whore." said Miki in almost a whisper.

This last statement caught both Matsuri and Inori by complete surprise. Never in their wildest dreams did they ever expect their mother to say that about herself. It was as if their entire world had just come crumbling down.

"N-No mom! You can't be serious! Inori was the one forcing herself on you and-"

"I was enjoying every second of it." replied Miki in a regretful voice.

It was quiet amongst the three women for the moment as neither Matsuri nor Inori had a reply to that. Miki soon spoke once more.

"Now that we are letting out all of our dirty underwear I might as well tell you all that I am not nearly as blameless as you all think. Y-Your father has not been paying attention to me and it has gotten me frustrated over the past couple of years. It has gotten to the point to where I was seriously thinking of having an affair. And I nearly did. Girls, you remember that errand that I went to go and run yesterday?" asked Miki.

Both girls nodded their heads. They knew that their mother wasn't at home when they had returned to school, which was odd.

"There was young man scarcely older than you are Inori. I had been talking to him for some time. Yesterday was the day that we had decided that we would meet up and take care of our 'needs.' He was young, vibrant, energetic and probably had a great amount of stamina. The perfect person to take care of my ever growing needs. I-I nearly did it with him. But by third base I suddenly realized what I was doing. On how my actions would affect my marriage to my husband and the consequences it would have on my children. So I ran. I ran off with scarcely enough clothes to be decent and came home. That was when you fell on top of me Inori. It was then that I realized that I was still terribly unsatisfied and that I felt aroused when I felt your body on top of mine. Can you believe that? A mother feeling such things for her own daughter? I knew from then on it would only be a matter of time before I would complete lose it and force myself on one you girls and completely ruin our family."

"Inori...Matsuri. What you have both said does not surprise me. For Kagami to harbor such feelings for her sister and for you to harbor such feelings for me. It is my fault. My fault for staining you with my filthy blood. My fault for not seeing this sooner and reacting to it. My fault for not treating my girls right. Matsuri...I can understand if you want to hate me and your father. I will not blame you. Both of us have been guilty in playing favorites and I won't deny that. I'm just happy that despite our worthless parenting that you girls have grown up to be such good girls. You too Matsuri. I only wished that your father had married a more capable woman. I...I...I truly am not worthy of being your mother."

Miki soon fell to her knees as she started to cry once more. She was so ashamed of herself. To believe that her two oldest daughters now knew her dirty secret.

_I'm sure that they'll hate me now and I won't blame them. I've been nothing but a shameless, worthless mother to these girls. I can only hope that one day that they'll forgive me._

Imagine Miki's complete surprise when she felt her two daughters come forward and suddenly embrace her naked, filthy form. Her eyes widened in complete surprise as she felt their bodies on her.

"D-Do you think that I can ever hate you because of something like this? You have done so much for us! How can I not think of my mother of anything else but someone to look up to? To admire. We love you, all of you and your faults. You may think that you are worthless but we don't! We love you. So please, stop beating yourself up over it!" cried Inori, her heart in complete pain over her mother's belittlement of herself.

"Mom...I know that you are not perfect. That I'm still bitter over everything that has happened over the course of my childhood. That I was looked down upon. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you. I-I only ask that for once you can just love me, all of me and my faults, just as I do for you mom." said Matsuri through her tears.

So all three women just embraced each other, each letting the lamentations of their tortured souls echo out into the open for all to hear. Yet despite this sadness came a new happiness for them.

They were genuinely loved despite the horrible things that they hid and did to each other. That their bonds still held strong despite the waves of adversity that constantly beat on it.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is a very short chapter I know but I was afraid to finish it due to some family visiting over and I didn't want them to pry into what I was trying to write. Of course there is going to be a lemon amongst these three, lovely women but I'll write it later. Hope you all enjoyed this short, if not very introspective, chapter.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Well...Baltimore lost to New England. Meh there's always next year I suppose though this team was old and this was pretty much their last hoorah.

Aside from that I want to thank everyone for your kind reviews. I was really worried that my last chapter wouldn't be that well received but I'm glad that I was wrong. Here's hoping that I live up to expectations and do as well in this one. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Tsukasa could only hear the soft sounds of her sister's light snoring as she woke up feeling the call of nature.<p>

Slowly Tsukasa crawled out of the warmth of their bed and silently tiptoed her way through the darkness taking care to not step on Konata, who laid sprawled on the ground with a bit of drool coming from her mouth.

The younger twin soon made her way out of the room and made her way to the bathroom. All the while many thoughts were going through her head. Today had been a great success there was no doubt about that.

Ever since Kagami had made it known that she was willing to take their relationship deeper Tsukasa had noticed that her twin had been going through many pains...pains that Kagami was not willing to share.

Tsukasa knew that there was something deeper going on but could not know what. Some of her suspicions were confirmed as she saw Inori suddenly slam Kagami to the wall the night before.

The very image made Tsukasa growl in anger.

It took a great deal to make Tsukasa angry but this took it. She had looked up to Kagami all her life. Her older twin was like her guardian, her rock, the one who always stood strong despite the circumstances. Seeing Kagami so helpless against Inori really rocked Tsukasa's world.

This was made worse due to the fact that Inori was normally such a passive, meek woman. Never in Tsukasa's wildest dreams would she think that Inori would go so far as physical violence.

Tsukasa soon finished her business and proceeded to wash her hands and face. As she did so she looked at the reflection across herself.

_How long has this been going on? Has sis been hiding this secret for a long time and it is only now that she is beginning to break? Why haven't told me anything yet? I-I thought that we never kept secrets from each other. You should know that I will always be there for you no matter what. _

This last thought made Tsukasa frown. She didn't know anything and the lack of knowledge seemed to perturb her. But she trusted that Kagami had her reasons for not saying anything.

With that the Tsukasa soon made her way out of the bathroom and into her sister's room. It was pitch black inside due to her eyes having adjusted to the light in the bathroom. Still she walked across to the bed where her sister laid no problem and managed to neither rouse Kagami nor Konata.

The clock only read eleven PM but even so Tsukasa felt tired. She laid next to her sleeping sister. The sleeping face of Kagami looked so utterly peaceful, devoid of the worries and cares that she had in her waking conscious. Her long, violet hair was in a mess of tangles that covered her face.

Even so Tsukasa could not help but look in awe at just how beautiful her older sister was. Without even thinking Tsukasa soon start to move the stands of hair from Kagami's face, fixing it up for her so that it wouldn't be in her way when she woke up.

There was a seemingly therapeutic quality in doing this and Tsukasa could not help but feel so content just fixing and stroking her older sister's long hair. It was quite soft, almost silky in texture with the slight scent of lavender, Kagami's favorite shampoo.

Tsukasa soon stroked her own, short hair and frowned that it was nowhere as pleasant to the touch. Her own hair was actually quite coarse and for the first time in quite a while Tsukasa actually envied Kagami a bit.

As the younger twin once again admired her sister, her hair now much neater, Tsukasa could not help but wonder as to why anyone would want to hurt her older sister. It was not like Kagami had done anything wrong to anybody.

Soon Tsukasa scooted forward and felt the warm body heat emanating from her older sister and at once embraced her tightly, almost as if wanting to protect her.

It had been such a long time since they had had such contact with each other like this. Tsukasa was almost sad that they didn't share moments like this as often as they used to before. But the bond was still there, she was sure of it.

Tsukasa soon started to close her eyes.

"M-Matsuri..."

At once Tsukasa's eyes snapped open as she suddenly felt Kagami withdraw from her embrace and start trembling.

The younger twin did not know what to make out of this but she was clearly worried. Her older sister had her arms around herself, almost as if shielding herself. Her body trembled and her face had contorted to that of fear.

Tsukasa placed a reassuring hand on Kagami's arm hoping to perhaps quell this nightmare of her's but imagine her shock when she heard Kagami's next words.

"P-Please don't touch...not now."

Tsukasa was now very concerned.

_Why is she acting this way? Could it be due to-_

Tsukas never finished her train of thought as Kagami suddenly spoke, now quite audible, though she was still asleep.

"J-Just leave me alone Matsuri..."

At once Tsukasa's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of her older sister's name.

_Matsuri? But what does she have to do with any of this?_

"Please...don't hurt me...not anymore."

This episode continued as Tsukasa could only watch in disbelief.

_No...don't tell me. A-Are both Inori AND Matsuri hurting Kagami? B-But why? Why would they want to hurt you like this? Oh sis what are they doing to you? I feel so worthless I can't even help you in your time of suffering. _

For a moment Tsukasa felt like crying and normally she would. She would lament on her worthlessness and leave it at that. But it was at that moment that Tsukasa started to put two and two together and the realization of this suddenly made her quite angry.

_So that's why Matsuri told me not to tell mom anything. It wasn't because she cared for Kagami's privacy but because she didn't want mom and dad to know what was happening. I can't believe this! I-I was so stupid to believe Matsuri without even questioning her. Have both Matsuri and Inori been hurting Kagami this entire time? _

_I-I'm so sorry sis. Sorry for being too stupid to not know what was going on and too scared not to tell mom when I should have. But no longer. I will protect you. First thing tomorrow morning I'm going to tell mom exactly what's going on here. How Inori seems to beat you up and how Matsuri is trying to keep everything quiet by pretending to be the good one. I-It's so mean. So cruel. Don't they realize how much they're hurting you?_

Without even knowing it herself Tsukasa held Kagami close to her. The trembling was quite intense to Tsukasa's dismay.

Tsukasa soon started to stroke Kagami's hair while cooing to her softly.

"There, there don't be afraid anymore. No one will hurt you while I'm here."

Kagami soon started to relax and was less tense. She stopped trembling and her mindless mutterings stopped. Her breathing ceased to be so rapid and soon Kagami regained some sort of peaceful sleep once more.

And as Kagami lay in the comforting arms of her younger sister Tsukasa soon made her resolve.

_They think I'm too dumb to realize what they are doing but this time I won't let it happen. I-I-I won't be stupid and weak anymore! I-I won't let them scare me! Not anymore. Not if I want to save sis. _

_I'll be brave for you just as you were for me. It's my turn to be strong and...and...I promise that I won't fail. _

Tsukasa soon felt her eyelids grow heavy and soon she felt herself succumb to sleep once more.

_I won't fail._

* * *

><p>There was nothing but silence as Tadao drove quietly in his vehicle as he made his way back home.<p>

His thoughts were in a complete jumble giving Tadao an incoming headache. There were so many pressing matters and concerns but one thing stood out amongst the whole lot of them.

The shrine.

Now that he had quit his job Tadao knew that he would not be able to afford the shrine. It was obvious that he would have to sell it but it was not as easy as it sounded.

For one he did not know of anyone who would be willing to buy the shrine.

No it was not the price that concerned him. He would sell the shrine at a reasonable price. The problem laid in maintenance. Tadao simply did know of anyone who would be willing to care and maintain the shrine.

He also thought of relinquishing the shrine to the city but he doubted if the city would be willing to take the shrine off his hands. Even if they did chances were that they would literally steal it from him. They would find some sort of defect or problem and force him to sell it at a much lower price than it was initially valued. And while Tadao wanted to get rid of the shrine he also wanted to get something out of it. The city would not compromise once they made up their mind on a price.

However there something else that was bothering him even more.

If he ever did sell the shrine his family would surely disown him.

Especially his father.

The thought of Hiiragi Taka made Tadao scowl openly.

His father had been the definition of a hypocrite. He was a 'holier than thou art' personality who would scorn anyone he deemed below him.

Yet despite that his father had two terrible vices. Hiiragi Taka was a gambler and drinker who would spend enormous sums of his money. When the time came for him to pay for the bills his father would no longer have the money for it.

It was because of Hiiragi Taka that the shrine had been lost to creditors and tied away to a third party. His father had borrowed a lump sum on the shrine in order to 'pay bills' though he ended up using the majority of that money for gambling.

Tadao scorned the fact that he had actually looked up to his father at one time. His father had instilled the values of hard-work, purity and such into him. It was always the two of them however. Tadao never knew the presence of having a mother in the family. When Tadao would ask about his mother his father would scorn her, saying that she was an unfaithful woman who was lazy and refused to care for her son.

His entire life Tadao had been told that his mother was some sort of villain and Tadao hated the fact that he actually believed his old man.

It was not until he had turned twenty that he started to question his father. He took notice of strange things happening, such as their money suddenly disappearing and such.

Tadao started to pry deeper yet Taka was adamant. The two of them started to fight more often and Tadao knew that his father was hiding some terrible secrets.

It was then that Tadao put it in his mind to find his mother. He started to suspect his father and he was now suspecting that what his father had told him of his mother had been completely wrong.

Tadao had soon got his birth certificate and found the name of the woman who had given birth to him.

_Yameda Siyo._

So Tadao had searched for his mother all the while living away from his father and the shrine. Their relationship had started to crumble and Tadao did not want to live under the same roof of his father.

After a month of looking he had finally found her.

* * *

><p><em>Tadao felt his heart beating so hard that he swore that it would burst through his sternum. However he looked up at this apartment complex and knew that this was where she lived.<em>

_His mother._

_One could not know what his thoughts were at this moment. He had never knew that he had a mother. His life constituted of the shrine and his father. _

_But now there would be another piece added to the puzzle. Tadao soon entered the apartment complex and started to climb up the flight of stairs. _

_"Let me see...room 203...203...here."_

_The door stood before him and Tadao soon started to feel his stomach turn. He was so nervous. He knew that with a couple of knocks on the door he would finally meet her. He would finally meet his mother. _

_Taking a slightly trembling hand Tadao knocked on the door twice and held his breath. At once he heard a feminine voice calling from the inside. _

_"Honey I'm busy here in the kitchen. Can you get the door?"_

_"Okay dear."_

_The door opened to reveal a strong looking man about two inches taller than Tadao. He looked to be in his forties._

_"Who are you? Are you a salesman cause if you are I told you we are not interested in-"_

_"I'm sorry to interrupt but does a woman by the name of Siyo Yameda live here?" asked Tadao somewhat meekly._

_The man before him seemed somewhat surprised to hear this. He grumbled a bit and Tadao was afraid that perhaps he had gotten the wrong address._

_"W-What business do you have with her?" asked the man._

_"I'm sorry but it is only something I can tell her. Please understand I need to speak with her." replied Tadao._

_"I don't know kid. How can I know that you aren't just pulling my leg and-"_

_The man was interrupted as his wife came forward and joined him at the door, wondering why he was taking so long._

_"Oh Shiro I told you not keep our guests outside otherwise they'll-"_

_The woman immediately stopped talking as she saw the young man outside. Amber eyes met amber eyes and there was an awkward silence._

_Tadao observed the woman and could hardly believe what he was seeing. The woman had long, red hair that went down to the small of her back. She was shorter than he was but was slim. Her face had a wrinkle here and there, one next to her mouth and a couple on her forehead. _

_She looked to be in her thirties...too young to be his mother._

_However it was the eyes that entranced him. _

_Those amber eyes...just like his. _

_He knew that he had to ask even if it meant that he would be let down._

_"I'm sorry to interrupt you and your husband but would you happen to be Yameda Siyo?" asked Tadao nervously._

_"S-Speaking." replied Siyo nervously though she did not know why she was feeling so nervous in the face of some twenty year old kid in front of her._

_"I-I don't know how to say this...I'm sure that you'll probably won't believe me but...I-I..."_

_Tadao was losing his nerve. He was so frightened. He knew that after this admission his world would change dramatically. He thought of walking away and leaving it at that but he knew that he had to press forward. He was so close he would not let his nerve fail him._

_However before he could continue the woman suddenly spoke._

_"T-Tadao?"_

_The young man's eyes suddenly opened wide as heard the older woman say his name. He looked up and could start to see the woman's eyes starting to twinkle a bit in unshed tears. _

_"Y-Yes. My name is Tadao...Hiiragi Tadao and I'm here because I-I believe you to be m-my-"_

_Tadao never finished as he suddenly felt Siyo suddenly embrace him, holding him tight and close to her as she started to sob._

_"M-My baby!"_

_Tadao could feel the woman sobbing on his person and could literally feel the sorrow and anguish pouring out of her. _

_However there something quite odd that he could not place._

_It was strange feeling. A warm yet strange feeling that he never felt around his father, even while they were still getting along. _

_The feeling of unconditional love...a love that only a mother would have for her offspring. A love that did not need conditions or boundaries. Just love...pure and simple. _

_It was at that moment that Tadao realized that his father had lied to him about his mother. _

* * *

><p>The thought of Yameda Siyo brought an unconscious tear coming to Tadao's eye and he shook it off furiously. Now was not the time to be thinking of that.<p>

With that in mind his thoughts soon continued.

His father had remarried soon after Tadao had left home. Tadao had only met his step mother a few times over the years yet he hated her.

She, like his father, was a pious hypocrite and found it appropriate to scorn those she felt deserving of it.

How he still remembered the time when that old witch had called his wife a whore. Never did he feel so angry in his life, so much so that he wanted to strike the older woman consequences be damned.

After that event he had not spoken to his father since. Neither his father nor his step mother had taken the time to visit him nor his grandchildren but even if he did Tadao was sure that he wouldn't allow them. He no longer trusted his father not after what he had done. He would never let his father near his children.

Tadao knew that the fallout from the shrine being sold would probably create a schism between him and his father's family but at this point he could hardly care less. His grandfather aside, the majority of them were terribly pious, intolerable people. If they chose to no longer have any association with him then that was fine with Tadao. His true family was his wife and kids. The rest of them could go to hell for all he cared.

His family.

Tadao knew that he was not always there for them but no longer. He was going to do whatever it took to be there for them.

As soon as he got home he was going to go straight to bed and place his arm about his wife's waist and bring her close to him.

He was never going to let go of her ever again.

* * *

><p>Fusashi Sumitomo could only shake his head in complete disbelief as he heard the story coming out of Izayoi and Yoshimoto.<p>

"So what you are telling me is that Hiiragi felt jealous of you and decided to leave once you got your promotion?" asked Fusashi Sumitomo harshly.

"Y-Yes sir." replied Izayoi meekly.

"Interesting. Then perhaps I should let you know that I heard the entire thing. What was it called again? 'Secretary duty?" asked Sumitomo harshly.

Izayoi cringed as she heard the older man scolding her. She knew that she was in big trouble for this. Chances were that she could get fired at this very moment despite all the hard work she had put in to get to where she was.

"I'm sorry but if half the claims from what I have heard are true then perhaps you are not truly qualified to be Senior Exectutive. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to let you go." said Sumitomo sternly.

"Now wait just a second here."

Fusashi Sumitomo turned to find a group of men and women all dressed in business attire. At once Fusashi wanted to scowl.

"What is it that you all want?" asked Sumitomo harshly.

"This is quite a rash action that you are taking here. To completely let go of an employee that has led us into this union is quite harsh of you. What is the loss of one executive in the face of all the prosperity that we are soon to enjoy?" asked a thin, pointed man.

His name was Minase Takeo, CEO of Sumitomo Domestic Goods and Supply.

"I would not say that this is rash my good Takeo. I'm merely punishing an employee that has overstepped her boundaries." replied Sumitomo with a bit of venom in his voice. He never did like Minase Takeo.

"And that is completely understandable but to completely eliminate an employee of her caliber for such a...minor action begs for some more consideration. Even though you are the founder and owner of the company we here as the Board of Trustees still have think of the company irregardless of the actions of the owner. So we shall take a vote. All in favor of Izayoi Izanami's termination please raise your hand and say yay." said Minase Takeo.

None of the board members had risen their hands.

"All in favor of Izayoi Izanami retaining her newly acquired position and be punished with a non-paid one week suspension?"

At once all the hands of the Board rose to the delight of Izayoi, who was now beginning to grin maliciously.

Fushashi Sumitomo was steaming as he saw this. He knew that if the entire Board voted against him he could do nothing to overrule their decision.

"As you can see this is the will of the company. Perhaps you should be a bit more prudent and consult us before making such a rash decision." smiled Minase Takeo.

The only thing Fusashi Sumitomo could do was slam his fist on the desk table as the board heckled him and his waning power.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: A bit of a filler chapter more than anything. I really wanted to get into Tadao's history as it will be important for the later chapters. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Really sorry for not having updated in a while. Recently started playing DOTA 2 and I'm ashamed to say that I'm hooked on the game. Pretty much all of my free time involves playing DOTA. However not today. I'll do my best to make this chapter good to make up for not having updated. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Words could not describe just the amount of relief the three women inside the shrine felt as they had finally let out all the secrets, all their pains and known that they had not spurned each other.<p>

Miki felt that her daughters would have outright disowned her in disgust due to her rather promiscuous nature but now all of that was moot. Her two eldest daughters were here, embracing her with their acceptance and love and she knew that they would still respect her as their mother.

However Matsuri's revelations had tugged at her conscious.

As Miki lay within the embrace of her daughters her mind wandered and she could not help but feel disturbed by the striking validity of Matsuri's accusations. Memories of her and her husband punishing Matsuri without even giving her a chance to speak. Always scolding her and never acknowledging the good that she did do.

Meanwhile she and Tadao would shower Inori and Kagami with praise. If they do some wrong their punishments were hardly ever worse than a slap on the wrist. Even Tsukasa seemed to have been far more acknowledged than Matsuri.

As Miki looked over at Matsuri, who was laying on her left shoulder with her eyes closed in content, the purple haired woman could not help but feel tears start to build in her eyes.

She had been so cruel to her second oldest. Both her and Tadao.

This brash, temperamental personality had an insecure side in which she never acknowledged. It had taken extreme measures on Matsuri's part just to get her attention.

And that was what saddened Miki the most.

The fact that she was only listening now because she was sure that Matsuri was doing something wrong beyond redemption. Never thinking that perhaps Matsuri had her reasons. Never believing that Matsuri was capable of doing right.

It was then that Miki soon stood up, letting herself go from her daughters' embrace. She then knelt next to Matsuri and placed her hand on the her cheek. Matsuri's eyes opened and she looked up at her mother with those large amber eyes.

Miki's heart nearly froze. The sight of Matsuri looking up at her yearning for the love and attention that she had wanted all her life. She almost looked like a child now, only wanting to know that her mommy was there no matter what.

"Matsuri...I'm so sorry. Its only been now that I realized just the extent of our neglect on you. I know that you have had trouble with your academics but instead of finding ways to help you we only chastised you, constantly comparing you to Inori and Kagami. I know that it is far too late now. It just proves my incompetence as your mother for not having seen this sooner and-"

"Mom, please you don't have to-"

"Don't Matsuri! Please let me speak."

Both Inori and Matsuri were somewhat surprised at the stern voice coming from their mother but they both knew that she wanted to speak now and did well to shut up.

"Listen Matsuri. You don't have to finish college. I understand that you have been discontented and that you wished to continue with your life. That's fine. If you want to quit college then quit. Find a job and live life the way YOU want to live, not what me and your father want. You're an adult now. My offer still stands however. If you want to leave then you can. Your father and I will make sure to help in your move. Its the least we can do." said Miki, trembling as she said this.

For a moment it was silent between the three women. However Matsuri soon narrowed her eyes as she heard this and now spoke.

"Is that what you really want mom? For me to leave?" whispered Matsuri rather harshly.

Both Miki and Inori stared up at Matsuri rather startled at the harshness of Matsuri's voice. Miki was confused to say the least. One moment it seemed that things had been patched up and now Matsuri was once again angry at her.

"I don't understand Matsuri." replied Miki softly.

"And that's the problem. You don't understand." spat Matsuri.

Matsuri seemed to be very angry at the moment. She had taken a big breath before continuing.

"You seem to be under the impression that I'm an jaded person incapable of forgiving others. That I must always be kept at arm's length. And now that the cat is out of the bag you want me to go. I-I thought you understood mom-"

"Matsuri I did not mean to-"

"NO! Even after I have bared my soul to you mom you STILL don't understand. Don't you see it? You are still assuming that I'm incapable of going to school, you are still assuming that I'm angry at you. And now that I have told you everything you don't want to put up with me any longer. I can see through your that viel of kindness and see the true meaning behind your words. From what you have told me you are basically saying that I'm incapable of finishing college and you want me out of your life."

"No please just listen-"

"Stop it! I know what you are trying to say but I'm tired. I know that even now I cannot trust you. I only wanted you to accept me. To encourage me, to love me. Not to have you banish me. But if that is what you truly want then that's fine. But know that I wasn't angry at you before now I am. You screwed up mom. So I go now away from this screwy family. Have fun fucking Inori behind dad's back."

Matsuri soon steeled herself. She knew that her mother would be enraged at this point, along with Inori but she could care less. She knew that despite their words neither her mom nor Inori really cared for her. That was fine. She would distance herself from them and live a life of her own away from them.

Imagine Matsuri's surprise when that enraged outburst never came and instead she heard the sound of sobbing.

Matsuri looked down to find her mother on her knees, still completely naked, and sobbing softly to herself. Her body was trembling and her eyes were shut closed.

It was such a striking contrast. Matsuri could only remember all the times her mother loomed tall and powerful over her when she was but a child. Her mother was a figure of authority, a figure of power whose word was not to be contested. Even until recently Matsuri still looked at her mother as a figure of complete authority and power.

But now Matsuri was the one in power looming strong over her now weak and sobbing mother. The roles were now reversed. Matsuri was now the authority and Miki was now the pathetic child.

Yet Matsuri could not take pleasure in this turn of events. Instead she felt utterly wretched. Guilt tore through her heart threatening to weave its very fabrics. To think that she had reduced her mother to this state. Before Matsuri even realized it tears started to sting her eyes. She really did not expect her mom to react quite like this.

Inori was trembling in anger and was not going to let this go. She soon spoke to Matsuri.

"Is this what you really wanted Matsuri? To crush and insult mom to the point that she is no longer willing to defend herself? You talk about me and say that I'm a hypocrite. That I'm so pious yet sinful at the same time. You go on and on about us wanting to accept you yet when mom tells us her most shamed secrets you go and throw it back in her face. I'm willing to admit that yeah I'm a hypocrite. I can't help but look on at mom with yearning eyes. I admit to wanting to claim her to make love to her. But I also accept her for who she is. In your pity fest you failed to realize that it is YOU who is the hypocrite. You want mom to accept you and your failures yet you don't accept her and her promiscuity? Ha, you make me laugh Matsuri. If I did not know better I bet your whole plan this entire time was just to crush mom, to make her miserable and ashamed for all these supposed injustices she did on you."

"But let me tell you one thing Matsuri. Stop acting like you're the only one suffering. You have no idea the sufferings of what mom, dad and the rest of us go through. We all have our own crosses to bear. The reason why you seem to think that you are the only one who has it rough is because you choose to broadcast it to the entire world. Did you know that Tsukasa gets scolded by dad every single day due to her bad grades? Have you heard Tsukasa complain? No. She smiles and tells dad that she will do better. And unlike YOU Matsuri, Tsukasa actually DOES do better. She studies harder and even if her grades are not great she does improve. Dad acknowledges this and encourages her to keep up the good work."

"You blame dad and mom for your sufferings. Okay I understand that they are not perfect but no parent is. Most of your suffering is of your own doing. I'm going to say it straight Matsuri and I don't give a damn if you get pissed off. You're lazy. You claim that you don't 'get' the material at school but I never remember you studying. You DO, however, spend considerable time going out with your friends, getting drinks, going clubbing all that shit. And you wonder why dad and mom get upset with you. Dad is literally killing himself at work, spending time away from his family so that YOU can get your lazy ass to school. You don't realize just how lucky you are. I have friends that work TWO jobs and STILL go to school and make good grades. Its called setting your priorities straight and you Matsuri fail at that."

"If you want to leave that's fine. But you should consider yourself so lucky that mom is willing to go so far to help you. You may not realize it but mom loves you, more than you can ever know. She is willing to accept your accusations, your insults, your hate because she loves you. She acknowledged that she was in the wrong because she is an adult. But you Matsuri, you're just a stupid child thinking that you're right all the time. So yeah, go leave. Its no skin off my back. And when you lie in your apartment room alone and miserable, I'll be here 'fucking mom behind dad's back' and feel loved and accepted because I truly love mom and accept her for what she is just as she does for me. Hell I might even invite dad now that I think about it. Its the least I can do for him for all the hard work and dedication he has put in for us."

Matsuri was in tears at this moment, kneeling down and looking weak and defeated just as her mother was.

She looked up at her older sister's eyes and could see those blue orbs burning fiercely in anger and immediately withdrew her gaze. Matsuri could not help but feel that this whole set of circumstances were ironic. Here her mother was now weak and unable to defend herself and Inori took it upon herself to become the power and authority.

And while Matsuri was able to work Inori to her will before Matsuri now knew who the real power was. Inori would no longer bow down to her or her demands.

The auburn haired woman felt a chill run down her back.

At that moment Matsuri realized that Inori was her authority and would always remain as such. The fact that her scolding had reduced her to this was proof of it.

"Shhh...there there. Its okay I'll be here for you. Just let it all out." said Inori as she was now seated next to her naked mother, letting the older woman sob in her bosom as Inori stroked her lavender hair.

Then almost immediately Miki pulled her head aside and moved up and latched her lips on Inori's.

Inori's eyes widened in surprise before she soon started to respond in kind, almost aggressively as she and Miki started to make out with each other.

Immediately Inori's hands started to roam her naked mother's body. She slid down the amazingly smooth skin, causing shivers and goosebumps to form on Miki's body. As she passed through her waist Inori could not help but envy her mother's figure. She could still feel her ribs, which was amazing for a forty four year old woman. Inori herself had a bit of pudge on her waist and could not really feel her own ribs.

Still her hands did not linger there long and soon made their way to greener or might we say lavender pastures. Her hand soon went down to the purple pubic patch of hair between Miki's legs and she soon gaze over Miki's lower lips.

Miki gasped suddenly amidst her make out session with her daughter. She could not believe how brazen her daughter was but she loved it and growled, daring Inori to go further.

Inori took that as an invitation as she soon pumped two fingers inside the older woman. Miki was already wet and Inori had no trouble sliding her fingers in and out of Miki's wet twat.

All the while Matsuri just stared, almost hypnotized, at the taboo act playing out before her. Her mind was telling her that this was all wrong. That it was disgusting and against nature. However her heart yearned to join in and be accepted.

Without even thinking Matsuri started to edge up closer hoping that she would be noticed.

Inori soon separated herself from Miki's lips and turned to find Matsuri kneeling near them, begging to join them. Inori soon spoke.

"I thought you didn't want to fuck mom behind dad's back." said Inori harshly.

"Its just that-." responded Matsuri even though her face was red in embarrassment.

"Look Matsuri. Me and I'm sure mom are not in the mood to put up with your bipolar episodes. You need to get a grip and realize that we are here for you but if you keep pushing us away we can't do anything. I hope that you understand this. Now leave." said Inori.

Miki saw this little interaction and soon dislodged herself from Inori and made her way toward Matsuri.

Matsuri looked up at her mother, who was standing before her and could not help but notice just how beautiful she was.

The auburn haired woman observed the older woman's body and noticed how trim and in shape she was. In fact the only flaw in her otherwise perfect body were the faint stretch marks on the bottom of her belly just below her naval. At once Matsuri understood what they were.

_Stretch marks. The stretch marks she had in carrying us to term. _

Without even thinking Matsuri crawled forward and embraced her mother's lower half, placing her head on her mother's stomach and embracing her from behind.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Matsuri, dear look up at me."

The auburn haired girl looked up at the older woman and was suddenly surprised when the older woman kissed her deeply in the lips. Matsuri was startled to be sure but soon started to feel herself relax.

Matsuri's mind was now screaming at her that this was all wrong. This was not supposed to be. But she was caught in a whirlwind of passion and ecstasy. Never did she think that her mother would taste so good and that she would derive such pleasure from an act such as this.

All too soon, however, Miki pulled away and soon spoke.

"I love you. You know that and nothing you do will make me hate you. I will accept you for who you are. I only ask that you do the same for me." said Miki kindly.

"O-Of course. Always from now on." stammered Matsuri, her mind still feeling a bit fuzzy.

"Good. Then prove it to me...now." said Miki sternly.

Inori was in complete surprise and did not take too kindly with her mother accepting Matsuri back so easily.

"But mom-"

"Don't 'but mom' me or nothing. I forgive Matsuri. Its not your place to decide that." replied Miki sternly, regaining her position of power once more.

Inori knew better than to argue. Besides she wasn't going to give up on the chance to finally do it with the woman of her dreams. So what if Matsuri was here? The more the merrier, right?

"Better behave yourself Matsuri." warned Inori.

Matsuri was completely subdued at this point and merely nodded, her face flushing completely red. She could not believe that she was actually going to go through with this.

The auburn haired woman soon started to take her clothes off. She removed her shirt, bra and pants and was soon left as naked as her mother. At once Matsuri covered her breasts, almost in shame.

"Why do you cover yourself in front of me Matsuri? I'm your mother. You don't have anything I haven't seen before." said Miki playfully.

Matsuri seemed to be very nervous and her face showed it. She could not believe she was feeling so embarrassed considering how she had no shame when she did such things with Inori and Kagami.

But her mother was something else and Matsuri could not help but feel...inadequate.

"M-My breasts. They are so small compared to yours. I just don't think I should-"

Matsuri never finished as she felt a pair of hands suddenly grab her arms and yank them off her breasts, exposing them to the world. Indeed they were the smallest of the three women, only a B-cup.

At once Miki went forward and grabbed one of the breasts and started to knead at it.

Matsuri was both in pleasure and surprise. She looked up to find Inori, already naked, holding her arms up.

"I-Inori!"

"Why so modest Matsuri? Its not like you were ashamed before." said Inori playfully.

At once Inori started to give a hickey on Matsuri's neck, making the younger woman moan in pleasure.

Miki started to place kisses all over Matsuri's thin body at the same time. Her right hand was still on Matsuri's breasts, alternating between one and the other while her other soon went down to the neatly trimmed patch between Matsuri's legs. Miki slid a finger along the slit before suddenly shoving a finger in.

Matsuri gasped in complete surprise from the intrusion.

"O-Ow. Not so hard please." gasped Matsuri.

Miki looked over at Matsuri with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You surprise me Matsuri. I can hardly fit my finger in. And here I thought you were being a naughty girl every time you went out. I guess I was wrong about you once more. However I can tell you are not a virgin. Who was the lucky man?" asked Miki with mischief.

"N-None of your business mom!" stammered Matsuri loudly.

"Aww! And here I thought we were sharing ALL of our secrets. I guess there are some things I will never know. But I'm sure that whoever to make that fellow seem like an amateur once I'm through with you." smiled Miki before suddenly descending and started to eat Matsuri out.

Matsuri immediately clamped her legs closed at the sudden surge of sensations that was coursing through her body. She squirmed and moved and Inori had to steady her a bit. The sheer amount of pleasure was driving Matsuri into overload.

Soon Matsuri started to settle, letting her mother eat her out as she placed her hand on her head, stroking the purple hair below her.

At the same time Inori soon laid Matsuri down and placed her cunt at Matsuri's face.

"Well Matsuri get started." commanded Inori.

The musky aroma of Inori's scent wafted through Matsuri's nostrils. It was strong, not as strong as Kagami's, but strong none the less. It was like an aphrodisiac and immediately Matsuri made way and plunged her tounge through the folds of her older sister.

At the same time Inori soon weaved her body so that she behind her mother's posterior. Miki, seeing what her daughter intended to do, bended her body so that she could accommodate her daughter's advances.

Soon Inori was soon lapping at the dripping wet pussy of her mother.

So the two sisters and mother made a sort of human circle as each pleasured each other orally and each with their own methods of pleasure.

Miki, for example, was slow and deliberate, prolonging her movements so that each could be felt to the fullest.

Matsuri tended to be faster and more aggressive and would occasionally use her teeth. This actually caused some pain to Inori but added a strange allure that made Inori beg for more.

Inori, in the meanwhile, was more hands on and used her fingers liberally to probe and explore. As Inori opened up her mother's twat and exposed the pink insides she could not help but feel that it was so ironic that she had come out of this very place so long ago to be born and now that she was back. It was like she was back home, in a strange sense, and Inori could not help but want to get as much of herself back into her old home as possible, as she drove two fingers in. At the same time she got even bolder and soon used her other hand to probe a finger in the other hole of Miki.

"Ahhh...not my butt!" cried Miki in slight protest while at the same time insinuating that she wanted more.

"You want more?" said Inori gleefully before starting to simultaneously pump two fingers in Miki's twat and one in her butt. It was something that Miki had never experienced before.

"P-Please stop." stammered Miki.

"You love it and you know it." said Inori once more and quickened her pace.

Miki could not help but let do Inori as she pleased and continued on Matsuri, taking her time while not trying to gasp too much lest she deny Matsuri her much needed pleasure. She soon started to play with the little stub just above Matsuri's slit.

Matsuri's eyes widened in surprise and clamped her legs shut once more. Already she knew she was close.

"M-Mom I'm gonna, I'm gonna-"

It did not take long before Matsuri came right into Miki's face. At the same time Miki could not take her treatment any longer and soon came as well, splashing the substance into Inori's face, who promptly lapped it up.

Knowing that she could not leave her sister hanging for long Matsuri soon started to nibble at Inori's clit with her teeth.

Inori wanted to scream at the feeling of hard enamel in such a sensitive place but it was more than enough to send Inori over the edge and soon she came hard as well. Unlike the others Matsuri did not lap up Inori's love juice and immediately averted her face once the deed was done.

So all three women just lay there, sweating, exhausted and completely naked. Around them there was a vague feeling of disbelief, as if they were surprised that this actually happened. There was no shame among them though and each were glad that this had happened.

However this feeling on content was soon to be crashing down.

"Come on girls get up. We need to go back and get cleaned up. We can't spend the night in here." said Miki as she soon stood up and made her way to the front of the shrine door to retrieve her clothes.

She made her way to where her panties were, which were at the shrine door, and bent down to pick them up so that she could put them on. Imagine her fright and shock as she felt a blast of cool air hit her as the shrine door immediately opened.

However that shock paled in comparison to the person she saw. Her face suddenly went white at the person who stood before them.

There stood Tadao.

And his face showed nothing but utter and complete shock.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well I hope I made up for the lack of updates with this chapter. Anyway read and review people. Peace out.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I'm going to be honest. I was afraid that I wrote myself into a rut. Really had a difficult time deciding how to proceed with the story. But as I was taking a shower this morning I suddenly realized how to continue. So now I'm here once again to update. I thank you all for being patient. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Tadao stared down the dark road stretching out before him with hardly any interest. His eyes were getting heavy and it was difficult for him to remain focused.<p>

How far he seemed to have gotten.

This road before him promised to lead him back home but all he saw was darkness and more darkness. It was as if he was on the road going straight into oblivion.

An irrational fear began to well up from within Tadao as he continued to drive. Vexing worries and anxieties soon began to eat up at his mind, constantly plaguing him and forcing him to second guess his rash decision to quit his job.

_How am I going to support us now? While Inori is going to graduate, Matsuri still has quite a ways to go in her schooling. I'm not sure if there is enough money within our mutual fund to tide her over. I still haven't even thought of any way of sending my two youngest to school._

_Damn it. _

_This job would have taken care of everything. Matsuri could still go to school and I could send both Tsukasa and Kagami to the college of their choice and not have to worry about the financial burden. _

_But I gave it all up. I gave it all up because I refused to be humiliated. I gave it up because I refused to travel._

_I gave it up because of my wife._

_No...it's not fair to blame Miki in this but still I can't help but feel that nothing good is going to come out of my quitting. I know Kagami especially has been working hard. She wants to get into a good college._

_What am I going to tell her? That I can't pay for it because I have no money? _

_How embarrassing. _

_I don't even want to know how she would react. Knowing her she would probably blow up at me and rightfully so. If worst comes to worst she might even hate me._

_Shit...did I really do the right thing?_

There seemed to be a show of lights before him sparkling like a bright star in the void. Tadao soon got out of his thoughts and stared down the small city of Kusakabe. His home.

There waiting for him was his family and while he was having second thoughts about the decision he made he would worry about that later.

The only person he wanted to see right now was his wife.

* * *

><p>The house was completely dark and silent and Tadao did well to tip-toe his way so that he would not wake up anyone who was asleep.<p>

As he made his way upstairs he passed by the room of his third youngest, Kagami, and saw that the door was ajar. He peeked his head in to find Konata sprawled on the floor, her soft snores sounding cute. A small river of drool was making its way down to her pillow.

_So I guess Izumi took the time to visit us. Such an eccentric girl but a good girl none the less. _

Tadao soon saw his two youngest sleeping together in bed, Tsukasa holding Kagami close to her in a comforting, maternal way. Tadao smiled as he watched them sleep.

_This is new. Normally Kagami is the one who comforts Tsukasa when she has a nightmare, not the other way around. Gee maybe this has been going much longer than I thought and my continued absence has left me ignorant to this particular development. _

_How sad that I have missed out on so much in their lives. I might as well be a stranger._

This thought saddened Tadao.

He really did spend most of his time at work, toiling like a Trojan to insure that his daughters and wife live a good life.

Speaking of his wife Tadao soon left their room and made his way over to his and wife's bedroom.

His heart was thumping loudly in his ears, punctuated all the more due to the silence about the dark house. He opened the door expecting to see his wife sleeping there.

Imagine his surprise to find that the bed was well made and devoid of any inhabitants whatsoever. At once Tadao began to panic.

_Where is she? Why wouldn't she be at bed at this time? _

Suddenly Tadao's eyes opened in complete fear as a terrible thought soon wormed its way into his psyche.

_No. She would never do that. Not to me...not to us. She is probably...doing something...maybe cleaning..._

Yet no matter what he thought nothing seemed to justify Miki's absence from his bedroom other than his obvious fear. That she was-

_Cheating on me. No. I don't believe it. There is simply no way. _

But the more Tadao thought of it the more likely that this absurd theory was gaining ground. Miki had been discontented with his extended absence. She had voiced her opinion more than once yet he always stopped his ears and pretended to not take it serious. The last thing he wanted was to start conflict and argue with her.

However it was not merely his absence from the family that upset her.

Sure she was angry over the fact that he wasn't there for the girls but he knew that deep down her anger was far more base and primal than that. She had needs and he had not been there to fulfill them. Any attempt she tried in getting him to couple with her resulted in failure.

He always told her that he was tired and that it would better another time. It was just an excuse to hide the true reason. He did not want her finding out his deepest secret...a secret which even now shames him.

_I-I can't think of any other reason. W-Would she really cheat on me despite everything that I have done? Was it not enough? Is her needs so great that she would risk everything just to be satisfied?_

Without even thinking Tadao soon made his way outside the house and started his way toward the shrine.

Whenever he was troubled or felt that the world was at odds with him he always retreated into the shrine. It was a place of quiet and solitude. Most of all it was the place where he could see his grandfather.

In one of the buildings was held a small hall where the past and current priests were framed and honored for their dedication and hard work towards the shrine itself.

Tadao was not a vain man. He did not wish to go in that shrine to see his own picture. No, he went in because he wanted to that man once more. The man that he considered to be his true father. The only man that Tadao could say he loved without question.

Hiiragi Tenchi...his grandfather.

It was here that Tadao would go to. He would speak at the picture of his grandfather asking for guidance. Other times he would just vent in order to let loose frustrations.

But his grandfather was always there, with that kind smile and those all knowing eyes that seemed to peer into the soul. Even now as a middle aged man of forty six years, Tadao still felt like a child under the gaze of his grandfather even though it was just a mere picture of him.

It was to this place that Tadao soon made his way to. His wife was gone and he did not know where she was at. This left his feelings all in a jumble and the only person he wanted to see at this very moment was his grandfather. He knew that he would feel better once he did.

Imagine the cruel shock poor Tadao experienced when he opened the shrine door to see his wife, naked, holding her very own panties in her hands with a look of complete shock and bewilderment.

Tadao felt his breath hitch as he saw his wife in such a compromising position. It was quite the surprise.

This was compounded even further as Tadao soon moved his gaze away from his stricken wife and those of his equally stunned and surprised daughters, both of them also as naked as the day they were born and each now trying to cover their nakedness with their arms.

Tadao looked about the room and could and saw stains all over the place. More over there was a musky aroma that filled the air. That of sweat and...other liquids.

One of those he recognized as his wife's.

Even after not going to bed with his wife for over a year he could recognize her distinct scent. It was all over the place.

It was mixed with some other musky scents which Tadao did not recognize.

But it was obvious enough to whom they belonged to.

They belonged to his daughters...his very own flesh and blood.

This very thought nearly made Tadao gag and at once he tried to fight the desire to kneel down and expel the contents of his stomach on the shrine floor.

Meanwhile the three women were in complete shock and shame. They were so utterly embarrassed.

Especially Inori and Matsuri.

Never in their lives did they even fathom that their father would see them naked. This was a like a terrible nightmare and both Matsuri and Inori thought of pinching themselves to wake up only that they didn't because it would expose their privates to their father.

Miki knew that she had do something. She couldn't just stand here and watch.

But whenever she opened her mouth she could not find it in herself to speak. She was so afraid. What was going to happen now? What would her husband say? Would he leave them for good now in disgust?

"How long?"

Miki snapped her head up to find the eyes of her husband staring down at her. She gulped as she saw the seriousness behind them. She knew that he was definitely upset that was for sure. But she could not tell if he was either angry or still shocked.

Still she knew better than to keep silent.

"T-Tadao...dear...please just listen to-"

"Damn it Miki just answer the question." interrupted Tadao, his voice low yet laced with restrained anger.

"Tonight only." responed Miki, her face red with both embarrassment and shame.

"How can I be sure? I have been gone for long periods of time. How can I be sure that this was the first time that you have been forcing yourself on our daughters?" asked Tadao once again harshly.

All three women's eyes widened when they heard this.

At once Inori stepped forward prepared to defend her mother from this unfair accusation. However as she made her way closer she found that her mother had put her arm forward, preventing her daughter moving any further. The older woman gave her daughter a harsh look, her eyes telling her daughter that she had no say in this and would not tolerate any objection.

Inori took a step back and almost cried right then and there. She knew what her mother was going to do. It tore her heart that this had to happen.

_Damn it! Damn it damn it DAMN IT! _

_I can't believe it. Matsuri was right. I know what mom is going to do. She's going to leave us...and its all my fault._

_It's all my fault._

Inori felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned to see Matsuri standing there, her eyes also shining from unshed tears. At once Inori lost it and started to weep onto Matsuri's bosom as the younger woman did her best to be strong.

Tadao saw this but mistook the crying for trauma as opposed to sorrow and soon spoke to his wife.

"You're lying to me. Just look at our daughters. They can hardly contain themselves from the trauma they have suffered. This cannot have only been a one time thing. Now tell me the truth Miki." said Tadao, his fists trembling, his hairs standing on end. It was taking every inch of his being to not go out and strike the woman before him.

"F-Fine. I-I have been using them f-for my...my needs for...for...eight years." replied Miki softly.

Tadao gasped as he heard this. There was something about that time frame that made sense and it hit him full force.

_Eight years ago...Inori was only fifteen and barely getting into high school. But that is not it...that was the time that I...I..._

_That was the time that I got promoted._

_Miki...were you so desperate for attention that you turned on your very own daughters the moment I took my leave? _

And as Tadao took in this information he suddenly realized another thing.

_T-That explains it all! _

_Matsuri...I now know why. Why you started to act so cold towards us while your grades started to suffer. Only twelve years old and already being forced to perform sexual acts for her mother...the one person who should have been loving and protecting them while I was gone. I should have seen it sooner. I should have been there._

_But instead I was too focused on work and making money._

_I would get angry at you for not living up to my expectations. Yet if I had known about this I wouldn't have been so harsh. I wouldn't have said those terrible things to you._

_Matsuri...I'm so sorry I didn't see this sooner._

The puzzle was coming together now and now everything started to make sense. He saw the picture clearly now and he knew what he had to do.

"Leave." said Tadao through clenched teeth to the woman before him.

Miki could only hang her head as her body trembled her tears starting to come in earnest now.

Tadao looked down at her and he found his resolve wavering but soon thought of the girls. He would not let them down...not now. This was for the best.

"Did you not hear me? Gather your belongings and leave. I will no longer tolerate a sex crazed fiend that is willing to molest her own daughters for her own benefit." replied Tadao harshly.

Inori's eyes widened openly in anger at that moment and immediately pried herself away from Matsuri and started towards her father, her eyes full of anger. She didn't care if she was naked. She didn't care if he was her father.

She wouldn't let him banish their mother like this.

"Don't come any closer Inori!" screamed Miki.

Inori was surprised at the volume coming from her mother and stopped dead in her tracks. She saw her mother turn around and saw, to her fear and dismay, her mother giving off a furious, wicked glare at her.

"This is my choice and my choice alone! Don't dare make things any worse than it already is." cried Miki as she stepped back. The pain was already too much. She didn't need her daughter making it harder for her to leave.

"No! I won't let you do this to yourself please just-"

Inori went out and touched her mother on the shoulder.

It was a terrible mistake as the older woman suddenly whirled around and slapped Inori...hard. The younger woman lost her footing and fell flat to the ground.

Inori got on her knees and stared up at her mother, whose eyes were full of anger...pain and sorrow.

"I-I will go now and you will not follow. You will not try to find me. Instead you will use your time to focus on school and finish. You will find a good job and live a good life. Now be a good girl and listen to your mommy. Please...just do as I say." begged Miki, her voice trembling from the tears streaming from eyes.

"Mom...mom...no...not like this..."

Inori soon started to weep harshly once again as Matsuri came forward. The younger woman knelt beside her older sister and looked up at her mother. Both gave a look of mutual understanding.

"I'm sorry this had to happen. It's my fault." said Matsuri softly.

Miki smiled as she placed a soft hand on Matsuri's cheek.

"You know I love you...all of you. I'm going to miss you all but know one thing. No matter what we did it is neither of your faults. I will always love you. Nothing you do can change that. But please...forget about me and live on with your lives. Do that...for me." said Miki softly.

Matsuri so desperately wanted to retort, to scream that this was not right.

But she knew that nothing good would come of it. So Matsuri summoned the strength to smile and soon spoke.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

With that Miki soon got up and began to walk out, still naked. As she was passing through the door she felt the night air chill her to the bone.

However she was surprised to find some warmth cover her upper body. She looked to see a gray blazer was placed on her shoulders. She looked up to see Tadao staring at the stars. She could not help but smile a bit.

"Thank you." said Miki softly.

"Feh...just leave already." said Tadao with stern finality.

Miki soon bowed, thankful that her husband had not gone ballistic or physical with her.

As she walked back towards the house she could not help but feel horrible over everything. But her pain did not seem as great as before.

Her husband's kind gesture just now gave Miki some hope that perhaps her husband was willing to forgive her one day.

And as she was walking she felt a bulge on the inner pockets of the coat. Curiously she dug in and found, to her surprise, a credit card and the keys to their only Toyota.

Tadao was very paranoid of his belongings. He would not casually forget them the way he did now unless...

It was then that Miki smiled.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know that this is quite an intense chapter. I'll probably update this rather quickly. I already know what I want to write for the next chapter. Expect an update sometime this week. Anyway read and review people! Hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but life has a way of throwing curve balls. That being my getting my DOTA 2 beta key and guess what I have been doing on my free time? For that I apologize for not having updated sooner when I had both the time and opportunity. For that I'm going to make this chapter very juicy. Hopefully it will make up for the lack of proper updates. Anyway read and review people! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Tadao could see the retreating form of his wife getting ever smaller in the moonlight. He felt his heart breaking and he could not help but feel his eyes start to sting a bit.<p>

Everything that had happened today had been life changing.

Secrets that he had never known and surprises in which he never expected. He always feared that his wife would get fed up with him one day. His constant absence and her growing dissent was proof of that. If anything he was bracing himself for the day that he would catch her with another man. God knows he had been neglecting her.

But the circumstances now revealed to him completely blew away anything that he had ever feared and replaced it with something far more grave.

His wife did betray him but it wasn't with a stranger. It was with their own children, their own flesh and blood.

This was worse than her having an affair with a stranger. She had not only betrayed his trust but the trust of their very own children.

And he was far too engrossed in his work to notice the warning signs. The implications of it all made Tadao hang his head in shame.

_What kind of father and husband am I? To neglect not only my own wife but my children as well? I had a feeling that Miki would do something rash but not to this extent. Have I been that horrible to her? And what of Inori and Matsuri? How could I have been so dense as to not notice anything? Oh, yeah, that's right, I was at work all the time. _

_Damn it! What good is all this money if I can't even keep my own family together? I thought I was doing the right thing. I was sure that I was being responsible in taking care of this family. Instead it is fractured with a wife starving for attention and daughters being made victims by the one they loved the most. This could have been avoided had I not taking that damn promotion._

I should have sold the shrine then. I should have kept my previous job, sold the shrine and moved. That would have lifted our financial burden and we would have been alright.

It was then that Tadao suddenly opened his eyes in apparent realization.

_It's my fault. It's all my fault. If I had just spent more time with Miki none of this would have happened. She would have not gone to the lengths she went just so that she could have attention. For that, both Inori and Matsuri have suffered. And for what? Just so that I could earn more money so that I could keep the shrine? In my attempt to gain financial stability I ended up fracturing our very own family in the process. _

Tadao was indeed very angry over what his wife did but he could not bring himself to completely blame her. No, he had a large part in this as well and he was man enough to admit it. For that reason he was willing to entrust her with his one of his secondary bank accounts and the car. Despite everything that she did he was still worried about her.

But what she did was unforgivable despite his part in the blame as well. Miki was an adult and should have known better.

With that Tadao soon pried himself from his thoughts and soon turned his attention to his two daughters, both of whom were still standing there looking quite downcast and quite naked.

The two young women still could hardly believe that everything happened as it did. However what was once anger and fury soon turned to near numbness.

Especially Inori.

She was so furious at her father just moments ago but for whatever reason she found her anger dying as she realized that nothing would come of it. She only wished that her father would listen to them in the near future before it was too late for him to forgive their mother.

However both of them had been in thought so long that it was quite some time before they noticed their father and immediately yelped a bit in surprise before covering their privates quickly with their hands.

"D-Dad! How long were you watching?" asked Matsuri, her face red with embarrassment.

For whatever reason Tadao felt the need to tease his two daughters and their predicament. Maybe it was just his body's way of trying to relieve the growing wretchedness that was welling from within him.

"Too long. Now I'll never get that image out of my head again." laughed Tadao as he then turned around so that he would no longer see his daughters.

Both Matsuri and Inori would have thrown something at their father if they could.

"That's not funny father." said Inori quietly.

"I know, I know. Anyway just give me a moment so that I can make you both decent." said Tadao as he soon began to unbutton his shirt.

Alarm bells soon began to ring in both Matsuri's and Inori's heads and at once they started to panic.

"Dad...? What are you doing?" asked Matsuri in a rather frightened voice. She really hoped he was not planning to do what she was thinking.

Inori seemed to have the same reaction.

"Look dad, I know what we did was wrong but please don't do this us." said Inori her voice nearly trembling as she spoke.

Tadao seemed to ignore them as he took his long sleeved shirt off and immediately threw it at Inori. The plum haired girl seemed rather confused by this but was not given much time to think as she then saw a pair of pants thrown at her younger sister.

Inori then turned her attention at their father, who was in a wife beater and boxers. Her eyes wandered for a moment and soon, despite herself, made their way to her father's crotch. She was quite surprised to see that the man wasn't aroused at all.

_What's this? Dad must have ungodly self-control._

As she was in thought she came upon a sudden realization. Something that she had learned from anatomy class one time.

_Wait a second. Could it be that dad...no...I don't think so but it makes so much sense! It would explain everything! But I don't know if I should ask him. It would be so embarrassing...for both of us._

"Inori...I don't know whether I should be flattered or disgusted but maybe you should stop staring at me and put that shirt on so that you can at least be somewhat decent." said Tadao who was not really embarrassed but perturbed all the same.

_Oh my god! You're not serious! Was I that obvious? This is so embarrassing..._

"T-Thanks father." said Inori quickly as she soon put the shirt on and started to button it. Thankfully it was very long from the waist down as it was meant to be tucked in. It was more than enough to cover both her bosom and exposed womanhood.

Meanwhile Matsuri had her father's black slacks on. They were a bit loose but the belt she was provided was more than enough to keep it on her. However she had no shirt to cover her exposed breast.

Knowing that it would be best Tadao soon took his wife beater off and threw it at Matsuri, who then turned around and put it on.

"Well it seems that now I am the one who isn't decent but then again I would give the clothes off my very back to make sure that my girls are provided for. Which I have just done for you now...literally." said Tadao as he was now stuck in just his boxers.

"Let's just get back in the house and forget that today ever happened, okay?" said Matsuri with a huff as she walked past her father. She clearly wasn't in a very good mood.

Tadao frowned but he could not blame her. He would have been upset if he were in her shoes.

"C'mon father. Let's go back." said Inori quietly.

With that Tadao soon exited the shrine building with his daughter and proceeded to lock it up.

* * *

><p><em>"So have you been getting along with her father Tadao dear?" <em>

_The young man, who had been sitting down in the kitchen chair sipping some tea, soon looked up to regard the woman._

_"Lately I have not. It seems that we are always behind on bills. Father expects me to work hard and contribute to the household yet I feel like he isn't pulling his weight. By all means we should be on time for our payments but we are always behind. I have a feeling that father has been spending my hard earned money on that gambling habit of his." said Tadao._

_The woman seemed to sigh as she heard this. She turned around and soon sat across from her son._

_Tadao looked at the woman and the sight of the amber eyes still unnerved him. His father had black eyes but his had always been amber. Now he knew where they came from._

_He had only met his mother about a month prior but it seemed that ever since then both mother and son had been spending alot of time trying to catch up. Tadao was initially worried that Shiro was going to upset but was glad to know that the older man was understanding once he knew that Tadao was his wife's son, not some boy toy that he was not aware of._

_As he regarded her he noticed that her hair was shorter. It only went down to her shoulders now. He had inquired earlier about the hair cut and she responded that it was too hot in this time of season to have it the length she had previously._

_"I guess some things never change. Your father seemed to love gambling...more than he seemed to love me." said Siyo sadly._

_"Is that the reason you left me...us?" asked Tadao somewhat sadly._

_Siyo noticed the mood change in Tadao and could tell that he was quite hurt over her absence. It broke her heart to see him like this and she felt worthless. That she was too weak to stay for own son and instead chose to be selfish and left without a second thought._

_"Tadao...there goes not one day that I regretted my decision to leave you. It was hard...but I had to make a choice. Let me ask you something. What does your father say about me?" asked Siyo._

_"He always told me that you were lazy, ungrateful and would never take care of me. You would have affairs and he did his best to make the marriage work. Then you left us and was never seen again. No, he has nothing nice to say about you." mumbled Tadao._

_"And do you believe him?" asked Siyo once more._

_"Of course not. Its such a silly story, how he makes himself to be so wonderful and-"_

_"There is some truth to it you know." interrupted Siyo._

_This promptly shut Tadao up as he heard this. This gave Siyo time to compose herself. She breathed in deeply and soon started._

_"Its very difficult to say this especially to my own son. But you should know that nobody is perfect. Your father made terrible mistakes during our marriage but unlike him, who thinks he's innocent, I'm willing to admit my own mistakes. I'm was not blameless during our marriage and there were some things I did that contributed to my leaving." said Siyo seriously._

_"I never knew. I had always thought that father was hiding secrets but I didn't think that you had a part in it as well?" replied Tadao numbly._

_"If there is one thing you have to learn while growing up Tadao it is that you can never assume anything. Just because someone looks innocent doesn't mean that they are. Your father worked hard and was always out of the house at work. And when he was around it was mostly spent at the shrine. And while your father gambled and drank not once did he ever hit me or say anything mean to me. On the contrary your father is a docile drunk which I'm sure you know. The moment he gets hammered you know that he's about to knock out. The man could sleep through a earthquake and not wake up." said Siyo._

_"Then if he did not do those things then why? Why did you leave? Was it because father spent all the money?" asked Tadao curiously._

_"No dear that's not why at all. There were times when I wished your father would yell at me, call me names and even hit me. At the very least he would be paying attention to me. But your father did something worse than that. You want to know what it is?" asked Siyo seriously once more._

_"What?"_

_"He was never with me. Not once did he ever say he loved me. He was always gone and never spent time with me. It was always work, and after that, gambling and then drink after that. It was like I was never important enough to warrant his attention. Don't you realize just how that feels? To know that the one you love so much, the one that you would do anything for, regarded you less worthy than his playing cards? I did my best Tadao, I really did. But that was when Shiro came into my life. He paid attention to me. He spoke to me. He listened to me. He loved me! I soon found myself loving him and it was then that I took it into my head to leave. No longer would I be considered worthless or unworthy of attention. I was so starved for someone else to love me that I left my only son behind for it."_

_"I know it was selfish. I know that it wasn't the right thing to do. But I couldn't suffer anymore. I refused to stay there with someone who would not acknowledge my existence. And everyday I told myself that you were alright. Yet here I am not once taking the time to even look for you. I was not there for you schooling, your graduation, your first job, girlfriend. I missed so much! And in the end it was YOU who came looking for me, not the other way around. It was then that I realized that I did my own son a very grave injustice for leaving him. That I left my baby behind just because I was lonely. I'm such a terrible woman."_

_Siyo looked over at her son and realized that his head was cast downwards and his fists were clenched. She could tell that he was quite distressed._

_"I know that you're very angry and upset right now. I know I would be. It was not fair to you for me to leave and I regret my choice. But what is done is done. I can only hope that you can forgive your weak, foolish mother when the time comes."_

_Tadao looked up at the woman before him and started to feel anger. Anger at her irresponsibility, anger at her selfishness but most of all anger at her abandoning him._

_While his father did take care of him despite everything Tadao could not help but feel a void in his life. The constant yearning for affection that he was unconsciously seeking but never finding it in his father. No, he knew that despite everything his father loved him but it was a different love. It was a love built on pride and camaraderie. It was neither affectionate nor tender._

_Tadao had no doubt in his mind that his mother did, indeed, love him but obviously it was not enough to have her stay with him despite the circumstances. _

_"I don't know what to say. I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't upset. Though it is all in the past now I still can't help but feel that you abandoned me. That after all this time you did not even put it in your head to look for me. It would not have been very difficult. I still live with father at the shrine. You could have still attempted to drop by. Or maybe search me out while I was in school. You made no effort to find me despite all the time that has passed. That is what hurts me the most. I can forgive you for leaving. Your reasons, though difficult for me to comprehend, seem warranted. But I don't know if I can forgive you for not even trying to find me. Its like I didn't even...exist for you and-"_

_Tadao did not get to finish as he felt his mother suddenly cling to him and start sobbing. He felt rather awkward at this close contact since he was not used to it but soon relaxed and unconsciously put his hand on her back and drew her in. _

_"I'm so sorry Tadao! I'm such a horrible mother! I know what I did was terrible and so unfair to you. You're right I made no effort looking for you. I just always assumed that you were alright with your father. But now I see that I was foolish for thinking that. That after all this time you still yearned for your mommy. But I failed you. I don't expect you to forgive me for the terrible things I have done to you but please...don't hate me."_

_As Tadao stood there he could not help but feel the injustice of it all. And while he felt that his mother was to blame he knew that his father was no saint either. If his father were not so damn bull-headed. If only his father actually took the time to care for his wife and shower her with love and attention instead of working and gambling all the time perhaps this could have been averted._

_Tadao soon started to feel himself succumb. His eyes were watering and he held his mother tight to him as he started to weep himself._

_But as he did he made one promise to himself._

_He would not be like his father. When he got married he would treat his wife like a the rarest gem. He would never neglect her and would always shower her with love. He did not want his future children having to suffer from a fractured family like he did. _

_He would not be his father._

* * *

><p>Tadao soon woke to the smell of breakfast being made downstairs. As he got up a lone tear made its way out of his eye.<p>

He shook his head and immediately made his way to he and his wife's personal restroom. At once he stepped in and turned the shower on. Tadao soon stepped in once the shower was warm and sighed a bit in contentment as he felt warmth and relief spread through his body from the beads of water cascading on his tired form.

Yesterday had been such a trying day. He had lost his job and his wife.

_Miki..._

He could not believe that she was actually gone. For over twenty years that had been together and while times sometimes tough they always managed to pull through in the end. Yet he never expected his wife to go as far as she did. She betrayed both him and their daughters. And while it pained him to banish her from the house he knew that it had to be done for his daughters' sake. He would not risk them suffering anymore than they already did.

But that noble cause was not enough to lessen his heartache.

Now that Miki was gone Tadao suddenly realized just how much he took her presence for granted. With her gone it was almost as if a part of him had already disappeared with her.

_Miki why..._

And what made things worse was that he played a major part in her departure. If he had not been so stubborn, if he had just paid more attention to Miki this would not have happened. But he neglected her.

_Just like my father..._

At that moment Tadao felt his heart break. He really missed Miki and for a moment he felt as if nothing in the world even mattered.

Before he knew it he was kneeling on the shower ground pounding it hard in frustration and wretchedness.

* * *

><p>Inori was in the kitchen as she started to make breakfast for the family.<p>

It was strange really.

Most people would frown upon cooking especially at this time in the morning but Inori always felt that cooking did a good job relieving her stresses.

Already there was some bacon cooking in the pan and Inori was already beating some eggs. She felt that perhaps a strong, hearty breakfast would get her mind off of what happened yesterday and perhaps help Matsuri and her father as well.

_Father..._

She still could not believe what happened yesterday. It was so surreal that she was sure that it was just a strange dream a nightmare.

But she knew better. She knew that her mother was gone and all of it was due to her father jumping to conclusions.

The thought of her father banishing their mother so unfairly made Inori grip the handle of her balloon whip harshly. She was angry at her father for being so rash. He had no idea that what they did inside that shrine room had been consensual.

Even so she feared how he would react once the truth was known. All told she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but she could not be so sure.

Inori casted her eyes down as she stopped beating eggs for a moment.

_The truth has to come out eventually. I refuse to have father keep mom away from us like this. I want to tell him everything that has happened and...and...my lust for my mom that started all this shit. Yet I'm scared. I don't know how father is going to react. If anything it might make things worse once he knows that what we did was indeed consensual. _

_But I don't want mom to take the brunt of the blame. I will tell father...once I make up my mind to stop being so afraid to do so._

"Good morning Onee-chan!"

Inori jumped in surprise as a high pitched, chipper voice immediately distracted Inori from her thoughts. The plum haired woman turned around to find Tsukasa standing there, smiling and still in her pajamas.

"My goodness Tsukasa you scared me!" said Inori.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was just wondering if needed some help was all. Kona-chan and sis are awake already. I'm sure that their hungry." said Tsukasa cheerfully.

Inori could not help but smile. Ever since yesterday she was concerned over why Tsukasa seemed to act so aggressively toward her. It seemed that whatever it was, however, had been forgotten and things were back to normal.

However Inori was quite wrong.

As both young adults were helping with breakfast Tsukasa kept a close eye on Inori. The young twin could not help but feel a growing resentment for the older woman before her. She was part of the reason why Kagami had been wretched lately. It was like she was alone in defending Kagami from both Matsuri and Inori.

"Can you please pass me that bowl Tsukasa." said Inori.

The younger twin was jarred out of her thoughts for the moment and proceeded to hand the bowl to Inori. However she held fast to the bowl and Inori had a time in trying to get it from the younger woman's grip.

"Ummm...Tsukasa you can let go you know." said Inori with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry Inori. Guess I kinda spaced out you know." laughed Tsukasa.

"Okaaay." replied Inori in an unsure tone.

Both resumed their tasks in making breakfast. And now that Tsukasa was alone with Inori she soon found her opportunity to speak.

"I want you to leave Kagami alone Inori." said Tsukasa in a low pitched voice.

Inori was startled as she heard this and immediately voiced her surprise.

"W-What do you mean Tsukasa?" asked Inori.

"Don't pretend that your innocent Inori. I'm not stupid I know what both you and Matsuri have been doing to Kagami." said Tsukasa harshly.

At once Inori felt her heart freeze in utter shock.

_Oh my god...don't tell me that Tsukasa knows! But how? Did she see us that night or could it be that Kagami told her? I don't know...I was sure that Kagami was too ashamed to say anything but she always told her secrets to Tsukasa. It would not be surprising if Kagami did tell Tsukasa. But what now?_

_Damn it! Now I know why Tsukasa has been acting so cold towards me. She actually believes that I willingly did those things. Shit...if only she knew that it was Matsuri's wacky plan not mine! That I was just as much a victim as Kagami at the time._

"Look Tsukasa. There is more to this situation than just what you either saw or what Kagami has told you. What I did was clearly wrong but understand that in my situation I had no choice." said Inori as calmly as she could.

"Maybe. But I would never force Kagami to do something she didn't want to do no matter what. I love her too much." said Tsukasa.

"I do too but I had no choice and-"

"No you don't love her! Don't even compare your feelings to mine. Kagami has always been there for me when you weren't. She was there to defend me, to comfort me, to spend time with me. I would do ANYTHING for her and-"

It was at this point that Inori was beginning to get angry. She thought it horribly unfair of Tsukasa to be blaming her when in fact she really had no choice in the matter.

"You would go so far as to sleep with her." finished Inori rather harshly.

Tsukasa gulped somewhat as she heard this but composed herself quickly.

"H-How did you know?" stammered Tsukasa.

"I'm not going to tell you. But let me ask you something. Now that I know that you would be willing to sleep with Kagami how would you feel if I told, say, mom or even father?" asked Inori harshly.

"Y-You wouldn't..." replied Tsukasa weakly as her anger suddenly subsided in place of worry and fear.

"Oh but I could. Imagine father's reaction. To know that not only do you not do well at school but now you're a lesbian with a thing for her older twin sister. He would whip you raw before throwing you out of the house." said Inori with a serious tone.

"Please...don't tell dad or mom. If they found out then-"

"Kagami suffers as well. She would probably be thrown out with you. And all I have to do is tell father. You can defend yourself of course but really, who would he believe?" asked Inori harshly.

Tsukasa knew for a fact that their father fancied Inori the most out of all of them. He would take her word over the rest of theirs in a heartbeat.

"So what now?" asked Tsukasa in defeat.

"You said that you would do anything for Kagami right? Well if you don't want Kagami to get kicked out then you will do exactly as I say, got that?" asked Inori harshly once again.

"Okay..." replied Tsukasa weakly.

"You just stand there." said Inori as she then moved forward and suddenly forced a hand up underneath Tsukasa's pajama shirt and at once started to knead the small breasts underneath. Tsukasa whimpered from the foreign contact.

Inori moved her head close to Tsukasa's ear and soon spoke.

"I hope that you are beginning to understand the severity of the situation. At this point you feel that you have to suffer through this torture because you have no other choice. That if you don't do exactly as I say then Kagami will have to suffer. Am I not right?" said Inori.

Tsukasa could only nod as she shifted uncomfortably as Inori's hand kept working on her small breasts.

"Do you understand!" roared Inori.

"Y-Yes!" cried Tsukasa as tears started to form in her eyes.

At once Inori soon let go and withdrew her hand from Tsukasa. She stared hard at the quievering girl and soon spoke.

"I admit that what I did to Kagami was wrong but you have to understand that the circumstances were far more complicated than it seemed. I was put in a position that if I did not comply then it was going to be the end of both me and Kagami. Tell me. Did you feel like you were doing Kagami a favor by putting up with that humiliation just now?" asked Inori seriously.

"I-I was protecting her. I told myself that I would do whatever it took to protect her." replied Tsukasa.

"And you were not the only one. Unfortunately Kagami was made a victim and was forced to do things she didn't want to do. And I had a part in it. But just as you had no choice in the matter neither did I. So while I do take some responsibility for what has happened I will not accept your misguided anger either. I'm not in the mood." said Inori once again.

"But its not fair. Kagami did nothing to deserve this. What am I supposed to do now?" asked Tsukasa miserably.

"I can guarantee that nothing is going to happen to Kagami now. What had happened was...a outrageous plan that backfired. If you need to vent or find out why this happened at all to Kagami I would speak to Matsuri. But I would be careful. Alot has happened last night that has not been called up to your attention. Things that have put both me and Matsuri on edge. If you speak to her now she might hurt you out of self-defense. However she would be the one you need to speak to." said Inori.

"I-I understand." mumbled Tsukasa.

"Look...I'm sorry that this had to happen. I did not mean to be so rough with you but I was only defending myself. Please don't hate me for what I have done. I really care for Kagami and I put myself through compromising position after compromising position to make sure that no more harm would come to her. You may think that you are the lone ranger in protecting Kagami but really you have no idea of the shit I had to put up with to do the same." replied Inori calmly now.

For a moment it was silent between the two young women. Tsukasa seemed to cast her downward and felt ashamed and low. It was like she had just got scolded by her own mother.

"I feel so stupid for blaming you like this without even talking to you about it. Like a stupid little kid. I always thought you were so kind and patient I should have really given you some benefit of the doubt. But instead I just blamed you without asking why you did the things you did. Maybe it was because I was afraid. I'm sorry for acting like that. I guess it me being dumb Tsukasa again." replied Tsukasa sadly.

Inori's eyes softened as she went forward and embraced her younger sister. She held her close and soon spoke.

"Shhh. It's alright. I understand that you were concerned about Kagami is all. I forgive you. Just remember what I told you, okay? Now then. We need to start scrambling these eggs. They won't cook themselves you know!" said Inori in a chipper voice.

"Okay!" said Tsukasa as she wiped her tears and smiled.

* * *

><p>The very first thing Tsukasa noticed that was strange was that her father was sitting next to the dining table drinking a cup of strong, black coffee and reading the newspaper. She was sure that he wasn't supposed to be home until Monday and it was just Saturday but apparently he was here already.<p>

The next thing she noticed was that her mother was absent. She had not seen her since last night when her mother said that she was going to order out some food. However Tsukasa did not think much of it. She simply thought that perhaps her mother was still in bed or was still getting ready.

"Good morning! What's this? Some hearty western breakfast for me? You're such sweetheart you know that Tsukasa?" said Konata cheerfully as she took a seat next to a plate.

"I'm glad you're quite chipper this morning Izumi-san." said Tadao as he lowered his newspaper and regarded the young blunette.

At once Konata blushed in embarrassment for acting the way she did around Hiiragi patriarch. She knew that the man was quite strict and stern and at once she felt that she needed to rectify things.

"I'm so sorry for acting out of line Hiiragi-sama! I am but a servant that does not know her place! Please forgive me!" said Konata as she started to bow up and down rapidly.

Both Tsukasa and Inori could not help but giggle at the sight of Konata making a fool out of herself before their father. The girl was eccentric for sure but there was never a dull moment with her around.

"Hiiragi-sama? You flatter me Izumi. If only your father were as respectful. But there is no need to apologize!" said Tadao with a laugh. The girl was strange indeed and while he worried initially about his youngest daughters making friends with this eccentric personality he soon realized that the blunette was rather harmless in her antics and soon grew to enjoy having the girl around.

"Are you making an ass out of yourself again Konata?" asked Kagami as she came downstairs with her day clothes on already. Her hair was still moist from the shower she just took.

"Kagamin! You of little faith. Do you honestly believe that I would cause trouble so early in the morning?" asked Konata in a feigned hurt voice.

"With you anything is possible." said Kagami as she shook her head. She turned and noticed her father and was surprised at once.

"D-Dad! I did not expect you to be home already! I apologize for anything stupid Konata has already done." said Kagami rather nervously.

"You have nothing to worry about Kagami dear. Your little friend here was just entertaining us is all." replied Tadao with a hearty laugh.

"I-I'm glad." replied a relieved Kagami as she was just happy that Konata hadn't said anything stupid yet.

Matsuri soon made her way downstairs at the smell of food. She had a pair of jean shorts and the wife beater her dad had given her the night before. Her hair was quite messy and it was apparent that she just got up.

"Something smells good." said Matsuri as she sat next to Kagami.

At once Kagami got up quickly and decided to walk to the other side of the table and sit next to her father instead. This aggressive action startled Tadao and Konata but not Inori nor Tsukasa. Both knew of what Matsuri had done to Kagami and while it was not out of malice it could not be denied that it was quite wrong also. Kagami had every right to be upset with Matsuri right now.

"What's the matter Kagami?" asked Tadao curiously.

"I don't want to sit next to her." said Kagami as a matter of fact as she soon started to gather up her eggs.

"Why not?" asked Tadao once again.

Tsukasa, Inori and Matsuri all held their breath. It was now or never. If Kagami told their father what Matsuri had been doing to her then there was a good chance that Matsuri would get banished from the house.

Konata could feel the tension in the air but was totally clueless as to why it was. The only thing she knew was that whatever it was it had to do with Matsuri and Kagami and that perhaps they had a particularly bad fight. She knew that Kagami did not get along with Matsuri very well.

"Her morning breath reeks. I did not want to lose my appetite before I started to eat." said Kagami sternly before forking in some eggs and started to eat.

This earned a harsh glare from Matsuri and at once the auburn haired woman spoke to defend herself.

"You little bitch. As if you're one to talk. That pile of laundry you have been ignoring in your closet stinks as well. I feel sorry for your friends for having to put up with that." replied Matsuri harshly.

"At least I brush my teeth before going out in public. And look at the way you're dressed and in front of dad at that. Have you no shame? Wait a second. I'm talking to Matsuri here. Of course she would have no shame." shot Kagami back hotly.

The rest of the girls were getting nervous already. A big, nasty fight was about to open up they could feel it. At once Inori tried to calm the situation.

"C'mon Matsuri let it go. There is no need to fight right now." said Inori as she did her best to calm Matsuri down.

"No Inori. I refuse to have Kagami mock me and let it go. All my life she has been doing that shit and getting away with it. Not anymore. I'm gonna defend myself." said Matsuri hotly.

"Its not my fault that you're a failure. You can't pass your classes. What's it this time, the third time you are retaking your classes? And then you don't have a job. You don't contribute nor produce. You just loaf around the house not doing anything and then go out at night spreading your legs for any random guy. I mean look at you! No deceny whatsoever. No wonder dad and mom are so ashamed of you. You are nothing but a waste of space Matsuri and then there is the fact that you-"

"Kagami that's enough!" roared Tadao harshly as he finally had his fill of this meaningless argument.

"But dad you don't realize that-"

"I don't want to hear you belittling your sister any longer. Don't you realize what you have done?" asked Tadao sternly.

Kagami looked around across the table. She thought that for sure Matsuri was going to be enraged but was terribly surprised to see her head downcast, sniffling and with tears already coming from her eyes.

And as the twin tailed girl looked around she saw Inori staring harshly at her, then at Tsukasa, who averted her eyes and then at Konata, who looked somewhat frightened at her.

"W-What? But I did not mean to-"

It was then that Inori soon spoke.

"You had no right to say those things to her. Matsuri may not be perfect but that does not mean that you have the right to rip into her every chance you get." said Inori.

"Are you actually defending her Inori? Have you forgotten what she-"

"Of course I have not forgotten but unlike you I don't jump to conclusions. I like to give my sisters the benefit of the doubt and I took the time to see Matsuri's side of the story. Does it justify her actions? No but that said she still had some reason behind her madness. And now that I really think about it I'm now beginning to see why she did what she did. Look at you. You think you are SO great and awesome. Most of the arguments I can now remember involve you placing your superiority over Matsuri. You constantly mock her, you constantly remind her of her short comings and failures and time after time she has put up with your shit. Let me ask you? Do you treat your friends like this? I hope not. If you do and they are still with you then you have truer friends than anyone I know. But know this Kagami. You may think that Matsuri is the one causing you grief when instead it is you who has been making life harder on yourself. You are as much to blame for your sufferings right now as Matsuri is. For once why don't you try to talk to her and know her for who she truly is instead of spouting off this nonsense. Because I for one am tired of it already." responded Inori harshly.

Matsuri was still crying but had recovered just enough to look Kagami in the eye and then soon spoke herself.

"If you wanted to hurt me then you did a great job at doing it Kagami. Are you done already? Or do you plan to hurt me some more so that you can continue to fill that inflated ego of yours?"

Kagami only cast her downward and did not respond. Matsuri saw this and soon got up from her chair.

"Thank you Inori, Tsukasa for breakfast. I'm going to my room." said Matsuri and soon she left. Inori was dismayed to find that Matsuri had not taken a single bit of her breakfast.

The whole dining room was silent as both Inori and Tsukasa soon took their seats and started to eat. At once Tadao turned to Konata, who seemed to only be playing with her breakfast and not eating.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Izumi-san. There has been some...issues lately and I apologize once again for having dragged you into it. I really am ashamed that you had to witness that. If you want I can have your father pick you up right away." said Tadao clearly ashamed at his daughters' behavior.

"Okay..." said Konata meekly.

"Give me a moment then." said Tadao as he then got up and soon went outside so that he could make his call on his cell phone.

While he was gone both Konata and Tsukasa were deep in thought. Both had been deeply disturbed by this turn of events and at the same time were shown just how callous Kagami could really be.

Tsukasa, who had thought for so long that Kagami was the victim, was suddenly beginning to change her perspective. While she still loved Kagami and still wanted to protect her she could not help but think that perhaps Matsuri and, to a lesser extent, Inori, were not wholly to blame for this. That maybe Kagami brought this upon herself. It wouldn't surprise Tsukasa now. She just saw first hand just how cruel her older sister could be when she wanted to be.

Konata, on the other hand, could relate to Matsuri to some extent. While Kagami was nowhere near this condescending to her Konata could not help but feel that Inori was right. Kagami did have a bit of an ego and would unconsciously flaunt herself. If not that then she would mock those around her even if she didn't mean to.

The bluenette knew this. Kagami, even to this day, would still make poke fun at her for her interests in gaming and anime. And while Konata knew that Kagami was only joking still, Kagami did have a tendency to take it too far.

"Your father is on his way Izumi-san." said Tadao as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Thank you." said Konata meekly.

Now Konata bore witness to her best friends' worst trait at its worst. To single handily break down her older sister into tears using words alone. It was a rude wake up call for the blunette. Clearly there were some deep, hidden problems that was plaguing this family at the moment and Konata could see why this would have contributed to Kagami's strange behavior lately.

Konata would soon leave but still she hoped that everything would resolve itself soon.

She really wanted things to go back to normal once more.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I may have been a bit overzealous with both Kagami's and Inori's behavior in this chapter but still I hope I did what I had to do to fill in the gaps. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Been here and there so have not been able to update. Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>It was a rather cloudy Saturday morning as both Konata and Tadao stood outside the household waiting for the girl's father to come and pick her up.<p>

Normally this duty would be relegated to either Kagami or Tsukasa but after what had just happened earlier he could see that this was not going to happen. Immediately he had sent Kagami to her room to have her think about the cruel things she had said to Matsuri. Tsukasa would have been out here as well to entertain Konata while waiting for her father but her father insisted that she stay inside and help Inori clean up.

There was nothing but silence between the two but Tadao was not bothered by it. He knew that Konata considered his youngest daughters the closest of her small group of friends and that this incident had really shaken the bluenette deeply.

Quite frankly he was embarrassed by the behavior of his daughters, especially Kagami, and he had hoped that the petite girl next to him would not speak a word of this to her father.

"I'm sorry if I came at a bad time Mr. Hiiragi-san. If I had known that there was something going on I would have not come and-"

"There is nothing to worry about Izumi-san. My daughters were the ones to invite you over. None of us could have known that something like this would have happened. If anything I should be the one apologizing for making you so uncomfortable in our home." interrupted Tadao kindly, hoping that Konata would not blame herself for the incident that had just occured.

"I don't get it. I had a feeling that Kagamin had been behaving weird lately but I never knew that she could act this way. Its like she is not even the same person." responded Konata rather sadly.

"Izumi-san you have to realize that you can't judge people at face value. For all we know a person that could be smiling at you could really be suffering on the inside. Likewise there are those that choose to behave in a way that conforms to society when in public but are totally different people in their private lives. This isn't a video game or movie you know. People are far more complex." replied Tadao.

Konata gave a rather grave smile as she heard this.

"You know in most animes and manga I can tell how a character will act just by looking at them. I can tell if one of them is a tsundere, or an uke, the dandere, everything. I can tell how they will react in certain situations, what will make them angry and what will make them sad. Yet when it comes to real life I feel so lost. I thought I knew Kagami. I was foolish enough to think that I can label her as a real life tsundere and believed that I knew exactly what made her tick, what made her upset and what made her happy and I lived in that silly illusion until today, when she completely went OC on me. It made me see a side of her that I never even knew existed." replied Konata rather glumly.

Tadao raised an eyebrow as he heard this. He normally did not speak to Konata very often but was rather surprised that she was opening up to him the way she was. While he thought this strange he decided to continue to speak to her. She had just witnessed a shameful act on his daughters' part. He would try to absolve that shame the best that he could.

"That is the problem. Real people are not like the cartoons that you watch Konata. While I think it is rather endearing that you have labeled my Kagami with such a pet name you should know that her behavior would never conform to the limitations of such a label. She is so much more than that, so much deeper and complex than a simple stereotype would indicate. To be honest I really don't know her nor any of my daughters as well as I should. I have been away from them for far too long. Perhaps all of this is my fault after all..." whispered Tadao towards the end.

Konata regarded the older man curiously. She had always thought of him to be a rather distant, solitary figure within the Hiiragi family, the kind of man who seemed to know what was going on at all times and never lost face in times of stress. These qualities did intimidate her to some extant considering that he was the complete opposite of her own father, who was goofy and eccentric. However she realized that she had judged Tadao at face value. She found that by speaking to him she saw that he wasn't as uptight and intolerant as she perceived him to be. That he was a normal man who, like everyone else, had his own set of problems and insecurities.

"What do you mean by your fault?" asked Konata, suddenly curious as to why the older man would blame himself.

"I-Its nothing Izumi-san. Just my feeling that I should have done more for my own daughters is all." replied Tadao with a tired smile.

"I think you do a great job. Kagamin is so smart and works hard all the time and Tsukasa is so sweet and kind. You have this big house. Heck you even get to let your daughters cosplay in those all so sexy shrine maiden get-ups that get all the men flocking to your temple!" said Konata with a thumbs up.

Tadao, though glad of the encouraging words coming from Konata, could not help but cringe at her last statement.

_I really hope that isn't the only reason why people come to our temple to pay our respects. Then again I have noticed an alarming amount of young men starting to come to our shrine recently. And all this time I thought that perhaps they were looking for spiritual guidance when instead they just came to oogle and gawk at my own daughters. Sheesh._

"That's very kind of you to say that Izumi-san but believe me. When you find that special someone one day and you decide to have children you'll understand what I'm saying. That as a parent you love your children so much you always wish you could do more for them no matter what." said Tadao sagely.

It was rather strange really. While Konata did blush a bit in embarrassment from what Tadao said she could not help but want to listen. Of course her own father had tried to talk seriously to her about marriage and such but she could never take him seriously. But Tadao possessed a strong paternal presence which demanded both attention and respect.

"I don't know if I'm capable of having children. Something tells me that if I ever did I would just completely suck at it." said Konata sadly. Of course that was not her only insecurity. There were times when Konata could not help but feel unusually attached to her peers. Especially Kagami. The thought of every getting married to a man seemed so strange to her.

"Don't beat yourself over it Izumi-san. While you have habits that I'm not totally...in agreement with that is no indication that you would be a bad parent. I mean, look at your father. His obsession with his hobbies surpass even yours and yet, despite all that, he has done a fine job raising and providing for you." said Tadao in an encouraging tone.

"I don't know whether I can say he is doing a fine job or not. You really don't know how screwy that man really is." said Konata with a grin.

"Point taken. And speak of the devil here he comes now." said Tadao as he pointed towards the street.

In the distance they could see a blue Honada making its way over to them. The car soon pulled over in front and Sojiro soon got out.

"I hope that you had a good time." said Sojiro to his daughter.

"I did. Just felt like going back home is all. Thank you for letting me come over Mr. Hiiragi-san." bowed Konata.

"You know you are welcome here anytime you want." smiled Tadao.

"Go ahead and wait in the car then. I need to speak with Hiiragi-san for a moment." said Sojiro with a smile.

Without another word Konata soon made her way inside the car and promptly closed the door shut.

"I'm sorry for having to call you at such short notice." said Tadao.

"I hope she has not caused you any trouble." replied Sojiro seriously now.

"No of course not. Contrary to what you might believe she is a remarkably polite guest." replied Tadao tiredly now.

Sojiro noticed the sagging form of the slight older man before him.

"No offense Hiiragi but you look like crap." said Sojiro.

"Just tired is all." replied Tadao somewhat irritably.

"Mind telling me what is going on?" asked Sojiro.

Tadao wanted to snort in annoyance. He was tired and cross right now due to his daughters' behavior and the recent expulsion of his wife. He was in no mood to divulge in useless small talk. The only thing he wanted to do right now was sit down and perhaps sweep the shrine to calm his nerves.

"It is none of your business. If you could please leave I need to attend to some matters now. Thank you once again for coming at such short notice." said Tadao rather curtly.

Sojiro did not miss the annoyance in the other man's voice. However his curiosity got the best of him.

"Ouch touchy. Your a bit meaner than normal. What happened? Did that cougar of a wife finally dump you?" asked Sojiro jokingly.

At once Tadao spun around and grabbed Sojiro by the cuff of his shirt holding him roughly.

"That is none of your goddamn business. Now get out here." growled Tadao. He really was not in the mood to deal with anyone.

Sojiro was momentarily stunned by this sudden action by Tadao but soon grinned as he calmly got his hands on Tadao's and took them off his shirt. He soon dusted himself off and turned. Thankfully Konata was engrossed in a game on her DS so she did not see the entire thing. Sojiro soon turned back to Tadao and spoke.

"Say how about we get a drink?" asked Sojiro cheerfully as if nothing had just happened.

"What was that?" asked Tadao in an exaspirated tone.

"Let's face it. You're obviously going through some shit right now and you're strung up. How about you come with me and get some drinks, you know, loosen the tension." invited Sojiro.

"No thanks. I haven't drank in over a year I don't plan to start again now." said Tadao with a huff.

It was then that Sojiro narrowed his eyes at the slightly older man before him.

"Stop being a stick in the mud Hiiragi. You can't keep all of this anger and frustration bottled up inside you. Look what you just did to me. Imagine, for just a second, if one of your daughters manages to get on your nerves. How can you be sure that you won't react in the same, if not worse way to them? Tell me Hiiragi." said Sojiro seriously.

Tadao was at a loss for words as he realized that Sojiro had a very valid point. He was high strung and stressed right now. He had just lost his job, his wife betrayed him and Matsuri and Kagami's fights were making things worse.

"I'll come back in an hour to pick you up. You better be ready." said Sojiro as he soon walked off, not giving Tadao anytime to protest.

Tadao soon heard the sound of the blue Honda rev off into the distance. He ran his fingers through his ever thinning hair and sighed. It seemed that things were going from bad to worse and that he had lost control of just about everything. When it was all said and done the entire world seemed to be against him Tadao suddenly realized.

Maybe a drink wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p>Kagami sat confined in the darkness of her room as punishment over her rather harsh verbal abuse she had just inflicted on her older sister.<p>

She could not help but think that the whole thing was so unfair.

Matsuri had outright molested her a couple of days ago and now that the lavender haired girl thought to defend herself she instead gets in trouble.

_Stupid Matsuri. Can't even take a bit of her own medicine. Like what I did to her was SO bad. _

What made Kagami upset the most was that Inori, who had been so understanding of her pain and plight, suddenly turned on her and decided to side with her, no, THEIR tormentor.

_Why Inori? Do you not even care what Matsuri did to us? Have you just forgotten? _

However despite everything Kagami could not hate her eldest sister. Something in the way she had talked down to her had made Kagami realize something.

_You are as much to blame for your sufferings right now as Matsuri is. For once why don't you try to talk to her and know her for who she truly is instead of spouting off this nonsense._

When Kagami really sat down and thought about it she really could not help but realize that she didn't know Matsuri very well. Aside from their constant arguments Kagami could really not recall any time that she and her older sister would actually sit down and speak to each other. Kagami was far more trusting and endearing towards her younger twin, Tsukasa and even to Inori, whom she regarded as a figure of authority.

Matsuri had always been the odd one out, the one who seemed to draw the worst out of the twin tailed girl.

There was a knock on the door which snapped Kagami out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?" asked Kagami.

"Its me sis. Can I come in?" asked Tsukasa timidly from the other side of the door.

Kagami thought vaguely of not letting Tsukasa in. Although she was not crying or sorrowful by any means the twin tailed girl was still rather upset over the circumstances. However the fact that perhaps she could vent on her little sister made Kagami change her mind.

"Sure come in." said Kagami.

The younger twin made her way in and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her older twin and could not help frown. Her older sister looked terrible. The argument she had just had with Matsuri really had taken its toll.

"I was just coming in to check if you were alright sis." said Tsukasa in a voice of concern.

"Hmn...no I'm fine." said Kagami glumly.

"Sis...why do you feel like you have to put a brave face in front of me all the time?" asked Tsukasa in concern.

"Look Tsukasa there are just some things that I can't tell you. I can't risk it. If I said something then-"

"We could be ruined."

Kagami's eyes widened as she heard Tsukasa finish that sentence for her.

"W-What makes you say that Tsukasa?" asked Kagami nervously.

Tsukasa started to fidget. She was not sure if this was the right time to tell Kagami this especially after her recent argument with Matsuri. Yet the younger twin could not help but think that this was her only chance. She soon gathered her courage, clenched her fists and spoke her mind.

"I'm going to be honest. I thought for the longest time that the reason why you had been feeling so down lately was because of Inori. I...saw that time where she had pushed you against the wall. I was so scared sis I thought that she was abusing you behind our backs." said Tsukasa as her eyes began to twinkle a bit.

Kagami stood back in shock as she heard this.

"Y-You saw that?" stammered Kagami.

"Yes and I hated Inori for that. I thought I knew for a fact that she was the one making you suffer so this morning I told her to leave you alone. I told her that if she got any closer to you that I would protect you. B-But she soon told me something..."

Kagami started to tremble a bit. She knew where this was going and she was not liking it one bit.

"She told me that both you and her had suffered. That she had gone through so much to keep you safe. I kinda did not understand what she was saying but told me that I should talk to Matsuri about it. But right now Matsuri is in her room and will not talk to anyone. So I want you to tell me sis. What happened?" asked Tsukasa.

The twin tailed girl lowered her head as her eyes stared down into the ground. She clenched her fists as an internal debate raged within her head.

"I-I can't tell you." whispered Kagami.

"Inori knows."

"Knows what?"

"About you wanting me. She knows sis and-"

Tsukasa never finished as she suddenly felt Kagami grab her shoulder roughly and gripped them.

"Why did you tell her? Don't you know what will happen if mom or dad find out? Why!" shouted Kagami as she started to shake her younger sister harshly.

"K-Kagami s-stop please your scaring me." cried Tsukasa.

Kagami looked upon the frightened face of her younger sister and suddenly felt ashamed at her overreaction. She did not mean to frighten her younger sister at all but she had been so worried, she could not help it.

"I'm so sorry Tsukasa. I didn't mean to that. Its just that I can't believe that you would tell-"

"It's alright sis. But I didn't tell Inori anything. She already knew." said Tsukasa.

Kagami's eyes narrowed as she heard this.

_So I'm guessing Matsuri told Inori about us then. How wonderful. Just...flipping...wonderful._

"Sis I think its time you told me. You have been keeping secrets from me. Didn't you say that we would never do that? If you keep all of that pain locked up inside it could really hurt you. Don't shut me away from you." pleaded Tsukasa.

Kagami regarded her little sister and her eyes soon softened. Tsukasa had always been there for her no matter what. She always strove to see the good in her even though she wasn't always in the right.

_Tsukasa has a right to know. I can't keep her in the dark any longer. She's been dragged into this entire mess already. _

"Before I tell you anything I need you to be absolutely clear about one thing." said Kagami sternly.

"Anything sis, just tell me." said Tsukasa.

"Don't...tell...anyone. Don't tell mom. Don't tell dad. I need you to promise me." said Kagami seriously now.

"I won't tell anyone. It will only between you and me."

Kagami saw the seriousness in her little sister's eyes and soon took a deep breath. She steeled herself and soon spoke.

"I...was molested." said Kagami softly.

Tsukasa's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she heard this. Just hearing these words seemed to send a pang of pain through her heart.

"B-By who? Was it a stranger...was it...dad?" asked Tsukasa trying to come up with some likely suspects. Whoever was so cruel to molest her older twin had to be someone cruel and uncaring. Some sort of monster that did not deserve to live.

"Heh if only it was a stranger. It was Matsuri." said Kagami with finality before suddenly she felt the dam break and she started to break down into tears, as if this confession finally broke her.

Suddenly everything started to make sense in Tsukasa's mind. Why Kagami had been so stand offish, and why she had been so cruel to Matsuri earlier. And while Tsukasa was somewhat sorry for her Matsuri now, with this revelation, she could not help but feel that perhaps Kagami should have chewed her out some more.

But for now Tsukasa's concern was to comfort her older twin. She placed her arms around her older sister and drew her in close.

"Oh Kagami I'm so sorry. If only I knew..."

"I-It's not your fault. I-I saw them. Only three days ago I saw them. Both Inori and Matsuri doing...things to each other. Things that sisters shouldn't be doing. And I'm ashamed to say that I got curious. I wanted to know how it felt to be held and touched like that. But I was scared. I knew that the only person I could trust to do this for me was you Tsukasa. But because of my curiosity I got you involved in this entire mess. If only I did not see them. If only I knew better and decided to never ask you to do such dirty things for me. Then we wouldn't be in this mess. It's my fault!" cried Kagami as she blamed herself for both their sufferings so far.

"Onee-chan..."

So Tsukasa could only hold her older sister, who was now so weak and helpless, knowing that no words could comfort her at the moment.

* * *

><p>It was not long before Tadao was in the passenger side of the blue Honda as Sojiro had picked him up to get a few drinks.<p>

It was noon by the time they got to a small sushi restaurant. It was small, dark and rather empty. However it was the perfect setting for them to start to speak. At once Sojiro had ordered two bottles of sake and rice wine.

Refreshments came quickly and soon Sojiro started to interrogate the older man through sips of sake from his cup.

"So talk to me Hiiragi? What is going on? Does it have anything to do with your woman?" asked Sojiro.

"I'm afraid that its far more complicated then that but...yes she is a big part of the problems I'm facing right now." said Tadao.

"Problems. Love 'em or hate 'em they're always going to be there. So tell me. Did she cheat on you or something?" asked Sojiro.

At this point Tadao was afraid to continue. He did not want to outright admit that his wife had molested and taken advantage of her own daughters.

"Something like that. She had been acting distressed lately." said Tadao.

"I see. So let me get this straight. She cheated on you because she had been feeling distressed. I'm going to venture a guess and say that she was upset with you because you could not please her in bed." joked Sojiro.

"Actually...that was one big reason though there are several others." admitted Tadao shamefully.

This was quite the surprise. Sojiro had only meant that comment as a joke but he could now see the picture a bit more clearly.

"I've never told anyone this because it is a secret that I"m woefully ashamed of. But I figure that if I need to tell someone it would be another man." said Tadao as he started to drink more sake. His inhibitions were getting lowered.

"What are you gay or something?" said Sojiro.

Tadao looked like he swallowed a lemon as he heard this.

"I'm sorry Hiiragi if you swing that way but I'm totally straight and-"

"It's not that you idiot!" replied Tadao harshly.

"Oh. Well I'm relieved to say the least. So what is this terrible secret that you are so ashamed of?" asked Sojiro curiously.

"Well...I...I have ED." replied Tadao in shame.

Sojiro raised his eyebrow as he heard this. He could not help but feel sorry for the other man. To not be able to get 'er up was quite a blow. He could imagine that it would really strain a marriage.

"Ouch. Erectile dysfunction. I can definitely see why your wife would be upset. Then again it would also explain how you have managed to hold off so long without molesting any of your own daughters. I would have succumbed long ago and probably be in jail right now!" joked Sojiro.

"I really did not need to hear that Izumi." sighed Tadao.

"Well, that aside, I can understand how such a secret can be shameful. To know that you can never pleasure your wife. I would be outright ashamed myself. Bet you probably used the old 'I'm tired' excuse, didn't you?" said Sojiro.

Tadao started to feel the effects of the alcohol. He was beginning to have a good buzz something which he hadn't had in a long while. His problems were beginning to fade and for the first time in a long while he felt truly relaxed.

"Anyway this had started about eight years ago. I soon got a promotion in my job and it was then that I told myself that if I could not satisfy my wife in bed then I would make it up with hard work and money. I wanted to compensate for my lack of performance in bed by showing her that I was still a good husband that would always provide financially for her and our daughters. So I worked hard and long and-"

"I'm beginning to see where this is going."

"-soon Miki started to get frustrated with my constant absence. I kept telling her that it was for the girls and their college. That it was to keep our home and the shrine. But really...honestly...I was doing it to make myself feel worthy of being with her. Even after all this time she is still so beautiful while I grow older and older looking. There have even been times where I have been referred to as her father or uncle. It was always in the back of my mind that she was cheating on me. And my work wasn't making things easier." said Tadao glumly.

"You really do still love her, don't you?" asked Sojiro.

"Y-Yes. Despite what she has done I still love her. She is my everything especially since my mother has...well...that is another story. You know I had a job as junior executive in one of the largest consumer based goods company in Japan? I was making more money then I could spend it. Yet in the end I finally realized that my work was making things even worse in our marriage. So I quit my job. I quit without even thinking about it. I realized at that moment that I would talk to my wife about my condition, that I would get it treated and that we would move. Move away from the shrine which has been such a financial burden and go to somewhere more affordable. I would find other work that would not compromise my time with my wife and daughters. But it was on that same day that I found that she did cheat on me. Heh...such irony. The day I finally realize what is going on I'm just a hair too late. And now she is no longer in my life." replied Tadao sadly.

Sojiro really did not know what to say. It seemed that Tadao's problems had a long history and had been made worse over the passing time. Just like a dam with too much water. It could only hold for so long before it would break and everything would gush out.

"It sounds like you and your wife are separated then. Understandable. But tell me. Are you willing to forgive her?" asked Sojiro seriously.

"I don't know. One side tells me that I should but the other tells me that I shouldn't. What she did was cruel and unforgivable. I don't think I could let something like that slide." replied Tadao.

It was then that Sojiro started to get genuinely angry.

"You really don't realize just how fortunate you are." replied Sojiro bitterly.

"What do mean Izumi?" asked Tadao.

"The fact that you even have a wife to forgive and have back in your life." spat Sojiro.

"But Izumi surely you must understand. I mean, you take care of Konata all by yourself. What kind of mother leaves her only child like that?" asked Tadao.

Sojiro suddenly surprised Tadao by slamming his palm harshly on the wooden table, shaking the bottles on the top. Part of this anger was no doubt due to his drinking but it was far deeper than that.

"I would give anything to be in your position right now Hiiragi. You really don't realize just how lucky you are knowing that your wife is still alive and safe. That she is there for you to love and share in your life once more." said Sojiro angirly.

"No...Izumi don't tell me that your wife-"

"She passed away a long time ago. The one woman who, I can honestly say, loved with all my heart. She was the jewel of my life, she was my everything. I even gave up being an otaku because I knew that my hobbies would get in the way of spending time with my wife. Believe me I understand whole heartily in your desire to work hard to insure your wife's happiness. I worked as a foreman in a fish factory at the dock over at the next prefecture. I practically lived there. She joked that I smelled so much of fish that she had lost her liking for shark fin soup. But I endured everything for her. And much more so when Konata was born."

"But now she is gone. Died of an unknown disease. It could have been cancer, it could have been lupus, hell it could have been hay fever the only thing is that is gone from my life. I only have Konata left and even then its for not much longer. She is going to move out and work or perhaps go to college and once again I'll be alone. So you should count your lucky stars, Hiiragi, that you still have a family that loves and cares for you. That your wife is still out there." replied Sojiro sadly now.

Tadao could not help but have a new admiration for the man before him. Here he was stressing over problems that were nowhere near fatal and yet here this man had to bury his wife and continue caring for his only child knowing that the world would not wait for his grief or tears. That he had to summon the strength to get up in the morning and work as if nothing has happened.

"You know Izumi I really have to thank you. You have put into perspective just how quaint my problems really are. I mean I'm still upset over what my wife really I do feel much better!" said Tadao cheerfully hoping to lighten the mood.

To Tadao's relief Sojiro looked over at him and smiled.

"Its good that you are feeling better. Such problems should never be left bottled up. Otherwise you make those around you suffer." replied Sojiro.

"I still don't know how to thank you." replied Tadao earnestly.

"There is a way to thank me." said Sojiro seriously once more.

"And what is that?"

"Forgive your wife. I can't pretend to know your circumstances but I'm sure that whatever she did was terribly wrong of her. But I do know that you still love her and despite everything she also loves you too. You two still have the chance to make up and live the rest of your lives together. Take the chance that I was never given. Do that for me...at the very least." replied Sojiro.

Tadao soon stood up and made his way to Sojiro. He immediately extended his hand. Sojiro saw this and smiled before taking the hand before him and both of them shook firmly.

"You have my word Izumi."

"Well said...friend."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I actually took the last part of the story from another project I did a while back. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter and once again sorry for the late update!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Updates taking their time but no worries I got your back. This chapter should be a dousy and start bringing everything together...hopefully. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Matsuri laid curled up in her bed as she felt tears fall involuntarily from her eyes.<p>

God she was pissed.

More pissed than she has been in quite a long while. She could hardly believe the words coming from Kagami's mouth. While they had had their squabbles from time to time most of them were of inconsequential nature. They would fight over silly things, such as leaving their doors open, or how one looked like.

And while the argument this morning seemed to be just that, a silly argument, it soon got personal as Kagami started to personally jab at Matsuri's failures.

The thought of this made Matsuri smile glumly through her tears.

Of course Kagami would react this way. Matsuri did put her younger sister through what one might call traumatic experiences. Her anger was warranted.

However when it was all said and done the reason why Matsuri was so upset was because everything she had said was true.

Matsuri was not working and she was failing horribly at school. She did not possess the smarts of Inori or Kagami. For the longest time Matsuri had ignored this always telling herself that there was always tomorrow and that she had no rush.

But what Kagami had said really hit home and Matsuri could not help but feel that despite everything Kagami was right.

Matsuri really wanted to do right. She wanted to make her parents proud and have her younger sisters look up to her. She even tried to save her mother from being banished due to Inori's affections for the older woman.

But nothing she did ever worked. If anything it only made things worse.

_I wonder why I even bother at all._

As Matsuri thought this she heard a knock on her door. The auburn haired woman placed a pillow over her head. She really did not want to company at the moment.

"Matsuri I know you're in there. Please let me in." said Inori from across the door.

"Go away." mumbled Matsuri softly.

Apparently Inori did not hear this as she knocked once again. Matsuri sighed in defeat as she got up and walked over to the door and promptly opened it.

Inori at once gave a look over at her slightly younger sister and soon spoke.

"Matsuri you look terrible." said Inori in concern.

"Gee thanks. Glad to see you're so observant." replied Matsuri sarcastically.

"Matsuri...can I come in?" asked Inori.

Matsuri did not say anything but turned around and headed back toward the darkness of her room. She promptly sat on her bed. Inori, seeing that she was not outright refused, took the liberty to enter the room and closed the door behind her.

The darkness of the room took Inori by surprise for a bit and she had to steady herself lest she fall over on something. Soon though her eyes adjusted to the lack of light and soon made her way to Matsuri and sat next to her.

"Matsuri what's wrong? You normally don't let Kagami get to you like this." asked Inori in concern.

"I just can't help but think that for once Kagami is right. I mean look at me. Not able to find work. Failing my classes. Just being a burden all around. I knew for the longest time that I was not doing anything with my life but hearing Kagami say it outloud like that...it really hurt Inori. She made me feel worthless...I am worthless...just a fucking failure is all I am." said Matsuri as she started to heave, her eyes started to tear up once more.

Inori placed a hand on Matsuri's back and started to rub it in comfort. This seemed to calm Matsuri somewhat and she started to speak once more.

"I-I want to change Inori. I really do. Even though what Kagami had said really hurt I think in the end it was the thing I needed to get my act together and get my life in order. Its just that I don't know how Inori. I practically ruined my relationship with Kagami and possibly Tsukasa. If dad ever finds out about what I did he'll kick me out for sure. I'm so lost! I don't want Kagami to hate me anymore. I don't want Tsukasa to become withdrawn from me and I don't want dad to be disappointed in me any longer. I-I just don't know where to start." said Matsuri glumly.

This was a very good question, at leas to Inori. In fact the plum haired woman herself was going through some insecurities of her own most of which involved getting her father to forgive their mother and get her back. Even if it meant coming clean about her infatuation with the older woman.

It was becoming very clear to Inori that their situation was never going to improve if they continued to pussy foot around. They could get away with it of course. While Inori was somewhat ashamed of the intimate relations she had with Matsuri (that were somewhat forced at the beginning) she could now say that she did, in fact, enjoy them and would never tell their father about what transpired between them.

Tsukasa would be too scared to say anything and Kagami herself would be too ashamed and proud to admit being forced on by Matsuri. So they could technically keep everything under wraps and keep their father in the dark and live a somewhat routine life.

Inori knew that this was not going to solve anything. Kagami would now hate Matsuri and have nothing to do with effectively ruining their relationship. Tsukasa also would perhaps keep her distance. Worst of all their mother would never be able to come back because of a terrible misunderstanding. And while Inori was glad that neither Tsukasa nor Kagami had really noticed their mother's absence yet there would come a time that they would. Their father would give them the botched account of what happened and that would alienate the twins from their older sisters even more. The fissure would widen and soon crumble once the twins grew up and moved out. There was a really good chance that they would never be a true family once again.

If they came clean there was a chance that whatever damage was caused over the past week could be patched up and that they could reunite once more and become a family. If their father could see that it was actually her, Inori, that had initiated contact with their mother as opposed to the other way around then perhaps he would forgive their mother and let her come back.

There were no guarantees but the time has come. They could no longer hide nor lie to themselves any longer. Even if it did not work out Inori was sure that she would feel better after letting everything out.

Inori soon turned to Matsuri and spoke.

"You know Matsuri everything is my fault. Had I never started to develop that infatuation with mom this would have never happened in the first place. I am to blame you know and I'm willing to own up to my mistake." said Inori.

"Don't blame yourself entirely Inori. I had a huge hand in it myself. Had I decided to keep to my own goddamn business perhaps none of this would have ever even happened." replied Matsuri dully.

"Maybe but its too late to think of what-if's now. I think there is a way that we can get through this. We can not only get mom back but patch our relationship with everyone else as well. Do you want to hear what I say?" asked Inori.

Matsuri just nodded. This was all Inori needed.

"We should come clean Matsuri. If you can admit that you took advantage of Kagami then I'll admit that I took advantage of mom. It may not solve everything but if you are willing to own up to your wrong doings perhaps Kagami may find it in herself to forgive you. For me I'm doing it so that mom comes back." said Inori.

"You do know that what you are saying is guaranteed to get us kicked out. Its ludicrous. Its crazy. Nothing good will come of it Inori!" said Matsuri, her voice beginning to rise.

"But everything will be out in the open. I'm tired of hiding Matsuri and as much as you try to hide it I know you are too. And if dad does kick us out...then I'll be more than happy to invite you to my home. If the rest of our family abandons us then we'll have each other..." said Inori, her voice trailing out towards the end.

Matsuri seemed to be somewhat shocked at hearing this but soon hung her head down. She grinned and soon spoke.

"That is so gutsy Inori. So very gutsy. But...if you have the brass to come clean then I'll do so as well. And if they can't or won't forgive us then you know what I say...to hell with them! I'll succeed and show everybody that I'm not worthless with or without their help!" said Matsuri as she soon stood up.

Inori smiled as she saw her younger sister recover from her funk and stood up next to her.

"Its going to be a hell of a day. There is a good chance that we might not even be here tomorrow. But if you're with me then I'll do my best to support you Matsuri." said Inori as she took her sister's hand.

And Inori could only smile as Matsuri responded in kind and squeezed back affectionately.

* * *

><p>Kagami could not help but feel better after having her little sobbing episode with Tsukasa.<p>

She hated feeling so weak and mushy and she would never act like this, not in front of her parents, Inori and especially Matsuri.

As she beheld her younger sister Kagami could not help but feel that the clumsy airhead was her only true friend at times. Of course she enjoyed her company with the likes of Konata and Miyuki but she was not comfortable enough with them to confide in them personally.

Matsuri angered her like nobody's business. Their relationship had been rocky since they were children but now it had suddenly boiled over to resentment, at least for a while. Kagami was sure that she had pegged Matsuri as a lazy, arrogant bitch who live solely to make her life miserable. What with that debacle a couple of days back and Kagami was sure that she was going to hate her older sister for the rest of her life.

However that changed somewhat when, in her anger, Kagami had inadvertently made Matsuri cry.

That had taken Kagami by complete surprise. Never had she seen her older sister so defenseless and weak looking. It made Kagami pity her, even though she still didn't like her.

Despite everything that Matsuri had done to her Kagami felt an overwhelming desire to put everything behind her and forgive her older sister. The tension nowadays was nearly too much and Kagami longed for the days of before. Maybe had Matsuri not cried then Kagami would have felt differently but now she wasn't so sure.

Kagami growled at the thought of wanting to forgive Matsuri.

_Despite everything that she has done to me I still can't believe that I want to make up with her. What the hell is wrong with me?_

And while on the subject of her older sisters her thoughts soon strayed to Inori. Honest to goodness she was rather...cautious of her oldest sister. No she was not scared but she was never sure what Inori's thoughts or intentions were at anytime.

Inori could be smiling and saying nice things but Kagami felt that there was always an ulterior motive with the plum haired woman.

She was not sure but there was one thing she knew. She would rather be alone with Matsuri than with Inori. While she and Matsuri fought and bickered alot at the very least she could tell Matsuri's moods and what she would do. Inori was a mystery to her and that fact made Kagami uncomfortable around her eldest sister, even when said sister was being calm and gentle. She could not help but feel that everything Inori did was an act, her intentions always masked carefully. And while Inori could say one thing, her actions, like before, were completely different. Kagami was sure that she was not _scared_ of Inori but she was certainly cautious.

Then there were her parents.

Kagami always had a good relationship with her father and actually spent alot of time with him when he was available. Most of what she knew and strived for was due to her father's teaching. Never had she known a harder working and devoted man in her life. While she had noticed his absence over the past few years due to his work she understood that it was necessary and did not begrudge him for it. There was also an overwhelming feeling of...security when he was around.

To be honest she was scared of Matsuri's and Inori's strange behavior lately and did not know what to make of them. She had already been forced once and was honestly frightened that she would be forced again even though the experience itself wasn't _so_ bad.

But when her father made his early return she could not help but sigh in relief. She knew that with him here things would be fine. He was the bastion of order and stability and his presence alone had already made her feel much better. She knew that Matsuri and Inori would not try anything weird, not with their father around.

Which brought her to her last point.

Her mother, who she was beginning to notice had been absent, was also someone that Kagami had mixed feelings for.

As a child she of course looked up to her mother the same as she had as her father. Someone who's presence brought about order and stability. But as they got older she began to see her mother's influence wane and soon it was very hard to think of their mother as anymore than perhaps a much older sister in some ways.

For one she still looked like she was thirty, not forty four. And while Kagami was not jealous or envious of her mother's looks (_Okay, I guess I am a little bit..._) the fact that Inori and their mother looked so similar in age to each other made it hard to see their mother as their...mother anymore.

This started to become apparent as they simply would not take her as serious as they used to before and even started to outright disobey her. Inori, for example, would gently disagree to whatever it was that their mother was getting her to do something or perhaps just flat out ignore her. Matsuri was the most vocal of the bunch and would just solidly state that she wouldn't do anything which would lead to a fight. Kagami herself took the approach of her oldest sister and would sometimes find herself ignoring her mother when the older woman asked her to do something she didn't want. Either that or Kagami would just say she had homework and proceed to close the door to her room and not leave.

Even Tsukasa tried her hand at it though her nerve would fail at the end and she would fall about doing whatever task their mother asked them to do. However there were times when Tsukasa would be in a surly mood (perhaps due to her period) and while she would do what her mother would ask, Kagami would not miss the occasional sighs of annoyance or worse, Tsukasa rolling her eyes.

Kagami did not hate her mother but she got the same vibe from her as with Inori. Her mother was a mystery and Kagami sometimes felt that her actions were not the most appropriate.

Perhaps what freaked Kagami out the most were the small, perhaps incidental but not really, gestures of affection that her mother would give her from time to time.

The times her mother would brush her hair for example. There were times when she felt the older woman take a lock and take smell it deeply.

_You have such silky and beautiful hair Kagami. I hope that you never cut it otherwise it'll become coarse like Tsukasa's._

Kagami wouldn't have minded it had it been that one time but she found that over the course of their hair brushing get togethers that the older woman would take it upon herself to smell her hair more often and caress the locks with her daintily fingers.

The twined tailed teenager did not know why but she always felt goosebumps when her mother did this and, oddly enough, almost felt scared at this behavior. However she often pushed these feelings aside. Her mother would never hurt her.

Yet these were not the only strange incidents.

Her mother would sometimes have episodes where she would not leave her room. The one time that Kagami did go in to check on her would be the last.

The twin tailed girl remembered how she entered the room to find her mother sobbing for some reason. Their father was away at work and Kagami had gone to ask what was wrong. The older woman had said nothing but got up and soon stood behind Kagami and placed one arm around the younger woman's slender stomach and the other on her hip.

"You know that I love you, right Kagami. You're so smart and hardworking just like your father. You make me proud."

Kagami could not help but feel somewhat...perturbed by this behavior.

"W-Well thanks. I do my best you know."

Kagami soon noticed that her mother was not letting go and that she could feel the older woman's fingers twirling around her naval while the other hand went up from her hip to around her neck dangerously close to her breasts.

"M-Mom...are you alright?"

This seemed to have put the older woman to her senses and immediately let go of her daughter and spoke in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry Kagami. I'm doing fine. You should go back downstairs. I'll be making dinner in a bit."

Yes, yes, Kagami remembered it like it was yesterday though this incident had happened over a year ago. The twin tailed girl never understood why her mother acted like that until just recently when she had that episode with both Matsuri and Inori.

_W-Was mom trying to come onto me that time? I'm so confused why would she do that?_

Again Kagami was confused but she knew one thing. Her mother, like Inori, was a mystery and Kagami felt unsure of herself when the older woman was around. The fact that her mother had not been able to keep a lid on Matsuri and Inori's behavior back a couple of days ago seemed to make Kagami think even less of her mother.

_For all I know she's in on Matsuri's and Inori's sick games._

All of all sudden Kagami froze.

_How can I? How can I think like that of mom? Its so foolish why would she do that? I'm so stupid mom would never do that._

Yet try as she would in telling herself differently the seed had been planted due to that errant thought and now it would never leave Kagami's head.

"You okay sis? You've been spacing out for a while." said Tsukasa in concern due to Kagami just staring out at space.

Kagami shook her head and looked toward her younger sister.

"I'm sorry Tsukasa. I was just thinking of some things is all. Which reminds me. Have you seen mom? Ever since dad had come back I have not seen her." asked Kagami curiously.

"No I haven't sis. I thought that maybe she had gone out early for some shopping like she does sometimes. She should be back though..." said Tsukasa softly towards the end.

At once Kagami started to think.

_That's strange. Where is mom? Maybe dad might know something. I should ask him but he's not here right now. I'll ask him as soon as he gets back._

Just as her thought had finished she heard a ring resonate through their house. Knowing someone was ringing their doorbell Kagami soon got to her feet.

"I'll get that Tsukasa. It's probably dad. Maybe he knows where mom is at." said Kagami with a sure voice.

"Okay sis. You can go and do that. I'm probably going to clean the kitchen a bit and perhaps start on lunch." said Tsukasa with a smile.

The mention of lunch made Kagami's stomach growl in hunger. She really did not have a good breakfast since she stormed up to her room after her fight with Matsuri and did not eat.

"That sounds great!" said Kagami happily before exiting the room and making her way downstairs. The doorbell rang once more and Kagami soon made her way to the front door.

She opened the door expecting to see her father and instead was surprised at the person at the front door.

The man was older, at least seventy years of age, with fierce set of eyes and a hooked nose that might have been broken in his youth. He was balding though there were still wisps of gray hair on his head.

"Hello I was wondering if a Mr. Hiiragi Tadao was available. I really need to speak to him." said the older man.

At once Kagami's courtesy instincts kicked in and she bowed before him.

"My father is not available at the moment. May I ask who you are?" asked Kagami.

"I'm Fusashi Sumitomo and I'm your father's...boss. Is there anyway that you can contact him its urgent that I speak with him." replied the older man.

Kagami did not know what to think. She was a bit cautious due to the fact that this man was a complete stranger. To invite him to the house would be a risk.

However she knew that it would be rude to keep him outside waiting and soon courtesy for her guest overrode her innate caution.

"You're more than free to make yourself at home Mr. Sumitomo-sama. I'll call my dad to let him know you are here." said Kagami politely.

"Thank you young lady." said Mr. Sumitomo as he soon wandered into the living room. He soon took a seat in the couch not wanting to wander around too much.

He did not wait long before Kagami soon came back.

"My father is already on his way back. He should be here in about five minutes." said Kagami respectfully.

"Thank you young lady. If I may ask what is your name?" asked the older man gently.

"K-Kagami. Hiiragi Kagami." replied Kagami somewhat nervously.

"I'll be sure to tell your father how kind and polite you were to an old stranger." replied Mr. Sumitomo.

"T-Thank you." replied Kagami nervously once more.

Not a moment after these words left Kagami's mouth did the door open to find Tadao Hiiragi soon step into the living room.

"Mr. Sumitomo-sama! I did not expect company today. I'm sorry if I haven't got anything prepared but perhaps I can get Tsukasa to-"

"Hiiragi-san there is no reason to be so flustered. You're young daughter here has shown me the utmost courtesy and I was taken care for." said Mr. Sumitomo with a smile.

Tadao turned toward his young daughter to find her sifting her feet. He knew that she was somewhat nervous.

"Thank you Kagami for taking care of our guest. If you may though I need to speak to my boss in private so if can excuse yourself." said Tadao.

"No problem dad. Just let me know if you need anything." said Kagami as she soon made her way upstairs.

As she did she could not help but feel a knot in her stomach. Something told her that this man's presence was going to affect them greatly, for better or for worse.

She prayed that it was for the better.

* * *

><p>Tadao soon took his seat before his former boss and though he was no longer working for the older man he still could not help but feel somewhat subdued by the man's presence.<p>

"To what honor do I owe this visit Mr. Sumitomo-sama." said Tadao almost nervously.

"Hiiragi you have no reason to refer to me like that. After all you don't work for me anymore. Sumitomo is fine." replied the older man with a smile.

Tadao nodded to show that he understood before the older man started to speak once more.

"Hiiragi I'm here to tell you if you are willing to work with us once again. You are sorely missed and we really need a man of your capabilities to help run the company now that we have merged." said Sumitomo.

Tadao, though flattered that his boss was willing to rehire him, also frowned at the request.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have put so much of my time and being into working for you that my family has suffered as a result of it. I have not been able to spend time with either my wife or children and it has been a strain." said Tadao glumly.

"I see. Then how do you plan to sustain your lifestyle without any form of payment coming in?" asked Sumitomo curiously. He was not ignorant to the costs of maintaining a shrine.

"I-I had planned to sale this place and rather soon. I have spent so much time working and making sure that my family had a roof over their heads that I never realized just how much I was hurting them by not being here. I should have sold this place long ago so that I could have continued working at my old job. I would not have been paid as much but I would have spent more time with my family...with my wife..." said Tadao softly towards the end.

Mr. Sumitomo did not miss this and he soon spoke.

"I get it now. Your wife is no longer with you." said Sumitomo almost sadly.

Tadao's head had shot up in surprise.

"Don't be too surprised Hiiragi. I'm old I know these things. Besides your face gave it away." laughed Sumitomo before setting his face seriously. He soon continued.

"When I was your age the only thing that mattered to me was my work. I lived for my work and nothing else mattered. I had a wife and though we had no children we loved each other very much. However my work got in the way of our relationship. I never saw it coming. She soon left me and I was alone. So I worked harder than ever to forget the pain and forget the loneliness. Even now I'm trapped. I know nothing else but my work. There have been times where I have longed to have someone by my side but I messed up long ago. There is no turning back for me. But you still have a chance Hiiragi and I don't want you losing what I lost long ago. Since you had been such a good employee, one of the best I have had the pleasure of working with, I'm going to help you." said Sumitomo sternly.

Tadao's eyes widened as he heard this.

"But Sumitomo-sama there is-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm doing this because I want to. So here's the deal. I will take the shrine off your hands at 75 percent of the appraised value. I'm a business man so I can't offer you more than that since I don't plan to keep this place but you are not going to get a better deal I can tell you that." said Sumitomo with a grin.

Tadao really sat down and thought about it. Even at the credit union where he did business with would not take the place off his hands for more than fifty percent of its value. Some others offered as little as thirty. They were not even ashamed at trying to rob him in plain sight.

While seventy five percent still figured a bit low in Tadao's figures for all the pain and suffering he had to go through in order to keep this damn place he knew that his former boss was right. There would be no better deal.

"Why are you doing this for me? I quit and left at a time when the company really needed help. I don't deserve this." said Tadao almost pitifully.

"Hiiragi. I do this because you're a good man and I help those who help me. As much as I hate to say it the company is getting filled with more and more cutthroats and rats. Too many are there to get their paycheck but not willing to put in the time and work. So they back-stab each other, they lie to each other, all this drama and stupid shit when our goal should be working together to make sure the company thrives. Even within my own ranks there are those I mistrust. And I'm losing power. Every day I am getting overruled in company decisions. It will not be long before I'm asked to step down. Can you believe that? Asked to step down from the company I built with my very hands!" said Sumitomo as he stretched out his gnarled, calloused hands.

"Even so I'll do everything in my power to help those I deem worthy of it. You proved yourself over and over Hiiragi. You may not want your old job back but...if any of your children are interested in working for us I'll do everything in my power to make sure they have a good job and are taken care of. That much I can do."

"I'll be forever in your debt." said Tadao with tears nearly coming out of his eyes.

"No Hiiragi. I'm just merely repaying the debt that I owe you."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know that I haven't updated in forever and for that I'm sorry. Not only that but I'm sure you all are probably getting annoyed at all the inner monologues but bear with me. The story is about to move and move quickly once again. Anyway just a shout out to those who have stuck to the story and have read and reviewed.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I'm beginning to feel a sense of urgency here. I feel that it will not be long before the is going to follow through with their proposal. While I do not mind putting this story on the adult site, it will be a set back.

That said I really wanted to get deeper into this story, especially where my OC, Izayoi, was concerned. She had (was) going to have a huge part in this story but due to the fact that this story's existence is now questionable I regret that I may end up having to write her off and finish this work before decides to hack it. So it is almost finished. About three, maybe four chapters left is what I forsee.

Anyway enough ranting from me. Here to hook you up with another chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Miki laid curled within the darkness of her hotel room. Her throat was raw, her eyes stinging and dry and the ever constant smell of cigrettes assulted her nostrils due to the ancient matress she was now lying on.<p>

She had not moved from there since the night of her banishment. She was no longer crying but that was not because she was over her pain. It was simply because her body was completely dehydrated and could not afford to place any more of its precious stores of water into tears.

Not that Miki cared whether she was hungry or thirsty.

All she could focus on was the unending sorrow that surrounded her, immersing her within a sea of despair that she had no chance of swimming out of. The very room she was in felt confining and menacing and more times than not Miki found herself suddenly snapping her eyes open and start to hyperventilate as the walls around her seemed to inch ever closer and closer to her.

She could not believe that this had happened. Just two days ago she was waking up at home buisness as usual. In fact she remembered talking to Inori about Matsuri's selfish bath habits and what had to be done to stop her.

Miki smiled bitterly as she remembered being annoyed at her second oldest and wished that the young woman would be more considerate of others. Now just a short forty eight hours later Miki was now wishing that she was with her daughter, period.

_I was such a fool taking my own daughter for granted like that._

Her stomach suddenly growled loudly in hunger.

She had not eaten anything since the day she was kicked out of the house and only had a few sips of water here and there just to soothe her aching throat.

Miki promptly ignored her stomach as she wallowed even further in her pit of self pity and sorrow.

_I am such a stupid, ungrateful woman. To lose everyone that was important to me only so that I could get laid. Really. I threw away everything. My daughters and my husband. Oh now do I know just how good you were to me Tadao dear. Damn it! Fuck! I'm such a failure! Can't even control myself in front of my own daughters without going into the deep end. That I could convinently forget that Tadao had taken care of me all this time._

As the purpled haired woman pulled herself in tighter her mind then went back to the days of her youth when she had met Tadao for the first time.

Back then she was still going to school to get certification for nursing and housekeeping. She loved being able to help others who couldn't help themselves and she had wanted to work at a nursing home. The idea of working somewhere where she loved and make a living off it had made her giddy.

But her life had taken a huge turn when she ran into Tadao, literally, and apologized for her clumsiness. Back then she remembered the young Hiiragi as a thin, unimpressive looking man but both were going to the same train station. She had shocked herself by offering to accompany him and she found him become rather flushed and nervous.

For whatever reason she found this amusing and only giggled at his discomfort.

Even so she soon found that Hiiragi was not just some random fellow that was there just to entertain her to the train station and then be gone for the rest of her life. She genuinely found him interesting when he talked about his goals, his dreams and what he wanted to do.

In turn she was glad that he was there to listen to her as well.

Before they even knew it they had already reached their destination but Miki was shocked once more when Hiiragi had stepped up and asked to accompany her home. She said 'yes' without hesitation and it was from that day forward that her life changed.

Miki stared out towards the darkness and soon thought about the time when Tadao had gone and propsed to her a year after their first meeting.

* * *

><p><em>They walked the large part of the wooded area within the shrine as Hiiragi Tadao was leading Miki over to an area that he knew would only happen at night. He hoped that Miki would like it.<em>

_Meanwhile Miki herself was wondering as to why Hiigari was leading her through the shrine of his home. She had been here before, sure, but Tadao had told her that he had a special surprise for her._

_She thought the whole thing somewhat corny but she could not help but feel the butterflies start to swarm around her stomach and her heart beat furiously against her chest. She could hardly see and did not know the lay out very well but the warm, masculine hand that gripped her daintly one filled her with confidence and hope._

_They soon made their way to a small pond that was within the Hiiragi property and all around them, they could hear cicadas calling out._

_"Why are we here, Hiiragi?" asked Miki in curiosity though she could not stop her feet from shuffling in anticipation._

_"Just watch." said Tadao as he went over near the lake and then clapped really loud._

_At once, there seemed to be a brilliant light show as hundreds of fireflies were aroused by the noise and were soon zipping past the dark lake, giving it a warm glow._

_"Its beautiful." gasped Miki in disbelief. The sight itself was something out a movie, a fairy tale. Never did she know that she could witness such a beautiful, natural display just within this small wooden area in the middle of town._

_"Look in the sky Miki and tell me if you see anything different?" asked Tadao._

_Miki was somewhat confused as to why Hiiragi had asked her to do this but soon did look up and at first she could not make anything out. Then, there was something that caught her eye. There was a star in the sky, but it was much brighter than anything out there and it looked as if it was pulsing._

_Now, Miki was no astronomer but she knew that the sky did not change very often and she had never seen that star before._

_Seeing her confusion and wonder, Tadao then stepped in._

_"It is a supernova. It is rare that we see one in our lifetimes but right now, a gigantic star's life is ending in a brilliant flash and explosion so huge that we can see it all the way over here, billions upon billions of miles away." said Tadao._

_"Wow..." said Miki in breahtless awe._

_"Even so, out of this death, a new star will emerge from the dust and ashes. It will form new planets and new life. The death of one will spawn the life of many. As such, it is my hope that after witnessing something like this that new life will come from us as well...together." said Tadao._

_"Hiiragi, what do you mean?" asked Miki in a flushed fevor. Her heart was racing and her stomach was beginning to flip itself upside down._

_Immediately, Tadao got on one knee and withdrew the small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the gold ring with the small emerald gem. The gem itself glowed many vibrant colors due to the light of the dying star and the fireflies around them._

_"Yoshida Miki...will you marry me?" asked Tadao as he then shut his eyes._

_Miki was so overwhelmed by the request that she could not help but remain speechless for a couple of seconds. It was as if all the joys of the world were suddenly collected into one bundle and then force fed on her. It was a good thing but it was so overwhelming that she could not even process the pure and utter joy her body was feeling at the moment._

_"Y-Yoshida...I'm sorry. I knew that it was too soon. I should have never even asked." said Tadao in a dejected voice as he took Miki's silence as some sort of refusal._

_The lavender haired woman was shaken from her shock and looked down to see Tadao look so sad and defeated. His shoulders looked like they bore the weight of world on them._

_"Yes." whispered Yoshida Miki with tears beginning to brim through her eyes._

_"Y-You mean it?" asked Tadao in sudden hope as he raised his head up suddenly with eyes wide._

_"Yes. Yes. YES I will marry you! You have made feel so special in ways no one has ever done before. Yes, I will marry you, I do, I do!" said Miki as she soon launched herself on Tadao and embraced him, the joy suddenly gushing forth from her body as she wept._

_"I love you Tadao and I will gladly live the rest of my life with you." whispered Miki as she rose her head and placed her hand on Tadao's cheek and stared down his amber eyes. Yes, she loved this man with all her heart. There was no one else. She would gladly devote the rest of her life with him._

_Hiiragi Tadao could not help but feel nothing but the most overwhelming joy that he had ever felt in his life. He soon put his arms about his new wife and embraced her tightly against his frame. He held her close to him as he soon whispered into her ear._

_"Miki, I will do everything in power to take care of you. I will make sure that you never have to suffer or lack for anything. I love you Yoshida Miki and I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you too."_

* * *

><p>Miki soon managed to sit herself up and grabbed a cigrette smelling pillow and held it closely against her bosom as she started to rock back and forth.<p>

She eyed the debit card on the table next to her. No doubt it belonged to their emergency fund...money that they had set aside in case something dreadful was to happen and they needed cash right away. There was enough in there to last her at least two years.

The sight of it made her heart suddenly clench in pain, as if an unknown hand had suddenly went in and grabbed hold of her beating organ and started to clench at it cruelly.

_Even when I'm in the wrong Tadao was still kind enough to do this for me. I-I don't deserve him. H-He's too good of a man for someone worthless like me. He was so good to me and yet I still manage to go and fuck that up. God I'm so worthless! I hate myself. I HATE MYSELF!_

With that Miki placed the pillow in her face and screamed as loud as she could into it. Her throat, already raw from all the crying she had done, was now beginning to sting harshly but Miki did not care for her abused vocal chords. She took but a small moment to take a breath before screaming once more into the pillow, even louder this time.

Her vocal chords and throat had had enough and soon she started to cough and gag from over use. Breathing was hard and she opened her mouth to curse only to find that her voice would only come out in a whisper. She had lost her voice, at least, for the meanwhile.

Miki soon threw pillow against the wall and soon laid back down onto the bed and curled back up into fetal positon.

_I deserve this. I was an ingrate and now I'm being made to pay. I'm not fit to be a good wife and mother anymore. Tadao will never forgive me not after this._

_I-I only wish that he would. I give anything in the world for that. To have my husband's forgiveness._

_But I know it is never going to happen..._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: A rather short chapter that I decided to focus entirely on Miki. The reason being is that she won't be around for a while. It also will help me focus entirely on the situation back home where shit is about happen. Shout out to all those who have read and reviewed, thanks for the hook up I really appreciate. Anyway peace out.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Well I find that I have tons more time now that I'm going through my DOTA sabbatical. Have not touched the game in nearly two weeks and I'm glad to say that I'm actually getting things done.

The story itself is beginning to wrap up and it won't be long until I finish. Once again I show much appreciation to those who have stuck around and read. Anyway enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>He stood there numb as the priest continued to give his sermon honoring the person that was just laid to rest.<em>

_Yameda Siyo, age 45, was now dead._

_Her death felt like it was a fluke something that shouldn't have even happened. She and her husband, Shiro, were both on the road coming back from a small outing that they had went to and had gotten into an accident. The larger van that had hit them had failed to stop on four way intersection and slammed right into the small car that Siyo and her husband were in. Unfortunately the van had hit on the passenger side killing the middle aged woman instantly._

_Her husband was as of now in intensive care and it was not even certain that he was going to live through his ordeal._

_Tadao did not want to remember having to see her dead body. Of course it had been fixed up but still even the best methods of preservation could not hide some of the obvious signs of injury. _

_At the very least her face was still intact with a peaceful expression on it. Tadao took that as a sign that as gruesome as her death was she had died instantly upon impact and did not suffer._

_That did not mean that bearing her loss was going to be made any easier. _

_So he sat at the front row of the crowd; the place where only the closest relatives and friends had the honor of sitting. _

_Most of the people seated at the front with him were of distant relation, most from his mother's family. He hardly knew any of them. They might as well have been strangers. Even when greeting them earlier he was initially uneasy around them._

_However they were friendly and made him feel welcomed. His unease soon passed and he found himself talking to many members of his maternal family. As he did he noticed right away that the majority of his mother's family were had fair colored hair, bordering between a light brown to almost stark red in some cases. It was the eyes, however, that connected both he and his mother's relations together as family._

_Tadao had always wondered why he had amber eyes in his youth. Having not remembered his mother very well as a child he had thought it to be a curious anomaly. His father's eyes were black as coal so it couldn't have come from him._

_Yet here almost every single member of his mother's extended family had amber eyes. It unnerved him to some degree._

_Tadao was surprised to find that his father and family were considered close family as well and also had their proper seats on the front row as well. He looked over to his left and on the other end of the row was his father, his face emotionless and set as if chiseled out of stone. If he was feeling any sorrow then he was doing a good job hiding it. There next to Hiiragi Taka was his new wife. She was rather pretty but had a pointed, fierce demeanor that made it look like she had a permanent scowl on her face. With her were three daughters. Tadao knew for a fact that the older two, about fifteen and twelve respectively, were not his father's. _

_Then there was the third daughter. She was about six or seven years old and had long, dark hair and a pair of glasses that went over her eyes. Tadao wondered how this girl had come to be. His father had only remarried about three, perhaps four years ago. This girl bore a resemblance to him and Tadao could not help but think that perhaps his father had been intimate with this woman even before they had gotten married._

_This brought up another point. Tadao thought it was quite curious that his old man was lenient enough to accept a woman like this or better yet possibly having been intimate with her even before marriage. He had always acted so sternly and had a rigid code of ethics which he was adamant in grinding into his very own son. Tadao felt rather upset that his father was so intolerant towards his own wife yet here he was with this strange woman and two bastard daughters that he decided to suddenly care for and a third daughter that was apparently born out of wedlock. _

_Tadao could not help but glare angrily at his father. Such a blatant display of hypocrisy. That his father was willing to abandon the woman that was willing to give her life to him just because of some trivial bullshit and then be willing to accept another woman who had a far bigger cross on her back than his own mother ever had._

_The young man forced himself to breath so that he would not get angry. Today was the day of his mother's death and he would tarnish this day by losing his cool and start an argument with his father. It would bring shame to his deceased mother and embarrass him in front of his newly acquainted relatives. _

_Tadao stopped paying them attention as the priest bade them to stand and bow their heads as he started to recite a prayer to the Holy Father._

_Tadao himself was not Catholic but he noted that his mother's family practiced a form of Catholicism. Not that he minded. He was accepting of other deities and was willing to listen to their form of worship and scripture even if they contradicted his own beliefs. Unlike his father, who was a devout Buddhist, and was hard of hearing when it came to other forms of faith._

_So they all stood in prayer for a few moments before the priest ended the ceremony with a few parting words and soon the crowd was dispersed._

_For a short while Tadao made his way around his mother's family and shared a few moments of sentiments with them. He did know when it would be the next time he would see them but he figured that if this was going to be the last time then he would make a good impression on them. _

_A short while later Tadao made his way over to the coffin that housed his mother...a woman whom he only got to know for two years. A part of him was angry that she never took the opportunity to find him but for the most part he felt sorrow at the fact that he could not spend more time with her than he did. _

_It was strange being around her. At first he was uncomfortable with her being so tender to him. She would constantly hug him or would start to groom his hair and ears. He was unnerved and it took some time to get used to the fact that she was so tender because he was her son._

_Tadao casted his eyes down._

_His relationship with her was so drastically different from the one he shared with his father. Tadao had always regarded his father with respect, before their fallout of course, and did as he was told. As Tadao grew older both men regarded each other with mutual respect and acknowledged their worth within the knew that his father loved him to some degree but it wasn't tender. _

_With his mother Tadao felt an overwhelming amount of comfort and warmth. He could instinctively tell that she loved him unconditionally. That he could be the biggest bum in the world and still she would love him. _

_It hurt to know that the only person in the entire world that would love him so unconditionally was now gone. Tadao felt a terrible void had just opened up in his heart and knew that it would take a long time to close. He could not help but feel so lost._

_Suddenly Tadao felt a masculine hand grasp his shoulder and he soon turned to find his father there along with his new family._

_Tadao almost wanted to scowl at the man for having the audacity to bring his new family to this funeral but bit back his contempt and merely nodded his head in acknowledgment to the older man._

_"I understand that it must be difficult for you considering that you had such a short time with her. Your mother and I never really did see eye to eye on many things." said Hiiragi Taka._

_"Perhaps. While I am not happy with the circumstances of your separation from my mother it is not in my place to say anything. I just wished that I could have spent more time with her." said Tadao numbly._

_The older man caught the tone of voice his son was using and sighed. _

_"I'm sorry Tadao. Our marriage was never meant to be. I regret many things that I did in the past one of which was not letting you know about your mother sooner. I did not mean to estrange you from her but unfortunately I can't turn back time. I-I have learned to move forward. I suggest you do the same son." replied Taka solemnly._

_Tadao could not help but notice the small crack in his father's voice as he said this. Maybe his father missed his ex-wife more than he was letting on._

_He would not press the issue._

_"Mom lets go already this is SO boring I don't wanna be here no more!" said the youngest daughter of Taka's new family._

_The mother, who had been quiet this entire time, suddenly turned to her daughter and hissed._

_"Izayoi that's enough! Learn some proper etiquette and act like a lady." replied the woman harshly._

_Tadao could tell that the this young girl seemed to be quite rambunctious and was surprised that the young girl soon responded._

_"I don't wanna!"_

_Tadao could tell that his father was annoyed as he passed his hand through his greying hair while nodding his head side to side. The older sisters seemed to be like robots, never responding or doing anything until either their mother or father gave them an order._

_Yes this little girl was the black sheep and was currently wearing on her mother's short supply of patience._

_"What am I going to do with you child? Know that when we get home you are going to get ten swats." responded the woman sternly._

_That seemed to get the youngest child to get quiet. The young girl soon looked down at the ground hard and it was evident that she was not looking forward to going home. _

_With that done the woman soon made her way to Tadao and gave a short bow._

_"I may have not known her personally but if it is any consolation to you Tadao-san then I offer my condolences." said the woman curtly._

_Tadao likewise returned the bow before speaking._

_"Your condolences are appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to come and honor my mother's passing." replied Tadao in likewise fashion. _

_He never really liked his step mother. For a woman who had been in a previous marriage and had a child out of wedlock before marrying once again she seemed to be rather pious and arrogant. It is as they say. Birds of a feather flock together._

_Tadao soon turned his eyes to the coffin housing his mother and was somewhat surprised by what he saw._

_There stood his father staring blankly at the coffin below him. His gaze was fixed on the wooden case staring in there as if he was waiting for the woman inside it to suddenly sit up and say that she was alright._

_His gaze never left the coffin even when the ceremony was over._

* * *

><p>Tadao felt himself stir as he rubbed his eyes and soon sat up from the couch that he was sleeping on. For a moment Tadao did not know what to make of his surroundings and was suddenly curious as to what day it was. Had he really fallen asleep overnight?<p>

It was then that he remembered that he had stayed by the couch when his boss left earlier. Tadao could not help but smirk as he remembered Fusashi Sumitomo's last words.

_I will give you sometime to truly think your options through Hiiragi. In the end you may not want to sell your shrine since I know that it is of important sentimental value. However if you do want to follow through and sell it then let me know whenever you are ready. I can have the money in your hands immediately so that you and your family can move as soon as possible. Remember Hiiragi. You have friends that you can count on. Many here at the company already miss you and some have already contemplated leaving being stirred to bravery by your actions. Your pride as a man dictates that you do everything under your own power but there are times when you will need help. I could have never started my company had it not been for close friends that were willing to put forth their faith in me and give me credit when no bank would. Don't burn your bridges. Keep in contact with me. I'll be more than happy to help you whenever you need it just as long as you let me into your house every so often and admire your daughters. They're beautiful. _

Tadao could not help but smirk at the remark at the end. For as long as he knew him Tadao had always seen Fusashi Sumitomo as such a strict, mean owner that was blunt and let you know what he was thinking. It was as if he always had a stick up his ass the entire time.

To know that the old man had a sense of humor and was willing to share it with him, a former employee, seemed to be the final nail in the coffin.

Fushashi Sumitomo saw Tadao as a friend and Tadao knew immediately that Sumitomo was the kind of man that though was brash and harsh, would give the very shirt off his back if he knew that it would help. Though Tadao was not exactly thrilled that his boss wanted to gawk at his daughters.

Today had been such a eventful day and Tadao was sure that that was the reason why he had fallen asleep the way he did.

Especially the argument between Kagami and Matsuri.

He was not going to lie the argument between his two daughters had rattled him. They had always had their squabbles here and there but today had gone too far. He was highly surprised by Kagami's attitude toward Matsuri. The twin tailed girl had been harsh, even condescending, in her remarks about Matsuri.

Tadao, though understanding Kagami's point of view, felt that his daughter had no right to speak to her sister like that. Matsuri was...unusual. Tadao could not help but feel that perhaps he had done something wrong when rearing her or perhaps she was just the black sheep that would not change despite his best efforts.

Unlike her sisters Matsuri did not possess the same work ethic nor did she have the most pleasant of dispositions.

He would not lie to himself. Matsuri had disappointed him. Constantly having sub-par grades, taking her advanced education for granted, not really wanting to work it was as if she was bound to never succeed.

But that still did not give Kagami an excuse to mouth off at her the way she did. It disturbed Tadao and it started to make him doubt if he really knew his daughters that much or not. He knew that Kagami was short tempered but never did he believe her capable of driving another one her sisters to tears through words alone.

Which brought another point to Tadao's attention. How long exactly had this been going on? Had Kagami always thought so highly of herself and would constantly torment her older sister and remind of her of her failures?

_Why? Why is it that I don't even know my own daughters. For the longest time I was always sure about the way they all acted and behaved. But now I find out that my wife had been taking advantage of our two eldest daughters for the longest time. This could explain why Matsuri has been so...undesirable in her actions and behaviors. And now I find that perhaps Kagami might not be as blameless as I would like to believe._

How many times has Kagami goaded Matsuri into an argument and I was not there to see it? Has Kagami been tormenting her older sister the entire time, constantly reminding her of her short comings while pushing her own accomplishments on her older sister? Could that be a reason why they don't get along?

_Damn it. I know so little about them. I simply assumed that Matsuri was just the rotten egg and the others were angels. Now I'm not even sure if Inori or Tsukasa are totally innocent. What has been going on inside this house while I have been gone? _

Tadao did not know what to think. For all he knew there could be an untold amount of secrets that his wife and children had been hiding from him while he was away from work. The fact that his wife would go so far as to molest their two eldest daughters seemed to confirm his suspicions.

He could not help but feel an overwhelming amount of dread.

* * *

><p>Both Inori and Matsuri stared deeply into each other's eyes each hoping to find courage from within each other so that they could go through with what they now had planned.<p>

Today was going to be the day. No longer where they going to hide any secrets from their father.

"Are you sure you want to do this Inori? You know that dad really has a high opinion of you. You know that by telling him the truth he may end up disowning you. Do you really want that especially with your graduation coming up within a short two months?" asked Matsuri in concern.

"T-This is for the best. You know that mom did nothing wrong. I have to take responsibility for what I have done. My feelings for my was wrong and look what it did to her. I feel that I am to blame for everything that has happened so far. If father feels that he cannot forgive me then so be it." replied Inori confidently.

Matsuri observed her slightly older sister and could tell that despite the brave front she was putting she was frightened. Her body trembled and her hands were shaky. The auburn haired woman could not blame her older sister for feeling like this.

All her life Inori had been the apple of their father's eye. She always made him proud, either through her phenomenal grades, her good behavior or her work ethic. There had only been one time that their father had gotten angry at Inori when she was in high school and Matsuri remembered it devastated her older sister. She had cried all that day and had remained somber for a week afterwards. That was the first and last time Inori did anything to upset their father.

And now Inori was going to go forth and tell her father that she not only lusted after his wife but had quite literally forced herself on the older woman as well. Sure their mother recopirated her daughter's affections but then again Miki herself had been terribly distraught and was not thinking as reasonably as she normally would have. Had it been any other time Inori might have received a big fat slap on the cheek and stern warning from their mother that the next time would be her last.

_I don't know about this. Inori is frightened and I'm not feeling too hot about this as well. Something tells me that this isn't going to end pretty._

_But it has to be done. We can't hide like this. It would not be fair to mom. She did nothing wrong to deserve getting kicked out of the house. _

_Yet knowing father..._

_We might just end up joining her instead..._

* * *

><p>It was not long before both women managed to find their father in the living room sitting on the couch deep in thought.<p>

At the sight of the middle aged man both Matsuri and Inori felt their resolve waiver. They knew that this was their last chance. If they wanted to back out and do this some other time then now was the time to do it.

Matsuri looked over at her older sister and found that she was averting her eyes, staring at the ground in silence. Matsuri took hold of Inori's hand and gripped it tightly.

Inori turned to find Matsuri smiling at her and no words were needed. Inori knew that no matter what happened at the end of the day her younger sister was going to be there with her, come what will.

With that settled both young women soon stepped forward and finally summoned the courage to call their father.

"F-Father. We need to talk." said Inori.

Tadao was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of his daughter's voice and turned to regard them.

"What was it that you needed to talk to me about?" asked Tadao somewhat curiously.

Inori felt her breath seize up as she heard her father and the desire to run away became overwhelming.

It was a good thing that Matsuri noticed this and immediately spoke before Inori did something rash.

"Its something very important dad. But we do not want to talk here. I don't want Tsukasa and Kagami to over hear us. They are going through enough stress as it is." replied Matsuri.

Tadao narrowed his eyes as he heard this comment. For a moment he did not know what to make out of Matsuri's words. He could figure that it perhaps had something to do with the fight that broke out earlier today. Maybe Matsuri was going to apologize? But then why would Inori be here then?

"Is it that serious?" asked Tadao sternly.

"Unfortunately yes. It is something that we need your total attention to. I'm not going to lie. What we are about to tell you isn't going to be pleasant and its something I feel that neither Tsukasa nor Kagami need to know of at the moment. So can we please talk somewhere else? Perhaps the shrine?" asked Inori.

Tadao felt his stomach knot up at hearing Inori's words. He had a feeling of dread ever since awakening from his nap. Something was up and he was going to find out very soon. He just wasn't sure if wanted to know right now however.

"If you feel that it is that important then I have no objections to speaking in private over at the shrine. We can go now if you want." replied Tadao.

Both young women nodded in response.

* * *

><p>The trip over to the shrine was unbearably silent. It was if the slightest noise coming from any of them would shatter the world around them. It was the calm before the storm.<p>

Soon they had reached their destination and made their way inside the main temple. Inside there were pictures and figures of various deities. It was as if they all were standing around to bear witness to this family tragedy that was about to unfold before their very eyes.

"Okay we're here now. You got my attention. Now speak. Tell me what it is that has got the both of you so concerned." said Tadao sternly.

Matsuri eyed Inori and the plum haired woman knew that she was the one who had to speak. She soon stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Father...know that what I'm about to say will come as a shock. Please just know that I never intended to either hurt or disappoint you." said Inori softly.

Tadao raised his eyebrow as he heard this.

"What are you talking about Inori?" asked Tadao somewhat confused.

Inori felt her heart racing. She was sweating and she could not help but clench her fists so tightly that her nails were beginning to break the skin of her hands. This was it. In just a few moments their relationship to their father was going to change. She did not know whether it was going to end up good or bad but she did know that their relationship could never go back to what it once was.

"F-Father...I...I-I just want to tell you that mother is innocent. She never did anything to us." said Inori nervously.

An immediate show of concern went across Tadao's face and he immediately responded.

"Inori. I know that despite everything your mother has done to you both you and your sister love her very much. But you have to understand. She was taking advantage of that to satisfy her own perverse desires. How do you expect me, as your father, to keep someone like that in the house and not protect my-"

"Father that's not what I'm saying. I understand that you believe Matsuri and I to be emotionally traumatized by all this but believe me when I say this. Mom did NOTHING wrong." replied Inori.

"Then why? Why did she admit to doing such a perverse thing? I don't get it!" replied Tadao as he was beginning to get a bit frustrated.

It was then that Inori took a deep breath. This was it. This was the point of no return.

"The reason why mother said that was to protect myself and Matsuri. She knew what would happen if you found out about us. So she took the blame and acted as the scapegoat so that we would not have to suffer for our mistakes. But I think you should know. Its not fair that mother had to do that for us, not when both Matsuri and I are adults and should have to take responsibility for our actions." replied Inori as she started to feel more bold.

If Tadao wasn't confused before now he was definitely confused. What in the world was his daughter talking about?

"Inori I don't understand where you're coming from? What do you mean that your mother was protecting you? I saw what she did to you two. How can you tell me that she was innocent for something that I caught her red-handed about. That she even ADMITTED to doing so?" asked Tadao somewhat harshly.

"Father the reason why mother did that was because...of me. Everything that you saw there was instigated by not her but by me." replied Inori strongly.

For a moment it was deadly silent within the confines of the temple. They could hear the wind picking up outside as night time was beginning to approach. Tadao was the first to speak.

"So what you are telling me is that everything that went on inside that room, all the signs of that despicable debauchery was instigated by you?" asked Tadao in a low yet nearly lethal voice.

"T-That's correct. I-I have had an infatuation for mother for...some time now. When we had found her inside the room of our fathers and s-she was not in the right state of mind. She was miserable and distraught and I took advantage of that. So you see...I was the one who forced her not the other way around. I'm sorry. This goes against everything that you have taught me but I could not hide my feelings any longer. I fear that I may have tendencies towards other women and not only mother." replied Inori with shame.

"I see. And am I right in assuming that, from what I saw, that you partook in such actions with your younger sister as well?" asked Tadao in that low, lethal voice again.

"Y-Yes." replied Inori shamefully.

The moment the words left her mouth she suddenly felt a blow so harsh strike her cheek that she fell down to the floor and landed harshly on her side. She looked up and saw, to her dismay, her father more furious than she had ever seen him before.

"Was everything that I have taught you just a joke? Did anything I just say to you ever had any meaning? Time and time again I taught you what was proper in life and the strict moral values that we should adhere to so that we can live a good, meaningful life. I gave you everything that I had so that you could grow up and succeed. I wanted you to carry on what I taught you, to keep those values in your heart. But instead you decide to go and indulge in this despicable debauchery. To know that my very own daughter wanted to bed my wife and that she has had these homosexual tendencies for I don't know how long. I'm ashamed of you Inori! I'm so very ashamed!"

Never had Inori felt so miserable. Each word coming from her father's mouth seemed to tear away a piece of her. She couldn't help but feel ashamed. Through her actions she had dishonored her father and mother and now she was going to pay the price.

"I cannot afford for you to stay not after I have heard this disturbing news. You had always been my pride and joy Inori. Its unfortunate that it had to end like this. I want you to gather your belongings. I'll give you some money that you can live on for the meanwhile until you can get on your feet but understand this. You are never welcome back here. As of now you are no child of mine." finished Tadao in a solemn yet still angry voice.

Inori could not take it anymore. She started to sob quietly to herself. Deep down she knew that this was going to happen but had always hoped beyond hope that perhaps her father would be willing to look past her in discreetness and remember that she had always did her best to make him proud. Unfortunately it wasn't enough and now she was going to join her mother in exile.

Matsuri, who had kept quiet the entire time, could no longer control herself. With each hurtful word that passed through their father's mouth to his eldest daughter Matsuri had grown angrier and angrier. She too had thought that perhaps their father would forgive Inori of her transgressions and remember all the times Inori had made him proud, whether through good grades, hard work ethic or her genuine desire to make her father happy.

However she could not believe that their father could forget all that, or be willing to believe that this one mistake from Inori completely overshadowed all the good that she had done for him. It was cruel. It was inhumane and Matsuri was not going to let him get away with it!

"How dare you. How dare you you goddamn bastard!" shouted Matsuri aggressively as she suddenly stood in between her older sister and her father.

Tadao was initially caught by surprise by Matsuri's sudden outburst but then narrowed his eyes.

"What did you call me?" asked Tadao harshly.

"You heard me." replied Matsuri angrily.

"How dare you talk to me that way! I'm your father and-"

"You're doing a lousy job of it! How can you say those things to Inori? She has done nothing but want to make you happy. Have you forgotten everything that she has done to make you proud? Inori made the best grades because she knew it made you happy. She sacrificed her weekends and never went out because she wanted to help at the shrine. Inori has done nothing but sacrifice so that she could honor you. And now you find out that she has homosexual tendencies and you conveniently forget everything she has done for you? You're despicable! You're-"

Matsuri never finished as Tadao struck her hard on the cheek just like he had done to Inori. But unlike her older sister Matsuri did not fall. She merely staggered a bit before recovering her composure and stared back at her father in defiance.

"Hehe. Think you're a big man huh? Go ahead and do it again. Maybe I'll take my pants down and you can spank me proper! Bet you would like that!" replied Matsuri defiantely.

"Don't test me Matsuri!" growled Tadao harshly.

"You just don't get it do you dad? You think that you can shove your beliefs on us and expect us to be like little puppets. Guess what? We grew up. We can't help but feel the way we do. Do you think Inori did this just to spite you? No! The entire time she was ashamed at her feelings towards mom, that she might actually find other women attractive. She can't help it! It's who she is. And now that you know you don't want to accept her anymore? Just discard her like trash! She is still the same daughter that she has always been dad! She still wants to make you proud! She still wants to make you happy. Everybody makes a mistake! Why can't you let it go? Why can't you accept her for who she is?" asked Matsuri sternly.

Tadao could not help but feel his anger soon start to ebb. More and more he was feeling solemn and lost. It was if this was a horrible nightmare that he would wake up and everything would go back to normal.

Except that it wasn't.

"It's not as simple as that Matsuri. How can you ask me to forgive her for something like this. It goes against everything I have taught you all." replied Tadao.

"No dad I don't believe you. Mom had no trouble accepting Inori. She had no trouble accepting me. You want to know why? Its because she loves us. Her love for us is great, so unconditional, that she was willing to let herself get lambasted and banished from the house because she wanted to protect us. She would do anything for us and she would still love us even if we were the scums of the Earth. That is love dad. Not this conditional 'I'll love you only if you do this' crap! Because that ain't love! Love is this!"

At once Matsuri stooped down and, to Tadao's utter surprise and dismay, cupped Inori by the cheek and kissed her deeply on the lips. Inori returned the kiss as she placed an arm around the back of Matsuri's neck. The younger sister soon broke the kiss and stood up once more and faced her father.

"You see that! Mom is willing to accept that! We are not hurting anyone. We only want to express our love for each other in a more personal, intimate matter. But I know that you don't love us. You can't accept it because your goddamn pride won't let you. Well guess what. If Inori goes then so will I. And don't think we're the only ones guilty of this. Kagami also has been curious. And while I regret to say that I forced her on one occasion to make sure if she truly felt the way she did it cannot be denied that if given the opportunity she WOULD explore that side of her, especially with Tsukasa. Yes dad Tsukasa too! Though Tsukasa stated that even though she has no interest in other girls she would gladly compromise herself for Kagami. You want to know why? Because she loves her older twin sister that's why! She cares about her so much that she would do anything for her! That's love dad!"

"I hope you're beginning to get the picture. By banishing Inori you, by default, will have to banish the rest of us. And who will you be left with? No one that's what! You'll be alone alone and, hopefully, fucking miserable. All because you can't accept your own daughters. And don't act so surprised. You were never here. So you can take that stupid pious attitude and shove it up your ass. Because if you truly value your so called 'beliefs and morals' over your own flesh and blood then you are no father of mine!" exclaimed Matsuri harshly as she stamped her foot in the end.

Tadao could not help but suddenly feel terribly hurt over what Matsuri had just said to him.

_H-Have I been so terrible as a parent that my own child would gladly renounce me as her father? _

As Tadao thought this over he looked down to see Matsuri comforting Inori, gently stroking her older sister's back. Both of them had a terrible bruise on their cheeks and immediately Tadao felt terribly guilty about what he had just done.

_D-Did I just do that to them? Did I just strike my own daughters in a fit of anger? W-What kind of father am I? W-What kind of father other than the lowest drunken scumbags strikes their own children? I'm so horrible. I can't believe it! What would Miki say if she saw this? W-What would mother say?_

Tadao soon started to step forward to apologize and immediately he noticed Inori flinch from him while Matsuri suddenly drew her older sister in closer defensively and looked to him with eyes filled with defiance.

The older man suddenly stopped in his tracks as he suddenly realized something about Matsuri.

_S-She looks so much like my mother. H-How could I have missed it?_

Indeed Matsuri bore a striking resemblance to Siyo Yameda. Her hair was a shade lighter than that of her paternal grandmother and she was of course younger but other than that they could have been passed off as the same person had they been standing side by side if they were the same age.

And as Tadao met Matsuri's amber eyes he could see his own mother's eyes within them. It was as if she had risen from the grave just to rebuke him for his actions...actions he thought just moments ago to be truly right and justified.

The bruise on Matsuri's cheek suddenly had some meaning to Tadao and he could not help but feel even more miserable.

It was as if he struck his own mother; struck down everything she had taught him in her short time with him. How wonderful it truly felt to have someone love you unconditionally no matter what.

Tadao suddenly realized that by his actions he was doing the very same thing his father had done to his own wife so long ago. He was giving up the ones he loved because he felt that they did not live up to pious standards. And did Tadao not dislike, even hate, his own father for banishing his mother the way he did?

And here was Tadao now repeating the same actions his father had. Hurting and threatening to disown his daughters because of something that, though shocking, should really not warrant his not loving them anymore.

Because he truly did love his daughters. He only wanted the best for them. That he got up and went to work at that hell hole putting sixty, seventy hours a week so that his children would be provided for. What differences did it make now that his daughters might end up being bi-sexual? That did not take away from their accomplishments, their goals and their dreams.

_It does not take away from the fact that they are still my daughters and that despite everything I still love them and do anything to make sure that they're happy._

At once Tadao soon bowed down before Inori and Matsuri, much to their surprise.

"I-I did not mean to hurt you girls. I'm so sorry. Please forgive your foolish father." said Tadao humbly.

Inori could not help but smile as she felt hope begin to fill her being once more. At once she moved forward towards his knelled form and placed a hand on his cheek and beckoned him to look up.

Tadao responded by looking up at Inori's blue eyes and was surprised to see her move forward and kiss him on the cheek softly.

"I forgive you father. Even if you had disowned me still I would have waited and pray that one day you would accept me back. I'm just glad that I only had to wait but a few moments. I love you father. Never forget that."

Tadao could only start sobbing in his shame, guilt and the overwhelming kindness he had just received.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This chapter was hard to write. I really don't know if I pulled it off to be honest. But still let me know what you all think.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I had a feeling that the last chapter was perhaps not executed as well as I had liked. After having read and re-read it I now see that Tadao was OOC and was too quick to forgive. If I had the chance to go back I would probably have had him take another chapter or two to finally accept his daughters. But what's done is done. Overall I'm glad that despite its shortcomings the last chapter was viewed favorably. I was really afraid that I would not have been able to pull it off at all.

Regarding my OC (mostly to DrakeNolsa) she will definetly make a return soon. Not this chapter but for sure later on. Aside from that shout outs to all those who have read and reviewed I really appreciate.

* * *

><p>It shamed Tadao to know that this turn of events had led to this. The news of his daughters' sexual orientation had caught him by surprise and quite frankly he reacted harshly.<p>

He disapproved of their behavior and was outraged over the secrets that were spilled just earlier.

However that was no excuse for him to lay his hands on his daughters and strike them as he did. Tadao had always prided himself in keeping himself cool under pressure and keeping his anger under control. Heavens with the people he had to work with at his old job he had become a master of controlling his emotions.

This talk he had with his daughters had been a wake up call and unfortunately he did not handle the situation as well as he should have. To have his very own daughter lambast him was embarrassing and worse, he realized that she was right.

Matsuri.

The lazy, uninspired daughter who seemed to be going nowhere in life. Tadao knew that his second daughter had a temper but her angry spurts tended to be nothing more than glorified temper tantrums.

This previous argument, however, was completely different. Her argument, though harsh, was concise and to the point. She also had a force of presence that quite frankly stunned Tadao.

Tadao looked down to see Inori still embracing him, her face planted against his chest. He could not help but smile a bit.

The plum haired girl was the apple of his eye. She never failed to make him happy and proud. Inori was the model daughter and she was everything that he had ever wished for. Her surprise announcement on having an attraction on the opposite sex had struck him harder than anything.

Yet despite his harsh rebuttal, his overreaction and even going so far as to physically hit her she still loved him and was willing to still make him proud.

Tadao looked over to see that Matsuri was standing off to the side, one arm over the other as she looked down almost in somber state.

_I can tell that she doesn't trust me. She and I seemed to never see eye to eye. Then again...I wonder as to why. Where did it go all wrong? Why does Matsuri seemed to be so estranged from me?_

With that Tadao soon rose up. While he was glad that the worst was over he needed to put his foot down now.

"Inori, Matsuri I need the both of you to listen to me." said Tadao sternly.

At once Inori stood up and looked over at her father. Matsuri did the same and was snapped out of her somber musing and turned to regard the older man.

Satisfied that he had both of his daughters' attention Tadao soon began to speak.

"The very first thing I need to tell you is that I still do not approve of your behavior."

At once Matsuri's eyes began to narrow harshly and moved to speak. Tadao saw this and at once placed his hand up, interrupting his second daughter before she could go off on a rant.

"Wait. Let me finish and speak my piece. I do not approve of homosexuality. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't disappointed with the both of you. Despite that I will be willing to tolerate this only because you are my daughters. I love you both and I do not wish for you to be unhappy. The same goes for both Tsukasa and Kagami." said Tadao with a small smile.

Both Matsuri and Inori, both who had been tense and afraid that another argument was about to start up, visibly relaxed. Tadao was happy to see that both his daughters seemed to be mellowing out and felt that now was the best time to say this while they were calm.

"However! Just because I tolerate your sexual orientation does not give you permission to do as you please. I do not want to come home to see either the both of you or your sisters indulging in each other. That is strictly forbidden and I will not tolerate it. As I respect your views on homosexuality and accept you for who you are I ask for the same courtesy in return. As long as you are under my roof you are to abide by these rules. If you HAVE to indulge in each other then do it somewhere else out of my sight. But not here at this home or sanctuary. Do you understand?" asked Tadao now sternly to get his point across.

Both young women nodded knowing that this was about as lenient as their father was going to be. While it was not ideal they both knew that this was far better than being outright disowned and kicked out of the house to fend for themselves.

"Thank you father for your kindness. I understand that you are not happy with the news that we have given you but are grateful nonetheless. We will respect your wishes." said Inori politely as she gave a small bow.

Tadao smiled knowing that this argument was over. However there was another concern that warranted his attention and he knew that he had to possibly break the peace in order to resolve the problem.

_I do not want to have to start another argument but I have to know. What has been up with Kagami and why has she been so distant, even hostile, towards Matsuri? I have a feeling that something is up and they are not telling me anything. _

"Matsuri. I need you to tell me something. Kagami was very upset with you not long ago and the argument the both of you had has me concerned. I remember you saying that you 'forced' Kagami at one point and quite frankly it has me concerned." said Tadao.

The brunette suddenly stood rigid and it was then that she knew that it was her turn. Inori had already said what she had to say and so far things were going good. Now it was time for Matsuri to speak and let out her own dirty secrets.

"Dad...this is going to be a long story. What I did was wrong and at the time I felt justified for the actions that I have taken. I will take full responsibility for the actions that I have done but first I must ask that you let me speak without interrupting me. Please." said Matsuri rather timidly.

"Very well Matsuri. I will listen to what you have to say." replied Tadao.

The auburn haired girl was visibly nervous, a sharp contrast to her previous behavior and gulped audibly. She took a deep breath and soon started.

"It all started long ago...many years ago. Ever since I was a child I was always looking up to Inori. She was smart, she was pretty and she always made you and mom proud. I wanted to go and do that but I soon found that no matter what I did it could never match up to Inori. My grades were never good enough. I found myself often getting scolded by either you or mom while holding Inori up on a pedestal constantly comparing her to me. However this would have been fine had it not been for Inori's bullying and-"

"Matsuri! What are you talking about? I never-"

"Shut it Inori!" screamed Matsuri surprising both Tadao and Inori by the volume. Tadao in particular was interested at what Matsuri had to say though he could hardly believe her.

_Inori a bully? That can't be right. Inori was an absolute angel as a child and never gave us any trouble. Surely Matsuri can't be serious in this accusation. Right?_

"Y-You probably don't remember Inori or perhaps you choose not to remember. To you its probably something insignificant but to me I remember. I can still recall all the times that I would have a bad grade and then get yelled at by dad or mom only for you to come over and show them your good grades and get rewarded with either praise, money or both. That I can take but then you HAD to come over and stuff it in my face. You would insult me Inori and kept calling me stupid. That you even wished that I would always stay stupid so that you can keep all the money dad would give you from time to time and not share-"

"I-I don't believe-"

"Doesn't matter whether you believe it or not Inori. It happened. I ain't making this shit up. You even went so far as to provoke me into retaliation knowing that I had a short temper. And once I did do something like push or slap you for constantly insulting me you would cry and mom and dad would come rushing to the scene and coddle you endlessly while I got punished. Not once did either of them took the time to listen to me. You were their little angel. They would NEVER believe that you would do anything to hurt anyone but me, with my bad grades and temper, of course they would think I would hit you for no fucking reason."

Tadao was quite surprised by this accusation and he had to work very hard to keep himself under control and not say anything especially at the part where she said that neither he nor Miki ever paid attention to her side of the story. He almost wanted to stop her right then and there but he was now glad that he did not stop her. Tadao was getting more and more interested in what was being said because it gave him unparalleled insight to the daughter that he felt he knew the least. He wanted to know her reasons as to why she turned out the way she did.

Matsuri seemed to have taken a breath after stopping Inori once again from interrupting. She was no longer timid and appeared to be rather angry. She spoke again.

"Damn it! I tried and I tried to make you proud dad. I really did but it seemed that no matter what I did it was never enough. Inori always had to do something better. Then she would rub it in my face, constantly reminding me of my shortcomings. It might sound silly right now but it hurt dad. I felt worthless and it became worse when even Kagami started to do better."

Inori saw Matsuri turn her head and both their eyes met. The plum haired woman nearly gulped seeing just the amount of restrained anger that was held behind them.

_J-Just how long has she been hiding this anger from us? Could this explain why she had always been so tense and jumpy? _

Before Inori could ponder any further Matsuri soon spoke.

"I hated you Inori. I hated you with all my heart. There were times where I would even imagine hurting you. Breaking your face, pulling your hair. You JUST has to be so pretty, so smart, so well behaved yet all the same you were also a master of deception. Making everyone BELIEVE you were such a good girl when in reality you were just as rotten as I am. It got so bad that I started to take my frustrations out on Kagami. I would tease her, I would pull her hair, I would rip her tests up. It was wrong and cruel of me to do that to Kagami but damn it if Inori could get away with it then so could I!"

It was then that Matusri directed her attention to her father, who seemed to be shocked at everything that his daughter was saying. His face was eched in disbelief.

"That's where you come in dad. You and mom never took the time to listen to me. Never gave me the chance to defend myself. 'Oh no, God forbid I hit PUSHED Inori down on a freaking CARPET floor, oh my she could be seriously hurt!' Really? And the both of you simply assume that I would do it on purpose. You took everything Inori said without question yet you didn't even give me a chance to utter a sentence. Especially you dad. You were just SO ready to punish me. Lock me up in my room and forget I exist. Start praising Inori while at the same time belittling me. Or force me to show my bare ASS while you spanked me. All the while I could literally hear Inori laughing at me, knowing that she once again fooled both you and mom to do her bidding. That even as a child barely on the verge of becoming a teenager she had enough smarts to ring you and mom around her finger."

"You might find this hard to believe dad but really everything that has happened so far can be traced back to Inori. When she graduated from high school and started college I noticed that she would start to stare at mom for periods of time. I thought that perhaps it was admiration but soon I found out her true motive. This was just a few days ago while you were still at work. I hope you are beginning to see just how rotten Inori really is. She hides it with a film of light and smiles but you don't know her dad. Not like I do. So I...forced myself on Inori and blackmailed her by saying that if she ever told on me then I would tell you about her infatuation with mom. I did this partly because I wanted revenge for the way she treated me but also partly because I was hoping that Inori, in time, would perhaps forget about mom and use me instead as a way to release her sexual frustrations. I knew that if Inori was ever successful in seducing mom it would lead to disaster."

"The same with Kagami. I was honestly surprised that she was also exhibiting homosexual tendencies and that she wanted to bed Tsukasa...probably because she felt that her younger sister would be the most understanding and be the most willing to help her. However I felt this unfair of Kagami to use Tsukasa like this. And if Tsukasa was ever caught with Kagami then BOTH of them could have potentially been disowned. So as with Inori I did the same with Kagami and forced her to me in the hopes that she too would use me as a means to release tension."

"However due to our strained relationship she took this far harder than Inori did and her dislike for me has now opened up to utter hatred. Even so I was willing to take that risk. My reasoning was to not get mom and Tsukasa involved, both of whom were totally innocent and need not be involved. I would be used as a vent for Inori and Kagami for their...needs and when the time came that you, dad, would eventually find out then I would have taken the blame for everything and leave. I was already held in such low esteem by you dad that I figured that if anyone was going to get disowned it would be me, the disappointment."

Matsuri was beginning to tremble. Her eyes were on the verge of watering as she held her arms closed around her body. It seemed that he legs were beginning to turn into jelly. Even so she still continued. She was not going to stop now, not while she had her father's full and undivided attention. This was something she had waited YEARS to get off her chest and damn it she would not let it go.

"No matter how much Inori, mom or you have wronged me I still love you all. I don't want to see any of you hurt. I-I didn't want to see mom out of our lives. I did everything I could to stop it. Even go so far as to protect Inori. Yes Inori, I was willing to bite the nail so that both mom and dad could continue believing that you were the angel. I didn't want to burst their idyllic bubble. At the very least once I was banished I could live my own life."

The tears were now going down Matsuri's face in earnest now. She could not help it. This was years of pent up emotion that was suddenly getting released.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm sure that all of this is terribly disturbing. But understand that I'm not making any of this up. Inori, and Kagami for that matter, are not the little angels you paint them to be. Its up to you. You could chose to be the same as you always have and take my word for less than a grain of salt and beat me until I'm black and blue for making such wild accusations and continue to believe that Inori is as innocent as you think. Or you could open your eyes and realize what is truly going on. Inori has already admitted her wrong doings. And I have explained my reasoning behind why I did what I did. I don't expect pity. I only want you, for once in your life dad, to understand what I'm trying to say to you."

There was a terrible silence that filled the inside of the shrine room. Matsuri was visibly crying now and Inori was shifting about looking very uncomfortable.

However Tadao was completely flabbergasted.

Everything that Matsuri said seemed to come straight out of a cheesy drama movie. But the genuine emotion she displayed, her adamant belief that she was speaking the truth.

_I-Is this true? Have Miki and I been blind to the true behaviors of our children this entire time? Have I been at work for so long that I am this out of touch with my own daughters'? Damn. What do I do? How do I approach this without making things worse than they are? _

Tadao let out a tired sigh and turned over to Inori. She tensed at his gaze and at once the older man spoke to his daughter.

"Inori tell me the truth. Is Matsuri honest in what she has been saying? Have you done this to her under our noses the entire time?" asked Tadao tiredly.

The plum haired woman seemed to be pensive about how to tread here. She knew that her father would perhaps believe what she said no matter what.

_But that would not be right. I'm tired of all this fighting, all this hate that has been going on around us. I-If it means that dad might end up hating me then so be it but this has to stop. _

"It's true father." replied Inori bitterly.

Tadao's eyes widened in surprise. He was sure absolutely sure that Inori was going to deny the accusations. However here she was admitting yet another hidden, malicious part of her that he had no knowledge that it existed.

"As a child I thrived in the positive feedback that both mother and father would give me. Because of that I did my best at everything I did so that I could continue to receive praise. However I was selfish and I did not want to share. I did not want mother and father to recognize anyone but me. So I would do terrible things to make sure that I was the only one who would receive praise."

"You want to know why you had such bad grades Matsuri? I-It shames me to say this but I intentionally sabotaged all of your homework. You wouldn't believe this but you were really smart. Most of your homework assignments would have gotten A's. But I was scared that if mother and father saw this then I would not get as much praise as I was used to. Not once did you suspect this as you always left your room door open. You have always been a heavy sleeper and it was easy for me to sneak in at night and ruin your work. And eventually, with the advent of low grades despite your hard work, you became depressed and soon you did not put everything you had into your school work. It got so bad that I no longer had to ruin your homework. You had already given up Matsuri and I did not have to worry about you."

"Kagami had started to become a problem and I was actually going to do the same to her. I would not have our parents recognize any of you. Only me alone. However I happened to come across you bullying Kagami after father had grounded you. It was then that I connected the dots and realized that if I got you in trouble then you would get frustrated and would vent on Kagami. Which worked out perfectly for me. I did not have to dirty my hands. All I had to do was just get you in trouble Matsuri, which was pitifully easy."

"So while Kagami received SOME praise for her work it was nowhere near as much as it could have been because her grades, while good, were nowhere near as high as mine at her age. And that was because you did everything I wanted you to do Matsuri. I loved the power I had. To know that with a single word both mother and father would do what I wished. That if I wanted I could ruin all of my little sisters and never be suspected of anything."

"Naturally I would get arrogant. I had thoughts of doing terrible things to you Matsuri and perhaps blame it on Kagami and pass it off as a fight between the two of you. Mother and father then could punish you both while I got praised for my vigilance. However my desire to hurt and suppress my little sisters passed once I got into high school. I realized that there was so much more out in the world and it was then that I truly started to change my behavior. I was ashamed of myself for being so cruel to all of you, especially you Matsuri. That was why I was so willing to start over and become friends. I truly started to care for you Matsuri and I wanted to improve our poor relationship."

"And for a while it was working. You and I stared to get along really well while Tsukasa and Kagami, though a bit distant at time, were courteous and respectful to me as they really never caught on to what I was truly doing to them. But it all came tumbling down when I realized that I was interested in women as well as men and started to notice mom and how...beautiful she was. I don't know why it happened and I wish that it never did. However that story has come and gone so I won't speak of it."

It was then that Inori turned over to Matsuri, who was looking at her with eyes wide with disbelief and shock and soon embraced her.

"I-I know this is late in coming Matsuri but I'm so sorry. If I could start all over I wouldn't have been the despicable bitch that I truly was. It was because of ME that you turned out the way you did, angry, jaded and left with no ambition or hope. It was because of ME that you and Kagami no longer get along. More than that, it was because of ME that mom is no longer with us. I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry!" cried Inori as tears started to stream from her eyes as she clutched at Matsuri tightly.

Matsuri was genuinely surprised at Inori's confession. She knew that Inori was hiding things and was shifty but what she had just heard went far beyond anything she expected.

A menagerie of feelings were swirling around Matsuri's stomach. She was pissed, confused yet joyful at the same time.

Before she knew it Matsuri embraced her sister in return and start to soothe her hair.

"Thank you Inori...for being honest. That was all I have ever wanted from you. I forgive you Inori. Just know that despite everything I still love you. You are my older sister and I still look up to you. I'm just glad that you were willing to incriminate yourself so that the truth could finally come out." said Matsuri tenderly.

Tadao, meanwhile, felt like his brain could take no more. All these secrets, hatred, envy. He could have never even concieved that such things were occurring in his family.

And now it felt like his world was tumbling. Inori, the angel whom he thought so highly of, was not as shameless as she led everyone to believe. Matsuri, meanwhile, was far more insecure than she ever let on, hiding such things with her brash attitude and temper.

For just a moment Tadao felt that perhaps he had failed as a father. How could he let himself be so cruel and unjust to Matsuri yet be strung along so easily by Inori? Weren't parents supposed to be objective when it came to their children? Wasn't each child precious and deserving of the same love and kindness no matter what?

And now that he thought about it Tadao saw just how terrible he had been playing favorites. Never letting Matsuri speak while giving such ample time to Inori to speak her case.

What surprised him the most, however, was the fact that everything that has happened so far, most of his children's' misfortunes, their failures and even behavior, had been orchestrated by Inori. That was scared Tadao the most. That she was so cunning, so cerebral. Had she been truly in earnest in ruining her sisters she could have easily run them all to the ground. And he and Miki, being as subjective as they were, would never have suspected.

She fooled everyone but Matsuri yet no one wanted to listen to the brunette, not when Inori had made sure to ruin her reputation so badly that neither he nor Miki would take the time of day to listen to their second daughter.

_I feel like such a stupid fool. Miki and I had been played all these years and we never knew. We constantly focused our attentions to Matsuri while Inori had admitted to pulling the strings from behind. What kind of parents are we to let this happen? _

_But there is no denying it. _

_Inori would make one hell of a corporate worker. I could already see it now. If she truly put her smarts to use she could easily make her way to the top without so much as lifting a finger. Its eerie. As much as it pains me she reminds me of Izayoi with her use of cunning. The difference is that Izayoi is hot-headed and is prone to lose victims due to her arrogance. However Inori could do much better. She is calm, keeps cool under pressure and has a way of deflecting blame away from her. She could literally get others to do what she wants by being utterly kind and sweet and then pull the rug from under their feet and they would never suspect. Its...scary._

_And she is about to finish her bachelors in business and management. I pity those poor saps who will end up working with and under her. They really don't know what they are going to get themselves into._

With that Tadao soon ended his thoughts and looked over at his two daughters, who were still embraced with each other.

"This is very difficult to take in Inori. The fact that I was fooled and played this entire time does not sit well with me. The fact that you managed to mold Matsuri and Kagami into what they are today for your own benefit is disturbing. More than that then you go so far as to seduce and sleep with my own wife. I caught you red handed and still I didn't see that you had instigated everything. I could only blame my wife and, she in turn, still believed you to be blameless Inori and took the fall. Both of us got played. Had you truly wanted to Inori, you could have kept silent and I would have never suspected. Not one bit. That is what's so disturbing Inori. That you are so kind and gentle no one would ever suspect the depth of your arrogance and insolence.

"I don't know what to say. I'm angry beyond belief yet at the same time I can't help but feel proud. In the end you truly repented for what you did and you were honest with me. That you still held enough respect that you would risk incriminating yourself." said Tadao with a tired smile.

Inori's eyes widened in surprise at the lax reaction she had gotten from her father. She was more than sure that she was going to be kicked out of the house after this confession.

"F-Father?"

"Look I understand that despite everything you feel guilty for what you did Inori and quite frankly I'm tired. I want to put all of this behind us. As long as you and Matsuri are willing to do that as well. However I need you both to speak to your younger sisters. They too deserve an explanation." said Tadao sternly.

Both Matsuri and Inori looked each other in the eye and nodded.

They had managed to confess their deepest, darkest secrets to their father and had gotten out in one piece.

But it was still not over.

Now they both had to confront Tsukasa and Kagami.

And both trembled slightly knowing that, for some reason, the encounter would not end well for them.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Gosh I keep feeling that I'm making Tadao far too lenient here but frankly I just want this story to move along so I apologize in advance if Tadao's reactions are not quite as realistic as needed. That said the conspiracies are now all out in the open. How do you all like Inori being the true antagonist of this story hehehe :) Bet you all didn't see that coming lol. Anyway thank you all for reading. Let me know what you think. <p>


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Okay...this is the re-write of chapter 23. Not much changes initially until towards the end. At this point I'm putting my foot down. I know I can't please everyone but I can't be held back either. There are other projects I want to work on, like the cool K-On! one-shot I have in mind. So hopefully this one turns out better. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The sun was already beginning to set as Tadao, Matsuri and Inori were on their way back to the house. It was a silent walk back and all three adults were deep in thought contemplating their circumstances and how everything was going to turn out.<p>

Especially Matsuri, who would receive the most backlash out of this predicament if everything started to go south. The brunette could not help but feel nervous, even frightened, at the thought of having to state her reasons to Kagami. She knew that the twin tailed girl had a nasty temper and could potentially do something drastic if she felt the need to do so.

Matsuri was not even sure if even the presence of their father was going to be enough to stop the twin tailed girl from trying to extract some sort of revenge on Matsuri. The brunette did not know exactly what was going to happen but she could not shake that feeling of dread that seemed to build up from within her stomach.

Inori, for the most part, looked forward to getting this out of the way. Once the dust was finally cleared between them and their younger siblings then they could set all their efforts in trying to find their mother so that she could come back and get their lives back to normal.

_At least if father is willing to do that. I know that despite everything we told him he is still pretty upset at mother for doing what she did. She still technically cheated on him. But I'm praying that he would be lenient and welcome her back home. I already miss her..._

Tadao was not sure how to feel.

He was still very rattled over what his daughters had told him earlier. All the secrets, envy, hate, lust all of it was out of some cheap drama on TV yet here it was occurring within his own family and on this holy sanctuary no less!

Tadao felt that it was so ironic that despite how hard he pushed his daughters towards normalcy and living a conservative lifestyle that they would all, for the most part, turn out like this. That three were openly bi-sexual at the least and one was curious enough to try.

The thought made Tadao sigh as he passed his hand through his hair.

_This whole things has me losing my hair. I can only hope that Kagami and Tsukasa don't react the way their older sisters did though that would be unfair of me to expect that from them. From what Inori and Matsuri have told me they too have gone through their fair share of suffering._

_Damn it...what a time to know that you have completely screwed up in such a horrible way. One of the few times I wished there was a rewind button. Perhaps I could have prevented all of this had I just been more understanding of my daughters' predicaments and actually listened to Miki instead of putting her off to the side._

_Even to the point of telling her about my ED condition. If only I had not been so embarrassed to tell her then we would still be together. Instead I try to do too much and place too little faith in my own wife and now she's gone. _

_I'm a terrible husband and father. I-I never deserved her. She was far too beautiful, too lively to be married to the likes of me. _

_I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't even want to come back._

* * *

><p>It was not long before Tadao and his daughters and made it back to the house and soon entered. They were greeted by the smell of some sizzling vegetables and steamed rice being prepared on the wok.<p>

Tsukasa soon came out of the kitchen, adorned in a white apron, and greeted her father and older sisters with a smile.

"I was wondering where you all went to. Glad you came back. I'm just preparing dinner right now and-"

"Tsukasa I need you to get your sister and have her come downstairs. Turn everything off once you have done so. We really need to talk." said Tadao in a stern voice.

The short haired girl's smile faltered at hearing her father sound so serious. Her face fell even more as she regarded her two older sisters and saw, to her shock, a horrible bruise on each of their cheeks. She suddenly felt very tense and quickly stuttered a reply.

"S-Sure. I'll make sure to get Kagami. J-Just give me a sec." stammered Tsukasa as she took the apron off her waist and proceeded to turn the stove and wok off.

She soon bounded upstairs to get her older sister, all the while her thoughts were racing at a thousand miles per hour.

_What is going on? Why is dad acting so serious all of all sudden and why do both Inori and Matsuri have those terrible bruises. D-Did dad do something to them? Or maybe..._

At once Tsukasa gasped as in total fright as a sudden realization hit her. The shock nearly knocked her over the stairs.

_Does does dad know? D-Does he know about Onee-chan's feelings towards me? N-No...it can't be! B-But then why would he be so serious and want to speak with Kagami then?_

Tsukasa was frightened there was no denying that. She had a difficult time even trying to summon the courage to knock on Kagami's room door. She vaguely thought of outright disobeying her father in an effort to save Kagami and have her older twin run away to Konata's or something but she knew that it was foolish. She didn't have the gall to do such a thing and even if she did it would make things worse.

With a shaky hand she soon knocked on the door and immediately Kagami responded.

"Yo Tsukasa what's-Whoa! What's the matter? Why do you look so nervous?" asked Kagami in concern.

"I-Its dad. H-He wants to speak to us. I-I think he knows." replied Tsukasa in a frightened whisper.

It was as if all the color suddenly drained from Kagami's face as she heard this. For a moment she stood deadly still not believing that this was actually happening. But she soon snapped out of her funk as she suddenly felt a blinding anger build from within her.

_Matsuri. She's behind this! I bet more than anything she told dad and now he's pissed at us. Well if she wants a fight then she's going to get one! I'm going to let her have it! I'm going to tell dad everything about her and expose all that dirty laundry she has been hiding from him. If I go down then I'm taking her with me!_

With anger as her resolve Kagami felt braver now to face the confrontation at hand and immediately turned to regard Tsukasa. She placed a comforting hand on her younger sister's shoulder and smiled.

"Hey there. Don't worry. If anything happens then I'll be here to protect you. Remember that." said Kagami with a small, comforting smile.

Tsukasa only nodded through her fright but was visibly calmer now.

With that settled both Tsukasa and Kagami made their way downstairs, each with their stomachs tied up in knots but ready to deal with whatever punishment their father was going to dish out at them.

The moment Kagami made it to the bottom floor and saw Matsuri she immediately bounded off towards her in a rage.

"You despicable bitch! How dare you! If you think I'm going to stand by and let you do this to me and Tsukasa then-"

Kagami was soon silenced the moment she saw the bruise on Matsuri's face. It was such a shock that Kagami did not know what to think of it. Besides her Tsukasa too was wondering the same thing.

Matsuri, meanwhile, noticed how Kagami suddenly shut her yapper up and took the time to jab at her younger sister a bit.

"Yeah yeah I'm happy to see you too you little prick." replied Matsuri with a solemn grin.

Kagami seemed to be too shocked to even say anything. All she could concentrate on was the bruise on Matsuri's cheek and the presence of her father nearby. At once Kagami's heart raced.

_W-What in the world is going on? W-Why does Matsuri have that bruise?_

"Are you okay Kagami?" asked Inori gently.

The twin tailed girl turned to regard her eldest sister and was stunned into even further shock as she saw the bruise on her cheek as well.

_Inori too? What the hell? Did dad do this to them? That has to be it. I don't think Inori and Matsuri would ever fight each other to the point of hurting each other that badly. But if it WAS dad then why did he do it? _

"W-What happend to you guys?" stammered a now very flustered Kagami.

It was then that Tadao stepped forward.

"This is going to take a while but for the time being I will answer your question Kagami. As much as it shames me it was I who did that to them. I did not mean to hurt them as badly as I did but this was due to...some issues that were brought to my attention. Things that I need to inform you girls about. With that I recommend that we go to the living room and take a seat. I'm going to take a while here." said Tadao gravely.

All four girls nodded numbly as they heard this.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was situated in their sitting spaces in the living room Tadao stood up and started to speak.<p>

"Before I go any further I need to tell you girls a few things that are very important. The very first one is why I'm here. The simple fact of the matter was that I quit my job." said Tadao.

A collective gasp came from all four young women in the room. This was quite a surprise especially to both Matsuri and Inori. This was news to them and it did explain their father's early arrival.

"B-But why? What happened?" asked Matsuri.

Tadao sighed as the question was directed at him. He knew that this was going to be difficult to tell his children but he did not plan to tell them of his plans with the shrine yet. That could wait until another time. So for now he would concentrate on his current jobless predicament.

"There were many circumstances that lead to me quitting. Most of all it was to spend more time with my family. I'm sure that your mother never told you but she had been growing...discontent with my absence and I for one feel like I have missed far too many important events in your lives. So I made the conscious decision to quit so that I could spend a little more time with you all, my daughters. It is inevitable but you will soon leave and I wanted to spend as much of the little time left with my own daughters before you all left. More than that I really wanted to reestablish my relationship with your mother. It is not my place to discuss our martial problems but they have been there and my absence has been making things worse. I planned to make amends with your mother the night I quit but unfortunately that brings me to the reason as to why your mother isn't here."

All four young women were listening. It was rare that their father ever let on his insecurities on them. He was often viewed as their rock, the man who would never budge and that they could come back to over and over if something ever happened. To see him so distraught and insecure was quite the shock. Each of the young women were hanging on every word, especially Tsukasa and Kagami, who were finally going to find out what exactly happened to their mother.

"This may come as a shock to the both of you. Y-Your mother is no longer with us and is currently living somewhere else." said Tadao sadly.

Both Kagami and Tsukasa were both frozen stiff over the news. It was as if they were petrified, their shocked expressions never leaving their faces. Tsukasa was the first to react as she suddenly fell to her knees, her hand over her heart and started to tremble. Meanwhile Kagami could only look dumbly at her father and wonder whether the words that came out of his mouth were true or not.

"W-Why? W-What happened." stammered Kagami.

It was then that Inori stood up before Kagami and Tsukasa. She looked over at her two youngest sisters and could not help but give them a look of pity and regret. She felt miserable, even more so now that she knew that she potentially ruined the marriage between her father and mother. How convenient of her to finally seduce her mother the night her father would come back and try to make amends, even going so far as to quit his job. She felt an overwhelming amount of guilt knowing that her father's efforts were ruined.

And now she was going to have to explain this to both Tsukasa and Kagami, the former looking like she was going to break-down. How was she going to explain this without her two youngest sisters hating her for the rest of their lives?

"Its my fault." said Inori bitterly.

Kagami and Tsukasa both turned to regard their older sister and their looks of pain were replaced with momentary confusion.

"W-What do you mean it was your f-fault?" asked Tsukasa in a stammered voice.

It was then that Inori looked over at Kagami.

"Kagami...do you remember Thursday night after dinner when I had take you out to the back to discuss how we were going to leave here? How you refused to come with me because you said that you couldn't leave and then I ended up getting upset? We both had secrets that we were hiding from each other that night. You remember, don't you?" asked Inori.

"Y-Yes I do. I remember you getting upset with me in the end but we ended up making up in the end. W-What does that have to do with mom?" asked Kagami nervously.

"It has everything to do with her. Now, before I continue I will tell you right now that I already know your secret. You have had homosexual desires and have wanted to express them to Tsukasa and-"

Inori never finished as Kagami suddenly stood up in utter fright and yelled.

"Inori! What are you doing!? Don't you realize that dad's here and-"

"Father already knows." replied Inori curtly.

Kagami could only feel flabbergasted at this statement and turned to regard her father. She could see his gaze on her and expected a hostile reaction. Surprisingly all she saw was disappointment and regret. Kagami could not tell whether he felt that way about her or about himself. Selfishly she hoped that perhaps her father would be lenient with both her and Tsukasa.

"I see. So you know about me and Tsukasa. I'm guessing that Matsuri told you am I correct?" asked Kagami dully.

"Yes. So now that I know your secret it would only be fair for me to tell you mine. Just know that it is...disturbing and you may hate me forever. But I can't hide it from you any longer." said Inori sadly.

Both Tsukasa and Kagami had their eyes glued to their eldest sister. Their hearts were racing in both fear and anticipation of what Inori was about to tell them.

"The thing is Kagami...Tsukasa...is that I was attracted to mom. And the reason why she is no longer here is that last night I managed to...for lack of a better word...have sex with her." replied Inori with a small cringe.

If either Kagami or Tsukasa were shocked before now they were completely mindfucked. This was beyond anything...ANYTHING that they were expecting.

Tsukasa immediately widened her eyes in abject shock and began to backpedal a bit away from her eldest sister. Kagami, meanwhile, had to clench her throat and hold her stomach as she felt her gag reflex go into overdrive.

"W-What?" asked Kagami in disbelief.

It was then that Matsuri took her turn to stand up and speak.

"For all its worth I also participated in this act though I was kinda roped on by both mom and Inori so I am partially to blame as well. So if you have any feelings of resentment then know that it wasn't solely Inori's fault." said Matsuri bravely.

Kagami did not know what to say. Her younger sister next to her was beginning to breath hard, almost hyperventilating. Meanwhile Kagami's thoughts drifted to her father, who she noticed, was acting unusually cool.

_What in the world? I would expect dad to be blowing his top off and start belting us right now. Does dad already know about this too? _

With that in mind Kagami soon spoke to her father.

"D-Dad tell me this is a joke. I'm sure that if this was really real then they wouldn't even be here and-"

"Kagami...I'm sorry but everything they have said is true. It was because of this act that I forbade your mother from coming back here again. I initially suspected that she was abusing both Inori and Matsuri and it wasn't until earlier today that I was made aware of the fact that it was Inori, not your mother, that was responsible for instigating that...debauchery. I was, of course, very upset and it is for that reason that both Matsuri and Inori bear that bruise on their cheeks. It is something that I regret doing to them but I could not help it. Not without having given up so much just to find that the love of my life betray in such a way." responded Tadao solemnly.

Kagami could not help but feel miserable. It seemed that this was a situation that no one was going to come out the winner. Their mother was gone due to a misunderstanding and even now that Inori had come clean that didn't excuse their mother. She still let herself get seduced. Their mother cheated on their father no matter what way it was looked at.

"I see. But will you ever let her come back?" asked Kagami quietly.

"I don't know Kagami. For now I have no idea where she could be at. I'm sure that I could find her considering that she is using our emergency fund but even so I'm not sure if I have it in me to forgive her. At least...not now." replied Tadao sadly.

Inori stiffened at hearing this as she felt anger suddenly boil from within her. Their father was still unwilling to forgive their mother even though Inori herself admitted to instigating everything.

Even so Inori knew that her father was also right. Their mother should never had let herself get seduced, whether she was instigated on or not. Their mother cheated on their father and Inori could not help but feel like the horrible villain all over again. She could not blame her father entirely for feeling the way he did at this very moment.

_At the very least he did say that he was not willing to forgive her right now. Maybe in the future he will be willing. But I hope that he doesn't wait too long. I miss mother already._

Neither Kagami nor Tsukasa knew what to think. Everything that was revealed to them went way beyond anything they thought of. And while Tsukasa was beginning to recover a bit, perhaps finally able to absorb all this disturbing information, Kagami herself felt just as confused.

_Since when did Inori start to feel like this about mom? I thought that she had a thing for Matsuri, didn't she? I'm so confused. I don't even know where to start._

Speaking of Matsuri it was then that Tadao soon turned to regard her.

"Matsuri. I think you owe both your younger sisters an explanation." said Tadao sternly.

The brunette knew that it was her turn to come up to the plate and prepped herself by taking a deep breath. She soon stared down hard at her younger sisters, both of whom seemed to be in deep thought.

"This may come as another shock to you Tsukasa and for that I will also say that after hearing this you will also hate me. But to Kagami. First off...I...I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was not right and it should never have happened." said Matsuri sadly.

Kagami, who had been in her own little world, suddenly snapped her head up as an intense fury suddenly welled up out of nowhere. Before the twin tailed girl knew it she was already standing up and shouting her mind out.

"Y-You're sorry? Is that it? You're sorry? What the fuck Matsuri! Do you honestly think that I would forgive you for...for...violating me the way you have?" asked Kagami fiercely.

"Listen Kagami. Give me a chance to explain myself. After that if you still wish to hate my guts then go ahead. But listen. Do you promise me that?" asked Matsuri seriously now.

"Sure go ahead. Tell me these half-baked excuses of yours it won't matter." growled Kagami.

"Then understand this. I did not hate you for liking girls in that way. Its something that I was beginning to feel and I can understand where you are coming from. You were afraid and could not trust anyone except Tsukasa and she, in turn, was willing to humor you. Fine, I get it. But Kagami. What you have asked Tsukasa to do is unfair. You do realize that by involving her you risked her getting into serious trouble with both mom and dad. It was for that reason that I did what I did. I forced you in the hopes that you would forget Tsukasa and focus on me. I was eventually going to get found out and I was going to take the heat. But you had no right to involve Tsukasa. She is innocent and you took advantage of that Kagami and-"

Matsuri never finished as she was suddenly slapped harshly once again on her bruised cheek, making her yelp in pain and actually stumble a bit much to her, Inori's and Tadao's surprise.

For a moment Matsuri thought that Kagami had finally had enough and decided to get physical which was fine with Matsuri. She was sorry for what she did to the twin tailed girl but damn it she wasn't going to let that little bitch get away with that.

However it wasn't Kagami who slapped her.

To everybody's astonishment it was actually Tsukasa who had come forth and slapped Matsuri so harshly.

Everybody stared at the usually meek girl and saw her face etched in such anger that it was foreign on her face. She was REALLY pissed off and she was about to let Matsuri know it.

"How dare you! How...fucking...dare you Matsuri! What gives you the right to decide what is right for me and Kagami or not? Who gave you that authority Matsuri? I wasn't being 'taken advantage of' Matsuri. I willingly wanted to help Kagami because I love her, because I know that I'm the only one she trusts."

"I get it. I'm not the smartest person ever. In fact I sometimes think I'm pretty dumb at times. And I know it. I don't get good grades all the time and I do silly things like get lost in the subway or forget how to use my phone. But that doesn't mean I'm _stupid_! I know what is right and what is wrong. I am aware of what I am doing. I am not a little baby girl! I'm eighteen already...an adult. I understood what Kagami wanted from me and what would happen if anyone were to find out."

"That was why Kagami came to me. Because we can tell each other anything and never worry about anyone else finding out about our secrets. Don't you realize just how hurt she was Matsuri? How much you had made her suffer and worry? That she would wake up in the middle of the night sweating in absolute fear and I would have to be there to comfort her. Or that she would randomly break down right in front of us."

"Kagami is right. Just because you apologize does not mean that you suddenly take away all the pain you have caused Kagami. You may have thought that you were right in what you did but guess what? I don't think you were at all. You were just being nosy and took the time to make Kagami miserable. And no matter what that is how I will always see it."

It was then that Tsukasa started to tremble. She was so sad yet furious at the same time it was as if her body could hardly take the strain.

"I-I wish dad had beaten you. To at least make you feel truly sorry for what you did. Because in the end you are not the one picking up the pieces...I am." said Tsukasa harshly at the end.

The room was completely silent. Everybody was in complete disbelief at how furious Tsukasa really was.

Most of all it surpirsed Matsuri the most.

The brunette knew that she had deceived Tsukasa in the past by trying to deflect blame onto Inori for Kagami's misery and for a while it seemed to work. But now it was biting her in the ass now. Not only did Kagami hate her now but now Tsukasa too.

Kagami, though surprised, was also touched by Tsukasa defense of her. It showed a powerful side of the younger twin that Kagami did not even know existed. It showed that as humble and timid Tsukasa was she would put everything on the line to defend what was important to her.

That alone brought more tears to Kagami's eyes.

With that said Matsuri soon stepped forward once more and looked down to Tsukasa.

"I don't know what to say. When you put it that way I now see just how wrong I really was. I was trying to make everything better but in the end it seems that I messed things up even more. That's what I get and surprise! this went no better. I can't say anything else but sorry. Unless you really want dad to beat me. If it takes that much for you and Kagami to forgive me then I'll have him do that." said Matsuri grimly.

Tadao's eyes opened in complete shock as he heard this.

_What in the world? Did Matsuri just say that? _

_I don't know whether to be frightened or proud but either way I have to admire that fact that she is more than willing to own up to her mistakes. Maybe she is truly in earnest about wanting to change herself for the better._

Immediately Kagami suddenly stood up as she once again became terribly angry. She walked right up to Matsuri and suddenly spat outloud.

"I-I-I hate you!"

Not a moment later Kagami pulled her hand back and slapped Matsuri with all her might. The brunette seemed to know what was going to happen and was already tense, bracing herself for the inevitable blow. Matsuri stumbled a bit and managed to recover but was soon met with yet another slap.

And another

And another.

And yet another.

Inori desperately wanted to get up and stop Kagami from manhandling Matsuri but Tadao placed his hand on her shoulder and stopped her. He knew that Kagami needed to do this. There was so much pent up rage and hatred right now that keeping it all stored up would do nothing to help Kagami and Matsuri get along again. Kagami needed to vent so that she would no longer feel so resentful. Hopefully then would Kagami find it in herself to forgive Matsuri.

Yet the most surprising thing about this turn of events was the fact that Matsuri did not fight back. She stood there with a solemn smile on her face as Kagami proceeded to continue her onslaught.

It got to the point that Matsuri's lips were split and her nose beginning to bleed but still Kagami was relentless.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!"** screamed Kagami over and over again as she still continued to flog her older sister brutally.

Even Tsukasa was surprised at the amount of hate Kagami was displaying toward Matsuri but she dare not stop Kagami.

Soon the slaps stopped as Kagami started to beat at Matsuri's chest with her small fists, hammering away. Even so Matsuri still bore her pains with nothing more than whimpers of pain.

Eventually Kagami's rage soon died down and while she still continued to hit Matsuri's body with her fists though they no longer had any force behind them.

"I-I hate you. I fucking h-hate you. I wish that you would just die and leave us alone. Yet the thought of you being gone from my life only makes me feel even more hurt. Why? Why do I feel that way about you?" screamed Kagami.

Matsuri's eyes were beginning to water already and the resulting tears stung the cut and welts on her face. She could only look at Kagami with eyes of sorrow and total regret, which seemed to make Kagami even angrier.

"Don't look at me like that! You are not sorry for what you did to me you sicko! S-Stop trying to make me think otherwise!" screamed Kagami once more as she took a step back as she held a trembling hand in front of her, as if to shield herself from Matsuri.

"K-Kagami..." said Matsuri sadly as she stretched her hand out and touched Kagami's.

Only to have Kagami immediately slap Matsuri's hand away from her.

"NO! Don't you dare touch me!"

"I'm so sorry..."

"You're lying like always! I hate you and nothing will ever make me change my mind! I-If you come near me or Tsukasa ever again I will make you fucking regret it! I will! **I WILL!**" screamed Kagami with all her might.

At that moment Kagami felt her vocal chords suddenly tear and she started to cough. Inori and Tsukasa immediately came to her aid but Kagami just pushed them aside as she ran up stairs as fast she possibly could and promptly slammed the door from her room.

Tsukasa could only kneel down as she started to sob uncontrollably while Inori placed a hand over her eyes as she too started to tremble and shake from her own sobs.

Tadao himself could only pass a hand through his hair and sigh at the utter hopelessness of it all. Knowing that everything was beginning to fall apart. Never did he feel so helpless, so lost. It felt like things were never going to get back to normal.

Meanwhile Matsuri could only stare into open space as she soon felt the tears come in earnest now and immediately knelt down and placed her arms around her body, rocking herself back and forth.

_Kagami...I-I'm s-so sorry. I-I never wanted hurt you, not like this._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I really wanted to resolve these problems but now I just created more. Dang it Drake why do you do this to me bro? Now I'll never finish lol ;p<br>Anyway hope you all enjoyed this re-write and that it turned out better than the last.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Not too many updates lately but been kind of preoccupied with some other things. In any case here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>The week following Tadao's departure proved turbulent for the newly merged Sumitomo Domestic Good and Supply. The company had merged with its largest competitor in order to gain total leverage in the domestic goods market and rule it with an iron fist. There were plans in the works to make the company indestructible. Talks including not only domestic goods but grocery, electronics, even automobile service.<p>

All of this was marred when Tadao Hiiragi, one of the more prominent executives of the Sumitomo Domestic, suddenly quit and departed after a heated altercation with his newly appointed boss, Izayoi Izanami.

Rumors spread like wildfire and soon tall tales were conceived that were no closer to the truth than the existence of faeries and elves.

It was quite a hassle to try and get the upper management to work as they constantly chattered about how Izayoi been out bluffed and outwitted by the normally meek Hiiragi Tadao. Most had believed that Izayoi had it in for Hiiragi that she was going to make him hurt. The other executives were not ignorant to Izayoi's treachery. They knew it better than Hiiragi himself because the majority of them were victims of hers.

Izayoi had so much dirty laundry from her co-workers that she could have easily opened up a laundry mat and become rich.

Most of her victims, middle age men with wives and children, had been seduced by her charm and soon ended up being put in a compromising position. Izayoi would find out everything about these men and then threaten to expose their affair to their spouses.

What could a man really do in that situation?

A victim of Izayoi tended to be put in a no win situation. If he raised his hand to her then she would claim abuse and they would promptly lose their jobs. They could not leave without risking financial ruin to them and their family. And even if they had the gall to leave that would only incite Izayoi into revealing their dirty laundry to their wives.

In a situation like this where a man is trying to feed his family and keep them together through trying times all he could do was swallow his dignity and be forced to do this woman's bidding. After all, it was his fault for being seduced and getting carried away.

Quite frankly the majority of the executives already victimized by Izayoi knew what was coming to Hiiragi and could only hold their hands up and sigh thinking that the lazy, conviving bitch was going to win yet again. It was already bad enough that she had gotten promoted by no virtue of her own.

So it was shock when Tadao Hiiragi reacted the way he did and stood his ground, calling Izayoi out. She threatened to fire him for his cheek and responded even more boldly by stating that he quit.

Some of the men present felt this to be utterly rash and selfish of Hiiragi. What kind of man gives up on his lively hood just because his job is treating him unfairly? Life was unfair. You bear it so that you could care for your family. It was what real family men did. Obviously Hiiragi did not care about his family if he quit the way he did.

The majority of the male executives, however, were inspired by what Hiiragi did.

Because when it came down to it, Izayoi had not only insulted him but also his children and tarnishing his wife's image. So Tadao did what a _real _man would do. He defended both his and his wife's honor. That he would not be a slave to another person's will. He, as a man, held his own destiny in his hands and had the power to make his life his own. Tadao was not a toy to be played with by another will he would not stand for it.

So Hiiragi quit and decided that as the master of his own destiny he had the power to shape his life in the way he saw fit. To do such a rash thing, to quit your lively hood when doing so could have your own children starve. But Tadao exuded the kind of confidence that said that he would make due and conquer his hardships. He would never let his children starve or lack a home. Hiiragi would find a way even if had to go without eating in the meanwhile!

Such inspiration came at a horrible price for the company.

By the end of the week over half of upper management had quit. Most of them had been the middle aged men that had been tormented and worked to death by Izayoi. They realized that this job was not everything. They had the power to shape their own lives if only they did not fear so much to do so.

Izayoi, which had been so drunk in power, suddenly found herself in a perilous position. Her victims were leaving. Of course she acted in desperation, calling them out. Yet it all ended the same.

"I'll tell your wife everything! Down the very last hickey!"

"To hell with you Izanami! If anyone is going to tell her then I will!"

"Are you crazy! She'll leave you for sure!"

"Then let me worry about that then."

All of all sudden all these men suddenly grew a pair and realized that they had to man up and come to terms with their infidelity. So rather than have Izayoi go and make a mess of things they, as men, would come clean to their wives. Whatever happened after that was their own matter but it no longer concerned Izayoi.

To make matters worse Izayoi found herself with no one to do work for her.

For the first time since working for the company itself Izayoi was stuck having to do her own paper work, setting up her own client meetings, getting her own coffee. There was a new sense of desperation coming from the newly promoted Seinor Executive as Izayoi realized one thing.

She was completely inadequate for the job.

Like a king who suddenly finds himself with no subjects Izayoi realized that, on her own, she couldn't do anything that was asked of her.

What many from the Board had thought to be a savant in the job turned out to be quite the disappointment.

That's not to say that the top also wasn't without its share of rats but unlike those in management below them even the rats at the top of the company were very competent in their jobs and did them well. Of course they would rather not have to do work themselves but if push came to shove even the flakiest of Board members could roll up their sleeves and become terribly productive.

There were whispers that Izayoi was being considered for termination.

* * *

><p>Izayoi had to come in early to work today.<p>

Lately she had been falling behind on her paper work and had been thoroughly scolded by her lack of performance. Already she had been told, by Minase Takeo the CEO himself, that if she did not straighten up then she would find herself back at the warehouse punching stamps and sewing teddy bears back together again.

So it was understandable that the attractive brunette was in a horrid mood. This was not made any better as she entered the office from the main lobby and could visibly hear the crowd stop their chatter and stare down at her walking form.

Soon the murmurs would return but they would not return to their original subject. No, not when Izayoi Izanami, the company's biggest disappointment, was walking in plain sight. Izayoi felt herself scowl as she heard the murmurs around her all of them negative.

"I heard that she can't even do a proper financial claims form? Seriously and she's a senior executive?"

"You think that's bad? From what I hear she has trouble even keeping her inquires in order, much less keeping track of those from under her."

"Get a load of this. Apparently..."

Izayoi almost wanted to turn around and scream at them. To them that she was their boss and she could easily fire them if she wanted to. She held their lives in their hands. With just a few words she could make them grow white hair as their lively hood would be away taken from them and the prospect of seeing their family starve.

The brunette took a couple of deep breaths and controlled herself. Losing her temper at this time would not do any good considering that she was being looked on with more and more disfavor. She quickened her pace and made her way to the elevator where she entered, alone, and promptly went up to her office.

* * *

><p>Fusashi Sumitomo was rubbing his temples trying to clear his head of an incoming headache as he saw yet another letter of resignation coming from one of his employees.<p>

_I would have never thought that Hiiragi quitting like this would have such a profound effect on our workforce. Could those rumors regarding Izanami-san be true? It would certainly explain many things._

There was a curt knock on the hard mahogany door to Sumitomo's office disrupting the old man from his thoughts.

"Come in." said Sumitomo tiredly.

The door opened to reveal a rather handsome looking middle age man and at once Sumitomo was regretting letting the younger man in.

He was Minase Takeo, CEO of Sumitomo Domestic Goods and Supply.

A graduate from the University of Tokyo, Minase Takeo had a masters degree in chemistry and was working towards his doctorates while also being interned to a pharmaceutical lab owned by the government to test drugs still not approved for public distribution.

His shift over to the business world had actually come one day back in 1990 when he had been looking for work. The internship he was currently at did not pay and he, the ever poor 23 year old college student, was in need of some funds in order to get by until he was fully accepted into the lab as a certified chemist.

He had casually applied for Sumitomo Domestic Goods and Supply at one of their warehouses and soon got a job working night shift moving pallets with a forklift.

The work was hard and brutal but Takeo did not give up. Eventually his break came a year after he had been hired. One of the foremen in the plant was involved in a terrible accident with the assistant foreman and both had been hospitalized.

With no one else available the company had then looked about for possible candidates. Surprisingly many of the veterans in the warehouse were unaccustomed to computers and paper work and were poor candidates for the job. Ultimately, despite being rather new, Minase Takeo was asked to take the foreman's place until he got better.

Reluctantly Minase Takeo agreed even though this severely hampered his ability to make time for both his internship and work.

For a while Takeo struggled and it seemed that he was too young to handle the stress of managing a warehouse. It was then that Minase Takeo had made the ultimate gamble.

He had dropped his courses in college and withdrew from his internship so that he could concentrate on his work. Takeo made the call simply because he needed to eat and this job was the only one paying so far.

This would end up being the best thing Minase Takeo had ever done for his life. With all his newfound time and energy now spent at work he was able to commit one hundred percent into his work. His efficiency in computers, attention to detail and his impeccable maintenance of the warehouse itself had gotten him very good referrals for promotion and when the time came when a position opened up for an office associate Minase Takeo took it and never turned back.

Nearly seventeen years later and the forty year old Minase Takeo was now CEO of the entire Sumitomo Domestic Goods and Supply.

Fusashi Sumitomo had liked him at first. The boy was willing to work hard and knew his inventory well. He could run a warehouse and nothing could escape his notice.

However as the young man proceeded through his advancement Fusashi could not help but feel disappointed. Takeo had soon started to let his power get to him. He relegated matters to others, did not feel up to his own work at times and would often pass blame to others.

It was as if he had become a different person.

Eventually both he and Takeo's demeanor towards each other had cooled over the years and now they often stood at odds with each other.

So stood Takeo with a serious expression on his face as he regarded the owner of the company.

"I see that another one of our executives has resigned." said Minase Takeo.

"I can clearly see that. Did you come all this way to tell me that?" asked Fusashi Sumitomo rather harshly. He was not in a good mood.

If Takeo was perturbed then he did not show it. Instead he produced a small file from within his blazer and tossed it onto the owner's desk. The old man eyes the manila folder curiously.

"What is this?" asked Sumitomo.

"This is an inquiry from the board. The turnover from management has become an issue and we are concerned that you have not put forth the effort in attempting to retain our employees. I don't need to remind you of our delicate position. There are simply not enough qualified personal from our end to fill in the gaps. Perhaps we should think of some incentives to persuade them back." replied Takeo sternly.

Before Sumitomo knew what he was doing he was standing at once and glared down the younger man.

"Do you not think that I'm trying? For once open your eyes and realize that our personal are leaving not because of lack of incentive. Its more than just dollars and cents! Have you heard what some of these men have told me? That they feel as if there is no integrity in here. And you know what? I feel the same. A place where the only way to get promoted is to bring down another as opposed to virtue of your own work? Do I need to remind you of Izanami?" barked Sumitomo loudly.

Takeo frowned at the mention of Izayoi's name.

"You have to understand that at the time we had reason to believe that-"

"Reason to believe what? That she had been caught red-handed in a scheme to exploit her fellow co-workers? That the only one willing to take a stand was Hiiragi, one of our best employees, and now he leaves. Even then I knew that I could remedy the situation. If I could reprimand Izanami and show not only her but the entire company, that this sort of behavior was not to be tolerated then we wouldn't be in this damn mess right now. But you had to come with the entire board and overrule me even when there was evidence to the contrary."

"As I said I was only thinking for the best of the-"

"No, I don't believe you. You may be CEO Minase-san but don't believe for a second that you know more than I do. You are still a kid in my eyes and you acted just like one that day. You turned a blind eye to reason and refused to look at the long term effects of your decision. Instead you focused on the short term. Well congratulations. We managed to keep one senior executive and lose half of our junior executives in the process. Now tell me Minase? What kind of message are we sending to our employees by promoting Izanami, despite her transgressions, and not give her due punishment? I think you are smart enough to come up with that answer." said Fusashi Sumitomo as he stood up and started to walk out the door.

For the first time in a long while Minase Takeo was silent as he contemplated just what the owner of the company had just told him. The old man soon was beside him and at once he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"You had once used to be so meticulous. If this was the old Minase you would have sniffed out Izanami from the beginning and put a stop to her schemes. I'm not sure what happened to you but realize one thing. The situation we are in right now is not my fault. It is yours and the board and as as such you have to take action. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." replied Sumitomo solemnly.

"I understand."

With that Fusashi Sumitomo soon left his office leaving behind a very thoughtful CEO.

* * *

><p>Izayoi was not expecting this.<p>

The moment she entered her office she knew that something was very wrong.

For one everything was so clean. Her desk, which was often littered with manilla folders, unfinished paper work, lipstick stains and coffee mugs was now completely clean and polished. The floor also looked devoid of any papers and was mopped clean.

A deep seeded dread started to fill Izayoi's heart and at once she started to clutch at it. Her breathing started to become ragged and shallow as sweat started to come in streams down her face.

_N-Now calm down. Maybe they got housekeeping to get the place cleaned up. T-That has to be it._

"Izanami Izayoi I see you are already here."

The sound of the man's voice had startled Izayoi as she hopped in fright a bit and turned to regard Minase Takeo standing before her.

"M-Minase-sama. I apologize its just that you startled me."

Takeo Minase was not one to make small talk when it came to important matters like this. He immediately disregarded Izayoi's response and got straight to the point.

"I have come to tell you that you have been relieved of your services." said Minase Takeo as a matter of fact.

Izayoi could only stare in dumb shock at the words she had just heard from her boss.

_H-He can't mean that...there's no way!_

"I-I'm sorry Minsase-sama but I didn't quite get that." replied Izayoi nervously hoping beyond hope that she heard wrong.

"It is as I said. You are being relieved of your services. We have reason to believe that you had plagiarized the work of others and used it as your own. Understand that we have no tolerance for this kind of behavior. And while we were willing to give you the benefit of the doubt your recent lack of productivity seems to hint at our suspicions. Please gather your belongings and be on your way." said Minase Takeo sternly.

Izayoi suddenly felt the room close around, squeezing her tight and releasing the air from her lungs. Her heart felt as if an ice pick had gone through it as Izayoi fell to the ground her legs not wanting to support the weight of her body due to shock.

"I-I don't understand." whimpered Izayoi softly.

Minase Takeo was not affected by this display and responded robotically.

"You do not have to understand. Only know that you are no longer working here. You have an hour to leave the premises. Good luck in your future endeavors."

With that the CEO had turned around and was soon gone leaving Izayoi all on her own.

So she just sat there sobbing to herself as she felt her world crumbling before her.

_I-Its not fair! I was supposed to get to the top. None of this was supposed to happen! I wanted to show father that I didn't need a goddamn man in my life to take care of me. I was going to show him just how successful I could be on my own without his or any other man's help! To become a Board Member and rub it in his face. To show those dolls I call sisters that I made more money in one day then either of their husbands would in a month. _

_I-I wanted to show them all that I wasn't some damn disappointment! That I was going to rise above all of them and show them just how powerful I could really be! _

_Damn it! Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen! Why? When did it all go wrong?_

For a moment Izayoi brooded still feeling sorry for herself when suddenly her head jerked up in realization.

_Hiiragi. This is your fault! All your fault! If it weren't for then none of this would have happened. So why? Why didn't you just stay still and play like a good boy? Why did you have to ruin me like that? _

_No matter. I-I'll make you pay. I swear I'll make you pay!_

It was then that she turned to her side and noticed a picture underneath her table. She immediately reached under and saw that it was the picture of Kagami, Tsukasa, Inori and Matsuri all standing together in what appeared to be a family portrait all of whom were smiling together in one big happy family.

Izayoi could not help but feel a smile grow beneath her tear stained cheeks.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Perhaps a boring chapter. Alot of OC's and none of the canon characters. But it was a chapter I had to write. Anyway maybe not the chapter you all were expecting but still let me know what you all think.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lucky Star."

Author's Note: Very fast update since I know that the last chapter I posted is not going to be very well received. However I still feel it was a chapter that had to be written in order to progress the story. So in order for me to speed things up I'll go ahead and update today now that I have a bit of time. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Miki blearily opened her bloodshot eyes having roused herself from another disturbed sleep. She groaned as she felt a terrible headache and immediately reached over the counter top next to her and popped in some Ibuprofen.<p>

Her vision was still blurry due to her just having woken up but from she had seen on the digital clock next to her, the only source of light inside her dark hotel room, it was five in the evening.

Not that she cared about the time. It had been a week since she had been banished from the house but time really had no bearing on Miki, not when she was too depressed to even notice. Instinctively she started to grope around the dark room as if she was trying to find something.

Her hands managed to come upon a lone picture on the counter top near her bed and immediately she clutched at it and brought it to herself so that she could see.

On the picture was her four children all of them young with Tsukas and Kagami as toddlers. Tsukasa was nibbling on one of Kagami's small pigtails with the latter sitting down content and not noticing. Inori stood with her long, plum hair with a prim smile while Matsuri had a wide, goofy grin.

Miki could only smile miserably as she reminisced about that time.

_I was so angry that day, especially to Matsuri. All I wanted was for us to have a proper picture and the only one who listed was Inori. To think that this would become my lifeline, the only connection to my precious children._

_Who would have thought that everything would end up like this. How could have I been such an ingrate? I took my husband and my own children for granted and for what? Because I was horny? That I was an attention seeking bitch?_

_How could I have betrayed my own husband like that? To use my very own children as an outlet for my lewd desires? I'm a fucking failure of a wife and mother. I bet that the girls and Tadao are having a great time and are doing well without me. I don't deserve to be with them...I'm not worthy enough._

The Ibuprofen was not working.

Miki groaned as her headache seemed to grow worse and reached over and popped in another two tablets hoping that the increased dose would help. She soon heaved herself out of bed and quietly shuffled her way to the sink hoping that maybe splashing a little bit of water on her face would help some.

The light from the bathroom counter burned her eyes but soon they adjusted to the sudden light as Miki turned the faucet on. She cupped her hands and placed them on the cool water and immediately splashed it on her face.

She repeated this two more times before finally finishing and drying her face with a towel. As she did she finally took notice of her own self through the mirror.

Her eyes were red and bloodshot and had bags under them. The long, purple hair that was once as smooth as silk was now tangled and coarse. Even her body looked pale and decrepit. She had lost weight due to her nearly fasting during her depression and it showed. Her cheeks were unusually high and bony and her clavicles seemed more pronounced. Even her _boobs_ looked smaller.

As Miki took the time to look at herself in the mirror she could not help but feel a deep seated fury suddenly overtook her. Before Miki even knew what she was doing she was screaming at her reflection.

"I hate you! How dare you ruin everything? You are such a damn perverted sicko you can't even resist taking your own daughters. What kind of mother are you bitch? To willingly go and cheat on the the man who has taken care of you for TWENTY fucking years! You're such an ingrate, a whore who does not deserve second chance! I hate you! I abhor you! I wish you would just die and do everyone a favor!"

In that moment of passion she pounded the mirror with her delicate fist causing a defined crack.

Miki, in her anger, did not feel the pain associated doing such a rash act and instead turned her attention to her hand. At that moment she saw that her hand was covered in quite a bit of blood.

A sight like this would normally rattle someone but Miki just looked at the blood seeping from her hand curiously.

_So that is my blood. Such dirty, filthy blood. I'm so ashamed that I had to taint my beautiful daughters with blood from a no good bitch of a mother. If only they could have gotten all of Tadao's blood. He is the only one worthy of being their parent. _

_Then again..._

_I wonder..._

_If I managed to rid myself of all this dirty blood will I become pure? Will I be worthy enough to be accepted back to my dear husband and children once more?_

_I wonder..._

In an instant Miki was suddenly rummaging through her packed clothes and belongings intent on finding something. After about a minute or so of this Miki managed to finally find what she was looking for.

It was a pair of small scissors normally used to clip split ends and obnoxious strands of eye brow hair. They were not very sharp but it was all that Miki needed.

At once she took sat on the cigarette smelling bed and at once jabbed the sharp end of the scissors into one of the open wounds on her injured hand.

The pain was sharp and sudden and Miki gasped. For a moment she looked unsure of what to do next.

_Would this really work? Can I become more pure by ridding myself of this blood? _

The picture of her children was within eyesight and Miki hardened her resolve.

_I have no choice. I-I want to be with my babies again. I want to see Tadao once more and tell him how much I love him. _

Her heart was pounding, her palms were sweating and her headache had become worse. But she was going to endure it all. Because if she was successful she would be worthy enough to be with her own family once more.

_I'm going to do this no matter what! Nothing is going to stop me from seeing my family once again...if this is the only way then I'll take it!_

With a cry Miki plunged the scissors deep into her cut and immediately slashed down the length of her hand and wrist harshly. In the process of doing this Miki had cut her _ulnar artery_ and immediately Miki felt terribly light headed as she collapsed on the ground.

The bright red oxygenated blood flowed out on the carpet ground staining it with Miki's life force. She could only smile grimly.

_There...I did it. Soon all of this dirty blood will wash away and I'll be pure...pure enough to join my family once more. _

_I just hope they see just how much I changed for the better. _

_Yeah...definitely._

Miki smiled as her normally bright blue eyes soon faded.

It was dark in the room once more.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know its short but I felt like it got the point across. Once again I over did it with Miki but meh. Let me know what you all think! Anyway peace out.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Been a long while since I last updated. Lots of things happening and I haven't been able to get back to the story. Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It had been over a week since the fight between Matsuri and Kagami and so far nothing seemed to have been resolved.<p>

For the most part both Kagami and Matsuri did their best to avoid each other, the former due to her anger and the latter due to her guilt. This had put the household in a very tense situation in which the other family members were literally bracing themselves for another outbreak to occur. It was as if the Cold War was re-enacted within the Hiiragi household itself.

Thankfully no open hostilities had broken out and by Friday it seemed that things were beginning to simmer down. Kagami, who looked as if she was about to burst at the very sight of Matsuri, now took to ignoring her with hardly any notice.

Matsuri still looked miserable but there were signs of improvement. She started to smile a bit more and was beginning to partake in conversation with her father and Inori even though she limited them to mere pleasantries and nothing more. She still did not have the courage to speak to Tsukasa and dared not approach Kagami.

This left both Tadao and Inori as sort of peacemakers and middlemen. If Matsuri or Kagami HAD to say something to each other it was normally through Inori.

It seemed that despite everything a routine was beginning to form once more and a semblance of normalcy could be resumed.

Even so it could not be denied that thing could never go back to the way it was before. The cat was out of the bag. Matsuri and Kagami did not speak to each other. Tsukasa spent most of her time with only Kagami or her father as she was now uncomfortable around Inori after finding out about what she did to their mother. Tsukasa was still upset at Matsuri and did not speak much to her except when she absolutely had to but the young twin could not help but start to soften up around her older sister. She knew that Matsuri was terribly wrong in what she did to Kagami but it wasn't in Tsukasa's nature to harbor anger towards anyone for long periods of time.

It was now Friday and both Kagami and Tsukasa were enjoying their lunch with their friends in class.

"So anyway, Patty-chan tells me that she once had this very freaky customer. He kept trying to touch her hands or something and she was totally wierded out. She goes to the back and begs me to serve the customer instead and can you imagine that this freaky customer she was so scared of was my dad? Seriously its like his only purpose in life is to embarrass me in front of everyone." whined Konata as she took another bite out of her chocolate cornet.

"Really? I think he didn't have to help you at all Konata. You do a great job embarrassing yourself all on your own." replied Kagami with a malicious grin.

"Kagamin!"

Both Tsukasa and Miyuki chuckled to themselves as they watched the duo bicker amongst themselves.

The younger twin had taken the time to observe her older sister and could not help but feel relieved that she was beginning to act normal once more. For nearly the better part of the week Kagami had been quiet and repressed hardly speaking and making the entire group feel somber.

However it seemed that today she had had enough and was making an effort to truly enjoy herself despite what Matsuri had done to her last week.

Tsukasa admired her sister's strength. She was more than sure that if she were put through the same predicament that she would still be crying mess.

"I'm so happy that Kagami-san is acting better today. I was so worried about her unusual behavior that I resolved to make an inquiry about it today. It seems that it wasn't needed after all." said Miyuki with a smile.

Tsukasa turned and regarded the slightly older teenager beside her. She knew that Miyuki meant well but what had happened to Kagami was strictly their buisness. Not even Konata would know. However she was not going to leave poor Miyuki in the dark.

"She had a bad fight with one of my sisters is all. It happens from time to time. But she has got over it." replied Tsukasa in a half-truth.

"I see. Well I'm glad that I did not ask then. If she was looking for consolation then I surely would not be qualified. I am a single child after all." replied Miyuki pleasantly.

Kagami's ears seemed to pick up on this and immediately she ignored another one of Konata's hapless comments and turned her attention to Miyuki.

"You're lucky that you are a single child. If it were up to me I would only want one sibling and that is Tsukasa. The others don't matter to me." replied Kagami harshly.

Immediately the entire table was silenced at the harshness of Kagami's voice. What she had said was quite disturbing, especially to Miyuki and at once the pink haired young adult responded.

"That's horrible of you to say Kagami-san. I'm sure that your two older sisters are not perfect by any means but-"

"Perhaps they aren't perfect Miyuki-san but if I could live life again I would they not be in it, especially Matsuri." spat Kagami harshly.

At once a lightbulb went off in Konata's head at the mention of Matsuri's name and immediately moved to speak.

"Wait isn't Matsuri-san the mean one amongst you guys? Wait a second I forgot to include you in that category as well my Kagamin. Let's try that again. I meant, the _meaner_ one amongst you guys?" chuckled Konata at her own humor.

Konata did not get a chance to enjoy her laughing so much as she was suddenly met with terrible pain and before she knew it she was down on the floor with her cheek stinging harshly.

_D-Did Kagamin just hit me?_

Konata looked up to see an absolutely _livid_ Kagami looking down at her and it was then that Konata realized that she had made a mistake.

"H-How dare you compare me to that...that bitch?" said Kagami through gritted teeth.

Miyuki was absolutely frightened at this display of aggression and already had her arms around her body as she was reminded of some very unpleasant memories.

Tsukasa, who also would normally cower, took initiative and immediately stepped between her older sister and Kagami.

"Kagami please! Calm down otherwise you'll get in trouble." pleaded Tsukasa but Kagami was far too angry to pay any attention to her words.

At once the twin tailed girl shoved her little sister aside and grabbed Konata by the hair making the smaller girl wince in pain.

"Let me tell you something about being _mean._ Being _mean_ is doing something to someone that is totally unforgivable. Something that will haunt them for the rest of their lives. You are a spoiled brat who does nothing but play video games and watch cartoons. You have no experience in reality so your definition of the word _mean_ has no merit. And believe me. I'm not _mean._ If you truly think that about me then I wonder why I'm friends with you in the first place Konata." spat Kagami once again.

Konata, who had been silently bearing her pain, suddenly felt as if an ice pick stabbed her heart.

_D-Does Kagamin really think that? I-I did not mean to make her mad. I was just playing around is all._

At this point one of the other students in the class had already gotten freaked out and had left the class to search for Nanako Kuroi, who was in the conference room down the hall printing out some more assignments.

Meanwhile Kagami soon let go of Konata but not before the smaller woman started to weep softly to herself. Miyuki seemed to compose herself and was in deep thought though she was terribly disappointed in Kagami's behavior.

Tsukasa at once stepped up to her sister once more.

"Why did you do that to Konata-chan? You know that she didn't mean to say anything to hurt you?" asked Tsukasa.

"I can't believe you Tsukasa! Are you defending Konata?"

"She doesn't know onee-chan! She didn't mean anything."

"Perhaps but maybe she should think before saying anything stupid."

At once the sound of heavy books slamming against the desk top thudded across the room and the entire class turned to see a very pissed off Nanako Kuroi.

"Maybe you should take your own advice Hiiragi. You...me...office...now!" said Kuroi angrily.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon and Kagami had just gotten out of the principle's office.<p>

As she was walking out she was greeted by Tsukasa and surprisingly, Miyuki, who had been waiting with her little sister.

For a moment Kagami peeked her head around as if looking for something but Miyuki noticed this and soon spoke.

"If you are looking for Konata-san then she is not here. She has already gone home." said Miyuki somewhat sternly.

Kagami felt as if she swallowed a lemon.

_What in the world? Is Miyuki mad at me? But is that even possible? _

"I-I see. Well let's get going then."

For a while it was silent amongst the three girls as they set off from the school grounds. The sun was already beginning to set behind them and it was not until they completely left school grounds that Tsukasa spoke.

"So what happened?" asked Tsukasa.

Kagami sighed in exasperation at the question before answering.

"I'm suspended for next week. They called dad and told him about it and he's not happy at all. I was told that if I do something like that again then I'll get dropped from school altogether. To think that Konata would get me in this much trouble, seriously I don't know why I put up with her sometimes." said Kagami in an annoyed voice.

Tsukasa did not know what to say. While she felt that this Kagami had honestly brought this upon herself she did not want to say anything. Her older sister had been through a traumatic experience and was still recovering. Konata had the misfortune of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

However Miyuki did not take kindly to this statement and immediately retorted with a comment of her own.

"Are you actually blaming Konata for your what you did? From what I saw I don't think Konata grabbed your arm and forced you to slap her." replied Miyuki sternly once more.

Kagami's eyes widened in surprise from this rather harsh response but her surprise quickly passed into anger and Kagami found herself turning to face the pink haired young woman before her.

"Ha. You presume to know my intentions even though you know nothing about me Miyuki-san? You can't just _read_ me like some damn article. Perhaps you haven't noticed but you can't always think objectively especially when it comes to other people. What Konata said regarding me and my sister was cruel. You're an only child rich and living a coddled life! You don't know the _shit_ that my older sisters have put me through. So don't pretend to know me and judge my actions. If I wanted a damn psychoanalysis then I'll look it up on Wikipedia all on my own just fine thank you very much!" responded Kagami harshly.

Tsukasa was afraid for Miyuki. The girl was so quiet and kind and was only trying to help. It was not fair that Kagami was talking to her like this and hoped that Miyuki did not take this too hard.

However, to both Tsukasa and Kagami's surprise, Miyuki did not look shocked or angry. She didn't even look like she was going to cry. In fact she closed her eyes and smiled at both of them.

But when Miyuki opened her eyes again they were narrowed harshly towards Kagami making the twin tailed girl take a defensive step back much to her own shock.

"You're right Kagami-san. I don't know you. Then again don't presume that you know _me_ either. You say that I'm rich and coddled? Perhaps. I will not deny that my mother came into a very large inheritance and had married a man of high standing increasing our standard of living considerably. But coddled?"

At this point Miyuki had already sauntered her way behind Kagami. The twins were frozen unable to react to the way Miyuki was acting. They were frightened yet entranced at the same time.

Miyuki was soon behind Kagami and had placed her mouth right over Kagami's ear whispering into it with her cool breath. The sensation unnerved Kagami and made her body break out into goosebumps.

"I think I have an idea of what you have been through. But first let me tell you a story. There was a girl you see. She loved her mother and also loved her father. However her father was not the kind man she thought he was. When this girl finally turned ten years old the father soon came into her room one night."

At this point Miyuki's hand started to wander around Kagami's stomach twirling small circles around the twin tailed girl's naval. Already Kagami was beginning to freak out and instinctively clamped her legs shut while Tsukasa could only stare helplessly.

"You want to know what he did? Something like I'm doing to you right now. And he would stop after a while, thinking that the girl was still asleep. But she wasn't. She was stayed still because she was frightened. And the man came and visited his daughter every night after that, caressing her while his hands grew bolder. Eventually..."

It was at this point that Miyuki had fully cupped one of Kagami's breasts, making the twin tailed girl whimper.

"S-Stop it! You don't know what you're doing to her!" cried Tsukasa but was promptly ignored by Miyuki who only continued her story.

"He got brave enough to start doing very naughty things. Want to know how long he did this to his only daughter before he was caught and put away for good?" asked Miyuki.

Kagami could only whimper in response. Miyuki took this as her opportunity to continue.

"One year. He did these terrible things to this girl for one whole year before he was finally caught by the mother and made to pay. He will never touch anyone else like that again. But the damage was done."

"However the girl soon recovered and while she was traumatized by what happened she soon got over it. She vowed that she would not let that horrible year haunt her for the rest of her life."

It was then that Miyuki had let go of Kagami and turned her around so that the two were looking at each other eye to eye. Kagami was on the verge of tears and still whimpering while Miyuki only smiled softly.

"From what I have gathered you experienced something like this as well from someone you used to love and trust. It fills my heart with grief that you had to suffer like that my dear Kagami-san. But you must remember to not let this event haunt you for the rest of your life because if you do then you will only hurt those around you. Konata did not stop crying until lunch was well and over with and I bet you right now she is in her bed thinking about how she messed up and blaming herself for something that was never her fault to begin with. You're in pain Kagami and trust me I know it hurts. But its not fair to force the burden of your pain on others, especially on those like Konata who have not had to suffer."

"Just know this. If you feel that your pain is too great and that you must seek release then you can rely on me Kagami-san. I will be there to take the burden off your shoulders even if it is for a little while." said Miyuki kindly as she drew Kagami into a deep hug putting Kagami's face in between her bosom.

Kagami felt the dam break and was soon began to weep.

* * *

><p>Matsuri had began to gather her belongings as she got up from her chair in class and was beginning to make her way out.<p>

While she had hated attending the local prep school ever since her fight with Kagami last week she had found herself spending more and more time here. To be honest she felt a sense of relief at the prep school being surrounded by people who did not know her horrid secrets and being able to enjoy herself as a young woman from time to time.

As she was about to exit the class her professor of the math class she was taking, Mr. Suzahara, had motioned to her to his desk.

Matsuri immediately felt her heart drop.

The only time her professor would do this was to tell her that she was doing poorly in his class and already he had advised that she drop the course and re-take it even though they were barely half way through the semester. There was still a good two and half months before the class ended.

"Yes Mr. Suzahara?" said Matsuri.

"I wanted to talk to you about the latest exam we have taken." said Mr. Suzahara seriously.

"Look sir I understand that I did not pass but-"

"Whatever do you mean Ms. Hiiragi? I was about to ask about how you obtained such a grade." said Mr. Suzahara as he lifted the math exam.

To Matsuri's complete surprise she found that she had not only passed the exam but passed it rather well with a clean ninety-two.

"I-I don't know what to say professor only-"

"To be frank Ms. Hiiragi I thought that you had cheated. I checked all the other exams to see signs of plagiarism and to my surprise saw that none were found. So let me ask you. What prompted the turn around?" asked Mr. Suzahara pointedly.

Matsuri did not really want to tell the professor that she had gone through perhaps the worst week of her life so instead settled on a more domestic answer.

"My father is a hard working man and I figured that it was not right of me to continue to dishonor his name by failing my classes. I have taken the time to study and this was result." replied Matsuri confidently.

"I see. Well I have already taken the liberty of making a copy of your test so you can take this one. Be sure that your father sees it. He will more than appreciate it." said Mr. Suzahara as he handed Matsuri her test and then focused his attention on a stack of papers waiting to be graded.

Matsuri soon turned around and made to exit the class in a bit of shock. She couldn't even remember the last time she aced a test.

"Keep up the good work Ms. Hiiragi. You can still pass this class yet." said Mr. Suzahara in an encouraging voice.

Matsuri felt that she was actually happy for the first time in a long while.

* * *

><p>"So you managed to ace this exam? Well this is great news Matsuri. I'm glad that you are applying yourself but tell me. How did you get this grade anyway?" asked Tadao as he received the first good news in a long while from his daughter.<p>

"To be honest dad I have Kagami to thank for that. Ever since our fight I have been doing my best to stay away from her. I know that she is still furious at me and I can't force her to forgive me for what I have done. The only place that I can go to in this house without her around is my room but since I don't have a TV in there I naturally would get bored. So I took the time to actually _study_ instead and found myself getting absorbed in my work. Before I would know it hours would fly by." said Matsuri with a small smile.

"Well I'm glad that something good has come out of that debacle last week. Keep it up Matsuri." said Tadao with a tired smile as he rubbed his daughter's hair affectionately.

Matsuri could not help but feel herself blush a bit at her father's affection. The man hardly, if ever, praised her for anything. To find that was genuinely proud of her for something made her feel quite...content.

_I'm beginning to see why Inori did what she did so long ago. I can sort of get used to this._

"Dad I wanted to ask if it was okay for me to get a job. I know that you work...well, that you worked hard for us and I feel that I'm just dead weight now that I think about it. I want to be able to earn my own money and not have to rely on you as much."

Tadao raised an eyebrow as he heard this.

_Did I hear what I thought I heard? Matsuri wanting to find work? Well I guess Hell must be freezing over right now. _

_Then again it is not a bad thing. While I have more than enough to sustain us for the next year or so the money in the bank won't last forever. Then again I COULD dig into my IRA account but I digress if Matsuri can work then that's a load off my shoulders. _

_This has not been a good week for us but then again it was something long in coming. Now that everything is out in the open we can finally get back to our lives without having to worry about secrets being kept or what not. Matsuri getting a job may be the first step for us to finally put everything behind us._

"That's a great idea Matsuri. While I would rather you not work and concentrate on school you are an adult now. Its your decision. However! I want you to remember that with work comes responsibility. You are now going to juggle both your job and school. Just because you are working doesn't mean you can do poorly in class. I expect you to pass your exams from now on, job or no job. You understand?" said Tadao sternly.

"Crystal."

Just then the sound of the door opening from the living room could be heard opening and both Tadao and Matsuri looked over to find the twins entering the living room having just come back from school.

At once Kagami made her way toward her father though she somewhat froze at the sight of Matsuri. Both of their eyes met and Kagami, though feeling much better due to Miyuki's comfort, could not help but start to feel upset at Matsuri's presence.

The older sister did not know what to make of this.

Matsuri took the time to observe her younger sister and found that her eyes were somewhat bloodshot. While their father would not likely notice it did stand out in Matsuri's eyes.

_Has Kagami been crying? I wonder what happened at school to get her this upset? _

She immediately thought of just leaving and letting Kagami speak to their father. Yet she wanted to say something, anything to her little sister. She truly did feel terrible about what she did and was respectful enough to give Kagami her space.

The tension of the past week had been getting to her, however, and Matsuri felt that enough was enough. She did not want to spend the rest of her life having to tip-toe around Kagami especially in their own house. It was a long shot and she knew that Kagami was not going to respond very kindly but Matsuri had to try.

"You look like you have seen better days Kagami." said Matsuri light heartily.

"Matsuri. I'm only going to tell you once. Leave before I lose it." growled Kagami.

The brunette knew immediately that Kagami did not want to speak to her.

_Well that sucked. I had thought that maybe she was willing to speak to me a bit more. I guess she is still pissed off. Not that I blame her or anything but still._

Tadao sensed the tension going on and decided to put an end to it before things got out of hand.

"That's enough you two. Matsuri do as she says and go. Its something very important that I need to speak to her about." said Tadao sternly.

Matsuri almost wanted to disobey her father but soon thought better of it. She knew that despite her best efforts in repairing her and Kagami's relationship sticking around would only result in a fight. She did not want that and she could tell that Kagami did not want one either. Her little sister simply wanted to be left alone. Matsuri would comply if only to keep the peace.

"Okay. I'll go now." said Matsuri somewhat glumly as she soon took off to her room.

"Hmph finally." said Kagami under her breath before facing her father.

Tadao scrutinized his daughter a bit. She seemed a bit flustered due to her little spat with her older sister but on the whole he was glad that he stopped the argument before it got out of control. That did not mean that he forgot about what Kagami did.

"I got a call from the principle of your school. Said that you assaulted one of your classmates. Care to explain what happened?" asked Tadao sternly once more.

Kagami knew that no matter what she said she was going to be in very deep. She might as well tell him the truth of the matter.

"Konata said something...insensitive about me. Yes I know now that it was wrong but at the time she made me so upset."

"I see. Well I'm sure that your teachers have already given you an earful so I'm not going to waste my breath stating the obvious. I'm am very disappointed in you. While I understand that certain _extenuating circumstances _have played a part in your behavior it is something that is not to be tolerated. I'm sorry if I sound cruel but understand that I simply cannot let this slide. You are suspended all of next week. Believe me there is alot of work to be done and I'll be sure to keep you occupied." said Tadao.

The twin tailed girl had forgotten that her father could be quite intolerant when he wanted to and this was one of those moments.

_He knows what Matsuri did to me. Yet he expects me to act normally? _

Kagami could not help but feel so alone all of all sudden. It seemed that nobody knew what she was going through. Inori and Matsuri were the problems she could not go to them. Their mother was gone and even then Kagami was not comfortable going to her even if she was still here now that she knew what she and Inori had been doing. And both Tsukasa and her father simply did not go through her ordeal so it was difficult to understand her pain.

Miyuki's revelation was quite shocking but it comforted Kagami to some extent that there was someone who understood where she was coming from. But even so it wasn't like she was able to see Miyuki everyday even if she wanted to.

Kagami got the impression that perhaps her family did not care. The fact that Matsuri was still in the house when she should be behind bars, in her opinion, was something that deeply disturbed Kagami.

_Dad is willing to punish me over something at school yet he lets Matsuri stay here? _

"You make it sound like this is something that I can get over with in just a week. I'm sorry for what I did dad I really am. But I can't help it. I just thought that perhaps you would have understood. Then again you let Matsuri stay here despite what she has done to me so what was I expecting?" said Kagami sadly as she soon excused herself and made her way to her room as well.

Tadao could see the pain in his daughter's eyes as she left and at once he regretted his callous statement. The fact of the matter was that his daughter went through a very serious ordeal and he seemed to have forgotten about it.

_Yet what do you expect me to say Kagami? How can I understand if you the only person you speak to is your sister? I'm here for you...I really am. _

_Miki...what would you do in this situation?  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night as Tadao woke up seemingly from a terrible nightmare. He clutched his chest and realized that his heart was racing.<p>

In his dream he had seen that Miki was with another man and already had started a new family. She seemed so happy and content being in his arms. Tadao could not help but stare in abject fear not being able to do anything.

_Just a dream! Get over it. There is nothing to be afraid of. Miki is right here next to me not with some other man. _

Instinctively Tadao turned around in his bed and lifted his arm and soon made to embrace his wife next to him.

However instead of the warm, supple waist of his spouse the only thing Tadao managed to hug was air.

At once the man panicked as he got out of bed and ripped the covers off.

_Am I still dreaming? Why isn't Miki here with me?_

It was then that Tadao suddenly remembered as to why Miki was no longer with him. Images of the love of his life betraying his trust by laying with their own daughters.

_She isn't here because I told her to leave. That I never wanted to see her again. _

Tadao soon sat on the bed and eyed the empty spot where his wife used to sleep on.

_Is this what Miki had to deal with every time I was gone on a business trip? The constant nightmares that I would be with another?_

It was then that Tadao imagined his beautiful wife sitting alone in bed wondering where her husband was at. Wishing that he was home instead of away so that she feel safe and comforted by his presence.

_And now I know what she had to deal with. For years she endured this torment. I'm losing my mind. Kagami has been suspended from school and it seems that neither she nor her sister are going to ever get along. Its like a never ending road of torment with no end in sight.  
><em>

_Miki I wonder what you are doing right now because I wish you were here with me right now._

_I don't know if I am strong enough to continue supporting this family on my own.  
><em>

_If only you were here...  
><em>

Tadao remained awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I decided to finally make Miyuki a relevant character in this story. I feel that maybe I went overboard with her. Maybe. Anyway hit me up. Let me know what you all think.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: First off just a shout out to all those who have read and/or reviewed. Just trying to move things along. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

><p>If it was anything that Inori was proud of was the fact that she was very diligent in her school work. For as long as she could remember she had always been making good grades. It came naturally to her. The answers to all the questions in her exams and tests would just pop up in her head.<p>

Of course this did not last very long and by the time she got to middle school Inori had to put considerably more effort in maintaining her grades. Even so she genuinely enjoyed doing well in school and by the time she was in high school she was involved in many extracurricular activities. She was the class representative all three years in high school, was president of the Communal Arts club and was even a member of the Student Council. She consistently placed high on her exams and graduated in seventh place overall out of a class of over three hundred students.

She was accepted into the Saitama Prefectural University in the nearby city of Koshigaya with a scholarship helping curb the cost of her tuition much to Tadao's relief. Though the commute was quite lengthy (often taking an hour to get to the next city at times) Inori stuck it through for her education. She normally took three days out of the week for school and used the rest of the time to help her father.

Inori did not participate in any clubs this time around choosing to fully concentrate on her grades and despite a few rough patches here and there she finally managed to get to her senior year with a rather good 3.8 as her GPA. In only a short two months or so she would be going down the walkway to accept her Bachelors in Business Administration and then go on to work in the corporate world as her father did before her. Inori was proud of her accomplishments and she vowed to make her parents proud by leaving the house soon and becoming a somebody.

Unknown to the plum haired young woman or her family for that matter a storm was beginning to brew once more. This time it strove to strike Inori where it hurt most.

And there wasn't anything she could do about it.

* * *

><p>Izayoi Izanami was a naturally tenacious woman. She and her sisters had grown up in an intolerable environment that demanded the children follow the every will of their unrelenting parents. The two older sisters had bent so easily never uttering a word of opposition to their parents. However Izayoi was different. The more her parents strive to bring her under their control the more she opposed them.<p>

No amount of harsh words or beatings would dampen her desire to live life on her own terms. Every time her father struck her in anger her spirit would only flare in defiance. She would not back down from anyone. Her destiny was in her own hands and the moment she was old enough to live on her own she jumped ship.

Life for her was not all roses and petals when she left home. With no means to afford college Izayoi was forced to work many odd jobs to maintain her small apartment. She did not want a roommate to help shoulder the burden...she didn't trust anyone but herself.

The young woman had settled down working at two department stores. There were weeks were she had no days off whatsoever but she would rather work herself ragged and go without sleep then to go crawling back to her parent's home. She had promised her father that one day she would make so much money that she would come back throw a year of his earnings into his face and declare it as nothing but a drop in a bucket.

In time there came a time when she was laid off one of her jobs and she was forced to find work once again to fill in the void. That was when she had made application to Sumitomo Domestic Goods. Having department store experience she was hired on the sales floor pushing product and up selling.

Izayoi was very good at her job. She volunteered for any and every possible amount of hours available. Her employers were impressed considering that most of their sales people were college students that tried to shirk from work whenever they could. Izayoi was soon approached with a position for assistant manager and she took it right away.

Having a stable, full time job Izayoi quit her other job and focused the entirety of her energies into Sumitomo Domestic Good and Supply. From then on out she had done an exemplary job and had moved up the ranks until one day she found herself on the corporate side of the company. The sky was the limit.

From here on out the rest is history. Izayoi had lost her way sometime during her tenure as an executive. She started to use under handed methods in getting her work done when as before she would tackled the jobs herself. This had lead to her undoing as someone, namely Hiiragi Tadao, had refused to bow down to her and resulting fall-out had ended Izayoi's career at Sumitomo Domestic Supply and Goods.

If there was one flaw that glared out most in Izayoi's personality was the fact that she never held herself accountable for her own undoing. There always had to be a scapegoat for her to point a finger to. When something bad happened it was _never_ her fault.

It could be understandable then that she blamed Tadao for being fired from her work. How the man had single-handily crushed her desire to prove her parents wrong. And she was so close in achieving her goal she was literally _dreaming_ of the moments where she could go back to her parents' home and throw the money in their faces.

Izayoi was not going to take this lying down.

In a plush apartment in a sky rise in the city of Saitama sat Izayoi on her leather couch. The table nearby had a glass half filled with red wine which Izayoi promptly snatched and downed quickly as she stared at the picture on her hands.

Her attention especially was on the plum haired young woman whom Izayoi had a sudden fascination with as she uncovered more about Inori and her accomplishments.

_Such a pretty little thing. I bet you are daddy's favorite little girl aren't you? Having all these good grades and even going to college! I'm willing to wager you would do ANYTHING for him. I know how you are you little slut. You would go so far as give your own father a blowjob if it made him happy. Whoops...sorry about that. Just calling it as I see it. _

There was wicked smile on Izayoi's lips. As far as the other girls were concerned they were irrelevant. The twins were only in high school and she had no connections in which she could affect them and the brunette apparently was having a tough time in school so it would be redundant to try anything with her.

But this Inori girl.

She was clearly Tadao's pride and joy and Izayoi knew how to hurt not only Tadao but this plum haired overachiever as well.

At once Izayoi pulled her cell phone out of her purse and started to rapidly punch in numbers. She didn't have to wait long before there was a reply.

"Hello there Dean Mishima-san. I called to ask for a favor...don't be giving me any of that bullshit you owe me...yes...here is what I want you to do there is a student named Hiiragi Inori...yes...I understand she is an exemplary student of your _esteemed_ university and that's the problem...look its simple I want you to axe her you hear me...I don't care if the board catches you it won't be as bad if I release the pictures of that bastard kid you had with that slut in Tokyo. I have them on file I can send them to your wife in less than a minute...no I'm dead serious so open your ears and listen up...Yes I know we both are in the same boat but I hold the better hand and besides if something does happen I will have you compensated...that's the unfortunate truth...there is nothing to worry about just do what I say...relax Dean that's all you need to do. So relax...bend down...and enjoy it..."

* * *

><p>Kagami felt weird not having to get up so early to get to school but that didn't mean that she had a free pass to do what she wanted. The moment she got up her father was already waiting for her. There was work to be done at the shrine and at the moment the only thing Kagami could do was sigh and resign to her fate.<p>

The young twin was donned the task of sweeping the grounds while Tadao started to go into each and everyone of the buildings and started to scrub them with soap and water. This left Kagami to by herself and soon the young teenager's mind wandered as she thought about the events from the week before.

_I did not mean to make Konata cry like that. It was still wrong of her to compare me to me and Matsuri but really she didn't know any better._

_And what of Miyuki? _

_Never did I believe that she had gone through such a horrible ordeal yet she is the kindest person I know. How in the world does she do it? _

There was a shuffling of sound behind Kagami that made the teenager's ears perk up a bit. She turned to find her father coming out one of the shrine buildings being dressed in only a pair of torn jeans and a wife-beater.

For a moment Kagami was somewhat surprised to see her father in this kind of dress. Then again he was dressed like earlier today but it was not until now that she noticed.

_Does dad work out?_

Indeed it was the question. In his normal clothing Tadao looked a bit on the frumpy side his body not particularly strong looking. If anything he almost looked somewhat wimpy.

But Kagami noticed that her father was in fact in better shape than she realized. He did not have rock hard abs but his chest was full and his arms were quite brawny. Something that was always hidden in his overgrown clothing, priest uniforms and his business suit.

"Hey Kagami how is it coming along out here?" asked Tadao with a small smile.

The young woman immediately snapped out of her musing but she could not help but question her father considering that she herself had been wanting to lose a bit of pounds.

"I never noticed dad but you seem to be in good shape. How do you do it?" asked Kagami curiously.

Tadao looked down at himself. He never really paid that much attention to himself though he knew that he was in better shape than some of his co-workers and acquaintances most of which had kind of let themselves go and grew quite an ample mid-section.

"I used to run in the mornings quite a bit back in the day before I got promoted in my job. It was a habit that I had run a mile or so then shower and then go to work. Lately I haven't had the luxury of doing that but believe me maintaining the shrine in itself can work up quite a sweat." laughed Tadao.

Kagami seemed intrigued by this.

_Maybe I should try to help out more out here. Then I can finally get rid of those few dang kilos._

"Then next time I'll come and help you if it means I can lose a bit of weight." replied Kagami.

Tadao's eyebrow rose in quaint curiosity as he heard his daughter say this. At once he found this as an opportunity to poke a bit of fun at his daughter.

"I wonder why you would want to lose weight? Is there a boy that I don't about?"

Kagami immediately blushed in embarrassment and started to stutter over her words much to Tadao's delight. He was beginning to see why Matsuri and that Izumi girl liked to pick at Kagami from time to time. Her reactions were truly fun to watch.

"W-What makes you say something so stupid? I only want to lose weight because I want to that's all! There is NO boy involved!" replied Kagami with a huff wanting to make her point clear.

Tadao laughed outloud this time, much to Kagami's chagrin.

"Dad stop that! It's not funny I'm telling the truth! Seriously your acting just like Konata you know that?"

The older Hiiragi soon took that as his cue to stop poking fun at his daughter. He didn't want her losing her temper at him and perhaps do something silly. He soon calmed down.

"I'm sorry Kagami but I had to ask. You know I'm your father and I do have a right to know about these things. But why would you want to lose weight Kagami? If anything you're slimmer than even Tsukasa and she doesn't gripe about her weight." said Tadao seriously this time.

There was no immediate answer. In fact it was quite a good question now that Kagami thought about it.

_Why am I trying to lose weight? If it is not for a boy then for what? For Konata to stop poking fun at me? Is that the real reason why I want to lose weight? For Konata?_

_I must be going crazy. Why in the world would I go out of my way to impress someone like Konata? I bet the moment I do lose the weight she'll probably start to poke fun at me and say that I'm a anorexic or something stupid like that. _

_Konata..._

_I really did hurt her didn't I? Even after everything she did for me over a week ago. Going out of her way to buy me all that pokey and coming over just to make me feel better. I'm sure Tsukasa didn't tell her anything revealing but still it was awfully nice of Konata to go out of her way for me considering she can be really selfish. _

_Damn it why is it that Konata has been on my mind the whole time? I keep telling her to leave me alone and now that I can't see her I suddenly miss her. What in the world is wrong with me?_

Tadao could not help but notice just how quite and pensive his daughter had become. Perhaps he could venture a guess to what was wrong. He soon spoke.

"Look Kagami. I know that there are magazines and stuff that tell you what beauty is supposed to be like but really beauty is at the eye of the beholder. You know I was a terribly wimpy looking fellow when I first met your mother. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever known...she still is...and always told myself that she would never want to go out with a broke, wimpy college student. That she would want someone big and buff with alot of money. She could have easily had a man like that if she wanted but she chose me instead. To this day I don't know why she did but I'm grateful otherwise I would never have come to have four beautiful daughters that I love with all my heart."

"I understand if you want to take care of yourself Kagami and there is nothing wrong with that. But never let anyone else dictate what it and what isn't true beauty. Only you and your soul mate have that right. I know maybe I'm going too far but you shouldn't stress yourself over your weight not when there is so much more to life than just that."

Kagami was quite shocked to hear her father speak like this. The man never really opened up like this. He never even told them how he came to be with his wife. It was almost as if the two just happened to be together and that was that.

"I guess you're right dad. Its just that sometimes I get teased about it and then I want to prove them wrong. I don't know maybe I'm just being stupid is all." replied Kagami quietly.

"There is a difference between teasing and insults. I'm sure that whoever is teasing you about your weight is just doing that...teasing. Because if they truly wanted to hurt you then you wouldn't be friends with them, right?" said Tadao knowingly.

"What do you mean friends? I just-"

"Kagami I'm not totally ignorant of how you interact with your friends. You think I'm deaf or something? The Izumi girl means no harm from it Kagami she is only teasing you. But you should know...if she is a good friend and the teasing truly bothers you then there should be no problem with you talking with her about it. I'm sure if you did that then she would stop."

Kagami's eyes widened when she heard this.

_I really am stupid aren't I? _

_Making a big deal out silly issues when it shouldn't bother me at all. And dad is right. Tsukasa is actually a couple of kilos heavier than me. Why doesn't Konata tease HER about her weight? _

"You know dad I really hurt her...Konata I mean. She said something to me that she shouldn't have. Konata did not know any better but I reacted and that's the reason why I'm not in school right now. I think she probably hates me right now." said Kagami glumly.

Tadao could tell that his daughter's mood had gone down considerably when she said this. Then again he was glad that she was beginning to shed light as to why she had hit Konata when the two normally got along with each other so well.

"The only way you are ever going to find out is talking to her Kagami. There is no simple solution."

"But I'm scared. She might say something harsh. Maybe she won't even talk to me."

"Then you will have to take that chance. Kagami you hit Konata you were in the wrong here. You are obligated to at least talk to her and apologize. And if Konata does say something unsavory then understand that you brought it upon yourself. Take responsibility for what you did and own up to your mistakes. There is no way around that." replied Tadao seriously.

Kagami had no more to say. She knew that her father was right. Despite the fact that Konata had unwittingly brought it upon herself Kagami knew she should have had better self control than that. Konata did not know what she was saying nor was she aware of Hiiragi's family woes. She was not to blame.

"You're right. Its just that it was so hard for her to say that about me...comparing me to Matsuri. I know that she doesn't know any better but still..."

Tadao knew that this issue was going to come up eventually. He knew that what Matsuri had done to her was wrong that was plainly evident. However he could not simply abandon her. Not after he realized just how subjective he and his wife were to her. This was substantiated by Inori's claims whom she said actively put Matsuri down herself.

"Kagami listen to me. I understand how you feel more than you perhaps think. You know that the corporate world is a place full of cut-throats willing to do what they have to do to get ahead. The feeling of being taken advantage of is something that I wish you never had to go through. Perhaps what I have experienced was not of the physical nature but it still I can relate."

"Do realize how maddening it is to know that your boss can treat you however he or she likes and you can't do anything about it? That I was forced take assignments that were not mine, overworked like crazy and know that if I did not comply then I would be fired? That I risked you girls starving if I decided to stand up for myself."

"Life is not fair but you have to find a to persevere. Sometimes you will be put in a position there is simply no other choice but to take it for the alternative is much worse. You are not the only one Kagami. You can talk to me if something is troubling you. I know I have not been here for you as much as I should have but don't think you are alone I'm here for you and so are your sisters."

"That said I implore to please speak to Matsuri. Just like with your friend Konata. You did something that was unacceptable to Konata just as Matsuri did something that was unacceptable to you. I can't guarantee that talking to her will make things better Kagami but better to take a chance to mend your bridges rather than not try at all. Its hard coming to terms with them, both Konata and Matsuri, but this will not be the first time that you are going to be asked to do something that is both hard and uncomfortable. I hope you understand Kagami."

With that said Tadao decided to leave it at that as he soon went back inside one of the shrine houses to continue cleaning leaving Kagami to her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Not the longest chapter but enough where I can get things moving. Miki should be making an appearance soon don't worry! Let me know what you all think. Hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star.

Author's Note: That game between both the Ravens and the Chargers nearly gave me a heart attack. Good thing the right team pulled through lol. Aside from that here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The world was still dark.<p>

Try as she might her futile attempts to open her eyes made not the slightest of differences. They were sealed shut as if by an invisible force. There was a terrible burning in the back of her throat and at once she opened her mouth to speak.

For a moment nothing came out. Inwardly she groaned knowing that even the simple task of speaking seemed to be quite insurmountable at the moment. She tried again this time acutely aware of just how much it took just to speak. The pulling of her facial muscles, the opening of air passageways, the intake of breath. So many process being worked on and the energy needed just to speak one simple word.

She almost did not make it but drew upon every particle of energy her dilapidated body had left and, with a mighty effort, finally was able to speak.

"W-Water..."

At once she felt like the world slipping from her again. Just uttering that one word seemed to have robbed her body of its ability to remain concious, lucid thought it may be, and felt the tendrils of senselessness grasping at her in its attempt to drag her into the darkness once more.

This creature was thwarted of its efforts as a small ice cube was passed into the woman's mouth temporarily waking her for a moment as she now had to make another concerted effort into actually swallowing the darn thing.

It was difficult.

The cube of ice was rather large and the thought of being able to masticate it with her teeth seemed insurmountable. She might as well go and run a marathon while she was at it. With great determination she finally managed to swallow the ice cube.

The passage of the ice cube in question was felt by her, its descent down her esophagus leaving a ice cold trail like a frost bitten snail drawing small whimpers of discomfort from her. Eventually the ice cube had made its way to her empty stomach and for the moment the parchness of her throat was soothed.

It was at this point that she took note of her hearing and was surprised that she had managed to ignore the enormity of sounds that she was not quite aware of.

Wherever she was it was busy with voices talking here and there, phones going off and the sound of machinery. She knew that it sounded familiar...that she was somewhere _safe_ perhaps but in her exhausted state she could not put two and two together.

The tendrils were back and this time with a vengeance. They wrapped around her feeble brain and yanked at it forcefully robbing the mottled flesh of dura-matter of all senses.

She immediately felt herself falling into the darkness once more but not before feeling a reassuring hand suddenly place itself on her forehead rubbing her hair back in such a soothing and gentle manner. It comforted her and, with the last bits of strength left to her she only uttered out quietly.

"Tadao..."

* * *

><p>Saito Takamoto grunted in annoyance as he was given his first instructions of the evening shift. He was to go to each and every hotel room and tidy them up. If the room was occupied then he was required to knock and if the occupants did not respond then he had a key to where he used to open the room and informed said occupants of housekeeping.<p>

He hated doing this.

It was a terrible invasion of privacy but the manager of the hotel was fiercely adamant in keeping his rooms tidy with or without occupants. Then again if this manager was any good at observation he would know that this rather invasive method of housekeeping was the reason he has been in the red for the better part of the year.

Not that Saito Takamoto cared.

He was only working in this gig because he was a poor, twenty one year old college student. He lived in a small apartment inside of town. His parents helped him with rent while he was responsible for other utilities. Perhaps not the worse arrangement in the world but Saito hated his job here at the hotel.

_Just a little while longer. Once I get accepted into the nursing program then its to hell with this place. Maybe I can get a good gig at a school and become a school nurse! _

As he passed through the first room in sight he already groaned knowing that it was one of the few that was occupied. He groaned inwardly knowing that he was going to get chewed out for disturbing but it came with the job and he was already behind his light bill.

Summoning his courage Saito first knocked on the door.

"Housekeeping!"

There was no answer.

Normally Saito would skip the room and work on the others and then come back later. However he was not in a very good mood and wanted to finish his work quickly. He had an exam tomorrow and he wanted to get the hell out of here early so that he could study. If he was lucky maybe he could squeeze in three hours of sleep. Maybe.

Reaching into his coat pocket he felt the keys jingling from within and promptly withdrew them. He inserted the key into the door and promptly opened it.

Saito braced himself preparing for the bitching that was due to come. To the college student's surprise he was met with nothing but silence. This made Saito breath a small sigh of relief at first but soon his eyes started to wander and at once he saw a sight that nearly made him shout in surprise.

On the ground was a beautiful looking woman, around her thirties she looked like, with a mess of violet hair that splayed over her body.

However it was not the woman that surprised Saito.

It was the fact that she was laying there, mumbling to herself while a pool of blood was beginning to form underneath her.

Without even thinking Saito ran to her and picked her up to find that one of her wrists had been slit.

_Shit! What to do what to do!_

Though he was studying medicine he was not a bonafide doctor or anything. However the boy kept his wits and immediately found a spare hand towel. He made for his pocket and withdrew some rubber bands that he had on him and immediately was able to cover the wound up and halt the bleeding somewhat.

_What did this woman do to herself? Damn it she did a good job if she is trying to kill herself. If I'm not mistaken she had just cut her ulnar artery. Shit...I don't have much time._

Saito immediately pulled out his cell and started rattling the emergency number. The operator came onto the other line and Saito was able to concisely give the directions needed so that he could save this woman's life. Not more than three minutes later the exchange was finished. The only thing Saito could do at this point was stay with the woman until the ambulance arrived.

He looked over to her and could not help but be mesmerized at how beautiful this woman really was. She looked haggard and almost ill but even so Saito could not help but feel attracted to her.

_You are probably going to hate me for saving you but I just want to know. Why does such a beautiful woman like you want to die? _

Saito was not what one would call a ladies man. He was physically unimpressive and he tended to wear clothes a bit too big for him. Most of the girls his age seemed to want something more than he could offer, usually in the form of clubs, gifts, and other financially draining activities in which he knew he could not afford.

Despite all of this he was NOT going to let this woman die exam or no exam tomorrow. He would stay by her side if only to know why she did what she did.

* * *

><p>The first thing Miki heard as she finally came to was the constant sound of beeping next to her. She groaned as she opened her eyes and found, to her surprise, inside the room of a hospital.<p>

_What? Why am I here?_

Miki tried to recollect as to why she was here but the last memory she had in mind was staring at herself in the mirror back at the hotel hating herself for the predicament that she was in. Miki felt a sharp pain in her head as she tried to recollect more of what had happened at once stopped.

It was then that she realized that her throat was on fire and she was thirsty...very thirsty. At once she looked around to find perhaps a cup of water or something and nearly yelped when she saw a strange looking kid asleep on a chair seated next to her bed.

_Now I am really confused. What the hell am I doing here? Was I in an accident or something?_

The burning in her throat was not to be ignored and Miki, with all her strength, heaved herself out of bed and the moment she stood up she suddenly realized that she completely naked underneath her hospital gown.

Her face suddenly burned as much as her throat in embarrassment and she would have yelped in surprise had her throat not hurt the way it did.

Not wanting anyone to see her like this she sat back down on the bed and laid on it. For the moment she took the time to observe her surroundings and see what was up.

Her left arm was covered in all sorts of gauze and bandages.

It was then that her memory suddenly came surging back. How she held the pair of scissors and dug them deep into her wrist. The pain, the overwhelming pain.

It was all coming back. Her exile...how she would never be able to spend time with her husband and children again. Before she knew it she well of pain soon grasped at her heart once more and she felt her eyes stinging.

"Ah Hiiragi-san glad to that you are awake!"

Miki turned to see a rather elderly looking doctor stand before her. For the moment she put her pain aside, difficult though it was, and put on a neutral expression as she soon spoke.

"Water."

"Well I can certainly understand. You have lost quite a bit of blood and for a moment I thought that we were going to have a blood transfusion. Lucky for you the young man over there had patched you up pretty well and mitigated alot of the damage on your person. Had he not been there when he did you would most likely be dead."

Miki could not help but feel somewhat cheated. She made a conscious decision to end her life. There was nothing to live for. Her husband and children were her entire world. If she was to live without them then she would rather not live then.

"Gee I'm jumping for joy right now." replied Miki almost sarcastically.

The doctor could not help but frown. This was not the first time that he had to deal with a patient that would have rather been dead than alive.

"I'm not going to ask as to why you did what you did. But I will say this. Do not take your life for granted. Life is precious no matter what form it may come in. This is why I dedicated myself to being a doctor."

Miki in a very juvenile manner, rolled her eyes.

"Thanks dad. I'm sure if I want more advice in living my own life I can find someone that is actually qualified for it. Now if you truly give a damn about me as you claim then maybe I can have some water then. My throat is killing me." responded Miki harshly.

The doctor was not surprised by this woman's reaction. He was almost certain that she was going to respond the way she did. But it never ceased to amaze him just how willing people were to throw their lives away not when he saw some who did everything in their power just to stay breathing.

"You're right I'm not qualified to give such advice. I will have someone get you some water." replied the doctor. He only hoped that his patient would realize how lucky she truly was.

Miki, on her part, did not respond as she felt herself regress back into the pit of despair once more. However the conversation with the doctor had awakened her savior and soon he spoke.

"H-Hey you're awake! I'm glad that you came out all right!" said Saito Takamoto in a cheerful voice.

The violet haired woman looked over at the young man next to her and before she knew what she was doing she immediately slapped his cheek making him flinch in both surprise and pain.

"Why? Why did you save me?" asked Miki harshly.

Saito hardly even heard her question as he held his cheek. He knew that there was a chance that she was going to be upset but he did not realize that she was going to be this angry.

"Well I just saw you lying there bleeding and everything. I mean I did not want to just leave you there and die or anything. I just-"

Saito stopped himself as he looked down the woman's eyes and saw those beautiful blue orbs stare back at him in pure anger. The very sight sapped him of his confidence and he soon shut up. It was then that Miki chose to respond.

"You just what? Did you think that I was going to just wake up and be all smiles to you? That I would be showering you in gratitude? Maybe you thought yourself awfully noble like a prince saving a damsel from distress. That it was your chance to prove yourself as a man right? Who the hell gave you the right to make that decision? Maybe in the end your intentions are not so noble. I can probably guess that once you saw you me you thought to save me and have me in your debt right? I don't have much money to give so what can I possibly give you other than the obvious? If you had wanted to _fuck _me kid perhaps you should have shown up half an hour earlier. I probably would have given myself to you. It was not like I even cared at that point anyway not when I was already planning for the end."

"Then again what do I know? Maybe you are truly did save me because you genuinely cared. But it makes no difference to me. What you did to me was wrong whether it was of good will or not."

For a moment Saito could not help but feel himself getting sunk lower and lower as he received this verbal bashing from this woman. Yet something inside of him told him to speak up to not have it end this way. He gathered his courage and made to retort on Miki's response.

"What kind of person would I be if I left a beautiful woman like you to die? I cannot pretend to understand what drove you to the point of suicide but I was not going to have anyone's blood on my hands not if I was there to prevent it. I may not be the kindest person nor am I the most understanding. But I am not _heartless_. I saw someone in trouble and I instinctively acted."

"Perhaps what I did was wrong but I don't regret my actions. And truth be told if I had to do it all over again I would. I would save your life even if I knew you wanted to die. Maybe you feel yourself all alone in the world and perhaps I'm just a stupid kid talking nonesense but if it is any consolation to you I would have grieved your death even though I don't know you."

It was silent in the emergency room for a moment. Miki's face, which was contorted in anger, soon fell to a neutral expression and then soon down to a frown much to Saito's dismay.

"Do you even hear yourself kid? How selfish can one person get? Was that your only reason to save me, to fill some sort of pride in you? To save yourself some inconvenient grief? You say you would mourn my death but you saved me so that you would not have to suffer the grief of my passing. Okay I get it. But understand this. By saving me you tell yourself that you did the right thing and by doing so you saved _yourself_ much grief. But by also saving me you have _caused_ me to relive all of _my_ grief."

"You would save me everytime I try to kill myself? How awfully noble you truly think you are. Yet every time you save me and save _yourself_ grief you cause me to relive more and more of my _own_ grief. And let me ask you would my death cause you to kill yourself?"

There was only silence. Miki took this as uncertainty from Saito's part and soon continued.

"That is where our difference lies. You would mourn my death but my death would not cause you to extinguish your own life. However the griefs I bear are so insurmountable that the only thing I want it to put an end to it. Do you realize just how painful it is to bear the weight of your own regrets always questioning your decisions past, present and future? To know that you have screwed up so royally that there is no chance at redemption? And yet here you are thinking that by saving my life despite the contrary you are actually doing me a favor? How ignorant of you! How utterly selfish!"

"The only reason why you save my life is for _your _convenience! Don't try and delude yourself into thinking otherwise. You feel that you did something right, something noble but in the end all you did was _fuck _me, that's all you did. And don't deny it. Somewhere very deep inside you that's what you truly want to do with me. That's fine! I acknowledge that it is something that you can't help. And you know what? I'll oblige you! Once we get out of here I'll do anything you want and fulfill any sick fantasy that is probably going though your head right now. But once I have done you this favor you leave me the hell alone. If I chose to end my own life I don't want to see you try and save me because if you do God help me. Because in the end you are just a kid truly ignorant and naive of the world around you. You don't know me...you don't know my pain. So don't even pretend to justify your cruel actions."

Saito felt the strength suddenly sap from his legs as he plopped down on the chair next to Miki's bed. She had ripped him a new one that much was clear.

Everything she had said made him sound like the most heartless bastard there was in Japan. It was as if he was no better than a murderer or something.

The worst part of it all.

He was sure that she was completely right about him and that was what scared him the most.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well we now know what has happened to Miki. Maybe I have made her sound a bit harsh here but I truly feel that considering the circumstances she would not be entirely happy about her ordeal at the moment. Will she snap out of her funk? I have no clue. Just have to wait till next time I suppose. Anyway hook me up guys. Read and review let me know what you all think.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Dislcaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Finally have some free time but with all the visitations for relatives and stuff finding time to write has been trying lately. Thankfully all of that is behind me now and I can concentrate in updating in a somewhat timely fashion (hopefully). Shout out to all those who have stuck by so far really appreciate! Anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>The sight of the small apartment room had reminded Miki of her younger days when she gone to school to study medicine, especially in caring for older patients who could not care for themselves. It was not an easy time as Miki's father, Yoshida Kim, was not exactly the richest man who could afford to pave an easy road for education for his only child.<p>

Miki could only smile in dejected irony when she thought of those times. Where her biggest worries had consisted of making rent, jumping between her two part time jobs and still trying to squeeze time to study. She almost wanted to laugh loudly when she thought that those worries had literally kept her up those nights and was near pulling her hair out.

In hindsight those worries and stresses were absolutely nothing compared to the misery that she was going through now. How could one compare the stress of trying to ace questions on a relatively worthless piece of paper compare to the prospect that she may never see her children again; children in which she bore from her very own life blood?

How could the stress of trying to make rent in a run down apartment room compare to the dread of alienating the man she had given her heart to for over twenty years?

Indeed times have changed and priorities shift as one's view of the world was in a constant flux sometimes believing in one thing only to disregard it the next day. Miki felt her world suddenly turned upside down when she was banished from her home and had nearly felt that perhaps the prospect of breathing was not worth the emotional burden her heart was only barely maintaining to hold.

"I know it is not much but I will do my best to make sure you are comfortable." said Saito cheerfully hoping that perhaps he could get this beautiful woman to lighten up a bit.

He was disappointed as his only response was a small sigh.

With that said the young man soon did his best to try and clean up. He was not particularly sloppy, not unlike some of his other peers, but he was not a neat freak either. The various cans of soda that littered the floor warranted his attention and soon Saito was busy tasking himself in picking those up.

As he did he saw Miki take a step outside the small patio and just stare out into space.

He did not understand.

The doctor at the hospital had insisted that she contact her family but she adamantly refused. If anything she was desperate that they did not find out. In a way Saito could understand. It would be rather embarrassing for your family to find out that you had attempted to kill yourself.

However there was the question as to WHY the older woman had wanted to kill herself. From their previous discussion (which had really made Saito feel like a little kid) Miki was discreet in her words and did not reveal anything other than overwhelming pain and sorrow.

That much was evident but there had to be a reason as to why such a beautiful woman like her would feel like that. A reason that Saito resolved to find out even if it meant being lambasted once more by the woman who was now living with him.

* * *

><p>Miki herself seemed to be questioning herself as she stared out of the sinking sun in the horizon.<p>

_What now? This child is offering me refuge but how long can I expect to stay? Tadao will never forgive me not after what I have done. Does that man expect me to just forget about him and our children and just live all over again?_

_Damn it!_

Miki felt herself gripping the rails of the patio roughly as she felt her eyes beginning to sting with the ever familiar presence of impending tears.

_T-That bastard! Damn it Tadao I know I messed up! Yet you mock me. You give me the resources to rebuild my life and live but has it ever occurred to you that you and our children have been my life? How can you expect me to just get up and live without my precious babies? Without having to live the rest of my life with you._

_Is this what you really want Tadao? _

_Do you really want me to suffer like this? My sanity constantly teetering on the precipice of sanity ever shifting itself between terrafirma and the endless abyss? That every waking moment I am reminded of my overwhelming pain just by the fact that my heart continues to beat? This burden in living is far beyond my ability to carry Tadao! I need you! Every breath feels as if it too much for my body to bear! Where are you? Why are you not here with me Tadao! Can't you see that I'm dying? _

_Dying..._

_Are my sins so insurmountable that my life is of no concern to you? That you would see the one who brought our beautiful children to life waste away until she is no more but a faded memory only to be remembered as unfaithful and unworthy? Would you see the death of your wife to prove a point? Is that all I am to you now just an example to others who would dare test you?_

_How cruel..._

_I have given you everything Tadao. My hopes, my dreams, my body, our children, my love! I have given you everything I could give Tadao! Is my sin so magnanimous that you would forget that I have given you so much? Or is that not enough. That even after all I have given it is not enough to offset the mistake in which I took to earn your ire? And now you seek my blood...my dirty, tainted blood as currency for my own penitence? How sadistic! How fucking cruel!_

_How dare you pass judgement on me you self serving pious hypocrite! I am not the only one who made mistakes in our relationship! And it was not as if I was hiding it! I kept telling you over and over again! And you never acknowledged me! You felt that everything was going to be alright!_

_Well fuck you!_

_It is because of you that this everything has come to pass. Had you just listened to me we would not have been in this situation. We would have moved out of that accursed shrine and still have been a family right now! But no your love for money outweighed your concern for your own family!_

_It is not just about the amount of yen you earn that is important! How could not see that?_

_And after everything...after all of YOUR fuck ups I'm the one having to take the fall. And for what? Wanting to express my love to my daughters in a more intimate matter? That I too still have needs...the desire to have you hold me and making me feel loved but felt that that was beneath your duty as a husband? That I had resorted to my daughters? _

_And you know what Tadao?_

_I would do it again!_

_If it is something I have learned this past week is that the only ones who truly were there for me were my children...the product of a time when our love for each other was insurmountable. _

_I admit that I was in the wrong Tadao but I cannot and will not bear the burden of all this blame alone now...not any longer. You are in just as much shit as I am. _

_For what its worth I fucking hate you right now for what you have done to me. To not only deny me the love that I constantly sought out for you but also for separating me from the ones who still love me with all their little hearts and souls. _

_The worst part of all of this is that despite that hate I still love you. The thought of being away from you is still eating me alive. I am almost tempted to just jump off this apartment patio and splatter my brains all over the sidewalk. I'm sure that after that there will be more than enough blood for you to collect so that I be absolved of my sin._

_Its scary Tadao...to know that I am completely at your mercy. Did you know that? I am as much a part of you as I am to myself. That with just a smile and open arms I would forget all the shit you put me through and become as happy as the day you proposed to me. Did you know that? Only you can truly cure me Tadao._

_The only question is why haven't you?_

* * *

><p>The next day found Saito waking up to the smell of omelets. For a moment he wondered as to why there was such a delicious smell wafting about the room until he remembered who his new roommate and found, to his surprise and delight, the beautiful, violet haired woman making breakfast.<p>

"Good morning!" said Saito cheerfully as he made his way out of bed.

"Morning." replied Miki somewhat dully as she continued to concentrate on her task in making breakfast.

Saito was once again saddened that his attempts to get this woman to cheer up have not worked but he was going to try irregardless. He soon got his school clothes and made his way to the bath where he promptly took a quick shower. He was out in about ten minutes and saw that breakfast was already served on the small table before him.

He took a seat across from Miki, who had a small portion of eggs though she wasn't really eating them. No she had a vacant stare as she had a hand to her cheek the other hand playing with her food with the chopsticks.

Saito could not help but feel sorry for the older woman but did not speak. He felt that offering his comfort would only make things worse. Instead he took a bite out of the omelet on his plate and was instantly surprised by how fluffy and scrumptious it was. Before he knew it he wolfed down the eggs.

"Those have got to be the best omelets I have ever eaten! No joke. They may even be better than my own mother's!" said Saito excitedly.

"When do you have class?" asked Miki pointedly ignoring the compliment the young man had given her.

"Umm...in about thirty minutes." said Saito.

"What are you still doing here? Instead of trying to make small talk with me you should have already been out the door. Your studies are very important and no doubt your parents are breaking themselves backwards trying to get you through your schooling." snapped Miki.

Saito was a bit stunned at how harsh Miki was to him. She was scolding him like a teenager and understandably he got annoyed.

"Its really no big deal its just-"

"No it is a big deal. The world out there is cruel and harsh. Only the smartest and most hard working people will succeed. This complacent attitude of yours will get you nowhere. It is bad enough that you missed a crucial exam on my account. Do not dishonor your parents anymore with this unacceptable behavior. Get yourself cleaned up and get to class." replied Miki harshly.

Saito was shocked.

For a woman who had just almost committed suicide she was quite harsh though in a maternal way. He figured that she might have or had children because at this moment she sounded WAY too much like his own mother for his own liking.

"Okay okay! I'm going!" said Saito in a rush as he collected his materials and soon ran out the apartment room in a flash.

Finding herself alone Miki soon cleaned up the table and proceeded to continue with the apartment room around her.

The boy was not the messiest person she had to clean up after (that honor belonged to Matsuri) but he could have been a bit tidier.

For some reason she felt an odd comfort doing this. It reminded her of a time when she was younger and had to clean up after her own children. Though the work itself was unpleasant the memories it brought out were pleasing and before Miki knew it she was actually humming to herself a bit as she soon was beginning to go all out on the small apartment room.

After a good three hours of cleaning the apartment room looked spick and spam. It was probably as clean as it was the day it was built.

Having worked up a good sweat Miki felt better than she had all week. For once she was not feeling as miserable and depressed as before. In fact she felt so much better that she actually took it upon herself to get herself a good bath, get dressed and go shopping for groceries!

One would think that such a mundane task would not warrant any good feelings but to Miki it was a first step towards normalcy. She was on the brink before and she vowed that she would not harm or kill herself. The thought of putting her children through such an ordeal made her hate herself for even trying. How dare she take the easy way out at the expense of traumatizing her precious children?

No the fact of the matter was that despite the constant burden of her guilt weighing down on her meager shoulders she would grit her teeth and bear the load to the best of her ability. She refused to let these circumstances separate her from her children. She was resolved to do this with or without Tadao's forgiveness.

So lost was Miki in her own thoughts that she had made her way to the local supermarket in a quite a hurry and soon found herself consumed in trying to buy food for her and her current roommate. It was a start and a rather crappy one at that. To believe that she was going to have to rely on a snot nosed college kid for shelter until she got her bearings was rather embarrassing but better that than leave her to her own devices which would probably result in her own undoing.

As she was selecting various foodstuffs from the large supermarket Miki could not help but feel a bit guilty for ripping into Saito the a couple of days before when they were at the hospital. The fact of the matter was that she owned him her life. He was very kind and considerate in not only saving her life but making sure that she was well enough to make it on her own.

And while she may have felt justified for what she did back at the apartment now she felt nothing but utter shame at her own weakness. Her own love for her children was more than enough now to overcome any obstacle. This was a but a small token of appreciation that she would give him.

She soon got the food she wanted and proceeded to checkout. As she was waiting in line she could hear a couple of women talking to each other in line. From what Miki gathered they seemed to be roughly her own age though their age definitely showed. One of the women was rather plump with short, curly hair while the other was almost the complete opposite as she was almost deathly thin with purse lips and greying hair over her eyes. As it was they were talking about family circumstances as would most married women their age would talk about.

"My husband Shino can be so tiring these days. I mean is it so hard for him to put his plate into the sink? Really I feel like I am caring for another kid whenever he is at home."

"I completely understand! Men these days simply cannot take a hint. I mean would it really kill my husband to take the trash out every night? Its like I have to beg him to go and do it. I bend myself over backwards keeping house and taking care of the kids the least he could do it help out a bit."

"Men these days seem to have no sense. I almost feel like we are better off without our husbands sometimes."

"Agree with you girl."

The whole time Miki could not help but start to get angry over the conversation she happened to hear. Who the hell did these women think they were complaining about their husband for such mundane, worthless reasons? Did they not realize just how fortunate they were just by being able to spend an ample amount of time with the love of their life?

Her mind made up Miki soon moved forward and spoke her part.

"I for one do not agree. How can you two honestly bicker about your own husbands for such stupid reasons?" said Miki harshly.

Both women were shocked by Miki's intrusion but upon looking at the violet haired women and how young she looked they immediately felt a sense of authority and soon the fat woman spoke.

"And let me guess sweetheart you and your man JUST got engaged am I right? I bet you two can't even get your hands off each other and are probably screwing each other every opportunity you get."

The skinny lady, hearing her friend, decided to join in.

"Honey-moons are great and all little girl but that lovey-dovey feeling doesn't last forever. Talk to us about how we manage our own marriages once you manage to hold on to your man for twenty years. Then you can speak."

Miki was outraged at the fact that these two women had regarded her beneath them. Then again Miki had a tendency to forget that she really did not look like the forty four years of age that she truly was.

"How dare you! As a matter a fact I'm forty four years old and have four children!" snapped Miki.

The fat lady looked over at her skinny friend in disbelief and then nearly began to laugh to herself much to Miki's frustration.

"Oh boy this really takes the cake. Listen to me kid. I know you want to pretend you are grown up and everything but there is no way you are forty four. If you are then I'm the Prime Minister!" said the fat lady in condescension.

It was then that Miki got her small wallet out of her trouser pants and took her ID out and proceeded to nearly shove it in the fat woman's face. The fat woman went from amusement to near shock as she saw that what Miki said about her age was actually true.

"Normally I'm flattered when people tell me that I don't look my age but coming from you two I would consider it an insult. Now back to what I was saying. Oh yes. How dreadful it is when your husband can't take out the trash. How terrible that your husband doesn't have the decency to put his plate in the sink!"

The two other women were beginning to get nervous. Apparently they had said something to tick off this lovely yet very angry woman before them. The fat woman opened her mouth to speak but wasn't given the chance as Miki held a harsh palm before her and then continued.

"Let me tell you something about suffering. Suffering is seeing the love of your life constantly away from you. Suffering is seeing the love of your life never hold you in his arms. Suffering is the possibility in never seeing the love of your life every again! Let me ask you two something. Do your husbands still say they love you?"

Both the skinny and fat woman nodded their heads. In fact the skinny woman even ventured to speak.

"He tells me that I am his everything. We have no children and he works hard. Sometimes I don't see him for days but when he is at home he treats me like a queen. He spoils me rotten and insists that money is never a problem. He has no problem spending time with me even though he is as handsome as the day I met him and I look like an old woman." admitted the skinny woman.

The fat woman, hearing this, also spoke.

"My husband is not what people would call handsome. But between me and him we have two beautiful children one of whom is a senior in high school and valedictorian of her class. I could never imagine my life without him. And even though he is messy and doesn't like to pick up after himself at the end of the night, no matter how mean or angry I was at him, he never fails to hug me at night. To whisper in my ear that he is the luckiest man on Earth. I know I am not pretty. But when he tells me that I feel like the most beautiful woman in the world and I know that I am...to the man who matters most in my life."

Miki, though angry initially, could not help but smile as she heard these two women suddenly open up as to how wonderful their husbands really were. There was a tinge of jealousy of course but then again, when Miki thought about it, she too had times she had spent with Tadao that she knew she would cherish for the rest of her life.

"As you can see you both are very lucky that the men of your lives still love and care for you. I know how you feel about the small things but in the end that is all they are. Small and trivial. Look at the big picture and realize the fortune in which you have for the rest of your life. I can only wish that one day I can reclaim that as well." said Miki sadly.

The fat woman, who had initially seemed to dislike Miki, soon felt herself feeling sorry for the violet haired woman considering how sad and forlorn she sounded.

"How can your husband leave someone like you?" asked the fat woman.

"You have it all wrong. My husband, though partly to blame, isn't the problem. It was I who has messed up and lost sight as to how fortunate I really was. I am a stupid woman who could not accept my husband for who he was and was not patient enough to realize that my husband has, in fact, realized my suffering and was making changes for the better. But I did not wait and now I am alone. Do not make the same foolish mistake that I have made. Cherish your husband and your children because in the end they are all that you have to love in this world."

Both the fat woman and the skinny woman could literally feel the wave of pain and sorrow emanating from Miki and could not help but start tearing up at what she had said. The fat woman soon moved forward and placed a comforting hand on Miki's shoulder.

"My name is Sakana Toko. If you like I can give you my number and you can message me. Perhaps we can meet up for some tea in the future." invited the fat woman kindly.

The skinny woman also moved forward.

"Me too. From what you have said both me and my friend are indeed very fortunate and have been juvenile to complain about little things about our husbands that really do not even matter. Aya Kouji. Pleased to meet you." said the skinny woman with a curt bow.

Miki could not help but feel a sense of overwhelming gratitude. Here were two other women who she knew would be able to relate to her and her pain. People whom she knew she could speak to and understand where exactly she was coming from.

While it was not a cure it would help her on her path in getting back to normal. Only then would she have the courage to face her children and husband and the strength to withstand Tadao if he chose not to forgive her.

Something which she refused to think about at the moment.

"Pleased to meet you both Toko-san and Kouji-san. My name Miki...Miki Hiiragi."

* * *

><p>Saito returned to his apartment room and was in shock at how clean it was. There on the table was a crock-pot filled with veggies and beef. It was rather quiet though he heard the shower on in the bathroom. He assumed that it was Miki and soon started to help himself to his meal.<p>

Class was boring and worked sucked but he got over it as he helped himself to a good dinner. As he was eating he heard the door open from behind him and knew that his roomate had finished showering. He turned to say hello when he suddenly stopped short.

Miki was standing there only clad in her towel and at once Saito's face turned red with embarrassment and started to stammer.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look."

Miki smiled at his bashfulness and went behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Saito could feel his heart beating at a thousand miles an hour as he felt her moist skin of her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. She smelled of the lavender shampoo she had just used.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. In fact it is I who should be sorry. Here I am keeping up your time and independence. You saved my life and all I did was throw it back at your face. I am nothing but a burden to you even though it has only been one day."

"You haven't been-"

"Shhh. Let me finish. I am going to leave by tomorrow and search for a place of my own. My burdens and pains are my own. There is no reason that I should force them on you. I am a grown woman. Heck my eldest daughter is older than you. Yet despite everything my pains should not be so insurmountable that they are an excuse to kill myself. I have four children that I love and cherish and I dare not make them suffer due to my selfishness. I will admit that though I feel better the pain is still there constantly reminding me of my own sin drowning me in a sea of my own guilt. It was not long ago where I felt that I should do nothing but drown in that sea of misery. I hated you for not letting me reach salvation a place in where the pain would no longer touch me. But now I cannot help but feel overwhelmingly grateful. This pain will always stay but I refuse to let it kill me not with my own children alive. For that I owe you not only my life but the lives of my children as well. I'm willing to pay back that debt even if the only thing I can offer is myself."

Saito could not believe what he was hearing. Was this beautiful woman offering herself to him? This had to be dream!

Yet as much as Saito wanted to take advantage he knew that he couldn't. The sight of Miki's body covered in blood as he rescued her from certain death. He could not take advantage of her. Not for something like that. He saved her life because he wanted to not because he wanted a favor in the end.

Saito forced himself to turn at the woman before him and spoke.

"Every fiber in my being wants to claim you right now miss but I can't. My conscious would not allow me. Contrary to what you said to me at the hospital I did not save your life because I wanted a favor. I saved it because I could not let someone die before me. And as I said before I would do it again if I had to." replied Saito.

Miki could not help but smile softly as the young man said this.

_He really is a good man isn't he. He'll make a girl really lucky once he marries her._

"Let me ask you Saito-san. What are trying to study for anyway?" asked Miki.

Saito was still a bit nervous considering Miki's state of undress but it was not so bad that he was unable to speak. Getting over his flustered nerves he decided to enjoy her close proximity. This probably as close to a beautiful woman he would ever be in his life.

"I want to get into medicine. The thought of being able to save a life with these hands of mine...it is something that I feel is my calling." replied Saito.

"That explains how you saved my own life. You already had some knowledge concerning these things?" asked Miki now genuinely interested.

"Yes though I am no doctor. I'm hoping that if my grades are good enough I can make it to the nursing program. From there it is only a short two years before I'm ready to work and make a difference in other people's lives."

"You know you have already done that Saito-san? That even with your incomplete training you have already made a huge difference in my life?"

Saito could not help but blush at hearing those words. She spoke them so softly it was difficult to believe that this was the same, harsh woman that tore into him early in the morning. If anything she almost sounded...vulnerable. It took everything in his power to not just turn around and embrace her.

"I-It was nothing. I just could not stand seeing you die especially when I had the capability to at least postpone your death."

"On the contrary it is a big deal. What pains would my children have to suffer knowing that their mother had decided to take her own life? Or even my husband whom is at odds with me at the moment. I know that if my husband were to die I would probably die myself. Despite our current differences at the moment I love him with all my heart."

"I see..."

"Look Saito-san. What you are doing is a noble cause. I too once wanted to work in the medical field but had stopped when I married my husband since he would provide for me. But your biggest problem is that apathetic attitude of yours. I know just by looking at you that you are not on the best of terms with your parents but please reconsider. They are doing their best to make sure you succeed. I'll bet anything that they still see you as their pride and joy. Do not disappoint them." said Miki somewhat sternly toward the end.

This had left Saito a bit thoughtful. Though Miki looked young her insight into his domestic life showed that she truly was as old as she said she was. It was scary that she could read into him like that and make such accurate guesses just by his mannerisms alone. This did not deny what she said. Saito was not on the best of terms with his mother. He thought her far too harsh and over bearing but after speaking with Miki, a woman with children of her own, he gained valuable insight into the thoughts and feelings of his own mother as well. He could see why his own mother would treat him the way she did considering that Miki did the same to him earlier that day. He vowed that he was going to phone his mother as soon as this whole thing blew over and assure her that he was going to take his classes way more seriously now.

"Are there any girls that you like?" asked Miki in curiosity.

This change of subject caught Saito by surprise but in a way it was welcome. He never had a romantic life. In high school he was chubby and shy and did not attract the attention of his female peers. And while he did lose the weight when going to college (due to his constant walking and having to make his meager food rations last) he was still terribly shy and worse yet he was beginning to have less and less time for romance due to his school and job.

"W-Well there is one but she isn't for me." said Saito sadly.

"Why do you say that?" asked Miki.

"S-She is so pretty and I'm so...plain. She would never go for me not when there are plenty of beef cakes on campus that she can chose from." said Saito sadly.

Miki felt a twinge of pity for the kid. Apparently he had never had a relationship with a girl before. His mannerisms and shyness were sure indications of that.

"Let me ask you Saito-san. Would you consider me pretty?" asked Miki softly.

"No. You're beautiful. Way beyond anything I could ever hope to have." responded Saito glumly.

"Well then let me tell you a little secret. My husband is not a body builder. He is neither very muscular nor is he very handsome. By some standards people would even say he looks a bit worn out. I have had waiters refer to my husband as my 'father.' That is how much his age has shown contrary to my own. Yet I love him with all my heart. I would do anything for him. Never let your own looks dictate who you can or can't have. For if that girl spurns you because you look 'plain' then she was never yours to begin with. But take heart and ask her because in the end you'll never know if you don't try!" responded Miki happily.

Saito had never seen Miki with a smile on her face or in this good a mood for that matter. It made him happy to see her like this considering her ordeal not too long ago.

"Its just that I nobody has said yes to me before. I...I almost feel like giving up. That there is no girl or woman for me. That I'll live life on my own all alone." replied Saito sadly.

"Look Saito-san. You're a good man and will make someone a good husband when the time comes. That said you have to have faith in yourself. If there was something about my husband that I love is the fact that he is always so sure of himself. I feel so safe and secure with him because he always knows what to do and is confident in decisions. Even when he is wrong I still can't help but feel admiration for his convictions. That is what you need. Conviction and confidence. Women like to feel safe. Being wishy washy and apathetic as you are will do nothing for you. So be a man and tell that girl you like her! And if she doesn't say yes then screw her! Her loss! Find somebody else!" exclaimed Miki.

Saito could not help but feel gratitude for what Miki was telling him. He felt that he had learned more from her about life in these two days then being on his own the past couple of years.

"Thank you. I don't know what to-"

Saito never finished as Miki went forward and planted a soft kiss to his lips. The young man had never kissed another woman like this and this first time was absolutely mind blowing. The smell of shampoo, her moist skin, her breath, the softness of her lips. Even a bit of her own natural scent. Everything combined to make a cacophony of senses that seemed to almost overwhelm Saito. It was unreal experience that he knew he would carry for the rest of his life.

Miki soon pulled away and soon stood up with a smile.

"That is a kiss coming from an old woman you barely know. The kiss you will have with the woman that will share her life with you will be a million times more magnificent. And I am not lying. The bond of love between a man and woman destined to be together is beyond our comprehension. It is both wonderful and a painful at the same time. I know that when the time comes you will find that special someone."

Saito heard as the older woman made her way to the bathroom door behind him and closed the door. He knew that she was going to get dressed and be ready for bed.

She was going to be gone tomorrow and even though it had only been one day Saito could not help but feel sad that she was already leaving his life. It made him wonder as to whether the woman's husband even realized just how wonderful a woman he had by his side. Saito was sure that whatever Miki did to estrange her from her spouse it was nowhere near horrible enough to warrant this banishment. He knew that he would have forgiven her in an instant no matter what. She was too good and kind of a person to just be thrown away like that.

For a moment Saito found himself angry and perhaps envious of the husband of Miki. The young man knew that if ever met the man he would give him a piece of his own mind that was for sure.

That kiss...

Saito could not believe it happened and to be honest it could have gone further if he had wanted. While a small part of him regretted not going through with Miki's offer he could not help but feel that things ended for the best.

One could not blame Saito then that throughout the entirety of his musing his hand never left his lips as if still in astonishment and disbelief that an angel like that woman would kiss him.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: At times I feel like I'm not even writing a Lucky Star fic. I know that all these OC's are obscure and even Miki herself isn't a major character but this chapter was absolutely crucial. I needed closure regarding Miki and her circumstances before getting on with the rest of the Hiiragi family. Hopefully it wasn't too unrealistic. Anyway let me know what you all think and hook me up. I'll try to update as soon as I can.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lucky Star" nor do I profit from this franchise.

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long on updates but stuff happening here and there. A bit of writer's block also tends to not make things easier. In any case the Superbowl is tomorrow and my Ravens taking on the 49'ers! Woot! So yeah going to get this chapter out of the way so I have no guilty concious tomorrow. On with the show!

* * *

><p>Kagami's conversation with her father had made quite an impression and the young twin tailed woman had been debating her next course of action throughout her week of suspension. To be quite frank she was tired of all of this. Tired of the fights, the secrets, everything. She just wanted things to go back to normal even if it meant getting back on speaking terms with Matsuri.<p>

Throughout the entire week Kagami had done her best to remain scarce around her older sister and not without blame. Matsuri had done something nigh unforgivable to Kagami and the burden of this horrible experience still rested upon the twin tailed teenager.

She still wasn't sure whether she could ever truly be on friendly terms with Matsuri again but Kagami was done with having to tip toe around her own house. From their last interaction it seemed that Matsuri had wanted to mend their bridges but the thought of this only brought a snort from the young woman.

_Easy for her to want to forgive and forget when she wasn't the one having to put up with being groped. _

No Kagami was still angry at Matsuri and it would still be a long while before she could find it in herself to forgive her older sister but the fact of the matter was that Kagami no longer _hated_ Matsuri. She felt that at the very least she could get back on speaking terms with her.

Then there was the whole ordeal concerning Konata.

Kagami could not help but feel ashamed of her actions once she thought about them in hindsight. The bluenette had done nothing wrong and only said something haphazardly but Kagami had to go and lose her temper and ended up striking Konata. And for what reason? Konata was innocent in all this she knew nothing and here she was venting her frustrations on the small otaku.

As much as Konata annoyed the heck out of her Kagami could not deny that the otaku was a good friend perhaps even her best friend and Kagami went out of her way to nearly sunder that relationship all together.

Kagami felt an increasing amount of pressure and fear mounting.

_What if Matsuri decides to ballistic on me when I try and talk to her? Was she truly sorry or was she just putting up a an act for dad? I don't know! _

_And then Konata is probably at home right now feeling guilty about something that was never her fault to begin with. The same friend who had gone out of her way last week to cheer me up and what did I do to her in return?_

_I'm so lost! I don't know what to do! Why do I feel so afraid? _

Kagami shook her head. She was over thinking this. She did not need to act right away and worrying about it will only make things more stressful for herself. With that said Kagami soon made her way downstairs to perhaps watch TV and relax a bit. As she got downstairs she could hear the sound of cooking coming from the kitchen. The smell of cooking food made Kagami's stomach grumble and, in curiosity, Kagami made her way to the kitchen to find Inori working on dinner.

Kagami's presence drew a smile from Inori and Kagami blushed in surprise. She certainly did not expect this reaction considering that Inori typically was snappish at those who entered the kitchen unannounced.

"Kagami what brings you down here?" asked Inori kindly.

"I just happened to smell something cooking and was pretty hungry so I thought maybe I should check it out." said Kagami almost sheepishly.

"Well Tsukasa is not here at the moment. She still is at school unlike a certain _someone_." joked Inori.

"Hey! That's not funny you know!" snapped Kagami in annoyance.

"Oh Kagami lighten up will you." giggled Inori as she made her way forward and placed her hand on Kagami's head annoying the twin tailed girl.

"Inori I'm not a little dog you know." mumbled Kagami a bit embarrassed.

The plum haired woman could not help but be fascinated with Kagami. Sure they have had their rough patch the past week or so but Inori was more than willing to put things behind them.

"You know I can use a helping hand here." suggested Inori.

Kagami did not know whether to take Inori up on her offer or not. For one thing Kagami knew that she was not very good in the kitchen but on the other hand she was somewhat bored. Tsukasa was at school, her father was out in the shrine patching up a few things and Matsuri was currently was out of the house so Kagami really had no one else to interact with at the moment.

There were not many times that Kagami was ever alone with Inori but now was as good a time as any so Kagami simply shrugged her shoulders, rolled her sleeves up and was soon helping her older sister.

For a moment it was quiet between the two sisters as each worked on their respective tasks with Inori handling most of the cooking and Kagami with chopping of vegetables and gathering of ingredients. It wasn't an awkward silence however. Both seemed to be content that things were quiet nowadays considering how dramatic the week before had been.

Kagami in particular had always felt odd around Inori. At times it felt like she wasn't even an older sister but sort of like a young aunt or something. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Inori and their mother looked so close to each other in age.

Which suddenly brought up another point.

The young twin tailed girl looked over at her older sister, who seemed absorbed in her work, and could not believe that she had actually held a fetish for her own mother. It was a somewhat embarrassing topic even for Kagami to think about it.

_Then again not too long ago I had wanted to experiment with Tsukasa. Who am I to talk?_

Kagami's curiosity soon got the best of her and against her better judgement decided to move forward with her question.

"Inori I just wanted to know. How long have you felt these...urges for mom?" asked Kagami nervously a blush on her face.

Inori turned to regard her younger sister and could tell that Kagami was not asking the question out of anger or malice. She simply was curious. Inori shrugged her shoulders. There was no use trying to keep secrets now. The last time they did that their family nearly tore itself apart.

The mention of their mother had brought a frown on Inori's face despite herself. This sight had alarmed Kagami.

"I'm so sorry Inori I know that it was an embarrassing question you don't have to answer if you-"

Inori just held her hand up as she did her best to regain her composure. All this week she had done a good job not noticing the absence of their mother usually by studying herself ragged or doing house chores.

Kagami's question suddenly brought up the fact that Miki was gone and was a harsh reminder that it was mostly Inori's fault because of it.

"There is no need to worry Kagami I'm not mad at you or anything. To answer your question I simply don't know when or why only that it happened. Everyday that mom has been gone I have thought about my emotions regarding her, how wrong it was yet how I still could not help myself. To be honest I never expected mom to reciprocate the way she did." said Inori sadly.

This was news to Kagami as she opened her eyes wide in surprise.

_Wait a second! Mom actually consented to all this? Well I mean of course she did. Inori would never have forced herself on anyone...would she?_

"There is a good reason why I started to defend Matsuri when you and her started to get out of control. No, before you say anything I understand what she did to you. It was wrong and totally uncalled for. If you remember that first night I had begged her to stop but at the time I was in no position to stop her. But in hindsight her reasons were legitimate and in the end she was right. My infatuation with mom has led to our family nearly tearing itself by the seams. Had mom not left when she did I'm more than sure that none of us would be living here right now." said Inori bitterly.

Kagami mulled over the words said to her and tried to make them out the best she could. She knew that despite everything told last week there were things that both Matsuri and Inori were hiding from her. It made Kagami somewhat upset that they seemed to keep so many secrets that both she and Tsukasa had every right to know but right now Kagami did not want to antagonize anything.

"Inori I cannot pretend to understand what you are saying." replied Kagami in confusion.

"Look Kagami. There are things that Matsuri have kept hidden for a long time regarding not only regarding you and Tsukasa but of me as well. I'm going to be straight with you Kagami. I'm mostly responsible for the mess we are in right now and Matsuri's actions towards you are indirectly attributed to me as well."

"Take for instance my infatuation with mom. What if dad had realized that mom was having relations with me and Matsuri? What if he found out about you wanting to experiment with Tsukasa? We all would have been banished in his moment of anger. What went on in that shrine room when your friend, Konata, came into the house was something that I both am ashamed with but will cherish as well. Never did I feel so loved and so close to mom and Matsuri as well." said Inori.

The young twin tailed woman was gobsmacked when she heard this.

"You mean you, Matsuri and mom all did it in the shrine when Konata was over here? I mean, what the hell Inori! It's hard enough for me to even accept that you have these feelings for mom! But to actually do it when we had company!" said Kagami in exasperation.

"I cannot expect you to understand Kagami though I can see why you would be upset with me. Having a sexual infatuation over one of your parents isn't exactly normal. But after that night I had found out so much about Matsuri...secrets and insecurities in which she has harbored all her life. It made me realize why she did what she did. No I'm not justifying her actions but I became aware as to why she did them and was made to understand. That is where you come in Kagami. Really how well do you know Matsuri? Have you ever taken the time to truly be alone with her and talk without having to argue?" asked Inori seriously.

This was a very good question.

When Kagami thought about it she realized that she couldn't recall a memory in which she and Matsuri had ever sat down and talked alone with each other without it erupting into some sort of fight.

"But that's not my fault she always starts to argue with me and then I can't help but get angry." said Kagami defensively.

"Be that as it may it just proves how unstable your relationship is with your sister. Please I know what Matsuri did to you was horrible but talk to her. She isn't the evil woman you make her out to be." replied Inori sadly.

Kagami still could not get over the fact that Inori was still willing to defend Matsuri. It simply did not make sense to her. Wasn't SHE the victim? What excuse did Matsuri had to possibly do what she did? Her reasoning in their last fight was terrible and uncalled for.

Unexpectedly Kagami started to get angry.

"You're one to talk Inori! You constantly tell me that Matsuri is innocent here, and did not mean it there but how the hell do you expect me to forget what she did to me! She molested me! She practically _raped_ me! And you just stood there letting her. Worse you even joined in! I don't care how much you begged her to stop because obviously it wasn't enough! If Matsuri had been holding hostage because of your infatuation with mom then that should have been your own flipping problem! Why did I have to be dragged into this! Face it Inori you are no better than her! You uncaring, selfish, perverted-"

Kagami never got a chance to finish as Inori suddenly got very angry and immediately slammed her hand on the counter top startling and frightening Kagami. It was rare that Inori got this angry but it seemed that Kagami had been good at pushing Inori's buttons lately.

"Listen to yourself Kagami! I admit that I take blame for what had happened. If I had controlled myself better than I would never have fallen prey to Matsuri to begin with. Mom wouldn't have never needed to leave and you wouldn't have needed to put up with what happened to you. But let me tell you something Kagami. You are also partly at fault. I can turn the tables on you as well. If you had decided to mind your own _fucking_ business then maybe the idea of sisters doing it would have never entered your head and wouldn't have needed to seek Tsukasa out to experiment. That said Matsuri would have never suspected you and left you well alone!" spat Inori harshly.

At once surprise took over Kagami as she suddenly was struck like with a thunderbolt.

"W-Wait how did you know that I watched you guys?" asked Kagami weakly.

"Honestly Kagami its not that hard to put two and two together now that I look at this in hindsight. What else could have prompted you to ask Tsukasa to compromise herself if you had NOT watched us at least once?" replied Inori.

Kagami was silent as she heard this. Never did she think that Inori would find out that she did spy on them last week when this whole mess had started.

"Look Kagami I don't mean to make light of what had happened to you but once you understand all the circumstances you can see why you are also partly to blame for your sufferings." said Inori.

The twin tailed girl did not want to accept defeat and immediately turned her back on Inori with a huff and started to chop the carrots on the cutting board at a fast rate her anger and frustration clearly showing.

"Kagami I know you're upset but please slow down you are going to-"

Inori never got the chance to finish as Kagami suddenly yelped in pain. At once Kagami turned around and seemed to be near tears. Inori, who had been upset with Kagami earlier, now was beginning to soften at the sight of this.

"I-Inori..."

"Oh Kagami come here." said Inori with a gentle smile.

Without protest Kagami stepped forward and Inori soon got the cut finger and placed it inside her mouth making Kagami blush in slight embarrassment.

Kagami could feel just how warm and comforting her older sister's mouth had felt on her cut. The warmth had seemed to dull the stinging pain and Kagami could not help but feel slightly aroused by this seemingly innocent action.

"You know Kagami I cannot make decisions for you. You don't have to talk to Matsuri but if you truly want things to get back to normal you are going to have to do so. I promise she won't do anything to you. If anything she has been miserable because of what she has done. She regrets it and hates herself for it. She's not heartless Kagami. Please...just hear her out." said Inori as she still held Kagami's finger.

Kagami could only nod in agreement. Perhaps this would be for the best though she still was somewhat frightened at doing so.

"One more thing Kagami. If you ever feel like you are unsatisfied and are in need of some company don't think that only Tsukasa can help you fulfill those needs. I'm here for you and I'll be more than happy to service you. Just don't make a ruckus like you did the last time. Wouldn't want dad to know what we are up to now do we?" said Inori with a seductive smile as she kissed Kagami's cut finger.

Kagami swore she felt like she got a fever all of all sudden.

* * *

><p>Matsuri was having a very good day.<p>

She had just got home from class and was feeling like she was on cloud nine. In all her classes she had started to ace her assignments and tests. In fact she had gotten so good at her classes that she actually had other classmates coming to her for help and advice. The fact that she was genuinely needed and appreciated would almost make Matsuri cry. It was as if she was reborn sort to speak and she could not remember feeling so confident in her own academic abilities.

However it really put into perspective just how much Inori had done to sabotage her in the past. It was quite devious. Matsuri was this spiteful, lazy and hot tempered individual because of Inori meddling with her. It was cruel and Matsuri felt angry at Inori from time to time that she had cheated her because of it.

Matsuri sometimes would think what would have happened had Inori not sabotaged her assignments and turned their parents against her. Perhaps she would be at a prestigious college instead of this rinky dink prep school but Matsuri shoved it out of mind.

There was no use crying over spilled milk and Matsuri knew that antagonizing Inori about it would bring no good. Both had already suffered so much this past week and, to be honest, Inori had done more than enough to redeem herself. The fact that Inori was willing to go into exile with her had their father not been so forgiving was testament to the fact that Inori was truly sorry for what she did to Matsuri and was doing everything she could to amend.

Matsuri could accept that and was actually proud of Inori for standing against their father and coming out with all those secrets. It was a like a giant weight had come off of Matsuri's chest. She honestly never remembered having a spring to her step since...ever.

Still her relationship with Kagami went from bad to non-existent and that was the only source of sorrow for Matsuri. She really did not mean to hurt Kagami but at the time she felt totally justified in what she did. There was no other choice.

Even so Matsuri never tried to approach Kagami because in the end Matsuri knew she went too far. Kagami may never forgive her but Matsuri still hoped that Kagami would come to her so that they could talk. Maybe then she could try to make Kagami understand why she did what she did.

The moment she entered the house she saw that dinner was already prepared on the table. Her stomach growled as she had not eaten a thing since morning and immediately she made her way to the dining room.

It was then that Kagami had stepped out of the kitchen startling Matsuri a bit.

"I have been waiting for you Matsuri. Please take a seat we need to talk." said Kagami neutrally.

Matsuri raised an eyebrow at this but soon shrugged her shoulders. This was sooner than she expected but it had to happen. She was ready and she had hoped that perhaps things would get better after this conversation.

"I assume we are alone Kagami?" asked Matsuri seriously.

"Yes. Inori took Tsukasa out to shop for groceries just a couple of minutes ago. They won't be back for at least an hour and dad is still out on the shrine. From what Inori told me he said that he won't be back until it starts to get dark so we have plenty of time to talk alone Matsuri." replied Kagami coolly.

Matsuri knew that she had to tread carefully. For Kagami to want to be alone with her meant two things. They were either going to talk things through and try to repair their fractured relationship or Kagami was just going to outright murder her.

_Jeez if she does decide to do me in then I'm going to be pissed. For once life is beginning to look up for me. I really hope she just wants to talk._

"Okay I'm here Kagami. Let's talk." said Matsuri.

Kagami nodded her head in agreement as she sat opposite of her sister and stared hard into those amber eyes. Matsuri seemed a bit unnerved but she was never one to back down and stared hard into Kagami's blue eyes as well.

"How did this all start out? Why did you do force Inori and myself to do what we did? You really hurt me Matsuri but I want to give you the benefit of the doubt. That you were doing all of this for a reason. You had told me and Tsukasa some of it last week when we had that argument in front of dad. But I know that there is more to the story and I don't want you holding back. Tell me everything." said Kagami.

Matsuri knew that it was going to come down to this.

"You know Kagami that it is going to be a long story. This shit didn't only start last week. What happened was only the result of years upon years of repressed abuse, ignorance, and shit. Our family isn't as hunky dory as you may think."

"I figured as much."

"No you don't. What you have experienced is merely the tip of the iceberg. You were too young to realize exactly what was going on. But I'm going to tell you and I don't want you interrupting me. What I'm going to say is going to make you angry and you are probably not going to believe me but what I have to say is the truth. So get yourself comfortable." said Matsuri sternly.

Kagami only nodded in understanding. Finally after all this time she was going to know exactly what was going on behind the scenes. What secrets her parents and older sisters were keeping from her.

Matsuri took a deep breath. This was now or never. What she was about to say now could potentially restore or destroy their strained relationship. But she had no choice. They could no longer keep any secrets.

"Okay Kagami. First off let me start from the beginning. Recently dad had told me a few things about himself that needs to be addressed. It all starts before we were born. They were two people involved. They were Hiiragi Taka and Yameda Siyo..."

* * *

><p><em>Matsuri had been asked by her father to help out at the shrine to help clean the portrait room of unsightly stains. The auburn haired girl blushed as she knew what her father was alluding to since that night last week.<em>

_Normally Matsuri would be uncomfortable around her father alone but lately she had noticed that her father was not the stern, uptight man she had thought she knew. No she had seen recently that he was just a normal human, just like them, and he was prone to his own set of sorrows and insecurities. _

_However today she would begin to realize the depth of her father's pain and why he did what he did. _

_It started with the simple moping of the potrait room shrine. It was quiet between the two adults as they did their business but as the silence was broken as Matsuri soon heard her father speak._

_"I don't know if I ever told you this Matsuri but you are nearly the splitting image of my own mother." said Tadao sadly._

_This had shocked Matsuri when she heard this. _

_She knew that she had a grandmother on her father's side but that woman looked nothing like her. Perhaps her father was seeing things._

_"I don't know what you are talking about dad. If you are talking about that old windbag of a grandmother then maybe you need glasses dad. How can I possibly look like her?" asked Matsuri jokingly._

_It was then that Tadao nearly slapped himself. Of course his children didn't know. They knew of their current grandmother, the woman who Taka had remarried after separating from his previous wife. _

_Tadao was saddened that his children did not even know their true grandmother but then again he was partly to blame for that. He had never told them about Siyo Yameda and she had died so young and so long ago. _

_"I'm sorry Matsuri. This is something I have not told anyone. Not your mother nor your sisters. But I'm going to tell you as my way of trusting you Matsuri. I know that I have not been a good father to you but I hope that my telling you this secret can somewhat mend the wrong that I have to you Matsuri." said Tadao sorrowfully._

_Matsuri had forgiven her father long ago for what he had done to her. Sure he had punished her unjustly but most of it was because of Inori's doing. Still she realized that her father truly hated himself for what he did. He felt that had he been a better parent perhaps he would not have been so blind to Inori's manipulations. _

_"Dad I don't hate you for what you did. At the time you did what you thought was right and I understand that. We are not perfect. If it is any solace to you understand that by your rearing Inori is going to graduate from a very good college and is going to be out on her own soon while Kagami consistently places top grades in her class. Sure me and Tsukasa could be doing better but that is more of our own fault than yours." replied Matsuri soothingly._

_"Thank you Matsuri but I still cannot help but feel like I have failed to the point that I have driven the love of my life away. Even so please just listen to me. Take the moment to listen to what I say as a form of repentance." replied Tadao._

_Matsuri realized that she really did not know much about her own father. He never took the time to talk to them about his past before his marriage or anything. The fact that he was willing to now talk really got Matsuri's attention._

_"I'm all ears dad." said Matsuri seriously._

_"Okay the very first thing I need to start on Matsuri is the fact that your grandmother right now is not related to you by blood." _

_Already Matsuri widened her eyes in surprise as the mop she had been holding suddenly left her grasp and fell to the ground with a clang. This secret had already taken her off guard. _

_"You see Matsuri my father had two wives. Your grandmother right now is his second wife. You have three step aunts derived from them though you have never seen them. However my father's first wife, MY mother, was a woman by the name of Yameda Siyo. You have probably wondered where your amber eyes have come from especially when all your sisters share your mother's blue eyes."_

_Now that her father brought it up that was a good question. Matsuri knew that the last time she had seen the now known step grandmother, she had eyes that were as black as coal and so did grandfather Taka. Tadao had amber eyes and Matsuri herself had amber eyes but it seemed to have been an anomaly that she could never understand._

_However with this revelation there suddenly seemed to be a link and Matsuri was eagerly listening for more._

_"As you know our eyes come from my mother, Siyo, and her family all have eyes just like ours. Her marriage with my father was a sad one and she had soon abandoned me to live life on her own. Did you know that she never once looked for me even as I got older. I was only a child when she left but it was not until I was twenty when I finally met her. And that was because I chose to look for her not the other way around." _

_Matsuri could not help but feel angry when she heard this. How dare did this woman suddenly up and leave her only child and never have the courtesy to even look for him? What a bitch._

_"To be honest Matsuri I had resented my mother just as my father resented her. I could never understand why she would leave me to my father and never take the time to even find me. I soon found her and she told me though I would not understand the implications of her words until just last week when I had Miki leave our lives."_

_"She had told me that she was lonely and though I had accepted her reasoning I still did not understand. She regretted not trying to find me and I decided to not hate her for it. We had grown close but unfortunately she died only a short time after I finally found her. I could not help but feel a sense of abandonment and I was fortunate that I found Miki soon afterwards. Words cannot paint just how much I love your mother even now."_

_"Really Matsuri you are the splitting image of my now deceased mother. Sometimes I wonder if you are really Siyo Yameda reborn. Your looks and mannerisms are so similar I would not be surprised. I hope you are beginning to understand why I have resented myself for treating you the way I have."_

_"All the times I have unjustly punished you, abused you, put you through that hell. I wondered if I was doing it unconsciously to revenge myself against my own mother who apparently thought so little of me that she would just up and abandon me to fulfill her own desires. That she never loved me enough to even take the time to find me and that I had to find her on my own. Like I was not worth her time."_

_"I must sound like a real asshole Matsuri. You never deserved what had happened to you but perhaps you are realizing a small reason why I did what I did. Inori, though very smart and manipulating, was not wholly to blame. I admit that the sight of you infuriated me, drove me mad. It was like my own mother was taunting me and I wanted to make her suffer and feel abandoned like what she did to me. I know it was selfish and cruel of me to do so. You never deserved it Matsuri. I only hope that you can forgive this old man's foolishness." _

_Matsuri was completely shocked to be told. She watched as she saw her father hang his head in shame his hand grasping at the broom tightly almost as if to break it. _

_All her life she had never seen this side to her father until just recently when she and Inori had that fight with him. Even then that grief was caused mostly by their own doing. _

_No this sorrow wholly belonged to her father. It was his burden to carry and she knew that it probably ate him up alive throughout the majority of his life. Matsuri was sure that had it not been for Inori coming out of the closet then her father would have never have had the bravery to come forward with this shame of his. _

_Yes she felt a bit angry that her father had nearly abused her all their life because he was feeling sad that his mother never paid him any attention. Then again the fact that her father had that insecurity, that he was genuinely unloved, made her feel for him. That the strong, stern man that had been the rock of their family had this many faults and insecurities. It was a wonder that he held them together as long as he did._

_Matsuri soon moved forward and placed her hand on her father's cheek causing him to look her in the eyes. _

_"Dad I can never hate you for what you have done. Now I understand why you did what you did and it was a shame that you held in for a long time. Just like you have now accepted the fact that your daughters are willing to be intimate with each other and even with their mother completely overshadows the wrong you have done. I know that accepting that is difficult for you considering your morals. But if I am now free to love Inori, Kagami, Tsukasa or even mom in an intimate level because of your acceptance then who am I to deny you forgiveness and acceptance as well?" said Matsuri in perhaps her most tender and kind voice she had ever mustered. _

_Tadao could not believe just how mature Matsuri really was. To be fair he was sure that she was going to lose her temper, possibly hit him and then not speak to him for a week. _

_However that was the Matsuri that HE knew not the true Matsuri that he had now seen before him._

_It was then he realized that despite his shit parenting and misguided prejudice towards his second oldest he found that she was still such a mature and good girl. Sure she had stumbled here and there but didn't everybody? What right did he have to hound on her failures when instead he should be encouraging and supporting her?_

_"Matsuri thank you." said Tadao in utter relief as he suddenly felt a huge weight come off his chest. _

_Matsuri did not miss this. She knew that this burden had really affected her father but seeing just how relieved he looked. She knew exactly how he felt and she was happy that she had brought that about him._

_"You know Matsuri I think it kind of unfair that you and your sisters can enjoy each other and even force my own wife to consent. Why do I feel like I'm the only one left out?" joked Tadao as he hoped to lighten the mood._

_Matsuri grinned as she knew exactly how to react to that._

_"You know the night that me and Inori did it with mom your oldest daughter told me something REALLY interesting. She had told me that she had even considered bedding you due to how much you have worked and sacrificed for us. So you are not totally left out dad. Inori is willing to share with you and I'm sure mom won't mind. Quickest way to her bed is to let mom come back." grinned Matsuri._

_Tadao nearly stumbled backwards when he heard this. There was no way. Matsuri had to be joking with him._

_"Please Matsuri don't jest like that." said Tadao seriously._

_"I ain't kidding dad. She really did say that to me. Hell if you can get your head out of your ass and let mom come back she will vouch for me as well. She was there when Inori said that." replied Matsuri._

_This was certainly something Tadao did not know or expect. To be honest, deep down within himself, he could not deny that his eldest was a beautiful woman. She had always done everything in her power to make him proud and happy. She had captivated him since the day of her birth and now she had grown into a lovely young woman. He would never admit it to anyone and he was ashamed to even think of it but honestly if she were to ever offer herself he would not deny her. Hell if Izumi could only hear him. Perhaps he was not as self-righteous as he liked to believe. The thought that he could possibly relate to Izumi about anything period disturbed him much less the thought of being attracted to his eldest._

_Of course this fantasy would never come true. Inori knew better than to pursue her own father, right?_

_Wrong apparently if what Matsuri said was right._

_She was willing and Tadao could not help but lament his other secret._

_"I hate to burst both you or Inori's bubble but unfortunately I have ED." replied Tadao dully. _

_It was then that Matsuri felt like a light bulb went off on her head. _

_"Well that seems to explain alot." replied Matsuri._

_"What do you mean?" asked Tadao in confusion._

_"You do know that the biggest reason why mom did it with me and Inori was because she was unsatisfied. And here I was thinking you were just being a jerk to her dad. You were embarrassed were you? Of telling her. That's why you decided to bury yourself in your work so that you would always have that convenient, 'I'm tired' excuse. Really dad do you think so little of mom that she wouldn't understand?" asked Matsuri seriously this time._

_Tadao, once again, felt like stupid once Matsuri put it this way. He and Miki had been married for twenty years. Would the idea of him having ED tear them apart? _

_No it wouldn't have. He knew that if he had only told Miki they both would have gone through the necessary steps to help him through it. She would have understood and he would not have needed to drown himself in work just to feel worthy of her. He would have then sold the shrine long ago and they would have moved to a nice suburb where he could actually have a life instead of living at work and visiting his family on vacation. _

_"You know Matsuri you really don't hold any punches do you? The fact that I'm your father and you choose to be so blunt with me." said Tadao with a smile._

_"I know you enjoy talking to Inori dad and I'm sure she says alot of pretty things. But you do know that she never says what is truly on her mind because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings. That and she totally wants you. Me, I don't care. You're a man and if your feelings get hurt well tough luck. If you are a true man then you would learn from it and get over it, right?" replied Matsuri._

_Tadao could not complain about her logic. Perhaps he should speak to Matsuri more often. Her unbiased opinion could really help. He did like speaking to Inori, of course, but he often came out of her conversations feeling alot better but nowhere closer to figuring out his problems. Matsuri did knock him down a peg but he genuinely felt that he was now one step closer to figuring out his problems when speaking to her. At least that was his impression. _

_Suddenly Tadao felt Matsuri embrace him from behind as she placed her arms under his and held him by the chest. He felt kind of uncomfortable since he had never been so affectionate with Matsuri but soon calmed. She was really warm._

_"You know dad I'm glad that you trusted me to tell me all this. I promise I won't tell anyone unless you want me to."_

_"Matsuri the reason why I told you was so that one day you could tell your sisters. They have a right to know but I simply am not brave enough to tell them each alone. I would hope that you would do so for me one day."_

_"Of course. But you know what? I'm happy that in the end you have accepted us for who we are. Really dad. I truly am grateful. I only wish mom was here so that things could go back to normal."_

_"I wish she was here too Matsuri..."_

* * *

><p>"So that about raps it up." said Matsuri as she had told Kagami everything from her recollection minus some irrelevant material such as her father's ED or Inori's apparent interest in her own father as well.<p>

Kagami was very silent as she tried to absorb what was being told to her. While she was surprised about her father and his own insecurities she could not help but think that it still did not concern her.

"I understand where you are coming from Matsuri but what does dad's relationship with our grandmother have to do with me and you?" asked Kagami.

"Everything. What I have told you was only the beginning. When Inori was born dad had become fascinated with her. She grew up to garner his and mom's attention always doing her best to achieve the best grades possible. However she had grown possessive and did not want to share. When I started to make good grades as well she had gone out of her way to mess with my homework. I never suspected this and soon grew distraught that I had gotten low grades despite my hard work."

"Mom and dad would scold me and Inori would make fun of me often to the point where I would get angry enough to hit her or something. Dad would never take my side and often punish unjustly while Inori continued to heckle and make fun of me. In my anger it was then that I started to release my frustrations out on you Kagami to make myself feel better. I bet you had stopped getting really good grades lest I hurt you didn't you Kagami?" asked Matsuri solemnly.

Now that Kagami thought about it this was quite true. She remembered that she was afraid of scoring too high in any one subject because Matsuri would get mad and pull her hair or rip her tests up.

"I think you get it Kagami. Inori realized that she never had to physically get in your way Kagami because I was already doing so. All she had to do was spite me and I, in turn, would spite you. Tsuksa was lucky that she never got involved due to the fact that she never did well on her studies anyway. I realized that this was the point when our relationship started to sour Kagami."

"When you had grown older and bigger to no longer fear me you had tried your hand at blaming me for things that I never did. And guess what? Dad always took your word over mine just like Inori before you. I'm sure you know why you did it and I don't blame you for it. But I grew angry and resentful that you would hurt me just like Inori."

"Eventually Inori cooled and I grew close to her. She and I had started to mend our bridges. I can forgive and forget and soon Inori became my best friend so to speak. However you and I could not get over the wrongs we did to each other. But I did my best to avoid conflict with you. I never hated you but you did make things difficult."

"It was when I noticed that Inori started to notice mom that I grew worried. I knew that if dad found out he was sure to banish both Inori and mom from the house. This was when I started on Inori hoping that she would use me as an outlet for her needs and not take them out on mom. I had figured that if dad ever found out I would be the one to take the fall. It was not like he regarded my word highly anyway."

"What I didn't expect was you wanting to experiment with Tsukasa and I couldn't allow that. Yes I understand that Tsukasa knew what she was getting into and I was being nosy. But really did you two think that you could keep that shit secret for long? If I didn't bud in and dad found out about you two where would be at now?" asked Matsuri harshly.

Kagami could not help but grow angry as she heard this not so much because of what Matsuri did but because what Matsuri was saying did make sense. If their father had found out about she and Tsukasa experimenting with each other there was a good chance they would be at the Izumi residence trying to get their lives back together again. The thought of that really filled Kagami with dismay.

"What I'm saying Kagami is that I know what I did to you was wrong. But I wanted you to implicate on you just how serious the circumstances were. I WANTED you to eventually break and tell mom or dad because you were never in any threat to begin with. Really did you think dad would have believed me if I said you were having sex with Tsukasa?"

Again Kagami could not help but think just how stupid she had been the entire time. Had she just realized the fact that their father never heeded Matsuri's words like he did in the past then she could have easily called Matsuri's bluff at anytime without harm to her or Tsukasa.

"You see where I'm going with this? Eventually you or Inori were going to get so fed up that you would tattle on me and I would get thrown out. I was fine with that. At the time I felt I had nothing to lose anyway. This way the rest of you could go on with your lives just fine. I know you would have been happy Kagami."

"But as you can see it didn't work out. It turns out that mom was needier than I thought and responded too well to Inori's advances. Meanwhile the only thing I ended up doing to you was making you hate me to the point where you don't even want to talk to me. I had almost lost it in the end. Had mom not convinced dad that she was abusing us sexually he would have banished all of us in an instant including mom."

"This is why mom isn't here! Its because of stupid shit that both you and Inori had been doing that I was forced to take drastic action. Even then I nearly failed and mom had to bail all of us out. So yeah what I did to you was bad. Okay I'm sorry but let me tell you one thing. You are partly to blame for the shit we are in. You are partly to blame for what has happened to you. Most of all you are partly to blame why mom isn't here with us right now!" finished Matsuri harshly in the end.

If Kagami felt like crap before now she was almost trembling as she felt the tears beginning to water.

She had not known that all of this had been occurring around her. She had been so wrapped up in her own misery that she did not even take the time to see that there were others around her hurting just as bad.

What hurt her the most was the fact that their mother was gone due to a misunderstanding because she chose to want to get intimate with Tsukasa. Perhaps had she just minded her own business then perhaps they wouldn't have been in this predicament.

_I was really stupid wasn't I? Of course mom or dad were going to find out about me and Tsukasa anyway. As much as I hate to say it maybe Matsuri is right. Shit I hate to think that she is but I can't think of any other way. _

"This is a whole lot for me to take in. Its going to be sometime before I know what to say. But I can say this much. I think I can start talking to you without going insane. What you have said makes sense and has brought to light my own ignorance and stupidity. For that I will thank you for going out of your way for us. I'm sure if you had only tried to warn us verbally we would have never taken you seriously so I can understand your extreme actions. Even so I'm slow to forgive. But I'm no longer resentful or angry at you Matsuri. Just give me time. That's all I ask." replied Kagami quietly.

"Of course. I did not expect either complete understanding or forgiveness. I just wanted you to hear my side of the story before you started jumping to conclusions about me. If you ever want confirmation about what I said talk to Inori. She will vouch for me. Anyway I'm starving. I'm going to start eating!" said Matsuri as she soon started to get at her dinner.

Meanwhile Kagami soon excused herself and started to make her way upstairs. Today had been very eventful and she was made aware of so much she honestly did not think she could put it all together today.

But for the first time in a long while she no longer felt so angry and resentful.

Perhaps in the end things would soon go back to normal.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: As I said I haven't updated in a while but hopefully this dosey (did I spell that right lol?) of a chapter will make up for it. Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers! I really appreciate!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Has it already been a month since I last updated? To all my faithful readers I'm sorry that I have been slow on the updates. I can go ahead and type down a chapter as to why I haven't updated but that would be a waste of your and my time so instead I'll make sure to put up a quality chapter this time. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kagami felt her body break out into goosebumps as she stared down the door of the Izumi household. She had not been looking forward to this confrontation but with some encouragement from both Miyuki and Tsukasa she had finally gathered her courage and decided to do the right thing.<p>

She was going to speak to Konata and make amends.

Her nerve almost failed her as she held her arm out to knock on the door but she steeled herself and soon began to knock.

She was greeted by the Soujiro who opened the door and gave her a small smile.

"It must be my lucky day. What brings such a pretty little high schooler like you over to my humble abode?"

Kagami felt her cheeks flush at the compliment and had to remind herself that this man was Konata's father and had less than a desirable reputation.

"K-Konata. I came to see Konata." replied Kagami meekly.

Soujiro's eyes suddenly danced with delight at the mention of his daughter's name. His smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"You're here to see Konata? Are you _sure_ that is all you want to do? Just see her? Did you want me to leave the house to give you a bit of, ahem, private time?" asked Soujiro in a gleefully mischievous voice.

Having hung around Konata for so long it was not surprising that Kagami caught onto Soujiro's lewd insinuation. She knew that, like Konata, she could not give him any hope and soon solidified her face.

"I'm here to talk to her like _normal_ people." replied Kagami somewhat rudely.

"Ouch touchy." replied Soujiro with a sudden frown.

At once Kagami realized just how rude she was and at once was bowing up and down furiously.

"I'm so sorry sir I was just not thinking and-"

"Don't worry about it. I have heard far worse than what you told me so its no biggie. But really you are your father's daughter. I swear both you and he need to lighten up a little." smiled Soujiro.

Kagami's face flushed red with embarrassment and it seemed that perhaps she should come at another time when suddenly her savior appeared.

"Dad I thought I told you to stop freaking my friends out like that. Seriously you're forty and still act like a little boy." said Konata in a strangely reprimanding voice that served to surprise Kagami a bit.

Soujiro eyes started to water and at once he placed an arm to his eyes and started to bawl though his acting was terrible.

"How could you Konata! I'm your father and you think so little of me? I was just merely trying to lighten the tension and make Kagami feel relaxed. My intentions were pure, I promise!" replied Soujiro.

"The only thing that happens when you try to make people _relax_ is getting you locked up dad. Now please go away. Kagami is here to talk to _me_, not YOU." said Konata sternly as she put her foot down.

"Okay, okay I know when I'm beaten! Sheesh Konata no need to chew me out that hard." replied Soujiro with a slight frown.

"As if dad. I bet you will be gone all of five minutes before you come bothering us again." said Konata with a grin.

"Egad! You caught on to me! You win this time Konata but I will reap my reward. My persistence has not failed me yet!" laughed Soujiro obnoxiously as he turned and made his way down the hallway and into his room.

Kagami was in utter disbelief over the interaction she had just witnessed. She could _never_ act like that to her own father. If she even tried she knew that she would get grounded, at least, or belted.

This informal way of interacting between father and daughter was alien to Kagami and she was suddenly wondering if there were other aspects of Konata's life that she did not know only because she chose to not understand.

"That was quite...interesting. But are you sure it's okay to talk to your dad like that Konata?" asked Kagami.

"Don't sweat it. It may sound harsh at times but we really are just joking around. Believe me, Yutaka is still trying to get used to it and that is because she has lived with us for nearly a year already. Anyway what brings you here?" replied Konata curiously.

In that instance Kagami was suddenly reminded as to why she was here at the Izumi residence to begin with and at once started to tremble a bit.

_Damn it Kagami pull it together. You already did the hard part and talked to Matsuri already. It's just Konata. I'm sure she might even play it off like a joke._

_Yeah! That's it. Knowing her we might be laughing about it once this whole thing blows over._

Unfortunately for Kagami she did not realize just how wrong she was but her train of thought, despite how flawed it was, served its purpose and calmed Kagami down. With a deep breath she soon spoke.

"Konata I need to talk to you about something important." said Kagami seriously.

"I'm assuming that you're not confessing to me right?" replied Konata playfully.

"You assume right. So don't even go there shorty." retorted Kagami with a slight grin happy that they were going through their friendly banter.

Still Konata knew that what Kagami had to so say was serious and at once ceased her joking. With a slight nod Konata guided Kagami over to her room upstairs. Once they were inside the sanctuary of her room Konata made sure to lock the door. She knew that her father would not step in here without knocking first but still better to be safe than sorry.

"So tell me Kagamin what's up?" asked Konata.

Kagami knew that she had to chose her words carefully. While she was confident that things were going to turn out alright she still wanted to be careful. Finding what she wanted to say she soon spoke.

"Look Konata. About last week. First off I want to say I'm sorry. I did not mean to hit you like that nor did I mean to say those ugly things about you in front of everyone. It's just that I have been going through some...difficulties and what you said was terribly insensitive. You did not know better yet I found you convenient to vent my frustrations on. Really I'm sorry. I was being a bitch and I know it. You don't have to forgive me but I wanted to tell you at least that I'm sorry." said Kagami solemnly.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two girls something that Kagami could not bear. At once she looked up and saw that Konata had an impassive look to her face. However in those green eyes Kagami could tell that the otaku was scrutinizing her.

"It's difficult for those who have spent their entire lives looking from the outside in to understand what the people around them are trying to say. Constantly being shunned for one reason or another even though you cannot help being yourself. I have watched alot of kids try to change themselves, to be something that they were not."

"Their efforts were not in vain. They found people who eventually accepted them and soon began to mingle within the social circle of their school. The way I see it Kagamin is this. In school you are expected to cater to the expectations of others. You have to behave a certain way, dress a certain way and look a certain way. There is an unwritten list of criteria that has been in existence since forever that states what it takes to make it within the social circle in school."

"And these kids Kagamin I swear. They were what you would call 'losers', 'geeks', or 'weirdos'. For whatever reason the society in school states that these people would be outcasts because their habits contradicted the rules of society. The way they lived their life, the way they were _happy_, it was unacceptable. In desperation you see kids from the social circle begin to pick on those outside it."

"They would bully and harass them. From this three things happen. Either the tormented succumbs to the pressure of society and changes to become one of _them_, or they decide not to change and continue living they way they want and doing things that makes them _happy_ regardless of what society tells them."

"What happens to the other kids Konata?" asked Kagami as she was unexpectantly drawn into this story.

Konata gave a solemn smile as she looked over at Kagami.

"The third option is that they take their own life away to escape the pressures of society."

Kagami's eyes widened in abject horror as she heard this. She didn't know why Konata was telling her this but she knew one thing. She was quite disturbed by this turn of events.

"School is but a training ground for the real world Kagamin. It is there that you either be assimilated into society or choose to live life on your own terms. Those who cannot handle the pressure die. In some respects it is a form of _natural selection_ in which our very schools serve as a filter."

"I have always wondered why those in the social elite in school have to take it upon themselves to torment the ones outside the circle. You would think it would be beneath them but you would be surprised how some of the most prestigious, most _wonderful_ students can be the cruelest devils there are."

"I wondered that question for myself for the longest time. Having been outside the social circle for so long it was no surprise that I had no friends. No...I'm lying. I _had_ a friend back in middle school. We both were what were pegged as 'weirdos' and of course were subject to all forms of harassment and bullying. He was into trading card games and myths and fairy tales while I was your run of the mill otaku. We had a good friendship. We were both happy."

"But his happiness was not enough to outweigh the torment he suffered at the hands above him. Did you know that the school _president_ actually had a secret side club of students totally dedicated to his cause? They would harass and bully under _his_ name and make sure that the other students of that school were pegged to do his bidding? You would think that the teachers would do something about this but they were either too stupid to realize what was going on (which is ironic because you would think our educators would be smart people) or they intentionally _let_ this happen because it was expected of someone within society's elite."

"Either way it didn't matter. My friend was pushed to his limits. Constantly harassed. His cards always stolen and taken from him. Habitually embarrassed in front of everyone. I did everything I could. To remind him that I was his friend and was there for him. Apparently it was not enough. He was driven to the breaking point and soon jumped in front of a speeding subway train. They _still_ haven't found all his parts yet from what I'm told."

"Which brings me back to my one question. Why do these elites in society do this? Is it because they can? Sure that could be the answer but in my opinion it is much easier than that. The people who conform to society and become elites within said society are _unhappy._ They are _forced_ to live a lie so that they can continue holding the power they possess. Those outside the social circle, those who _chose_ to remain outside, live their lives happily doing what they want to do. They do not need to live a lie, or pretend to adopt a belief to get others to like them. They live life according to their own rules. This sort of freedom, this emotional freedom, serves to infuriate the elites of society."

"It confounds them and yet the answer is so clear. That the undesired live the way they do because they chose to be _happy_, not _powerful._ And the elite, who desire everything, cannot be happy because their very power depends on the foundation of lies they have built all their lives. To truly be happy they would have to sacrifice their power first. Those within society are quick to point the finger at a person like me because I don't follow the _rules._"

"With that said I am blessed to have friends who can truly accept me for who I am. I can live life on my own terms and do things that make me happy and _still_ have friends that are there to support me. The question is Kagamin are you one them? Am I your friend because I just serve to pique your interest or am I really someone close to you?"

"Are you truly willing to accept me for who I am? Or will still force me to join the circle of society even when I have made it clear that I have no interest in it. How far will you go? Will you hit me again? Because when it comes down to it Kagami the reason why you hit me is not because of what I said but because of what I represent. You unconsciously used whatever trauma you have suffered as justification for your actions because you do not know why you are so unhappy despite living within society's norm while I am content and happy in a life outside the circle."

"You, like all those in society, wish to be in a position of power. It is unconscious, it is a inherent way for us to survive in the modern world. And like those in power you do not like to be reminded of your own shortcomings and also like those in power, like kings and emperors, you want willing subjects that follow your every whim. Think about it Kagami. Just who are you the closest to at the moment and how does this apply to what we are talking about now?"

It wasn't often that Kagami had to really think deeply about matters like this. When she sat down and really though about it she found that believed herself to be oblivious to blunders. Any sort of misfortune that would happen to come upon her would be instantly blamed on a third party. Of course it was never Kagami's fault. She was too level headed and smart to make silly mistakes.

Contrary to Kagami's own beliefs she was still human and made mistakes just as much as every other person. Her biggest one had resulted in her being barred from the school grounds for a week and, more importantly, straining her relationship with Konata to its limits which was the result of their current conversation at the moment.

It was strange now that Kagami thought about it.

There was a disturbing correlation between what kind of friends Kagami had and those whom she considered to be undesirable. Miyuki, for example, was intelligent, reasonable but also pliant. With enough push she could be guided to do something despite her better judgement. Miyuki was also a natural diplomat and always tried to compromise any issues that arose within their circle of friends. Kagami, subconsciously, enjoyed being in Miyuki's company because she would always say what Kagami wanted to hear. Their friendship had grown closer considering Miyuki's revelation and the twin tailed girl could not help but think that she would not have been able to make up with Matsuri had Miyuki not been able to relate to her.

Speaking of Matsuri there was a fundamental reason as to why Kagami had a difficult time getting along with her. Matsuri was hot-tempered and as coarse as sandpaper. She was not afraid of speaking her mind and was willing to expound on her opinions not caring whether she offended someone or not.

This type of behavior ran contrary to Kagami's innate belief that she was habitually in the right and for that Kagami developed a sort of unconscious dislike towards Matsuri. It was Matsuri who would constantly question Kagami's motives and it was Matsuri who also was willing to acknowledge the fact that Kagami COULD be at fault.

Likewise consider her relationship with Tsukasa, the younger twin who either agreed with everything Kagami said or, like Miyuki, could be persuaded to change her mind if her thoughts contradicted Kagami's. Without even knowing it Kagami had the very definition of a 'yes man' in her little sister and had grown to thrive on it.

Kagami clenched her fist as she thought about this.

Was that the whole reason why she had such a close bond with Tsukasa? Was it because Tsukasa was willing to agree to anything Kagami wanted and not because they genuinely loved each other? Did Kagami seek Tsukasa out only because she was someone she KNEW would tell her exactly what she wanted to hear? That, at the very core, their relationship was nothing more than some master controlling her subordinate?

_No! That can't be right. I have a close relationship with Tsukasa because I love her...don't I?_

It was a very good question. Unfortunately the answers were not so kind to Kagami as she continued to ponder this under Konata's scrutiny.

Kagami started to think back and her memory came to the time when Tsukasa stated that she was willing to compromise herself for Kagami's sake. Even when Tsukasa stated that she was _not_ a lesbian nor was interested in other girls in that way she would still degrade herself just to make her older sister happy.

Such devotion could have been looked at as heartwarming but to Kagami could not help but draw parallels to a slave and a mistress.

To make things worse Kagami realized that the reason why she seemed to be innately annoyed with Konata was the fact that the otaku never really conformed to Kagami's wishes. She did not always agree with what Kagami said, did not always do what Kagami told her and did not follow the society norms as well.

Despite their very close friendship Kagami still felt a shimmer of annoyance each and every time she met with the otaku in the mornings. She did not know why. It was as if the sight of the girl enticed Kagami to want to chew her out for whatever reason.

This sudden revelation nearly seemed to knock Kagami out of her wits.

_Konata cannot be right about any of this can she? There is no way. But no matter how much I think about it what she is saying makes a ton of sense._

_My relationship to Tsukasa. She is totally and utterly devoted to me. Do I love her because of her actions or because of the real her? How do I know that she isn't putting on a mask like Konata is saying just to make me happy? In that case does that mean that Tsukasa is really unhappy with her life then? _

_Then there is Matsuri. Always brash, always willing to say whatever she wants to say. The black sheep of our family...supposedly. I have always disliked her and it is not until now that I'm beginning to come around. Then again did I only come around because I was willing to indulge in an act that I secretly wanted to engage on but knew I couldn't without being looked down upon? That I was genuinely happy that Tsukasa was willing to go that far so that I could be happy and do something outside of the norm? Something that would make me truly happy?_

_I can blame THAT incident for the cause of most of my dislike for Matsuri but then again we still didn't get along too well before then. Is what Konata saying really true? That I secretly dislike both Matsuri and her only because they live life contrary to the way I think they should live it?_

_If that is the case then why bother even doing well in the first place in school? If I'm going to be miserable then why not just throw my hands up and give up, right?_

"What do you want me to do about it then Konata?" asked Kagami dejectedly.

"Whoa I should be flattered. Kagami asking poor old me for advice for once?" replied Konata playfully.

"Shut it I was being serious Konata." replied Kagami.

"If you truly want my advice Kagami then it is this. Do something that you want to do. Something that will make you _happy_. Not your parents or teachers happy. You. Live life by your own rules. Live to no one's expectations. They are not living your life, you are. When you say you want to be a buisness woman as your career Kagami do it for YOU, not because you are trying to impress people. Not only that but you also need to lighten up. You cannot be expected to be right all the time. Just be sure that when you do make a mistake you acknowledge it and not just try to pin the blame on someone else. It's easy to do that. But it takes guts to say that you're wrong."

It was at that moment that Kagami realized what Konata was saying. It was not really hard now that she thought about it. Just live the way she wanted. Not the way her parents or sisters wanted. The way SHE was happy with. That was what mattered.

Not only that but Kagami realized that what Konata said was true as well. Even her own father had stated this one time. The mark of a mature individual was someone who was able to acknowledge and take responsibility for their own mistakes and then fix them and learn so that the next time there would be no mistake.

Kagami knew that changing that aspect of her behavior would be difficult but she would try. If it was one thing Kagami prided herself on was being able to learn anything given the time. She knew that she could learn to take more responsibility so that she herself could emerge as a better individual.

As for living life the way she wanted. Of course this was easy to say and difficult to practice. There were those who would hound you for living this way. That they would insist that you were wrong and you would be better to join the herd of sheep within the circle of society.

"I have always thought of Tsukasa as my best friend Konata. I hate to think that I only think of her like that only because she does what I tell her to do. I think that our bond is much deeper than that Konata." said Kagami.

"Is it? Are you sure?" asked Konata questioningly.

"Before I answer that Konata I am going to tell you something very serious and very secret. It is my way of apologizing to you, truly because I know you will salivate over it, but I swear you let a whisper of this out of your mouth to anyone else and I will end you Konata. You hear me?" said Kagami seriously.

Konata always enjoyed pushing Kagami's buttons and seeing how she would react. However Konata knew that Kagami was being very serious at this moment and it was not the time to be joking around or saying something stupid.

"As proof of my friendship to you Konata I will divulge in a secret. The fact of the matter is that me, and rest of my family for that matter, have been living outside the social circle for some time now." said Kagami.

At once Konata's eyes widened in complete surprise. She was not expecting this.

"The fact of the matter is that I'm quite sure I'm bi-curious and have been wanting to experiment with Tsukasa for sometime. She has told me that she was willing to help me. And you know what? The thought of being intimate with Tsukasa, the one person who has been by my side no matter what, fills me with anticipation and joy. Almost as if it is the last piece of the puzzle needed to cement our relationship as something special. I want to do it but have always been afraid of what others would think."

For a moment Kagami was sure that Konata was going to say something stupid or reference this to some h-game or something. Surprisingly Konata's answer was quite different.

"Do these 'other' people understand your bond with Tsukasa?"

"No."

"Then they have no right to even try and tell you both how to live. It is like a farmer trying to tell a surgeon how to do his job. It's simply not possible. Naturally the surgeon would just ignore the farmer because the farmer has no idea what he is talking about. Likewise I suggest you do the same and be deaf to those who attempt to tell you what you are doing is right or wrong because in the end THEY...DON'T...UNDER...STAND."

Kagami could not help but almost find herself near tears. The fact that she had held these desires for Tsukasa had been gnawing at her for some time. She still could not bring herself to bring up this subject to either Matsuri or Inori despite the fact that they would not have any problem with it.

But Kagami felt like she needed to tell Konata for some reason. And after their conversation Kagami felt that it was the right decision.

"T-Thank you Konata. You really don't know how much this means to me."

"Aww cute little Kagamin showing me her dere-dere side again. If you TRULY want me to forgive you for hitting me Kagamin you can send me pictures of all the good stuff when you and Tsukasa are done. I'm more than sure that-"

"Not on your life shorty!"

With that bit of friendly banter in the end both girls started to laugh. It was reminiscent of another time when each day was filled with banter like this and that they could laugh and enjoy each other's company.

Their friendship had been strained but Kagami could not help but think that after today she had managed to get Konata back and repair their friendship.

No repair would not be the right word.

Through this ordeal Kagami was now sure that their friendship had actually _improved_ from what is was before.

This time Kagami was not going to let go no matter what.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: There you have it. This chapter focusing exclusively on Kagami and Konata patching their friendship up. I know a couple wanted that Kagami and Tsukasa lemon. It is coming. This chapter kind of preludes to it.<p>

Anyway hit me and let me know what you all think. Hopefully you all enjoyed it as much as I have written this chapter. Thank you and have a good night,


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: The end of this story is coming into sight. I'm planning to update fast and furious so that I can finish it. There are a couple of other projects that want to get started on. Hopefully the next few entries don't look rushed. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

><p>Izayoi was not very happy. She had received a call from Dean Mishima stating that he was not going to interfere with Inori's academic record. She had given him a piece of her mind and slammed her cell phone shut.<p>

Inside her plush apartment Izayoi took a sip from an open bottle of wine. Ever since that day when Tadao had defied her she had found herself losing more and more power. She had lost her job and now all her contacts no longer respected her now that she was no longer in a position of power.

It made her boil with anger and fury. She had once been at the top of the world. People would shudder just being within her presence and with good reason. She was very good at digging through dirty laundry. Izayoi learned very early that the best way to get someone to do what you wanted them to do was to have leverage.

Sometimes her victims would not have enough material for her to gain leverage with and with that she had to create her own opportunities.

She was loathed and hated for her methods but Izayoi always looked at it as a way of survival. Izayoi never forced those silly men into bed with her. They had every chance to deny her and walk away. Men would be men, however, and they could never keep the snake in the cage even when they knew that going forward would endanger their marriage.

That was perhaps why many people hated her. Because she could always throw that back to their faces. They made a _choice_ and now they had to suffer the consequences of their decisions. Nothing ever came free in the world. For the privilege of getting into bed with the delectable Izayoi you were privy to be under her control from then on forth. Such was the price tag and Izayoi was not afraid of letting go of her dignity if it meant more power in the end.

Tadao had been an enigma from day one.

Countless attempts to seduce him had ended in utter failure though she was persistent to the end. At one point she even had leverage over him in the fact that she was promoted over him. She got drunk with power and had she just kept her big mouth shut she would have had Tadao slaving away under her.

Izayoi did not understand that each human being had a breaking point and Tadao was already near his breaking point due to his strained marriage. Of course Izayoi did not know this and her constant attempts to provoke Tadao horribly backfired on her. Sure the man lost his job. That was the price he had to pay to escape her.

The repercussions would be felt far and wide as the rest of the men in employment would soon question whether the price of their peace and diginity was worth the price of their job and livelihood.

Now she had wanted to exact her revenge on him. By forcing him to pay a price that he did not expect. Izayoi was playing dirty and was going to hit him where it hurt the most.

His children.

However even in that venture she failed. Had she still retained her position at her job then perhaps Mishima would have complied. She had contacts there that could have made the Dean's life a living hell even if he had chosen to resign. It would have been simple and Izayoi would have made sure Mishima would never have work again.

Without access to that power the only thing Izayoi could hope was that Mishima was too cowardly to come clean to his wife. Which, unfortunately, proved to be erroneous as the man had simply stated that he was going to come to terms with his bad decisions and thanked her for her concern but he was now capable of handling his own affairs.

A vibration was felt near Izayoi's leg as she reached into her pocket and withdrew her phone. She saw an unfamiliar number and was hesitant to answer. Something about this phone call seemed to fill her with dread.

"Izanami speaking."

"Izayoi is that you?"

Izayoi nearly dropped her phone as she heard the voice on the other line. It was her eldest sister; someone she hadn't spoken to for nearly ten years.

"How did you get my number?" demanded Izayoi.

"That doesn't matter. You need to know something very important."

Izayoi could not help but think that her oldest sister was trying to sound brave but came out sounding more frightened than anything.

"Look would you cut the crap already sis? You sound like you saw someone die."

"..."

The silence disturbed Izayoi before the sound of soft sobbing could be heard.

"I-It's mother. S-She has passed away."

* * *

><p>It was never a secret that Tadao disliked his step mother. The fact that that woman could even fill the same role as "mother" to him sickened him. To this day he never understood what possessed his father to marry that woman.<p>

The funeral had been rather short and there was only a small gathering of family members and acquaintances that had attended. The girls, for their part, were rather indifferent to this whole set of circumstances with the exception of Tsukasa, who still teared up during the ceremony.

Tadao was in disbelief that he saw that his hated enemy, Izayoi Izanami, had the gall to attend. He was sure that she knew that he would be here and try to raise Cain on him. Oddly enough he was surprised to see that Izayoi was rather subdued during the entire ceremony though he did not know why she was seated next to his father and his daughters.

Even with the ceremony over Tadao could not help but notice his father standing in front of the urn containing the ashes of his second wife.

The last time this happened Tadao had promptly left his father not questioning him. This time he thought it more prudent to speak to him. Tadao stepped towards his father, Taka, and the older man soon spoke.

"Tadao?"

"Yes father."

"I know that you do not see me in good faith. I can certainly understand it. You have to know that I'm only human just a normal man. A man that has made far too many mistakes." replied Taka bitterly.

"You certainly did not come across like that when I was growing up under you." replied Tadao tersely.

Taka seemed to not notice this response as he gazed upon the urn once more his eyes glistening just a bit. His face seemed to age right before Tadao's eyes. That was when Tadao realized the extent of his father's second wife's death was having on the old man.

"Sometimes Tadao I feel like everyone is leaving me, abandoning me. I never knew my mother. She died while giving birth to me. Even so I cannot help that deep inside there is a void that my body will never let me forget. Something that could never be filled. My father, your grandfather, Tenchi, did all he could to raise me. I am eternally grateful to him. But he had to leave me for his time had come."

"Then I had met your mother Tadao. So beautiful and yet so fiery. I sometimes think back and wonder what could have been had I been better to her. I won't lie. I was not the best husband. The shrine had fallen to hard times and I was doing everything I could to keep it. Even going so far as to gamble in the hopes of winning it big and getting rid of the financial burden. The stress of trying to keep it up, of keeping the shrine. It wore on our marriage Tadao and I drank excessively to forget."

"I had wanted to keep the shrine for it was my father's legacy. I soon did but at what cost? Siyo had left me and I let her. I did nothing to bring her back to my life. No, I was young and stupid and decided to blame her for everything. I wanted you to hate her so that you would stay with me. I had already lost my wife. I knew I could not bear losing my only son as well."

"Perhaps I'm just a bastard through and through. When I had met Izanami I saw that she was having trouble and felt attached to her. With her I could start over. With that we had a child in addition to the two that she already had. I think that you can guess who she is."

"In any case she is gone now. Ever faithful and obedient but I missed your mother's fiery and defiant spirit. Though I hold Izanami dear to my heart it was your mother, Tadao, that I truly loved."

"Now you hear this old man's tale. I know you won't forgive me. That is not why I'm telling you this. But what I'm telling you is to not make the same mistake your foolish father has made. I know about Miki son. Do not let her go! It you do it will be a mistake that will regret for the rest of your life. I had my chance with Siyo and I let it slip through my fingers. Don't be like this old fool and let the ones who he loved alienate him. I will die alone I'm sure of it but it is fitting punishment for me. But not for you Tadao. Not when you have the chance to make it right again."

Tadao did not know what to say. Never had he seen his father so distraught but then again he never really did know his father. Not after having left him and never returning over twenty years ago.

Unknown to Tadao his children had happened to be near him and had heard every last word of their grandfather's lamentation. Each of them were silent not sure what to say to the grandfather they hardly saw. It was not like there was a special attachment between them.

It was then that Tadao realized that in some respects he was more like his father than he liked to believe. As he turned and regarded that his children were here he could not help but feel like he cheated them.

They never got the chance to know their grandfather and that was because of Tadao's dislike towards the old man. He wanted his children to hate or at least be apathetic of their grandfather because of an injustice the old man had done to him long ago.

But then he was doing to his children just exactly what his father had done to him. It was like a never ending cycle of misery, woe and hate that never seemed to resolve itself because no one was willing to be the first to step up to forgive and forget.

So it would be expected that Tadao was completely surprised to see that Tsukasa, out of all the girls, had moved forward and headed towards her grandfather. She placed a hand on his shoulder as the old man had moved to see her.

"You won't die alone..."

Taka turned and his eyes widened as he heard these words come from Tsukasa.

"W-What did you say?"

"I said you won't die alone. I know that we never get to see you oji-san but if you were to die I know I will be there to see you. Because no one deserves to die alone. It would be so sad..."

Taka could not help but feel absolutely humbled by the innocence this girl was exuding. He knew that Izayoi disliked him and that his two elder step daughters were not particularly tender to him as well.

Yet here was one of Tadao's children, one whom was probably told from an early age that grandpa Taka was a bad man, and here she was comforting him in the best way she knew possible.

Such innocence, such kindness and such acceptance. Certainly not a Hiiragi trait.

_I knew that Miki was the best thing to ever happen to my son. If this is the result of their love then perhaps our family has a chance to start over. No more hate and no more grudges. _

"I thank you dear for being so kind to an old bastard like me. If it is only you that visits my grave then that alone will make me happy. Your father should be proud of you." replied Taka with a sad smile.

Tadao could not believe that Tsukasa was going to be the one to move forward and comfort the old man. Tadao knew that he had no words to say to him and he was sure that none of his other daughters did either.

Yet Tsukasa, for all her air headiness, knew exactly what to say to put her grandfather's heart at ease.

Taka was right. Tadao was proud of Tsukasa. Immensely proud of her. Because despite how much Tadao had went out of his way to distance his children from their grandfather still Tsukasa had the kindness to go out to him.

_You don't how proud I am of you Tsukasa. Just now you proved that you are a bigger person than everyone else here in the room. _

_Even more so than me._

Taka soon got up and strode over to his son. They both locked eyes once more before an understanding had passed between them. There was no longer anymore hate to be had. Each were too tired to go at it anymore. Instead there was resignation and an invitation for a renewed relationship.

* * *

><p>As Taka left the next person to pay their respects to the urn was Izayoi herself.<p>

Ever since the day she had got the news of her mother's death her life had suddenly been listless and numb. She did not know what to think or feel. It was as if there were so many emotions that her body could not make up its mind and instead just shut off her ability to feel altogether.

But now that she was here in the altar she could not help it. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes despite herself.

_Why? Why should I start weeping your death? You are no better than father! Just a pious, hypocritical, power hungry woman who wanted to control every aspect of my life. I hate you! I hate YOU! _

_Then why? _

_Why am I barely able to keep myself from crying? What is it about you that still makes me wish you were still alive?_

A deep, welling emptiness suddenly filled Izayoi's being and before she knew it she was sobbing on the alter her knelt body trembling as she did so. It was funny that despite her apparent hate for her mother Izayoi wept the most over her fallen mother while her two older sisters barely could summon tears.

"It's difficult, isn't it?" asked Taka as he stepped forward to his daughter.

"What is it to you? I hated her and I hate you. But I don't understand why I am crying." replied Izayoi angrily.

"I'm sure that you hate me Izayoi. I have not been a tender father towards you but do not misunderstand. Your mother loved you very much. More than you could ever know. And while she seemed against the idea of you going into the corporate world I knew she was proud of you." replied Taka sadly.

"How would you know that?" spat Izayoi.

"She had once told me a story that her family was expected to uphold traditional values of the proper housewife. Did you know that she was the only girl amongst her five sisters that did not marry her arranged spouse? Your mother actually came from quite a wealthy family."

Izayoi never knew this about her mother and was instantly listening to her father for anymore information.

"Your mother ran from home and decided to live on her own. She made several mistakes as she let her passion go wild. This resulted in the birth of your two older step sisters. However she soon found the one she loved. It was me though I feel unworthy of it now."

"For what it is worth Izyaoi you might think of your mother as stiff and overbearing and a failure for being tied down as a housewife. You have to understand that your mother, just like yourself, was a maverick that defied her family and decided what was best for her. Only her goal was to find true love. Your goal was to obtain power and independence."

"Did you know that on her deathbed she told me that she was proud of you? She was happy that, unlike your sisters who had gotten into lifeless, loveless marriages, you were the only one to go and be free. To take it upon yourself to live on your own terms. She waited for you to come back home Izayoi to the very end. To tell you herself that she was proud and that she loved you. You never did come and now you have to settle on my second hand account instead. But at the least I fulfilled your mother's last wishes. I only hoped that you would have proved me wrong and had come to hear your mother's words yourself."

All her life Izayoi had wanted to prove her parents wrong. To show them that she was superior to them and was above their words and praises.

She was only deluding herself.

The whole time that was all she wanted. One kind word from her parents, or some sort of recognition for her efforts. That was all.

But if they were not going to give it to her she would work and get so powerful that she would make them miserable. She would show them that their outdated, archaic beliefs had no belonging in the modern world.

However had Izayoi just taken the time to visit home personally even if it was to to make her parents miserable she would have gotten her wish.

Her mother would have told her of how proud she was and how she loved her youngest dearest of all.

It was too late now and now Izayoi felt like there was nothing to live for. Her mother was dead and she had missed out on her chance to recieve the praise and love she so desperately wished for. All because she was too spiteful to return home.

"T-This doesn't change anything father! I-I still hate you and I still hate her! I hate you! I hate you all!" screamed Izayoi as she started to weep loudly again.

Meanwhile Tadao had been on the sidelines watching the whole thing. He was surprised that Izayoi was related to him. That explained why she was here but in some respects it made him think of her differently.

The whole time he thought of Izayoi as nothing more than a power grubbing bitch but put in this perspective he saw just how truly loveless her childhood was.

Now that Tadao thought about it the way Taka had treated Izayoi was disturbingly similar to the way he had treated Matsuri not so long ago.

_If I had continued to the way I did would Matsuri had turned out like this? Spiteful and angry all the time? To go so far just to make everyone around her miserable no matter what the price? _

Though intense Izayoi did not weep for very long and soon straightened herself out. The revelations were so much to digest right now but it was evident that her world had gone upside down.

She promptly started to walk towards the exit of the funeral home.

As she did she noticed Tadao standing there near the exit with his daughters. All of them looked pensive. She thought of ignoring them but changed her mind.

She had hated Tadao for so long that he had become the only thing she could think about. It was only until now that she realized that if she had not been in the company of hate for so long that she would have been able to reconcile her relationship with her mother.

"I bet you are happy that she is gone now aren't you?" asked Izayoi rather stiffly.

"The loss of any life is a tragedy." replied Tadao curtly.

"Cut the sanctimonious bullshit! You know you're happy seeing me like this. I made your life a living hell there would be no way you would pass up on the opportunity to kick me when I'm down. So go ahead. Give me your worst!"

She did not know why but Izayoi felt she needed closure between her and Tadao. Chances were that this would be the last time she would see him. She wanted to truly see what kind of man Tadao really was.

Imagine Izayoi's surprise when Tadao's face softened.

"I had to live through the death of my mother as well Izayoi. I know exactly how you feel." replied Tadao glumly.

"No! Don't pretend to understand!" shouted Izayoi as she suddenly took a step back. Pity was the last thing she expected.

"Unfortunately I do Izayoi otherwise I would not have said anything. I do not hate you. What is done is done. We are family and I refuse to turn a blind eye anymore. It was because of my blindness that I only found my mother months before her inevitable death. After going my whole life without knowing her. I know how it feels Izayoi..."

Izayoi was silent as she held her arm to her side grasping at it with another. She had such a shy, almost vulnerable countenance to her. It was difficult to believe that such a vulnerable creature as her was one of the most powerful people in the corporate world.

Now here she was in exile, no longer in power and realizing what she thought was important and was truly important were two very different things.

"If it is any consolation to you Izayoi you are not alone. I am willing to put our history behind us. You are family. So as such I will make the first step as your step brother and introduce you to my family."

Almost as if on cue the girls stepped forward and soon bowed at once. Izayoi had seen them before but only in pictures. She had never seen Tadao's daughters, her nieces now apparently, in person before.

While everything seemed to be in order Izayoi noticed one glaring hole in this little family.

"I see that these are your daughters Tadao. Hard to believe they are related to you. They must get their looks from their mother then. Which reminds me. Where is she Tadao? I want to meet the woman you spoke so highly of. The one you defended so fiercely. The one you lost your job over."

This was instantly news to the girls present at once all their eyes were on their father, who was standing upright with his fists clenched.

"S-She is not here at the moment." replied Tadao.

Izayoi knew instantly what was going on.

"I get it. You are having marital problems with her. Surprise, surprise. Story of every man's life I suppose. If that is the case why did you leave if the marriage was doomed to begin w-"

"Stop right there! Miki and I are having some issues right now but I assure you that it is temporary." replied Tadao confidently.

All of the girls, Inori most of all, felt their hearts suddenly swell with hope and happiness as they heard their father say this. If what he was saying was true then perhaps it was only a matter of time before their mother would be back into their lives.

Izayoi, meanwhile, just raised and eyebrow and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps. Then I will take you up on your offer then Tadao. When you manage to get your shit straight and bring your wife back then I will consider visiting and perhaps play the part of cute little sister for you Tadao." replied Izayoi with a grin.

"Why would you want to speak to Miki of all people Izayoi? Did you not hate her?" asked Tadao suspiciously.

Izayoi's eyes darkened as she heard this. She hung her head and for a moment she seemed to have trouble to summon the words she wanted to speak. Izayoi shook her head and then gathered her courage to speak.

"I-I want to know how it is to live with someone that you truly love and care for. It was a question I had always wanted to ask my own mother. Why someone would put aside their very own future and independence in dedication to one person. I had always thought of it as something childish and perhaps even stupid but now seeing my very own father in tears I want to know. You speak highly of your own wife Tadao. I think she could be someone that could help me."

"Why now all of all sudden? Wasn't money and power the only things you lived for?"

"I don't know Tadao. I feel that lately my life has suddenly become something I don't recognize. I'm confused and lost. Where once everything was so clear now I'm not so sure. The prospect of making unlimited money just doesn't have the same appeal anymore. Maybe in the end it is a sign for me to settle down. Ha! What am I saying? Me, Izayoi, a loving wife with children? That will be the day." said Izayoi glumly.

Tadao suddenly felt saddened by Izayoi's words. Somewhere within that arrogant and crass exterior was a young woman who truly was lost and insecure. This was not Izayoi.

_No it is her. This is just a side of her that I'm sure she has hid from everyone this whole time. _

"What makes say that Izayoi? Have you given up before you even started?" asked Tadao.

"Who are we kidding? As if I'm motherly material. I'm selfish, power hungry and spiteful. Not worthy of becoming a mother or a wife for that matter."

It was then that Tadao suddenly felt as if a light bulb went off on his head.

"This is what you truly want don't you? Despite everything you want someone there to be by your side no matter what. That for once you don't have to be so cold and arrogant to maintain an image of strength. That you would have someone there for you to share the burden so that you can be YOU for once. You want someone there to love you for who you truly are. And to have the joy of creating life. To me my children are my greatest riches. I would never exchange them for anything. Once you have your own children then you will understand Izayoi. But do not give up because really, since when did Izayoi give up on something she wanted?"

Izayoi was struck by Tadao's words and it was at that moment that she realized that her older step brother was really a decent man and was not just playing the part. He was a bit stubborn and pious but he wasn't like his father who was intolerable.

No, Tadao seemed more willing to forgive. More willing to accept.

_Has Tadao always been this way? _

"Y-You're right. I cannot give up. I may have lost my job but I will find another. And now I want to know how it truly feels like to dedicate my life to another person be it man or woman. For what it is worth Tadao I'm sorry. Sorry for making life more miserable for you than it had to be. I have so many sins to atone for. I know not everyone will give me forgiveness." said Izayoi bitterly.

"Then accept that as punishment for your actions. But I do forgive you if it makes you feel better. You are welcome to my house. That is my invitation. Now, however, we must be going." said Tadao.

"Before you go may I speak to my nieces if that is fine?" asked Izayoi.

"I see why not."

The girls were nervous around this strange woman. It had just been revealed that she was their aunt, someone that had never seen. Even so it was quite unnerving. Everything said about this woman so far had been negative.

"I still find it hard to believe that such pretty little girls like you are related to your father. I'm sure he has seen better days." grinned Izayoi.

"Gee thanks." replied Matsuri somewhat sarcastically.

Izayoi took a look at Matsuri and could tell immediately that this girl was the odd ball from the group of sisters. It was already enough that her eyes were differently colored but something about her attitude. The other three girls seemed prim and obident. Not to the extent of her own two, older step sisters but still very well behaved girls that obeyed their father without question.

But this one sparked her interest.

_It looks like Tadao has had his hands full with this one. I'll show him how to bring her down a peg._

"No need to be sarcastic. Hasn't your father taught you to respect your elders?" asked Izayoi curtly.

"You have shown me none so why should I respect you?" asked Matsuri hotly.

Inori saw how Matsuri was taking things a bit too far especially here in a funeral home. At once she tried to talk sense into her.

"Matsuri! She is our aunt. That is no way to talk to her!" hissed Inori.

Izayoi had to give it to Inori. The girl seemed to be a natural diplomat and probably had to quell arguments between her younger sisters. Still Izayoi could not help but continue to tease Matsuri a bit more.

"Ah I see how it is. You are little rebel aren't you? Probably been giving your father headaches the day you were born. I meant to speak to you all properly and I have shown you courtesy in complimenting you though perhaps I did poke fun at your father. Then again I used to be his boss. I feel that even now we are familiar enough to allow me that leniency." replied Izayoi.

Tadao knew for _sure_ that there not familiar enough to joke around with each other like that but he had let it slide. He was somewhat interested how this interaction was going to play out.

"I don't care what you and dad think you are but don't talk to me like you know me! You don't so I suggest you shut it." growled Matsuri.

"Big words from such a little girl. What will you do if I don't stop?" asked Izayoi.

Matsuri was at a loss for words. Seeing her confusion Izayoi soon stepped forward closer to the auburn haired girl.

"Let me tell you something really important dear little niece of mine. Before you threaten someone make sure you have a plan at all times. Never make empty threats. You NEED leverage pure and simple. I know about you Matsuri. Failed twice in your mathematics course over at your prep school. Was suspended twice during your high school tenure. Had an illicit relationship with-"

At once Matsuri's eyes widened in fear and worry and at once placed her hand over Izayoi's mouth. This drew the attention of not only her sisters but even her father as well.

"Please don't say anything else." whispered Matsuri.

Izayoi firmly grabbed Matsuri's wrist and pulled it away from her face.

"You see. I know about you and I have ways to ruin you if you like. You are of no threat because I KNOW you have nothing on me while I hold all the cards in my hand. That should be more than enough to warrant your respect. So show ME the respect I deserve and only then will I be courteous. I suggest you start now otherwise..."

Seeing that Izayoi was completely serious in her threat Matsuri cooled and soon did a small bow.

"I apologize for my rude behavior aunt Izayoi. I hope that you can forgive me." said Matsuri humbly.

Tadao and his remaining daughters were quite frankly shocked to see Matsuri humbled so quickly. Normally if Matsuri wanted to rude to guests then she got away with it. Nothing their mother or father said could get her to change her mind and often had to apologize for their daughter's rudeness.

Yet here Izayoi put her foot down and instantly made Matsuri see that she was to be respected otherwise there were to be harmful consequences.

While the whole ordeal of Matsuri blackmailing them was now long behind them both Inori and Kagami could not help but feel that this was the cherry on top of the cake. Matsuri finally had a small taste of what she had done to them.

"I think that was unnecessary." said Tadao as he came to his daughter's rescue.

Matsuri was so shocked that this woman seemed to know so much about her. It almost frightened her and now it was apparent that she was not picking on just her sisters or her peers and had tried her mettle against a full grown woman still at the top of her game and had gotten schooled hard. It made her feel like a little girl and she was instantly relieved when her father had stepped forward. Never did she think she would look to her father to protect her like this.

"It was worth it. I know that she has given you trouble. I just showed you a very simple way to get your rebellious daughter to listen to you without lifting a finger. Knowledge Tadao. It is a powerful tool." said Izayoi with a grin.

"Perhaps. But next time you want to practice playing parent then let me know first." replied Tadao as he placed a hand on his head.

Izayoi only winked at him as she then faced her other three nieces. While they were all nearly full grown they could not help but feel small and helpless before this woman. Even Kagami and Inori both of whom were normally confident in themselves.

"You girls are doing a good job. Listen to your elders and show respect where respect is due. Your father is a good man. He has sacrificed so much in order to insure your futures. I know because I personally was an obstacle he had to overcome so that he could support you. Don't take him for granted and become a bunch of fuck ups. Grow up and succeed and make him proud. He deserves that much at the very least."

With that said Izayoi soon gave a small bow and exited the building leaving Tadao alone with his children.

The girls themselves suddenly understood just what their father had to put up with day in and day out at work. This woman had effortlessly cowed Matsuri. She was powerful and dangerous they knew that much. And their father had been able to keep her at bay for so long before quitting.

Such tenacity and dedication to them. That this man would bear this burden and be in constant danger of getting compromised and still he had done enough to care for them and see them through their schooling.

Their respect for him had gone that much higher because of it and now each of them vowed to not let their father down.

Anything less would be dishonorable and they knew it.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Just a chapter kind of closing out my OC from the story. I had wanted another sub arc where Inori could not graduate but honestly I did not know how to work it the way the story was heading so I just disregarded it all together. Izayoi may have one last appearance but that all depends if Tadao can get his head in gear and get Miki back lol.<p>

Hook me up people tell me what you think. Thank you and hope you all enjoyed.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Nothing much. Just want to give a shout out to my faithful readers is all. Your support has been appreciated. On to the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Two months had already passed since the time of Izanami's passing and the family had gotten back into a routine of normalcy.<p>

Kagami continued to work hard towards her school work and had done well placing into the top five percent of her graduating class. Tsukasa had put forth an effort too and while she had no where near the academic credentials that her older sister had she was still content in the fact that she passed her finals and was right in the middle of her class regarding her school ranking. This suited the younger twin fine as she did not like attention brought to herself and what better way to hide than amongst the crowd?

Inori had continued to excel in her studies as usual. She had aced her finals and was graduating with honors from her university. In fact her academic prowess was so well known that she was getting offers from various companies wanting to apprentice her into their internship programs all of which offered board and pay. While initially grateful for the offers it soon grew into an annoyance as the house phone constantly rang and Inori was hardly left with any peace. Then again she could be partly blamed for her procrastination. She was still bordering between going to work right away or continuing her schooling towards a masters.

Even Matsuri, who was normally the poorest when it came to academics, was excelling in her classes now. When putting forth some time and effort Matsuri soon realized that her inability to learn had been more of a mental thing than anything. Inori was partly to blame for this but all of that was water under the bridge.

The thing that Matsuri enjoyed the most was the fact that she now felt proud of herself. Despite the initial drawback towards the beginning of the year Matsuri had made up for her bad grades and was now passing the term at the top of the pack. Graduation was still some time away but Matsuri did not mind. It gave her time to consider her options after leaving the prep school. She did not know whether she wanted to continue her schooling or work but for the meanwhile she was not bothered by the problem.

She managed to snag a part time job in the meanwhile and was now a waitress at a small restaurant only a couple of blocks from their house. Matsuri loved her job as she had a innate ability to attract customers to her and got hefty tips. Being so busy Matsuri now could only wonder how she managed to live the way she did before.

Tadao had been doing well himself.

It took some time but with recommendations from his former boss, Fusashi Sumitomo, Tadao was able to snag a management position at a warehouse. The work was physically more demanding than his previous job and it didn't pay as well to boot but it was steady income nonetheless, more than enough to live on, and it was rare that Tadao was asked to work more than his allotted forty five hours a week. This suited Tadao just fine. If spending more time with his family meant bringing home a little less cash than he was willing to make that trade. He already knew what happened when he went forward with the alternative.

The family was doing really well but there was still a void that was felt. It was unspoken and nobody mentioned it but it was felt nonetheless.

Miki Hiiragi.

Her absence seemed to linger about the very air and everytime the girls or Tadao did something around the house something there would remind them of her. An apron that Tsukasa would find, or a hairbrush that still had some of the remnants of the woman's hair. Each of these rather insignificant items would soon build up and there was be a feeling of tension.

This was ignored for the most part and the family had done a good job living despite Miki's absence.

It would not last much longer.

* * *

><p>"Oww! Matsuri don't tug so hard!" cried Kagami in pain as her older sister, Matsuri, was doing her hair and making it into a braid.<p>

Unfortunately for Kagami her older sister was not the most gentle when it came to styling and tended to be aggressive when pulling at Kagami's follicles.

"Quit crying you big baby. Beauty is painful so man up." retorted Matsuri as she brushed another portion of Kagami's long, lilac hair and pulled it back to start on the braid she had in mind.

"Man up you say. Sure but it doesn't apply since I'm not a man." pouted Kagami.

"Geez Kagami no need to be a smart ass. You know what I mean. Stop complaining and let me do my styling."

"If you call that styling then you're a butcher."

"Kagami you're beginning to piss me off."

In the meanwhile Inori was tending to Tsukasa's hair and was currently just brushing it free of tangles. It was shameful but Inori was not much into setting her hair in any shape or style. It was for this reason that she cut her hair her second year in high school to its current style she had at the moment. Having long hair was just a pain and she, frankly, felt that her studies were more important than styling her hair.

Matsuri, despite her short hair, was ever the one to follow the fashion magazines and was the one who helped their their mother fix her hair when there was a special occasion.

Inori felt her heart freeze when she thought of her mother but quickly shook it aside. She did not want to feel depressed today and ruin everyone else's mood by acknowledging their mother's absence. No, this was the day that Kagami and Tsukasa were going to graduate from high school and today was going to be a happy day.

"I told you Matsuri stop tugging so hard!"

"This is the only way its going to work Kagami. You wanted a braid, for whatever reason, and I'm the only one who can help you."

Inori could only shake her head with a smile as she watched Matsuri and Kagami bicker amongst themselves. She could not believe that it was over two months already since those terrible incidents. Inori truly thought that their family was finished and that they were never going to get back to normal again.

However they managed to pull through and though it had taken a while Kagami had finally been able to forgive Matsuri for what she did.

This testament of forgiveness could be seen before Inori's eyes as Kagami was allowing Matsuri to do her hair when only a month ago Kagami would freak out from any sort of physical contact with her second oldest sister.

_But those times are behind us now. The future is bright for all of us. Oh mom I only wish you were here._

"Matsuri!"

The sound of Kagami's angry voice disturbed Inori's thoughts.

"I think they're going to fight again." observed Tsukasa lackadaisically.

"I'll stop them just give me a second." replied Inori as she stopped brushing Tsukasa's hair and went toward the quarrling sisters.

"Now you two stop that. Kagami you said you wanted to have your hair braided and Matsuri is the only one who can do one. Now please I know it hurts but you need to realize that Matsuri isn't hurting you on purpose. Just sit tight and close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it." said Inori with a smile.

Kagami looked over to her eldest sister and nodded in understanding. She looked toward her other sister, Matsuri, and could see that she was a bit frustrated.

"I'm sorry Matsuri. I promise to not complain anymore. I asked you to help me and I have just been giving you trouble. Go ahead and do what you need to do." said Kagami apologetically.

Matsuri smiled as she heard this. Normally Kagami would not submit so easily but times had changed since that time over two months ago. The girls were determined to stick together and not alienate each other.

"It's okay Kagami. I know I'm not the most gentle person but I promise it won't be much longer now." said Matsuri kindly.

Kagami just nodded and proceeded to sit back down and let Matsuri do her work.

Without any more protest Matsuri was able to work and before Kagami knew it her older sister had finally finished.

"Wow onee-chan you look so pretty." said Tsukasa in awe as she saw her older sister's minor transformation.

"I agree. You look really good like that. Maybe you should stop with the pig tails Kagami. Honestly they make you look like you're still in middle school. Here you look like a fresh young adult ready to take on the world." said Inori with a gentle smile.

"Well I don't know..." said Kagami bashfully her face reddening from the compliments.

Matsuri knew exactly how to quell Kagami's doubts and immediately produced a small hand mirror and placed it before Kagami's face.

Kagami gasped at the sight of her reflection. Was that really her?

She still had her bangs but the way her hair was suddenly condensed into a medium sized braid that went down the small of her back. It was not so much the braid that surprised her but the way her face looked.

"Why do I feel like my face looks smaller?" asked Kagami curiously.

"That's simple Kagami. The pigtails you had added more frame to your face. When a person sees you with them your face and head unconsciously look wider and, in consequence, fatter. This way Kagami you show people how your face would look naturally and I must say it is quite a pretty sight. I agree with Inori. Ditch the pig tails they honestly are so elementary school style. If you can't braid your hair then let it down but for the love of all things good don't go back to pigtails."

This series of comments was somewhat difficult for Kagami to come to terms to. She had always worn pigtails. It was a constant in her life and something she had done since she was a little kid.

However she was now going out into the adult world. She would not be sheltered within a school setting. With university coming up she needed to make a good impression if was to make it out into the world.

Growing out of her pigtails, perhaps, was her first step out of childhood and into becoming an adult.

"I-I guess I can get used to this." stammered Kagami though she had to admit that she liked her new look.

"Believe me Kagami once the boys start noticing then-"

The sound of a door opening stopped Matsuri from finishing what she wanted to say and in entered Tadao, who was dressed proper in a business casual attire. The very first thing he saw was Kagami and at once he was reminded of Miki.

_T-That was how Miki used to do her hair back when we were younger. I wonder why she never braided her afterwards. Then again Kagami does look like her mother the most._

_Miki..._

At once Tadao snapped out of his funk. He would not allow himself to get discouraged in a day like this. Today he was going to be the proud parent of two more high school graduates that would soon make their way to college. He had no time to reminisce or feel sorry for himself.

"Kagami is that really you?" asked Tadao in disbelief.

Matsuri slapped her knee when she saw and heard her father's reaction.

"See I told you Kagami. If you are having this much of an effect on your own father then imagine what will happen when other men see you." grinned Matsuri.

"Yes dad it's me. Do you think it looks okay?" asked Kagami shyly.

"You look gorgeous Kagami." replied Tadao sincerely.

"Oh geez..."

Kagami was so nervous. She had never blushed this much before. Then again it was to be expected. All her life she had lamented that her body was inadequate in one way or another. First it was her hair, then it was her weight, then it would be her face or something else.

She did not have a voluptuous figure like Miyuki, or the athletic, toned body of Misao or even the soft, graceful presence of Ayano.

No she always figured that she was a walking washboard that hardly did better than Konata in the looks department. Never was she ever told that she pretty, or gorgeous.

And now she was hearing these compliments left and right and it overwhelmed her. It was a contradiction to her life until now. She was smart and ambitious but not pretty. Being good looking was simply not her forte or so she thought.

"I-I don't know what to say." stammered Kagami once more.

"You don't have to say anything Kagami. Just smile and accept our words for what they are." replied Matsuri kindly.

"Thank you...all of you..."

* * *

><p>If Kagami felt overwhelmed at home with the compliments then she was in for a shock when she entered the auditorium with the rest of her peers.<p>

At once Konata came, her white and blue gown dragging along the floor as she walked, and was the first to voice her opinion of the new Kagami.

"Whoa Kagami where did _this_ look come from? Tell me you trying to impress someone?" grinned Konata mischievously.

"I just thought of trying a new look is all. And for your information no I'm NOT trying to impress anyone." replied Kagami with a huff.

Konata raised her eyebrow curiously before grinning once more.

"Sure Kagami tell yourself that. But even if you are telling the truth the fact of the matter is that you have impressed some people and they can't keep their eyes off of you." said Konata.

Kagami wasn't sure what Konata was talking about until she looked around and saw a multitude of her male peers suddenly jerk their heads away from her their faces and ears going a bit red. She narrowed her eyes before suddenly realizing what this meant.

_W-Wait a second? Were those guys really checking me out?_

"I bet I know what you're thinking Kagamin. 'I think those guys were checking me out oh my god I can't believe it this has never happened before.' Isn't that right?"

Kagami was unnerved that Konata's shrewd guess had hit close to the mark despite how exaggerated it was. She wasn't going to give her midget friend the pleasure of knowing how right she was.

"Not even close shorty. But nice try." replied Kagami with a serious gaze.

"Whoa Hiiragi is that you?"

The sound of this foreign voice caused Kagami to turn around and saw Misao and Ayano making their way to them.

"Kusakabe-san. Minegishi-san." replied Kagami.

"Oh what the heck? Why do you talk to us like we're old women or something aren't we friends?" pouted Misao.

Kagami ignored this comment as she felt Ayano's daintily hand glide itself over her hair. Ayano, like most girls her age, were fascinated by hair and all the ways one could work with it so naturally she was intrigued by this change of development by Kagami.

"I must say that this look really fits you Hiiragi. Your bangs are long enough so that they hide some of your forehead but don't obstruct your eyes. Meanwhile with your hair pulled back the way it is I can see that the frame about your face has been reduced. Really Kagami you have such a lovely face and beautiful eyes. Why distract all these good qualities with silly hair style you used to have?" asked Ayano.

_Now you tell me what you really think about my hair Minegishi. Well at least you were honest though I can't help but think that both Ayano and Matsuri came to the same conclusion about my hair. Maybe I should really get rid of those pigtails._

"You know I'm not into fashion or anything Minegishi. I'm totally stupid when it comes to things like that." said Kagami.

"That's not the only thing you are stupid in Kagamin. I can name a few more things that makes even your little sister look like Einstein." replied Konata mischievously.

"Shut it Konata before I make you."

"You going tsun-tsun on me all of all sudden?"

"I'm not even going to pretend to know what that means even after all this time Konata."

The sound of soft laughter distracted Kagami and found Ayano giggling at their antics. The pastel haired girl reached out and caressed Kagami's hair again.

"You two really are close friends aren't you?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Kagamin! Is that all our relationship means to you? Just friends? Have I been friend-zoned before I even started the game?" wailed Konata.

"What in the world is she talking about?" asked Misao in confusion.

"Honestly Kusakabe I don't think anyone in this building can answer your question." replied Kagami dully.

"Well whatever reason you had in making the change to a braid I highly approve Hiiragi. You look like a lovely young adult. If you are interested in any more styles to your hair you should contact me. We can make a day out of it and go to a salon or something. Really you have such long and silky hair Hiiragi. It would be such a waste just to let it sit there with no care at all." said Ayano.

Kagami had known Ayano since middle school but they had always been acquaintances and nothing more. However just by changing her look Kagami had the opportunity to further her friendship with Ayano; someone she had wanted to get close to but never really did because of their lack of common interest outside of studies.

The twin tailed young woman did admit that getting pampered in a salon would not be a bad idea and she could learn some more from Ayano in becoming a bit more lady like considering that the girl has a boyfriend.

_Had a boyfriend. They're broken up now._

"I would love to Ayano. I really would." replied Kagami with a smile.

Misao, Ayano and Konata all gasped when they heard this. Each of their reactions came out at once though they were all different.

"No! I have lost before the first flag was even sent. What kind of gamer am I?"

"Wha-! Why does Ayano get to be on a first name basis with you all of all sudden Hiiragi?"

"W-Well. I did not think our acquaintance would come this far along but I'm happy to be on a first name basis with you Kagami. That is, if it is alright with you."

Kagami did not think that such an outburst would come forth with just mentioning Ayano's first name on accident but then again Kagami was willing to become closer friends with the girl. She always got along with her and didn't see the harm in furthering their friendship.

Just at this time Tsukasa finally came with Miyuki. They both headed toward Kagami, who seemed to be at the center of attention.

"Sis! You need to go already." said Tsukasa.

Kagami had a panicked look all of all sudden as she eyed her watch.

"Yes Kagami it's time for us to take our seats. Remember we are in the top five percentile of our class so we have to be seated up front." said Miyuki.

"Pfft. Sure go ahead and leave us commoners behind then. Just don't come crying back to us when the elite show you their true colors." pouted Konata playfully.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Hiiragi. Hopefully we can hang out during our break before having to go college." said Misao with a wide smile.

"I hope so too Kusakabe." replied Kagami.

"Remember to message me Kagami. I know of a couple of good places if you want to go this weekend." offered Ayano kindly.

"Sure thing."

With that Kagami soon walked off with Miyuki.

On their way over to the front row Miyuki eyed Kagami curiously.

"Do you mind if we stop by the restroom real quickly Kagami?" asked Miyuki.

"Sure thing."

They soon changed course and started towards a rather empty hallway and it was there that Miyuki started to question her friend.

"For what its worth I love your hair Kagami. It really brings out your eyes you know. I just wish I didn't have to wear glasses." said Miyuki kindly.

"Thank you. I have been getting a bunch of compliments lately. Maybe I should just wear my hair like this all the time." replied Kagami.

"Those compliments are certainly deserved. Still that was not my reason for bringing you here. I was just wondering. How are you adjusting? Are you doing okay?" asked Miyuki in concern.

Kagami knew what Miyuki was talking about. Over the past couple of months the two had met together on several occasions and slowly, but surely, Kagami was able to give an account to Miyuki about what happened.

It was the only person she had ever told outside her family about what had truly happened to her. It was comforting to know that there was someone there that could relate to her. Miyuki had given Kagami her advice and Kagami took it to heart. It was mostly because of Miyuki that Kagami was able to forgive Matsuri and move on with her life.

"You don't know how grateful I am for you to have come to me when you did. It is still a bit rough but now I can safety say that I forgive my older sister. As proof of that I had her do my hair. This is the result of her work." said Kagami.

"Then I can tell that your sister truly has repented for what she did. Look at all the time and care she went in order for you look the way you do. She truly went out of her way to make you look the best that you can be and because of it you have possibly gained a deeper relationship with someone you know."

Kagami could not argue this point. The fact that Ayano had taken such an interest in her was unexpected and though Kagami was somewhat miffed that it had taken a change in looks in order for them to further their friendship Kagami could not help but feel it still appropriate. It was something her father always told her and her sisters.

_What counts is on the inside girls. But first impressions are everything._

It was because of this change of style that she was able to find common ground with Ayano. Matsuri expectantly gave Kagami the chance to make better friends with someone she honestly did not know well. This opened up a whole new set of possibilities for Kagami and she was genuinely excited to spend more time with Ayano.

And she had Matsuri to thank for that.

* * *

><p>The graduation ceremony came and went and Kagami and Tsukasa were officially out of high school. It was not long afterwards that Inori too graduated from college.<p>

Tadao was eternally proud of his children. He knew that all of them did everything in their power to do this despite all the hardships endured only two months prior. Despite his pride in their accomplishments during the ceremonies he found his gaze lingering away from the stage and towards surroundings instead.

How his eyes would yearn for the sight of that beautiful violet that he had known and loved over twenty years. Who was he kidding?

He missed Miki.

To deny that he missed her was simply utter foolishness on his part. Never did he think that he would yearn for her this much. It was really cruel that after all this time he had grown to take Miki for granted.

This was such a different contrast compared to the time when they were newlywed and had just made their vows to remain in their lives forever. How he would pay her the utmost attention and did everything in his power to see her smile.

A smile that lit his world.

A smile that only he had the privilege of ever seeing.

For Miki was his and he was sure that he was blessed.

_Since when did my feelings for Miki suddenly wane? Was it work? Was it really the kids? There is no telling. _

_But I promise that when I do find you again Miki I will never forget my feelings for you._

_Because I don't think I can live if you are out of my life again._

* * *

><p>Inori and Matsuri were sitting outside on the small patio that their father built when they were toddlers. It was a great place to watch the stars and feel the wind swirl around them. There was such peace and serenity. A harsh contrast to what had happened over two months ago.<p>

Then it was a storm of hate and discontent. Such a powerful force of nature invoked only by misconstrued emotions only humans can achieve and such a disaster had nearly torn their family apart.

This calm and silence was exactly the respite the two girls needed.

"Inori do you think mom is ever going to come back?" asked Matsuri quietly.

"I wish I had an answer for you Matsuri. Right now I'm just so lost and unsure." replied Inori miserably.

"So you have felt it too huh? I thought I was going mad. That constant absence. The absence of presence provoking its own presence. I almost felt like ripping my hair out. Our lives had now gone back to normal but mom is no longer with is. I feel like I'm in a scary movie where our lives had gone on without mom and how everyone, including us, forgets about her. It would be like she never existed. But everytime Inori, EVERYTIME, I see her outside our house looking in. Her face mournfully happy. Glad that we are doing well but in pain for not being a part of our lives. That she has been discarded and forsaken. It is so cruel Inori. I just want her back Inori. To show her that we haven't forgotten about her." choked up Matsuri.

"Matsuri. I feel the same way. At times I feel that mom is very close to us, so close that I can swear that I see her hair retreating into the background. Then again she is so far away from us. She is no longer in our lives so despite the lack of distance it almost feels like she has no part of our lives. That is scariest part Matsuri. She was the one who gave us life. If she never existed what does that say about us?" asked Inori.

"I'm not sure Inori. Tell me."

"What I'm saying is that ignoring mom's absence is like denying our very own presence. It's weird huh. Probably doesn't make any sense. But think about it. By ignoring her presence in our home for the past two months and never acknowledging her existence, we, by essence, begin to doubt our very OWN presence within this reality. Denying your very existence by not acknowledging the one thing that gave you life. It makes you question why your own presence within the world. If the one who created you were to disappear then wouldn't that, by extension, make you disappear as well? Such thoughts. That can make anyone crazy." said Inori deeply.

"Inori are you sure you majored in Business and not Philosophy?" asked Matsuri with a curious grin.

Inori suddenly blushed as she realized the outburst she had put forth.

"Whoa where did that come from?" asked Inori quaintly.

"I don't know but it was surely inspired. And it made sense, as unlikely as that sounds." replied Matsuri with a shrug to her shoulders.

"It still doesn't change the fact that I miss mom Matsuri. I want to spend the last bit of time with her Matsuri before I have to go. Just that last chance." said Inori as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Me too Inori, me too." replied Matsuri as she placed a comforting arm about Inori.

The two wept quietly together.

* * *

><p>There was no long talk of theories of existence or suffering from the torrent of one's own emotions between Kagami and Tsukasa.<p>

Both were content to be in each other's company knowing that at the very end they still had each other. This was the way they comforted each other. Not by words but through a hidden action that only the twins could ever recognize. Such was the level of their intimacy with each other.

So ingrained it was inside the two that they were never aware of its existence. Konata had made a remark about it once but Kagami had promptly swatted it aside as nonesense.

Still it could not be mistaken that there were some things that only Tsukasa and Kagami would share with each other. Their bond was something no one could understand. Konata had even said that much to Kagami when the twin tailed girl had visited her.

It was no surprise that Kagami knew exactly what Tsukasa wanted that night.

So the two spent their time sleeping next to each other in bed, Kagami embracing Tsukasa in her sleep. Kagami's hair was loose and it flowed down behind her and fanned out at the small of her back. It looked eerily elegant in the moonlight and made Kagami appear much older and mature than she really was.

If somebody had managed to get a glimpse inside it would almost look like a young Miki hugging her youngest but now adult child, Tsukasa, in her arms.

As Kagami woke up she gazed down at her sister and could not help but feel her heart ache.

For so long she had only been thinking of her own sorrows but now she realized just how selfish she was. She never considered Tsukasa's feelings.

_Just how long have you been suffering without letting us know Tsukasa? Am I so heartless as to ignore you?_ _Is Konata really right about our relationship? Is it so shallow as to be classified as a master and slave relationship?_

Before Kagami could answer her own question she saw Tsukasa suddenly curl up in fetal position. Her eyes clenched shut and a river of tears suddenly flowed from Tsukasa's cheek.

_Mommy where are you?_

_**The house, once so full of people, now sat empty and devoid of life. A young five year old Tsukasa wanders around. **_

_Mommy? _

_**Why? Why is it that she only calls for her mother? Why not for her father or sisters? **_

_I'm scared. Why am I alone?_

Kagami was frightened as she saw Tsukasa curl up real tight as she continued to talk in her sleep, mumbling 'mommy' over and over again.

Without even thinking about Kagami embraced Tsukasa once more and this time she started to stroke Tsukasa's hair gently.

"Ssshhh...there there my angel. Mommy's here for you. Mommy's here."

_**Tsukasa knew that she was alone. No one was in this house. **_

_**Only her alone.**_

_**For all time.**_

_**Alone...**_

_Mommy!_

_**Then out of the darkness steps forward a savior to this young child's torment. **_

_I-Is that you mommy?_

_**She only nods her head. The child, ecstatic over discovering her deliverance, dashes to her savior and embraces the one person who would truly love her.**_

_Ssshhh...there there my angel. Mommy's here for you. Mommy's here._

So Kagami repeated this line several times over until Tsukasa's breathing steadied and soon she was in a deep sleep her mouth showing a contented smile.

Kagami, however, was in tears and wept silently.

_You have been suffering Tsukasa and I never even knew. Did you suffer like this every night? With no one to comfort you? _

_What kind of monster am I? I love Tsukasa don't I? Then why? Why do I feel that Konata is more and more right about my relationship with Tsukasa. Why was it that I never cared?_

_Tsukasa...I'm so sorry._

_But never again will I forget you. You will always be my priority Tsukasa. _

_Because honestly only you can truly understand me._

_In a world where I feel that even my own parents are total strangers._

"Mom...why aren't you here to do this? Why is it that in the end I'm the only one who has to pick up the pieces. Tsukasa needs you right now. She is so scared of becoming an adult I know it. But if you are not here who then can guide her? Can't you see that your absence is making your youngest daughter suffer?"

"Or do you simply not care mom? Is your embarrassment over what you did to Matsuri and Inori too great to bear when compared to the torments of your own child? What kind of mother are? Why do I feel that in the end I'm the only one who truly cares about Tsukasa?"

"Inori talks nice but she doesn't care. Matsuri sure as heck doesn't care. She may say that she does but she doesn't. And dad...he cares but he doesn't understand. And that, in itself, is a tragedy."

"So why do you forsake her mom? She is calling you right now. And yet I had to take your place and comfort her. For you. Because you don't care."

"I think I'm beginning to see where this is going mom. You don't care. It has been two months and you still haven't come back. You haven't called us, attempted to visit us or even attend our freaking graduations."

"Did you know mom that Tsukasa had been crying the moment she realized you were not there at the end of the graduation ceremony? Everybody took it as to her missing her friends and I was surprised that she herself went along with that terrible jest but really her tears were not for them."

"They were for you mom. And you turned your back."

"Why is it that I feel that Tsukasa is looked on as worthless to everybody? Am I the only one who sees her as someone special? A person all on her own with her own dreams, hopes and ambitions! How can you call someone like that worthless or even think of that?"

"Mom please prove me wrong. Prove to me that you truly care and understand what I'm saying because right now the only person who can do that is Tsukasa and she is in no state to be comforting me."

"I would hate to think that I would be totally alone in the world if Tsukasa were to never exist."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well here is my latest chapter. A bit of a different writing style but I want to see how it turned out. Hook me up and let me know what you all think!<p>

P.S: I don't think I'm going to do a incest lemon between Kagami or Tsukasa. I may still do it but I really wanted to highlight the emotional bond the sisters had and not so much the physical. Just trying to justify why only Kagami trusted Tsukasa for experimentation and no one else.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Nothing much to say. Give much appreciation to all those who have stayed and read. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

><p>Despite how much they wished her to return Miki still had not shown up and already it was a month past both Inori and the twins' graduation.<p>

The lingering air of absence continued to make itself known and each member of the family did their best to cope.

So it was that it happened to be a very bright Sunday morning when Tadao found himself rousing from bed his aching body protesting and wanting to lay still for a while longer. He shook the cobwebs and stretched his arms out yawning as he did so.

Work over at the warehouse had been difficult for him at first. While the hours were shorter than at his previous job it was physically more demanding. Tadao had been asked to lift boxes, most in excess of thirty pounds, for the majority of his shift while taking account of the time stamps and making sure proper warehouse procedures were being followed.

It was a job that demanded the entirety of Tadao and he often left work feeling both mentally and physically drained. The best part about this job though was the fact that the warehouse never operated on Sundays. This was nearly a godsend for Tadao as it gave him a for sure day to spend with his family.

Now fully awake Tadao turned and laid his arm out so that he could hold his wife close to him and whisper tender words so that he could wake her up. Tadao never really told anyone but the sight of Miki waking up always gave him strength to tackle the day. Seeing just how beautiful yet fragile she seemed to appear made him realize that he literally held the life of this woman in his hands. That she was entirely in his care and that she trusted him enough to devote her entire being to him. Her heart, soul and body. All of it belonged to him now and it was his job to make sure that he treasured her.

That was the true meaning of marriage, at least, in Tadao's mind.

So it was no surprise when Tadao found himself with a heartbreaking disappointment when he found that his hand landed not on the slumbering body of his sleeping angel but on cold fabric instead.

Tadao felt himself panic for a moment before remembering why his wife was not asleep next to him.

_Damn it. It has been over two months and still I wake up thinking that Miki is sleeping next to me. _

_Where are you Miki? I have tried to look for you everywhere but I have yet to find you. There was a reason why I had you take the card to our second account. So that you would use it and that I could find you if I felt the need to. Yet it seems you never use it. _

_Tell me Miki do you truly resent me now? _

_I wouldn't blame you though you have to understand why I acted the way I did. _

_Seeing my daughters in the position they were in could you not help but agree that I was justified in my anger? In my assumption that you were the perpetrator? _

_I said many cruel words to you many of which I pray with all my soul that I would take back. Did you know that every night I wake up and expect to see you next to me? That I would hear your soft, cute snores that would drive away even the worst of my nightmares and give me peace? _

_Only to find that you are not by me and instead I am alone forced to endure the burden of my own stresses on my own. _

_I never knew just how much of the emotional load you shared with me Miki until after your departure. With Matsuri and Kagami not wanting to speak with each other I felt as if our family was tearing apart and there was nothing I could do about it. The stress of knowing that I failed as both a father and a husband nearly overwhelmed me._

_At night during those horrible times I would wake up to find my heart racing. I turn to cling to you for comfort and support and instead find myself alone to confront these obstacle. No kind words of comfort, no reassuring whispers of encouragement, nor the soft embrace of your arms as I pull you to my chest and hold you tightly, my jewel...my lifeline...my everything._

_No instead my arms hold nothing but emptiness and I am reminded that the future of the family is literally on my shoulders and that this burden is alone for me to bear. And I find myself nearly failing because you are not there to support me...to share the burden._

_I do not know how I found the strength to persevere. I have prayed often for the strength to hold my family together until you returned. Perhaps some kind dieity heard my wailful plea and found it within their heart to help me. _

_But I would rather have you by my side Miki than to receive the blessings of a god because it was you who has made my life worth living. _

_Forgive me Miki. I beg of you forgive me._

_Come back to me._

_That is the only wish I truly desire._

* * *

><p>With Tadao's melancholy state of mind it should come to no surprise that he completely forgot that today was his birthday.<p>

This little fact was not forgotten by Tadao's daughters as all four young women were already downstairs having a small pow-wow over how they were going to celebrate their father's birthday.

"Okay guys here is the plan. We know that dad gets out of the house to clean up the shrine in an hour and will stay out until around five in the afternoon. So we need to be ready when he gets back." commanded Inori.

Tsukasa was nodded her head up and down as she was absorbing every word. Kagami and Matsuri, meanwhile, were rolling their eyes.

"No need to get so worked up over it Inori. I say we should just say happy birthday to him and give him our presents. I don't think dad would want a party." said Matsuri.

Inori narrowed her eyes at her younger sister.

"I can't believe you would say that Matsuri. Do you know just how much father has done for us? The amount of sacrifice and work he has gone through to make sure this family has stayed afloat? I think throwing him this surprise party is the least we can do." replied Inori sternly.

"Look Inori I understand that dad has done his fair share in supporting this family. I am not going to deny that. What I'm saying is that dad probably won't care for a party and that we are wasting our time." said Matsuri defensively.

"Wasting your time for what?"

All the girls gasped as they heard their father's voice. They turned quickly to acknowledge him.

"H-Hey there dad." stammered Matsuri.

"You girls were speaking so loud I was scared that you were having a fight. Is everything all right?" asked Tadao inquisitively.

Both Inori and Matsuri looked at each other and then turned to their father as they waved their hands and forced smiles on their faces.

"No, no nothing is wrong." said Inori nervously.

Tadao could not help but feel that something was being hidden from him but what it was he did not know. He shrugged his shoulders dismissing this little incident as nothing more than a girl thing and soon made his way towards the back door.

"I'm going to the shrine to clean up a bit. I should be back around five in the evening." said Tadao with a small smile.

"Okay dad be careful." smiled Matsuri obnoxiously.

"D-Don't hurt yourself." stammered Inori.

_Okay..._

With a baffled look Tadao soon took his leave from the house. With him gone the girls soon relaxed.

"That was pathetic guys. I'm surprised dad didn't catch on to what you two were up to." said Kagami tartly.

Both Inori and Matsuri shot her dirty looks.

"At least we tried to hide the fact. Meanwhile you just stood there looking all nervous and scared." replied Matsuri hotly.

"I didn't look scared Mat-"

This was beginning to get out of hand and at once Inori stepped forward to the center and rose her arms as she soon bellowed.

"Enough!"

Her voice resounded throughout the living room and both Matsuri and Kagami stopped their arguing. Seeing that the the girls were now quiet and capable of reason Inori soon spoke.

"We are having a party and that's that. Kagami I need you to get some party supplies."

"I'm not exactly rolling in money right now Inori." replied Kagami sarcastically.

"The stuff is not expensive just get the cheapest decorations, whatever it is just as long as it means party." replied Inori.

"Can't you be more specific? What is it exactly do you want me to get? Hats, plates, what?"

"We don't have time Kagami! Just use common sense!" snapped Inori.

"Geez you're no help. Well don't get mad if I get something you don't like." retorted Kagami as she soon turned and made her way out of the house.

The moment Kagami was gone Inori soon focused her attention to Matsuri and Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa I want you and Matsuri to go and get some groceries. Get some party food, you know chips, frozen pizza and stuff." said Inori.

"You really think dad is going to want chips and frozen pizza Inori?" asked Matsuri skeptically.

"Oh Matsuri what would a party be without chips and frozen pizza?" asked Inori in response.

_Is that your definition of a party Inori? Geez if I didn't know any better I would think you were still in middle school. You don't even KNOW what a true party is. We certainly don't need frozen pizza to have a party...believe me._

"Fine, fine whatever. We'll go and get that processed stuff so that we can give dad a heart attack. Sounds great." said Matsuri sarcastically as she started towards the door.

Inori did not pay any attention to Matsuri's comment and was going to speak once more when Tsukasa interrupted her.

"Wait a second. Did you want us to get cake mix as well Inori?" asked Tsukasa.

"No don't bother. I already have some cake mix ready. I'll be baking while you guys are gone." said Inori confidently.

Matsuri had a bad feeling about this. While she knew that Inori was a great cook she could not help but feel that something stupid was going to happen.

"Do you think that we should bring some more cake mix just in case?" asked Matsuri.

Inori gave Matsuri a hostile look.

"Are you implying that I'm going to mess this up?" asked Inori harshly.

Matsuri sighed loudly in annoyance. More than ever did she want to walk up to her older sister and throttle her. Or perhaps get into her panties again and remind her who was the one begging.

_That'll be nice. Show her who was and still is boss._

No matter how much Matsuri wanted to act out her frustrations she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm just saying that we should get some more in case we have guests or something. Who knows if we are having a party perhaps Tsukasa or Kagami might want to invite some friends and then we'll need more cake mix to accommodate." replied Matsuri tactfully.

"No I don't anymore cakemix and no I don't want any guests either. This party is for our father alone. It should be celebrated by only family." replied Inori harshly.

"Whatever your highness. Come on let's go Tsukasa before Inori grows anymore gray hair." snickered Matsuri.

"Gray hair is yucky." giggled Tsukasa as she followed Matsuri out of the door.

As Matsuri and Tsukasa were making their way out the door Inori stuck her tongue at them in response to Matsuri's comment. The auburn haired woman suddenly froze before turning around and locked her eyes to her older sister.

"I know you just stuck your tongue out at me. Well this is what I think."

At once Matsuri lifted her forearm up while placing her other hand on her bicep. The gesture went over Kagami and Tsukasa's heads but Inori knew just how vulgar the gesture was.

"Matsuri! Why you-!"

"Run Tsukasa!"

* * *

><p>Now that she was alone, Inori went into the kitchen and began to pre-heat the oven. Once she did that she began to prepare the batter.<p>

The cake was strawberry, their father's favorite. She knew that her father was going to love this cake, as much as she was going to love baking it for him.

After she was done with the batter, she put on some mittens and placed the cake inside the hot oven. She closed the small panel and smiled.

She knew that this cake was going to be wonderful and she could not wait for her father to try it.

Now if only her sisters would hurry so that way they could start on the decorating.

The late afternoon would see Matsuri and Tsukasa arriving first. They had two bags of groceries each.

"So, what did you guys get?" asked Inori as Matsuri and Tsukasa placed their brown grocery bags on the table. Matsuri answered.

"Well, we got some tender cut of beef with vegetables since dad likes that and we also got some tea for our drinks and Tsukasa thought it was a good idea to get some herbs and spices since we were running low anyway so I got some curry and-"

"For Budda's sake don't you guys know what kind of party food to get? Where's the chips, dip, soda, and frozen pizza?" asked Inori in complete frustration.

"W-Well, the store that we went to didn't have those items. The only one that did was all the way across town. It would have taken an hour just to get there." said Tsukasa meekly.

"So? Don't you all care how this party is going to turn out? Don't you care about father at all?" asked Inori in complete exasperation.

Matsuri was beginning to get real upset by Inori's attitude as she stepped forward to confront her older sister.

"Look. None of the stores nearby had those western foods you asked for. As Tsukasa said, they are all across town. The party would have already been over by the time we came back from our shopping if decided to go across town." said Matsuri sternly.

Not satisfied with the answer, Inori continued to harass her two younger sisters.

"Are you two sure that you checked all the stores nearby?" asked Inori.

"Of course. Most of the stores near here are all owned by the same company. They checked their stock on all the nearby store. The manager was kind enough to show us this and it showed nothing for western food. So get over it already Inori. We didn't get western food. Big deal. Dad likes traditional food more anyway."

"Oh, fine then." said Inori in defeat.

"Where did you put the cake by the way?" asked Matsuri curiously.

"It's in the kitchen." .

"I assume you are not going to let us touch it until dad comes, huh."

"You assume correctly little sister."

"Don't call me 'little sister' like that, its creepy." shuttered Matsuri.

It was at that moment that Kagami soon burst through the door her hands full of bags. Tsukasa gasped in concern and immediately went to her sister's aide. Meanwhile Matsuri gave a confused expression while Inori had her hand on her forehead in frustration.

"Geez thanks for the help." said Kagami sarcastically as she brushed herself.

"What is all this?" asked Inori icily.

"Party stuff what else?"

Inori took a look inside all of the bags and found that Kagami had really no sense when selecting party materials.

For one all the plates she brought were white and plain. There was an assortment of hats in one of the bigger bags but it turned out to be for wedding anniversaries. The balloons were all black.

This collage of ill fitting colors served to look like party vomit in Inori's eyes and at once she vented her frustrations at Kagami.

"What's all this? Wedding anniversary hats? Black balloons? Where is all the color and glitter?" snapped Inori.

"Sheesh this is why I hate doing this for you Inori. You have an annoying habit in expecting others to read your mind. You are never specific about what you want. Well guess what I'm no psychic." replied Kagami hotly.

"Why do I have to do everything? Can't I rely on you guys for even the simplest of things? At least I get my duties right when it comes down to it." shouted Inori.

"Good for you then Mrs. Perfect. Too bad we can't all be bathed in all encompassing perfection such as yourself." shouted Matsuri back.

"That's right. We did our best, there's no reason for you to be biting our heads off like this!" shouted Kagami back.

"You guys...please...stop..." whimpered Tsukasa, who often became withdrawn and frightened whenever there was a fight, even right now as an eighteen year old.

Nobody seemed to notice poor Tsukasa as her three older sisters continued to argue.

"It doesn't matter if you did your best. If you can't even get some simple instructions right then its all moot. I can't believe that you are actually considered one of the smartest students in your class Kagami when you can't even get proper party materials." shouted Inori from the kitchen.

Kagami was beginning to get really red at the moment. She was clenching her fists in and out, her nails making deep indentions in her skin.

"Umm...sis..." said Tsukasa nervously as she saw Kagami in extreme anger.

Matsuri turned as she heard Tsukasa's voice wondering what was wrong. She saw Kagami and knew that this argument had to stop. Rarely did Kagami get this angry but when she did, she often did rash and dangerous things.

The last time she remembered, she was in middle school and Kagami was in grade school. Matsuri remembered making Kagami so angry that time that Kagami had actually tried to push Matsuri down the stairs.

_Definetely about that time when I eased up on Kagami. At least Kagami got punished for once and had gotten a good spanking. I hope she remembers that before she does something rash._

"Kagami, calm down. Inori is just being an ass right now. No need to go psycho." said Matsuri to Kagami.

"She...is...really...pissing...me...off." said Kagami through gritted teeth.

"I know, she's pissing me off too. She's just acting high and mighty. I bet her cake probably tastes like crap." said Matsuri, hoping that this would make Kagami feel better.

For a moment, Kagami looked as if she was going to just push Matsuri aside and throttle her oldest sister but then, her face softened and she began to laugh.

"Yeah, and I bet its going to be stinky too once dad cuts it open." said Kagami as she began to giggle to herself.

Matsuri and Tsukasa both breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Kagami did not blow her top off or do anything that might hurt someone.

"Well I guess we'll have to do without decorations. At least I did not mess things up." huffed Inori.

Kagami and Matsuri rolled their eyes while Tsukasa still looked like a deer in the headlights.

It was then that the back door opened and closed only to hear the sound of Tadao's voice ring through the house.

"I'm home!" he said as he came in, his undershirt a bit sweaty from his work.

"Father! I'm so sorry, we tried to make a party for you but they could not follow simple instructions. Still, I baked a cake for you. Won't you come and try some?" asked Inori as she clung on to her father's arm. The three younger sisters, even Tsukasa, thought that Inori was being a real kiss ass at this point.

"Well, thanks for the cake and supposed party but why?" asked Tadao.

"Well...happy birthday father!" said Inori first as she hugged her father.

It was then that the other three suddenly remembered and piped in.

"Happy birthday!" said the twins and Matsuri in unison.

Tadao just stood there for a moment, trying to absorb what was going on. Then he chuckled. He could not believe that he forgot that it was his own birthday today...again. This had to be a streak. He went at least now three years now without remembering his own birthday.

"Well, thank you all for the cake and party but...I don't see any party materials." said Tadao.

"I told Kagami to get some but she blew it." said Inori, who was being completely obnoxious at this point.

"Well that's fine its the thought that counts." said Tadao assuredly.

Inori seemed to want to protest but soon pushed the thought aside. If her father was in a good mood she was not going to spoil it even though Kagami was at fault.

"Might as well give you our gifts then." said Matsuri.

"Can't that wait after the cake?" asked Inori in frustration.

"Nah." replied Matsuri offhandedly as she went to her room to retrieve all their presents.

Matsuri had to make a couple of trips up her room as some of the presents were a bit big. Tadao, as he saw them, could not help but feel absolutely touched that his daughters went this far for him.

He never expected to get anything in return by being a father. He did it because he genuinely loved his daughters and wanted to do everything in his power to make them happy even if he had to torment himself to do it.

But for his daughters to realize his torment, to acknowledge the fact that their happiness is due to the sufferings of their father they set out to reverse the roles for once. They would toil and sacrifice so that HE could be happy even if it were for a day.

Tadao knew that he was definetly happy.

Kagami went first and had gotten her father a nice, red tie for work.

Tsukasa had sewn up one of his favorite blazers that got torn up some time ago and was able to make it look like brand new.

Matsuri got her father a blue tooth headset, saying that all the major business people and management nowadays had one.

Inori had gotten her father some gloves and a new leaf blower since the old one was breaking down.

"Thank you all for remembering. I swear I must be getting old, to be forgetting my own birthday." said Tadao in jest.

"How about some cake then." suggested Inori.

"Sure, I'm famished." said Tadao as they all made their way to the kitchen.

The cake certainly looked delicious with a soft pink icing lining the the cake with various fruits on it. A large '46' was placed in the middle of the cake to signify their father's age.

"Well birthday man, start cutting!" said Inori cheerfully. She had put alot of work and care into this cake. Sure, Kagami, Tsukasa and Matsuri nearly messed everything up but that was why she was here to make things all better with the cake that she baked with love and-

"I think you did not cook this cake all the way through Inori. The inside is completely raw." said Tadao as he withdrew the knife.

"Oh no!" thought Inori as she saw the cake and then ran into the kitchen to the oven. She groaned as her worst fears were confirmed.

She had accidentally left the oven on broil, not bake. As such, the outer part of the cake was nice and cooked but the inside was a raw mess.

Inori returned to the table and started to apologize profusely.

"I'm so sorry dad, I didn't mean for it come out like this." said Inori.

"Haha! Serves you right you pompous ass. Getting on our case and putting us down when even you couldn't do it right either." said Kagami with a huge grin on her face.

"Kagami please that is no way to speak to your sister." said Tadao in concern.

"Sorry, but you should have heard Inori earlier. She was really putting us down and insulting us, telling us that we were not good for anything and that she had to fix everything up. Now look, what goes around, comes around." said Kagami defensively.

"Sis is right dad. Inori was really being mean to us this whole time. She kept calling us names and insulting us." said Tsukasa meekly.

"They're right dad. I hate to take sides in arguments unless they are my own but really, Inori was treating us, for lack of a better word, like crap. She probably did not mean much from it but I don't like it when she starts insulting our intelligence and bringing herself up as if she is all high and mighty. This is the result." said Matsuri before she turned to Inori, who's lips were beginning to quiver now, and spoke once more.

"Inori, you had this coming. Its just like Kagami said, what goes around, comes around. I know you wanted to make this a good party for dad but things just did not go our way today. You had no right in insulting Kagami's intelligence or saying that both me and Tsukasa are clueless. We are not perfect and your not either. This cake proves it. I hope you are happy." said Matsuri sternly towards her older sister.

"I-I-"

Inori never finished as she soon started to cry, turning herself around and leaning against the wall.

Tadao could not help but feel dismayed at the fact that his children were fighting again. It was reminiscent of that horrible time two months ago where he felt that he had lost total control of his family. His family nearly destroyed itself due to his negligence. Tadao would not allow that to happen again.

"Look, I appreciate you all doing this for me. I don't care if it went right or not. The fact is that you remembered that it was my birthday and you all did your best to make it happen. Things did not go your way this time. Its all right. Life is like that as well. There are going to be times that things just simply don't go your way. All you can do is hold your head up high and continue doing your best. Your efforts will soon be rewarded. Believe me, I have lived long enough to know. So please, all of you, stop arguing if not for yourselves then to at least acknowledge the wish I have for my birthday." said Tadao.

Matsuri, Tsukasa and Kagami were silent after they heard this. Inori was still weeping softly to herself and suddenly the three younger sisters felt really bad. They had been so angry at Inori's behavior that when they got their chance, they all teamed up on her until she cried.

They were no better than she was when she brought them down.

Tadao then got up and turned to his oldest daughter. He felt really uncomfortable. Comforting his daughters when they were sad was something he wasn't the best at. He really wished Miki was here to help him.

"Inori...please stop crying. I'm not angry with you nor disappointed." said Tadao.

"I-It's j-just that I wanted this to be special, for you father. You do so much for us and we can not even make a proper birthday party for you in return." said Inori.

"I do so much for all four of you because I love you all. I do not ask for you to give me anything. I knew that when Miki gave birth to you Inori that I was now committed to taking care of the next generation. For that, I worked hard so that I could provide for you all. Believe me when I say that if I had to do this all over again, I would." said Tadao.

Inori heaved a bit before turning to her father and wiped the tears of her eyes.

"Thank you father." she said humbly.

"You're very welcome." said Tadao.

It was then that there was a ring on the doorbell. Tadao raised his eyebrow.

_I don't think I invited any guests today. I should go check._

"Who do you think it is dad?" asked Matsuri as the other girls were curious.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay here I'll answer it." smiled Tadao as he lifted himself out of his chair and made his way to the living room.

He soon made his way over to the door and opened.

"Hello Hiiragi-"

Tadao did not finish as his eyes were able to suddenly make out the person in front of him.

_It couldn't be..._

_It can't be..._

"Happy birthday dear..."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well there you have it. Story drawing to a close. Anyway hit me up let me know what you all think.<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: This story almost done. Should be a chapter or two more and that's it. Thank you to all those who have remained loyal and have stuck with the story really appreciate it! Anyway enjoy.

* * *

><p>Astounding shock.<p>

That could be the only way to express just how Tadao felt the moment he opened the door to his house and peered outside to find the one person he had longed for the entire time. The one person who completed him. Who had shared in his joys, triumphs, heartbreak and set-backs. Everything in which he has experienced in his adult life, for better or for worse, was never his to suffer alone. Tadao had one person whom he could depend on.

To share the burden.

The one he loved and devoted his life to.

There, just outside his home, was Miki Hiiragi...his wife.

Tadao perhaps could not be blamed for being speechless at just the sight of his wife but the moment soon followed where she opened her mouth and graced Tadao's ears to the most beautiful chime they had ever heard.

Her voice.

"Happy birthday dear..."

So soft and welcoming like silk to the ears.

Tadao stood nearly transfixed as he heard her voice yet any feelings of elation he might have felt were soon drowned out by the undercurrent of Miki's voice that made the grown man almost fall to his knees.

While her voice still sounded the way he remembered what he could never recall was this subtle, yet omnipresent sorrow that traced her voice.

_Not until now...but why?_

It was then that Tadao felt his head assaulted by images of that night when he had caught Miki and his two daughters at the end of their iniquitous ritual. How he had called Miki all sorts of names and nearly cursed her. Verbally flogging his own wife, the one person whom he cherished the most.

All the while feeling justified by his actions. Telling himself that the tears in her eyes were due to her guilt and not because she felt pain and belittlement at his harsh words. Justifying his actions despite the fact that he and his children were miserable without her and he had been the reason for her departure?

And now Tadao was trying to tell himself that the sorrow in Miki's voice was not out of his own doing but due to her separation from her family.

In a way Tadao was correct though he himself felt that, at the back of his mind, his theory regarding Miki's apparent hurt only constituted only a small percentage in total.

The pain she suffered from being alone and away from the one she loved. The man who promised to cherish her and instead was discarded once she had outlived her usefulness. To know the feeling of worthlessness knowing that she gave every bit of herself to this man. Her dreams, ambitions, sorrows, joys, her very body and even the unfathomable pain of child birth endured three times given all to this one man she loved.

Then for him to cast her off, like some leper, and than forsake her to her own loneliness and stew about the pit of worthlessness with each day reminding her that every breath she took no longer mattered.

More and more Tadao began to see the truth. The reason why her beautiful voice now sounded so full of hurt. Like a broken chime.

_It was because of me...wasn't it?_

Tadao felt himself regain control of his body and at once looked down to see Miki's arms outstretched before her. On her palms was a small box with a cute red ribbon tied on top.

_Did she really...?_

He then looked from the box up to Miki's blue eyes and at once he felt his heart nearly break.

What had once been such bright, cheery eyes were now filled with a torrent of emotions stewing inside a turquoise cauldron. Tadao could see flashes of anticipation and fear but most of all he could the see the pain in her eyes. How they almost seemed to be scarred with small crevices. Streaks of darkness when there had once been pure blue.

If that were not enough then Tadao was really surprised to see the brief, but almost intense amount of hate and anger her eyes also bore.

Never did Tadao ever believe that Miki was capable of such anger but her eyes did not lie. For small flashes he swore that, in her eyes, he was the person she hated the most. Despised. Then wreathed with rage bright enough to almost burn.

All of this then soothed over with the gaze of infinite yearning.

This what shocked Tadao the most.

Here Miki stood before him, broken, damaged and perhaps forever changed from the woman he married. All of this because he had been too obstinate to listen to Miki's pleas. Too bigoted to look beyond the apparent debauchery and perhaps acknowledge that there was a very big reason why this happened.

Most of all he was too unforgiving and was harsh in dealing Miki's punishment.

The summation of Miki's pains and sorrow, her current state of being. All because of him.

So cruel and yet realized too late.

Tadao could hardly even believe just how much he had tortured his own wife and coming to grips with it had nearly had him in tears in guilt and shame.

What really broke the dam, however, was the fact that despite all that Miki still loved him and chose to come back to him on the day of his birth.

So without even a pause Tadao lunged forward and embraced his wife and pulled her toward his body as he clung to her desperately. The soft, silky texture of her hair on his hands. The sweet, yet faint fragrance she always used. The warmth of her body against his.

The one who was always there for him.

The one who always shared the burden.

This was his wife, the woman he promised to protect and cherish.

Tadao could not help but start weeping as he held his wife close to him. Feelings of guilt, shame and regret. They had been building in him over the past couple of months and now, with his wife in his arms, they had all been let loose and these feelings escaped into him like a torrent. It was too much to bear and soon they expressed themselves in a stream of tears.

"M-Miki...I'm so sorry...I-I..."

"I know dear...I-I-I know..."

It was a moment that had come far too late for its own good. A time when both husband and wife could finally hold one another in the arms and share the burden between them. That all walls and barriers had fallen at that moment and they could both mutually accept each other's pains and sufferings. That, between them, there was no shame in weakness and tears. That after having to remain strong in front of their children every waking moment in their lives here, in the sanctuary of their own arms, could they take refuge and finally release the inner torment. To weep over pains and agonies. To lament over the insurmountable financial situation.

Most of all, however, to acknowledge that despite all this they had each other. That nothing, no matter how dire, could break the bond they forged on the night Tadao proposed to his beloved Miki. That despite all the insurmountable odds they still had each other to rely on. That alone they would eventually crack but together they could keep strong.

Or, even if that failed in the venture, that at least they would die together. That if they would fail they would fail together.

Tadao felt something amiss as he was taking care of his daughters alone. He felt the burden so much heavier, so much more stressful. The answer should have been obvious but Tadao, even then, did not know the true reason. He just knew that somehow the stresses of parenting became so much more difficult suddenly. His mind tried to tell him, subconsciously sending him dreams of wife, to have him still yearn for her touch every morning.

Even with all these hints Tadao still did not know.

It took his being in the arms of his wife to realize the insurmountable burden of caring for his children alone was having on him. That suddenly, in her arms, he felt safely able to express his grief and insecurities in the form of tears. Away from the social stigma of men and what not. In Miki's arms he would never be ashamed to express this weak side of himself.

The relief he so desperately needed at that point.

As Tadao felt this so did Miki as well.

Being alone far from her family had made her really analyze her life in general. How, during the time of their marriage Miki suddenly realized that she had been taking Tadao for granted.

That he practically tortured himself at his job to make sure that his family would always be taken care of. That she was lucky to be married to Tadao Hiiragi, one of the hardest working people under God's green earth. That the man would literally give the shirt off his back if it came down to that.

Yet she griped and complained about his not spending time with her.

That she wasn't getting laid.

Thinking back to those times Miki felt like she really wanted to slap her other self. For her brazen display ingratitude towards this dedicated man. That he was genuinely sorry that this was the only arrangement but it had to be done and he would suffer for it. Never did she see that until recently.

How even back in those times she was actually _jealous_ of her children, especially Inori, for occupying so much attention to Tadao when it should had been her instead.

So very vain! So selfish and foolish!

Miki could not believe that she even said those words. She truly, in her own words, thought herself to being such a vain, needy bitch at the time. That she was so desperate for her husband's attention that she envied her own children and even wished for their non existence!

She was a vile, vain ugly woman, and promiscuous. So dirty and tainted. She knew that deep down this was who she was.

Yet despite all that Tadao still thought her to be his angel. That he cherished her despite her obvious faults.

And she took that for granted and spat on his hard work and honesty.

All the pain she had suffered thus far was due solely to her own pitiful actions. She had made some serious mistakes and was made to realize it. The guilt and feelings of worthlessness and sorrow.

No.

Not this time.

As she laid her head on the comforting chest of her husband Miki could only close her eyes in complete contentment and safety. This is what she lived for.

This man.

The man who now held her heart, body and soul.

It was at this moment that she realized just how precious Tadao truly was to her and vowed then and there that she would never take him for granted again. That he was willing to accept her flaws that she too grant him the same courtesy.

They were not perfect people.

But they would still love each other despite the circumstances.

In Tadao's arms she could feel that never ending confidence, that drive to do everything it took, and strength. That with him she was as taken care for as if she were still with her father. Tadao would never leave her lacking.

Even when she had been caught in such acts of debauchery with her own daughters. The forbidden incest. The lack of morality in which stood in total contrast to Tadao's values.

Despite betraying him the most utter way, despite all that, he still made sure she had transportation by giving her the keys to their only car, his blazer to cover her nakedness, and the debit card to their emergency account which had millions upon millions of yen which was earned by Tadao's hard work. It was his money truly. The money that he was going to retire on and finally rest.

And despite her sinful act Tadao made sure that she would never go without. That he was willing to insure that she retire and never have to work for the rest of her life and that he had made up his mind, at that moment, to work until his very bones failed him. All to insure her safety and needs.

It was at this moment did she realize the true extent of Tadao's love for her.

That he was willing to sacrifice his very retirement, money in which he had been allotting since he was a teenager, to insure that she would never have to work again if she did not want to.

Miki could not help but almost laugh at the irony.

She realized just how much she misunderstood her own husband. How she thought that he worked such long hours away from home because he wanted a high credit score and was in love with money. Miki honestly felt that her husband loved money more than her and their daughters.

But when she finally realized the extent Tadao was willing to go to insure her future she could not help but be humbled and feel guilt. How truly stupid she was!

Tadao did not work those hours because he was in love with money.

Tadao worked those hours so that he could insure her very future.

That, if at any case they were to divorce she would have that money on top of any other payments he would still have to send her.

So dedicated.

So honest.

So selfless.

That even if she wronged him he would still love her and still wish her well.

That even if she _hated_ him he would still love her.

As Miki lay weeping on her husband's chest she could not help but feel horrible over the fact that she had been missing the message the whole time.

She felt Tadao never expressed his love but contrary to that Tadao did express his love to Miki. Very much so. It was not romantic and it was not sappy.

It was beneficial.

The money, the house, their comfortable lives, everything because Tadao chose to sacrifice to insure it. His love did not often come from kisses and hugs but by insuring the most comfortable and easy life he could provide for them.

Miki knew that she made many mistakes there was no doubt about that.

However she knew that she would not mess up again. She would not take this man for granted. For he was the one she loved.

"I really missed you."

Miki nearly gasped as she heard the soft tenor of her husband's voice. His voice seemed to envelop her body inside a soft coccoon. It felt so comfortable and safe.

More than that the words he spoke had taken her aback.

He missed her.

That alone made Miki's heart swell with joy. The whole time she felt that her husband would not miss truly miss her. That she could be away from him for the rest of his life and he would go on living as if nothing happened. The way Tadao handled most situations Miki would not had been surprised and honestly she was already preparing for the worst.

Yet the sound of his voice.

So full of yearning and need despite the assurance it seemed to carry. That crying undertone beneath the cloak of confidence. She did not even have to hear his words to know that he truly missed her.

"I thought you would hate me."

It was Tadao's turn to be shocked.

Never in his wildest dreams could he ever hate Miki. Sure when he had caught her with Inori and Matsuri he was furious with her but even then he did not hate her.

He felt pain at the betrayal and anger over her actions but never did he express hate.

Then too was the way her voice sounded. So full of guilt and remorse.

Tadao then knew that Miki was so utterly sorry for what she did and felt like her sins were now unforgivable. Such a horrible burden to carry. To feel nothing but the sorrow and guilt, that every waking hour there is not a time when you would revisit that time and try to fix everything, to tell your past self not to do it, but then awaken and find that you are living in a cruel reality. That there is no reset button. She could not undo what she did. It would forever stand.

If Tadao had any thoughts that Miki did not feel regret over her actions then those thoughts had now been squashed.

"Miki look at me."

Tadao then looked down and met the ocean blue eyes of his wife. From this angle in the twilight her body glowed softly and Tadao could not believe just how beautiful she looked at that very moment.

Without anymore delay Tadao placed his hand under Miki's chin and drew her face up.

"Miki I never stopped loving you. From the day I proposed to you until this very moment never did I stop loving you."

When she heard him say those words Miki then knew that her husband had never hated her. That he felt pain and sorrow from their departure. That she was not the only one suffering. Tadao was suffering too.

And what was worse was that he still had the stresses of caring for the girls alone.

He was willing to suffer the emotional torment by being away from her if it meant that their daughters would be safe.

Tadao soon went forward and placed his hand under his wife's chin again and drew her face up until their eyes met once again.

"Tadao..."

"I love you."

With that Tadao dipped down and kissed Miki deeply.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Wanted to focus on Tadao and Miki's thoughts as they see each other for the first time in a while. Thought it deserved its own chapter since this is a significant event in this little story of mine. Anyway let me know what you all think. Hit me up.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Not much at all. Just want to still give appreciation to all those who have read and reviewed. Writing this has been a blast and I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Miki found herself immersed in the emotions that she was feeling at that very moment. Such feelings of love, understanding and acceptance. It was here that she found her worth; a place where she was held precious, a sanctuary in hard times. Only here with her husband could she feel this way.<p>

She felt Tadao soon pull away from her lips, leaving her flushed and breathless. Her face was beginning to sweat and her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. The last time Miki felt this level of exhilaration from her husband was far back in the beginning of their marriage when they were both still so young and energetic.

Miki now could acknowledge that those periods of exhilaration then were very lustful in nature. They were young adults it was to be expected.

Yet this moment of exhilaration differed from those during the times of her youth. While she did feel arousal by Tadao's act she could not help but feel that the kiss and feeling of exhilaration afterward felt more...substantial than before. Not just driven by lust alone but by something deeper and more meaningful

_Is this what they call "making love?"_

"M...Mom? I-Is that you?"

Miki nearly gasped as she heard the voice of her eldest daughter suddenly call out to her. The voice that sounded so full of longing, pain and defeated hope.

Not wanting to make her eldest wait longer than she already had Miki soon got up, with Tadao assenting, and soon walked over to the now trembling form of her eldest daughter. Miki went forward and placed her hand on the cheek of her oldest daughter. Inori instantly leaned into her mother's daintily hand feeling the cool touch soothe her skin.

With Inori in sight Miki could suddenly recollect the pregnancy in which she carried Inori to term over twenty years ago. The look of utter elation and shock on Tadao's face when she announced that she was pregnant. The romantic dinner the very same night. The warped cravings for calamari and eggs she developed that caused Tadao to hate squid even to this day.

Most of all the day when Inori was born. She had been in labor for twenty hours and when she finally delivered she could felt like her eyelids were going to shut and never open again. She was so exhausted.

But Miki refused to go to sleep until she held her baby in her arms. Just once to let her know that all of this was not a dream.

Then the moment when baby Inori was soon in her arms Miki felt as if all the happiness on Earth was suddenly bundled together and was now sleeping in her arms. This was their child. A product of their love and devotion to each other.

She remembered Tadao's eyes brimming with tears in joy and pride. That he too had a part in creating this beautiful creature and now it was in their care. This small mite of life would soon grow up to have its own hopes, dreams and ambitions! And they, as this creature's parents, would have a part in molding this new life.

None of this significance was lost on Miki and as she looked over the trembling eyes of her eldest daughter she could not help but think how time had gone by so quickly. That Inori, who had once fit into Miki's very arms, was now larger than her. Despite that Miki could see nothing more than her little girl standing before her especially with those eyes of disbelief and hope.

Suddenly Inori lunged at her mother and grasped her so tightly that Miki was quite startled and nearly fell back from the force. There Inori clung to Miki's white jacket with maniacal desperation as the young woman began to sob loudly.

Miki could only feel the most wretched pain when she felt the utter desperation coming from Inori.

_To think that I had wanted to commit suicide. To put myself out of my own misery. How foolish of me to think that I was alone in bearing these pains when the whole time my daughters were desperate for me to come back. What would my death had done to them?_

_So selfish of me. _

_I pray that my daughters never find out my horrible secret. That even if it were one time I had put myself before them. A mother should never do that. _

_I know I won't. Not again._

"I know that Inori is the favorite and all but that doesn't mean you can ignore us."

Miki's eyes widened as she heard the familiar, sarcastic voice and looked up to find Matsuri standing at the entrance of the dining room with a grin on her face. Kagami and Tsukasa were also there though they seemed to be in complete disbelief at the sight before them.

For some reason Matsuri's words struck a chord inside of Miki. While it was spoken in jest and there was no harm from it Miki could not help but feel a terrible sense of guilt. In some respects Matsuri was right. Throughout the entirety of their marriage both she and Tadao had doted on Inori so much and had been so horribly unfair to Matsuri in return.

While all of this had been forgiven and put behind them Miki still felt as if she had let Matsuri down. That if only she had paid more attention to her then perhaps Matsuri wouldn't have turned out the way she did.

"Even if you are joking what you said is not funny Matsuri. I would never consider one of my daughters any more valuable then another. I cherish all of you." replied Miki softly her head hung down a bit.

"Then where were you then?" asked Kagami suddenly, in almost a hostile tone.

Miki was quite surprised at the tone of voice that Kagami had used to address her. She saw the look on Kagami's eyes and found that there to was a look of near infinite yearning. That she desperately missed her own mother and wanted her back. But those eyes also held anger.

_Don't tell me that they're..._

"I-If you cherished us so much then why did it take so long for you to come back?" asked Kagami in a trembling voice.

"Kagami you have to understand that-"

"Understand what? That you don't care?"

The room was totally silent.

Tadao did not know what to do. So desperately did he want to go over and reprimand Kagami but he remembered the ordeal she had suffered and decided to stay quiet and watch. Perhaps this was necessary in order for all the hate, lies and jealousies to finally go away once and for all.

He loved his wife but he knew that Miki wasn't blameless. As he had to suffer the accusations of his children and forced to confront his own mistakes in order for their relationship to improve so would Miki despite all the pain and suffering she already had to endure. As unfortunate as it was this was necessary.

Tadao could only pray that Miki was strong enough to weather this last trial.

Matsuri and Tsukasa looked over at Kagami in total shock. This was supposed to be a happy time. A time when their family was finally going to be back together again. Yet here was Kagami doing her best, it seemed, to drive them apart.

Inori reacted the most hostility to Kagami's words as she stood up in a flash and immediately glared into her younger sister's eyes.

"How dare you Kagami! Mom just came back into our lives and here you are whining about it! What the hell is wrong with you!" retorted Inori fiercely.

"What's wrong with me you say? How about the fact that she decides to up and leave during a time when we all needed her the most. That she had not shown up even once during our graduations Inori. Has that even occurred to you? That our biggest accomplishments in our lives so far had been blatantly ignored by our own mother? That every night Tsukasa cried for our mother to come back and the only one who even bothered to give a damn was me? That I had to hold her in my arms and tell her everything was alright?"

"Sis..."

"Tell me mom were you so ashamed with what you did with Matsuri and Inori that you couldn't even summon the courage to call us? To at least let us know that you still cared for us? That you had not decided to leave our lives."

Miki stood stoically as she watched her second youngest daughter spill her heart out and release all these frustrations that had built up in her over the past couple of months. It hurt Miki to know that she had caused so much pain to her children and resolved to accept any form of rebuttal from her daughters even if it tore her apart to do so.

"Most of all is why did you leave mom? I know about what had happened but still. Were we so unimportant to you that you couldn't stand up to dad? To tell him that you loved us and that you would never leave no matter what?"

It was at this point that Kagami's anger was beginning to fade and was being replaced with sorrow and pain instead. Already Kagami's eyes were watering and her body was trembling all over.

"Kagami..."

"Mom...I...I..."

It was then that Tsukasa decided to step forward and end this once and for all. She placed her hand on Kagami's shoulder causing her older sister to turn to her.

"We all missed mom very much. I know I can be a bit of a cry baby sis and you try to stay strong for me. I'm sure that all those times you held me in your arms you probably wanted to cry too but didn't because you didn't want me to worry. That you held everything in to make sure that I felt better. I'm so sorry. I should have been strong too so that I could hold you and make you feel better but I never did. But you don't have to stay strong anymore. There is no shame in crying when you have to. I know that you have been suffering just as much as the rest of us. So let it out already. Stop being strong for me and let it go." said Tsukasa with a kind smile.

Kagami looked into Tsukasa's eyes and could see that everything was alright. That right now she no longer had to put up an act. The dam was crumbling and Kagami could hold it no longer as she felt her legs give way beneath her and she started to weep. Miki's face softened as she made her way toward Kagami and held her daughter close to her. For a moment Kagami resisted and attempted to pull away. Miki did not relent and held fast until Kagami soon gave up and succumbed to her tears once more as she cried loudly onto Miki's chest.

"There, there my little angel mommy's here. Mommy's here." said Miki soothingly as she stroked Kagami's hair.

It was then that Miki felt three pairs of arms suddenly embrace her out of nowhere. Soon Miki found herself nearly being smothered by her daughters all of whom were holding on to her with the same amount of desperation that Inori had held her with just moments ago.

"H-Hey don't hog her all to y-yourself K-Kagami. I miss m-mom too you know." stammered Matsuri light heartily though her eyes were streaming with tears.

Throughout the entirety of her exile Miki had become accustomed to feeling only pain, hate and sorrow. There was a time when she was completely submerged in a pit of sorrow so deep that it felt almost impossible to escape. So much so that she felt that death was the only way to finally be free.

Such a complete and utter contrast now where Miki could only feel the utmost joy and happiness being in the arms of her beloved daughters. That all these girls loved her unconditionally just as she did for them. It was here that she was truly happy. So much so that she could hardly breath though that could be accounted by her daughters holding on to her so tightly.

However she would have it no other way. Miki almost wished time could stay still and that she could remain in her daughters' arms forever.

_To think I was willing to throw this away. That I had valued my daughters' love so little that I was willing to endanger it to fulfill my selfish needs._

"Girls...I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright mom. We're together now and that is all that matters." whispered Inori in response.

With that Miki finally was able to let go as she too wept alongside her daughters.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile Tadao had happened to watch the entire interaction between his wife and their daughters. It was nothing short of amazing to him. Though initially frightened due to Kagami's outburst he was glad that he did not interfere. This torrent of emotions was bound to bear turbulence but soon coalesced together in unity and from that a new peace was born with Miki at the very center.<p>

_Miki._

_It is so hard for me to believe that we have been married for over twenty years. Never did I imagine that I would be able to experience such joy and elation when I had proposed to you. Then I was sure of my love for you Miki and your love to me in return._

_But who would have guessed that by our union we were able to create four beautiful daughters whom I cherish above all else? That we now no longer had each other to love but the love of our own children as well. Such a beautiful gift I had been blessed with. Often times I feel as if this is all just a dream. A wonderful dream that I will wake up out of and I'll find myself sleeping back in that stinky college dorm I used to live in when I was nineteen. Because all of this is too good to be true._

_Sure we have had our trials and tribulations and each and every time we got through, together as a family. This last ordeal nearly tore us apart but I am happy to see that our bond persevered even through that. Even so the pains and sufferings pale compared to the utter joy I feel to know that I am loved by four beautiful daughters and my loving wife. _

_We are together again as a family and I intend to keep it that way._

With his thoughts settled Tadao soon strove forward toward the group. Miki saw his approach and gently nudged herself to get up. Seeing this the four young women relinquished their mother from their grasp. Seeing herself free Miki soon rose and met the amber eyes of her husband.

"You're so beautiful Miki. Even to this day I cannot believe that I let such a blessing such as yourself go. I am ashamed of the way I acted." said Tadao mournfully.

"Dear listen. We were all under so much stress when that event happened. I do not blame you for trying to protect the girls. If anything I was happy you reacted the way you did. That you were so willing to end our twenty year marriage for the sake of keeping our girls safe. It proved to me that you are a real man. That you would do anything to see our daughters safe and sound. I knew that if I ever had to go then I would at least be assured that my precious girls girls would always be kept safe and provided for because they were with their father. Even if I never got to see them again at least the thought of them living with you, Tadao, would make me happy." replied Miki softly.

"It doesn't take away from the fact that I said those horrible things to you. You have been so good to me Miki, so patient despite my stubbornness and flaws, and yet I took it for granted and was willing to fling it aside and discard it because of my pious beliefs. The moment I realized that I was willing to forsake the greatest blessing in my life for my quaint beliefs was when I knew I was a total idiot. Marriage is supposed to be about communication and compromise. And many times you cried out to me Miki and I ignored you. So narrow minded. So blind. Then to top it off I banish her never to return. What kind of husband am I to do that to the woman who has given me everything for the past twenty years? Nothing but an ingrate is what. For that I am so sorry Miki that you had to marry a worthless husband like myself. You deserved far better than what I could give you." responded Tadao sadly.

Miki soon made her way forward and could see that her husband's form was trembling. She placed her hand on his chin and drew his face to her so that their eyes made contact.

"I was so frustrated Tadao. Every day I felt that you cared less and less about me. That you were compelled to work so much because you were bored of us. Or that you had an external affair. So paranoid and vain of me to have entertained such thoughts. That I accused you of having a mistress. When all this time you had suffered on our behalf so that we could live the comfortable lives that we do. I was such a foolish woman Tadao. I was so wrapped up in my own sexual frustrations that I never bothered to see your torment. That I was even willing to wish for the nonexistence of our babies just so that I could have spent more time with you. I was such a horrible woman Tadao! If anything it was I that was the ingrate. You took care of me to the best of your ability and I have only hurt and betrayed you in return. If anything I am so happy that you are willing to forgive my horrible sins and take me back."

"Miki..."

"Tadao..."

The girls' faces were all read as they saw the moment of anticipation. Never had they seen their parents so lovey dovey toward each other and were eagerly awaiting the climax.

Just as Tadao and Miki were about to kiss Tadao's stomach suddenly rumbled loudly completely destroying the mood.

"Geez what a bummer!" complained Matsuri.

"Same here." pouted Inori.

Miki smiled at her husband as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Sounds like birthday boy is hungry. Should I start cooking?" whispered Miki into Tadao's ear sultrily.

For the first time in a very long while Tadao felt aroused. It had been such a long time since his wife had spoken like this. He loved it when she bantered with him like this when they were younger but had abandoned the practice once they started to have their children.

"If is all the same I already see my main course is finished." replied Tadao.

"Oh really? Pray tell."

"You."

"Never knew you were so naughty birthday boy."

"You have no idea."

"And you're a priest?"

"Only in title."

"And not even ashamed. What has society come to?"

"In you my dear."

"So naughty!"

With that Miki pushed Tadao hard to the wall behind them and gave him a predatory look. Tadao nearly did not rise to the challenge but gathered his wits and grabbed Miki by the waist and dragged her to his chest roughly. Miki responded by clawing at his shirt before looking up into her husband's eyes. They both could feel each other's breath on their faces further stimulating the situation.

"Ahem."

Both Tadao and Miki were distracted from their banter and looked over to see the reactions of their daughters.

Kagami had her hands over Tsukasa's face. Inori was blushing deeply and with her expressions ranging from arousal, joy, envy, and interest all at once. Matsuri had her phone out already and had no doubt recorded the whole thing.

Tadao and Miki blushed deeply in embarrassment. They were so caught up that they forgot that their daughters were there. Both wished they could rewind time and undo this event. This was something in their relationship that they never wanted their daughters to see. With that Tadao broke the ice tentatively.

"Well now that we are on the topic of food how about we go out to eat?"

* * *

><p>Later that evening saw the whole family at an expensive sushi restaurant. Knowing that their parents wanted time alone Inori had offered to pay for Matsuri, Kagami and Tsukasa's meal and sit at another part of the restaurant. Matsuri took the hint and agreed that this was a good idea.<p>

Tadao and Miki, though wanting to spend time with their children, had wanted to be alone for some time first before doing anything else. Seeing that Matsuri and Inori knew this they took the offer gladly.

So it was that the girls were seated at one end of the restaurant while Tadao and Miki were seated at a bar at the other end of the restaurant.

It was dark in this restaurant with only a faint blue ambiance that filled the restaurant. The atmosphere was perfect to fit the mood of the newly reunited couple who had decided to sit down and spend some much needed time together.

"So how have the girls been doing. You know after I had to leave." asked Miki as she took a drink out of a cup of sake.

"I am not going to lie. It was rough. So many problems that I normally left to you I suddenly had to address. Often times I felt so lost and confused it seemed that I could never resolve any issues. There were some nights that I laid in bed and questioned my own ability as a father. That I never had the answers to anything. It was on those nights that I realized just how much you have guided me in parenting our own children. That so many of my decisions would never have come to be if I had not had you to fall back on."

"Eventually, however, I overcame it all and was able to be the parent I wanted to be. It was tough sledding but in the end everything turned out okay. Tsukasa has been doing really well in her classes and managed to actually graduate in the top half of her class. If she just graduated, period, I would have been happy for her but she exceeded my expectations of her. Kagami...went through an ordeal but was strong enough to persevere and maintain her grades and graduated in the top five percent of her class."

"Inori also graduated and got her bachelors in business. Despite everything she had to go through she too kept at it and was able to graduate well in her class. However I'm really proud of Matsuri. She, out of all the girls, has improved the most. She was able to pass all her classes with A's with a part time job on top of that. I'm so proud of her. To see her so motivated and driven. If there was anything good to be had after this whole ordeal is Matsuri. If none of this had happened we would still be living that lie, covering all our secrets and pretending to be this happy family while in reality we had serious problems. It was a tough journey for all of us." said Tadao.

Miki smiled the whole time she heard her husband speak but still she could not keep the tears from her face.

"I was right Tadao. I knew that if the girls were under your care they would flourish. To hear that they are all doing well, even Matsuri. It makes me think that perhaps you didn't need me anymore. Or that you never needed me to begin with..." said Miki sadly as she waved the cup of sake before her face dully, her hand under her chin as she rested her arm on the table.

"That's not true. I do not take all the credit for the way the girls turned out. You had a huge hand in making the girls into the wonderful adults that they now are. Never underestimate your worth here Miki. I love you nothing will ever change that and believe me when I say this. I will not make the same mistake twice. The next time you are out of my life Miki will only be because YOU want to leave ME. But I renew the vows I made to you on the day I proposed to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Miki. I will not let you go. Not again. Never."

"Tadao...of course. I could not imagine living the rest of my life without you ever again. I too will renew my vows. That I will dedicate the entirety of my being to you. That I will stay by your side no matter what. I give you my heart, soul and body. Do with it as you wish." replied Miki.

Tadao moved his head forward and whispered into Miki's ear.

"I'll cherish you."

With that Tadao moved forward and kissed Miki deeply on the lips renewing the vows and strengthening the bonds they had forged since they day they got married. It was a long time in coming and the path was riddled with strife, sorrow and pain but in the end it got done.

Tadao and Miki withdrew from their kiss and looked at each other deeply in the eyes and knew from that point forward that they truly were in love with each other and that they would spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife.

Neither would have wanted it any other way.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So ends my story. End of a long journey I can't believe I have been writing this for over a year now! Even so I just want to share a big thanks to all those who have stuck through and readreviewed. Shout outs especially to Major Mike Powell who has been one of my most faithful readers. Thanks alot man I really appreciate it! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I had writing.


End file.
